Les cercles de l'enfer
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: L'improbable collaboration d'un Spider-Man déchu et d'un Deadpool égal à lui-même... Associés dans le crime, ils vont écumer la ville. Une relation étrange se forme entre eux, exclusive, brutale et extrêmement dangereuse. Dangereuse pour eux, mais, surtout, pour le reste du monde... /Spideypool/ Humour & Violence/
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the lab again...**

* * *

 **Salut mes cobayes.**

 **Prêts pour une nouvelle expérience?**

 **Quelques petites précisions concernant "Les cercles de l'enfer ".**

\- Rien ne m'appartient.

-Résumé :

Accusé de la mort de sa petite amie, Spider-Man a disparu des radars. Recherché par les autorités, abandonné de tous, trahi par cette ville qu'il protégeait, Peter Parker sombre dans la déchéance...

Wade Wilson accepte un contrat sur sa tête, bien décidé à empocher le gros lot. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Conscient du potentiel de sa proie, Wade change de programme. Les deux hommes décident de s'allier pour écumer la ville. L'instabilité et l'intelligence manipulatrice de l'ancien super héros, combinée à la violence et la folie du mercenaire, donnent un cocktail explosif. Une relation étrange se forme entre eux, exclusive, brutale, et extrêmement dangereuse. Dangereuse pour eux deux, mais, surtout, pour le reste du monde...

\- Rating M justifié. Nos " héros" sont du côté des super-vilains... Drogue, violence, vulgarités, meurtres, la totale!

\- Pour matérialiser les voix intérieures de notre schizophrène de Wade Wilson, j'utilise la police **gras** et la police _italique._ Sans guillemets.

\- En lectures complémentaires de cette fic, je vous conseille la divine comédie de Dante et les aventures de Sherlock Holmes de Conan Doyle. Vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre pourquoi =D

Allez, c'est parti pour quelques chapitres d'introduction, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses!

* * *

 **Le Vestibule de l'enfer : partie 1**

* * *

\- C'est beau, un ciel étoilé…

A ce moment du texte, le lecteur imagine une scène romantique: une nuit observée depuis le toit d'un building, une soirée folle de camping sauvage au milieu d'une nature enchanteresse, une séance feu de camp-chamallow-guitare sur une plage d'été…

Cette remarque aurait pu être poétique, effectivement.

Si elle n'avait pas été hurlée par la voix puissante d'un mercenaire fortement éméché.

Si elle n'avait pas été hurlée en plein milieu d'un strip-club.

Et si par « ciel étoilé », Wade voulait réellement parler du firmament et de ses merveilles.

En l'occurrence, le « ciel étoilé » évoqué n'était rien d'autre que l'ensemble des atouts de Jennifer, Sandra, Lola et Ingrid , qui, comme le voulait la tradition de cet établissement, portaient de minuscules étoiles argentées en guise de cache-tétons.

Bref, ce n'était pas si poétique que ça, en y réfléchissant bien.

Mais Wade Wilson n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de poétique.

\- C'est clair, rétorqua son acolyte.

Deux filles gloussèrent, alors que l'aventurier les soulevait toutes deux de son bras techno-organique. Nathan Summers, plus connu sous son pseudonyme de Cable. Séducteur notoire.

\- Pourquoi on a attendu aussi longtemps pour revenir? poursuivit-il, hypnotisé par le spectacle suggestif qui débutait sur la scène face à eux.

\- Ca fait qu'une semaine, souligna Wade. Et j'étais en vacances. MEC ! hurla-t-il alors, sans raison apparente.

Son ami sursauta, les filles vacillèrent sur sa main bionique. Il les ramena au sol.

\- J'ai envie de manger des gaufres.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ben ouais, pas dans trois jours ! Viens, on se casse !

\- Sérieux ? ronchonna Nate, qui observait dépité Ingrid et Lola s'éloigner tranquillement.

Une main gantée de lycra rouge se referma sur son poignet, et l'extirpa de son canapé de velours.

Aucun argument rationnel n'aurait pu lui faire quitter le club, surtout pour se rendre dans le taudis où vivait le mercenaire et y subir son babillage incessant.

Mais c'est ça, le problème de l'amitié.

Ce n'est pas rationnel.

* * *

\- Bon alors, maintenant que t'es plus en vacances, les affaires reprennent ?

\- A fond les ballons !

Nate fronça les sourcils, prêt à se protéger à tout instant.

Au-dessus de son mythique costume rouge et noir, Deadpool avait enfilé un charmant tablier de dentelle blanche, ainsi qu'une toque ajustée.

S'il avait l'apanage complet du cuisinier, la méthode et les ingrédients employés inquiétaient très fortement le cyborg.

\- Dis-voir… T'as pas confondu la farine et du talc ?

\- Ben non, j'ai besoin des deux.

\- Attends… Le talc c'est pour mettre dans les gaufres ?

\- Nan, c'est pour mettre dans le cul !

Nate leva les yeux au ciel. Il débarrassa sommairement un coin de la table de cuisine pour s'y asseoir.

Une épaisse fumée noire sortait de la poêle du cuisinier et envahissait l'atmosphère.

L'odeur de goudron fit tousser l'aventurier.

\- Merde, Wade, tu fais chier, j'vais pouvoir jeter mes fringues en rentrant… Et les poireaux, là, c'est pour les gaufres aussi ?

\- Nan, c'est pour offrir.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Mais non abruti. C'est pour mettre dans le …

\- Ouais, c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris… Bon alors, tu reviens dans le business ?

\- Ouaip ! Deadpool dans la place ! fanfaronna l'intéressé, agitant sa poêle comme un beau diable.

 _« Mais depuis quand il faut une poêle pour faire des gaufres ? »_ releva à très juste titre son invité.

\- Alors, tu commence par quoi ? Attends laisse-moi deviner… Spider-Man !

Deadpool éteignit enfin le gaz, faisant couler une mixture grisâtre dans le gaufrier.

\- Probablement pas. C'est toujours le SHIELD et le FBI qui le recherchent ?

\- Ouais.

\- Quatre-cent mille dollars, c'est pas mal, mais vu la bête, le rapport temps passé/ cash gagné est pas excellent. Et je te dis pas le nombre de types qui doivent lui courir après en ce moment ! Trop de concurrence.

Depuis deux mois, les autorités ratissaient la ville, et même l'état tout entier, à la recherche de l'homme araignée.

On l'avait retrouvé dans une position fort peu enviable, le corps d'une jeune femme morte dans les bras. La moitié de la ville avait été détruite, le père de la jeune femme avait également perdu la vie.

Stacy-quelque chose.

L'enquête éclair avait martelé cette conclusion sur tous les écrans, toutes les ondes du pays : Spider-Man avait viré de bord. Anciennement chouchou des citoyens, il se hissait au rang d' ennemi public numéro un, et avait purement et simplement disparu.

\- A mon avis, il a changé de pays, il se la coule douce au soleil. J'aurais fait ça à sa place ! Non, je le laisse aux autres. J'irai faire un tour sur _unchasseursachantchasser . com_ .

\- Tu tomberas sans doute sur une annonce de Bone. Avec le coup qu'il vient de se prendre…

Wade tourna un visage vaguement intrigué.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Mec, t'étais ou en vacances ? Dans une grotte ? Comment t'as pu louper ça !

\- Désolé pour moi, les vacances c'est jouer à black ops et me toucher. Pendant une semaine non-stop. Tu racontes ?

Déjà, Cable soupirait, dépité d'être obligé de reprendre l'éducation de son ami à zéro.

Il croisa les jambes sur la table, ignorant les tornades de fumée noire qui sortaient du gaufrier.

\- Ramène-toi.

Wade s'exécuta, débranchant tout de même l'appareil électrique qui émettait des grésillements de mauvais augure.

Le cyborg ouvrait une page internet, et dans ses favoris, il choisit , le plus célèbre site d'annonces pour mercenaires désargentés.

Câble passa distraitement les dernières annonces publiées, pour rejoindre directement celle qui l'intéressait.

Deadpool siffla d'admiration en découvrant l'offre.

\- Deux-cent mille ? La vache, il est énervé le père Bone ?

\- Tu m'étonnes… Un type, un inconnu, sorti de nulle part, a mis ko la moitié de son QG et lui a volé pour je ne sais pas combien de came…

Wade fit dérouler les différents descriptifs, jusqu'à atteindre la photo du malheureux qui avait énervé un géant de la drogue.

Une photo en noir et blanc, de mauvaise qualité, récupérée par une caméra de sécurité probablement planquée dans le bureau du _Kingpin._

Un type, vraiment, comme l'avait dit Cable. Grand, pas épais, emmitouflé dans un sweat-shirt trop large pour lui, le regard fuyant et cerné de noir, des cheveux bruns en désordre. Une bonne gueule, si on omettait les traits caractéristiques du junkie défoncé sept jours sur sept.

\- Mais il sort d'où, lui ? Il a une sacrée paire, en tous cas, admira Wade.

Pour s'attaquer au Maître Andy Bone, il fallait en avoir une sacrée paire, en effet. Son réseau de distribution étalait ses tentacules jusqu'en Arizona, et la réputation de ses produits n'avait d'égale que celle de ses crises de colère meurtrières.

\- On n'sait pas, commenta fatalement Cable, plissant les yeux pour essayer de deviner l'identité du coupable. C'est un costaud, visiblement.

\- Optimisé ?

\- Pour avoir niqué la gueule de treize gars à Andy, ouais, je pense.

Wade attrapa machinalement la pile de gaufres – autant que l'on puisse qualifier ainsi les briques noirâtres qui atterrirent sur la table-, songeur.

\- Vas-y, connecte toi avec mon compte. J'vais envoyer un CV.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, j'suis curieux.

Cable s'exécuta, postant en ligne la candidature de Wade – CV, lettre de motivation préfabriquée et références.

 _Unchasseursachantchasser . com_ était une merveille. Comme Cadremploi, mais pour les tueurs. La technologie facilitait énormément le contact entre mercenaires et employeurs.

Après quelques minutes à peine, un faible bip avertit les deux compères que la candidature de Wade avait été étudiée.

Et validée.

Le rendez-vous - ou l'entretien d'embauche, question de point de vue- était fixé au lendemain matin.

Wade croisa les jambes sur la table, les mains derrière sa tête.

\- Les affaires reprennent. Franchement, mec… Qui peut bien être assez con pour s'en prendre à Andy ? Il veut mourir ou quoi ? Vraiment, entrer dans son QG, lui défoncer ses gars et repartir avec sa came… Notre homme est un candidat au suicide. Je me demande ce qui a pu le pousser à une telle extrémité…

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tôt.**

* * *

La mâchoire craqua, produisant un son écœurant.

Quelques insultes moururent au milieu des cris de douleurs.

 _"Merde… Il va rameuter tous ses collègues, à faire autant de boucan."_

Un coup de poing savamment placé au niveau de l'estomac plia l'homme de main en deux. Il tomba au sol, le souffle coupé.

Peter grimaça, debout face à son adversaire désarmé dont les yeux ne quémandaient plus que la pitié.

Il se mordit la langue, contourna l'homme à genoux, hésita une demi-seconde.

Un coup de pied puissant envoya le malheureux s'écraser au sol, dans les tréfonds de l'inconscience.

Quelques gerbes de sang tapissaient désormais la moquette du couloir.

Quelle idée, aussi, cette couleur crème insipide. C'est salissant.

Peter demeura un instant immobile dans le couloir, aux aguets.

La réalité lui apparut comme déformée.

Les lourds rideaux de mauvais goût, tailladés, les impacts de balles dans les murs, dans les tableaux de maître issus du marché de l'art illicite, ce même marché qui finançait probablement le terrorisme et blanchissait l'argent de la drogue…

La lumière orangée, douloureuse, lui brûlait les yeux. Quelques gouttes de transpiration roulaient le long de son visage, se perdirent entre ses lèvres, salées.

Il s'adossa au mur le plus proche, tremblant soudain de tous ses membres.

Ce couloir était de très mauvais goût.

Les corps qui le jonchaient – on pouvait en compter sept- n'amélioraient pas le tableau.

La vision d'un voyou, la tête en sang, les mains pressées contre une blessure au ventre comme pour retenir ses propres boyaux, accentua sa nausée.

L'adolescent se retourna brusquement et aspergea la moquette du contenu de son estomac.

Il s'épongea vaguement le front à l'aide des manches de son sweat crasseux, et se frotta les yeux pour tenter de rassembler les fragments de sa concentration émiettée.

Le manque, clairement, n'aidait pas à se concentrer.

L'espace d'un instant, il voulu renoncer.

Mais il songea aux insomnies, aux courbatures si fortes qu'elles en étaient douloureuses, aux crises de paranoïa et d'anxiété…

Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

Il lui en _fallait._

Et la double porte, au bout du couloir, l'appelait irrésistiblement.

Il était si proche. _Si proche._

Il déglutit avec difficulté, se frotta longuement les mains pour contenir les tremblements, et enjamba le corps inconscient de son dernier adversaire.

L'homme avait toujours les doigts serrés autour de l'arme qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'utiliser.

Un Glock 17.

Peter avait eu l'occasion d'en voir, braqués sur lui, du temps où il était encore Spider-Man.

Aussi répugnant qu'il puisse trouver l'idée, il s'empara de l'arme, la soupesa, vaguement dégoûté par le contact du métal.

Mais il y aurait d'autres hommes de main, à l'intérieur du bureau de Bone.

S'il n'y avait pas Andy Bone lui-même.

Et alors, abîmer et mettre hors d'état de nuire ne suffirait peut-être plus…

Il frissonna. Un éclat de lucidité prit le dessus sur son esprit embrumé.

Était-il vraiment tombé aussi bas ?

Une nouvelle série de crampes d'estomac écrasa cette idée, et le poussa à avancer.

Trou noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Il était allongé par terre, la joue collée contre cette éternelle moquette, crème et écarlate. Une nouvelle série de voyous inconscients ou gémissants se tordaient au sol, près de lui.

Une douleur tonitruante lui déchirait le cerveau.

Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de peur et de mort.

Fébrile, le jeune homme se redressa, s'appuyant à un bureau d'acajou ou sa main laissa une trace rougeâtre de mauvais augure. Assis sur une belle chaise Louis quelque chose, la tête renversée en arrière, un brigand de haute stature embrassait l'inconscience. Peter, pris d'un doute morbide, s'approcha pour vérifier son pouls.

Faible, mais présent.

 _"Merde… C'est Beyrouth ici…"_

La pièce était sens dessus dessous. Des coussins éventrés, des bijoux répandus au sol, un large miroir brisé en mille morceaux…

Dans l'un des éclats, Peter aperçut son visage, et la large entaille qui lui barrait le côté droit, de l'arcade sourcilière jusqu'à la lèvre.

Un rapide état des lieux lui apprit qu'il écopait également d'au moins deux côtes cassées, le poignet gauche en miettes et deux larges coupures dans le dos.

Maintenant qu'il le savait, la douleur l'accaparait, brûlait sa peau.

Il ne fallait pas trainer ici. Bientôt, tous se réveilleraient.

Il l'espéra.

 _« Au pire on s'en fout… Des dealers, des fabricants, des tueurs probablement…»_

Il n'était cependant pas tombé suffisamment bas pour que cet argument sonne juste à ses propres oreilles.

Il grimaça en contournant le bureau, et commença à fouiller tiroirs, étagères, armoires.

C'est dans le faux plafond qu'il trouva son bonheur. Il démonta plusieurs lattes, debout sur le bureau.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de sachets transparents plein d'une poudre brunâtre à blanche, des armes, beaucoup d'armes, beaucoup d'argent en liquide. Des explosifs.

Sans difficultés, Peter se colla au plafond, ses mains se refermant sur son butin avec avidité.

Il laissa l'argent, les tableaux, les armes.

Entre ses mains, la poudre compactée sous forme de petits cailloux palpitait presque.

Il fourra autant de sachets qu'il put dans ses poches, ses baskets, contre son torse et son ventre.

Son cœur tambourinait entre ses côtes fêlées, douloureusement.

Il aurait voulu consommer immédiatement, sur place. Il faillit se laisser tenter.

C'était signer son arrêt de mort.

Sans plus attendre, il prit la fuite, laissant dans son sillage un amas de douleurs et de misères.

Et d'une colère à naître...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce prologue mes petits Cobayes! Un commentaire? Une suggestion? Un avis, des pronostics?**

 **Je ne peux pas garantir mon rythme de publication. Mais bon. Comme vous êtes ma drogue, à priori, je ne devrais pas tenir longtemps avant de récidiver...**

 **A très vite,**

 **Laukaz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut mes lapins!**

 **Un grand merci pour votre réactivité dès le premier chapitre, ça fait chaud à mon petit cœur gelé de scientifique =D**

 **Dans le chapitre précédant, certains mots ne sont pas passés. Je tenais donc à préciser que le site sur lequel Cable et Deadpool cherchent un boulot, le fameux sites spécial mercenaire, s'appelle** ** _unchasseursachantchasser . com._** **Voila.**

 **J'espère que cette suite va vous convenir! C'est parti!**

* * *

 **Le Vestibule de l'enfer : partie 2**

* * *

\- Tu as cru sérieusement que ce serait possible, _Gonzo ?_

D'une main, Wade attrapa le sombrero posé sur la table, de l'autre, il tenait toujours le membre du Cartel, immobilisé contre la porte.

Celui-ci, les veines saillantes, les lèvres tordues, semblait sur le point d'imploser. Sa main, maintenue hors de portée par le mercenaire, serrait convulsivement une seringue.

\- Vous les Mexicos, à part la bouffe, franchement…

Et c'est sur cette remarque particulièrement déplacée que Wade attrapa la seringue, libérant l'homme au passage.

\- T'as cru quoi, qu'il y avait une dose suffisante pour te débarrasser de moi ? Y'a quoi, là-dedans ? De quoi tuer un humain normal ? Pas de bol _l'amigo,_ pas de bol… J'rentre jamais dans les catégories classiques.

Sans plus attendre, il planta l'aiguille directement dans la veine qui palpitait sur son propre cou – la plus facile à atteindre à l'aveugle, à priori.

Son adversaire demeura immobile, à l'aguet, pendant les quelques secondes nécessaires au produit pour rejoindre le cerveau de Wade, et le rendre plus dérangé qu'il ne l'était déjà en temps normal.

\- AH LA VACHE. C'EST QU'IL DECONNE PAS, LE CARTEL. PUTAIN GARS, DES PAPILLONS ! IL FAUT LES LECHER ! VIENS AVEC MOI !

Et, sans plus attendre, Wade dégaina un katana en guise de filet à papillon, et l'agita dans toute la pièce, courant après des insectes imaginaires.

Les épaules du membre du Cartel se relâchèrent légèrement. Il attrapa doucement son téléphone, sans gestes brusques, et sans quitter des yeux le mercenaire rouge et noir qui se payait un bon trip.

\- C'est bon. Neutralisé. Je…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un hurlement. Son propre hurlement, à vrai dire, consécutif à un tranchage de bras en règle.

\- Je l'ai eu ! hurla Wade, je l'ai eu !

Le mexicain tomba à genoux ,serrant son moignon sanglant, le visage plus pâle que la mort. Le sang l'abandonnait à grande vitesse. Wade compatit à sa manière :

\- Viens, _Gonzo_ … Viens lécher les papillons…

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent.

Wade reprit conscience. Il secoua vivement la tête, s'ébrouant comme un chien.

Il était tout courbaturé. A côté de lui, un cadavre gisait inanimé contre un mur, un bras tranché, vidé de son sang. Sept autres corps jonchaient les sols.

\- Merde… Il avait mis une sacrée dose, en fait.

Il jura de nouveau en prenant conscience de la situation.

\- Et merde… Ca se trouve il m'a craché le morceau, mais je m'en souviens plus…

Il farfouilla dans sa mémoire : une serre pleine de papillons lui revint. Rien d'autre.

Il entreprit de nettoyer consciencieusement ses katanas souillés, tout en pensant à un plan B.

Tout naturellement, l'entretien avec Bone s'était bien passé.

Enfin, bien.

Plus ou moins bien. Disons que si Wade ramenait le contrat, ce serait bien. Pour tout le monde.

Evidemment, il avait commencé par interroger l'ennemi numéro 1 de Bone : le Cartel. Les deux entités se disputaient la production et la distribution de toutes les saloperies consommables ou non par des êtres vivants : méthamphétamines, héroïne, cocaïne, mais aussi des choses un peu plus folkloriques, comme les champignons ou même de la colle à inhaler. Tout pour divertir le client, satisfait mais jamais remboursé.

Enfin, plus exactement, il avait essayé d'interroger un membre du Cartel.

Mais ça n'avait pas tourné comme prévu.

Il se frappa la tête contre les murs, pour tenter de retrouver la mémoire.

Cela fonctionna plutôt bien, et il se remémora avoir _discuté_ avec une dizaine d'autres membres. Aucun ne semblait connaître ce voleur effronté. Et même une méthode d'interrogatoire musclée n'avait pas apporté de résultats.

La conclusion la plus logique s'imposa à lui.

Le type n'avait pas agi pour le Cartel.

Wade soupira, sortit son Starkphone de sa poche.

En fond d'écran, il avait mis l'image de ce type, sa nouvelle proie.

\- Qui t'es… ?

Il n'avait que cette information à disposition.

Un visage.

Même pas un nom. Juste un visage inconnu des bases de données criminelles. Une de ses connaissances avait même piraté les fichiers de renseignements du SHIELD.

Inconnu au bataillon.

Juste un visage, un peu paumé.

\- Alors si tu bosses ni pour le Cartel, ni pour Bone… Y'a pas d'indépendants dans ce milieu. Tu me ferais pas le coup d'être un camé en manque, et prêt à tout ?

Il étudia avec insistance les traits tirés et rougis, le front légèrement plissé, quelques gouttes de sueur à peine trahies par des pixels désordonnés.

Peut-être. Ca valait le coup d'essayer, en tous cas.

Wade remit de l'ordre dans son costume, ou du moins essaya. Il manquait plusieurs morceaux de Lycra. Oh, il lui manquait un doigt, également.

 **C'est moins chiant que le costume, un doigt.**

 _Clair. Il y a moins de frais de pressing._

Il sangla de nouveau ses armes dans son dos, vérifia le chargeur de son Desert Eagle, fouilla rapidement les poches de ses victimes pour en extraire de la petite monnaie et un paquet de chewing-gum. Il enjamba les corps, s'approcha de la sortie de cet appartement luxueux – mais désormais invendable, trop de tâches indélébiles sur le parquet lambrissé. Une main sur la poignée de porte, il se tourna vers le carnage.

\- Bon, ben les gars… C'était sympa, cette petite soirée. On se refait ca bientôt ?

Il tendit l'oreille, comme dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Nikel. On s'appelle. Ciao.

Et, sans plus de considération, il claqua la porte.

* * *

\- Et merde… Rien ici non plus.

Wade ôta le casque qui recouvrait ses oreilles.

Il était obligé de mettre le volume assez haut, sinon le son de mauvaise qualité ne traversait pas le lycra.

Certes, il aurait pu enlever son costume, quand il était en simple mission de surveillance, dans sa planque.

Mais c'avait beaucoup moins de panache.

Il s'étira copieusement, frottant ses yeux pour tenter de ramener sa concentration défaillante.

La première semaine, il avait discrètement fait le tour des squats les plus connus de la ville. Si sa proie était un junkie, il y avait forcément mis les pieds à un moment ou a un autre. Pour se ravitailler, se fournir du matériel, trouver un abri et un endroit sûr où se défoncer tranquillement.

Le mercenaire avait placé quelques caméras et micros, pour surveiller de loin les allées et venues.

Rien.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le type revienne. Enfin, c'aurait pu. Les drogués sont rarement les personnes les plus rationnelles et commettent facilement des erreurs.

La manière subtile n'avait pas fonctionné.

Il faudrait l'autre. Non pas qu'une bonne boucherie lui déplaise il avait simplement peur de faire fuir davantage sa proie, en semant la panique dans les différents squats.

Enfin.

 **On ne fait pas de mayonnaise sans casser des os.**

 _C'est pas ca, l'expression._

 **Ah ouais ? C'est quoi, monsieur malin ?**

 _On ne fait pas de salade d'endives sans casser des noix._

\- C'est vous qui me cassez les noix. Allez, on s'arrache.

* * *

\- Allez, viens, on va plus loin. Discuter.

\- J'ai rien à dire, balbutia son interlocutrice.

La jeune femme, à peine majeure probablement, fouillait la pièce des yeux, fébrilement, à la recherche de la moindre aide susceptible de la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

\- C'était une image, mon sucre d'orge. Une manière polie de dire que tu va cracher le morceau avant que je ne t'étripe. Personne ici ne bougera son cul pour toi, souligna Wade. T'es trop moche. On aide jamais les moches. Crois-moi je parle en connaissance de cause. Une fois y'a un type qui m'a renversé en voiture. Quand il s'en est rendu compte-, il a passé la marche arrière, il ma re-écrasé, puis il est reparti. Deux fois. Allez, bouge.

Le Desert Eagle quitta sa ceinture pour rejoindre sa main. La jeune femme obéit.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, s'appuyant sur elle comme une mamie s'agrippe à ses petits enfants.

\- On va respirer un peu d'air pur. Ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Les dents tachées, les gencives détruites, les cheveux blonds filasse, les joues creusées… Son indicatrice avait le profil type de la consommatrice abusive.

Ensemble, ils traversèrent le squat, sans qu'un seul regard ne soit accordé à leur étrange duo.

Assis au sol, roulés dans des sacs de couchage, occupés à forniquer sur un canapé à moitié défoncé : il y avait ici tous les âges, toutes les ethnies, et un seul point commun.

L'addiction.

L'appartement dévasté faisait peine à voir.

La tapisserie arrachée, brûlée par endroits, des graffitis étalés sur toute surface disponible, des meubles éventrés, le parquet rayé, recouvert de déchets, de seringues, de canettes et de bouteilles, des palettes miteuses en guise de bancs, une radio grésillant qui diffusait une harmonie douteuse…

Il avait fallu une semaine de plus à Wade, pour enfin être sur une piste.

Bone s'impatientait. Légèrement.

Wade avait commencé à poser des questions, dans les différents squats des bas quartiers. Quelques claques, quelques menaces : rien.

Lorsqu'il s'était pointé ici, par contre, cette fille l'avait vu, et avait voulu fuir.

Suspect.

Les autres étaient trop défoncés pour envisager ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir un œil, mais elle avait eu le bon sens de vouloir se tirer.

Plus que suspect.

Wade la poussa dehors sans ménagement. Elle s'affala sur l'escalier de béton, tremblante.

\- Crache.

\- Je sais pas de quoi…

Wade n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Ce soir, il y avait _Josephine ange Gardien_ à la télé, et il n'allait pas louper ça à cause de cette greluche.

Sans ménagement, il lui planta un poignard dans le genou, la clouant littéralement à l'escalier.

Il eut la prévenance de lui couvrir la bouche de sa main gantée de rouge pour l'empêcher d'ameuter tout le quartier.

De toute façon, les différentes molécules illicites qui circulaient dans son organisme devaient atténuer la douleur.

Dans le doute, il planta un second poignard, dans le second genou. On n'est jamais trop prudents.

Elle tournait de l'œil. Quelques claques l'obligèrent à rester avec lui.

\- Allez. On y va.

Une voix suppliante lui répondit :

\- J'en sais rien… C'est juste un gars, comme ça… Il venait ici des fois, on allait fumer ensemble… Depuis il revient plus…

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, s'exclama le mercenaire, avec un grand sourire.

 **Enfin, on avance. C'est pas trop tôt.**

 _Jamais vu un début de scénario aussi long à se mettre en place._

 **Clair. D'habitude, nous, on est plus en mode YOLO, fuck l'intrigue et puis voilà.**

 _Ouais, ben là j'ai un peu lu le script, on n'est pas rendus… Franchement, la prochaine fois, on lit le contrat avant de signer n'importe quoi !_

Wade détacha son attention des voix qui l'accaparaient.

\- Et il est où, maintenant ?

\- J'en sais rien, je te jure, sanglota-t-elle, les mains serrées autour de ses genoux sanguinolents. J'en sais rien, j'en sais rien.

Ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême semblaient sur le point d'imploser, de noyer ses yeux de noir. Une fine pellicule de sueur glaçait sa peau.

\- Ca marche. Héhé… Ca marche. T'as compris ? Référence au fait que tu ne marcheras pas avant un bout de temps, toussa toussa…

Elle se mura dans le silence, gémissant doucement.

\- Tu sais, je viens du Canada. On a une bonne assurance maladie là-bas. Bref. Allez quoi… Une petite idée. Ou un nom. J'pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi. Te filer du pognon, si tu veux. T'aurais le choix entre allez à l'hosto ou acheter un fix.

Les yeux larmoyants s'allumèrent vaguement à cette idée.

\- Je sais pas… Il m'a jamais dit son nom. Il aimait bien les endroits chelous… Genre, les toits.

\- Les toits ?

\- Les toits. Les toits des buildings. Ça devait l'aider à planer, j'en sais rien, me regarde pas comme ça !

\- Dans quel monde vit-on…

Wade analysa rapidement la situation.

Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose. Pas même un nom.

Un toit ferait une bonne planque, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Les rues de New York étaient ratissées quotidiennement par des super héros en collants et des agents des forces de l'ordre. Les toits, moins.

\- Alors quoi, faut que je me tape tous les toits de la ville ?

\- On changeait à chaque fois, s'excusa presque la jeune femme.

\- Ok. Merci pour le coup de main. Allez, j'me casse. Oh, je te détache peut-être ?

Il récupéra d'un geste brusque les deux lames. La douleur fit grimacer la jeune femme, qui dodelina de la tête. Wade la hissa sur son épaule, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, et la ramena à l'intérieur.

Elle était plongée dans l'inconscience lorsqu'il la déposa sur un matelas mangé par les mites.

Il s'assura de glisser cinq cent dollars dans son soutien-gorge avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

\- Hey, salut Tony ! Comment ca va mon p…

\- Wilson. Tu veux quoi.

\- Ouah, quelle froideur !

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai eu au téléphone, c'était une diversion et tu m'as piqué un jet.

\- Ah ouais… héhé… Pardon. Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

\- Mon jet me manque. C'était mon jet préféré. Tu veux quoi ?

\- J'aurais besoin… D'emprunter un de tes satellites.

Bip, bip, bip.

Seconde tentative.

\- Wilson.

\- Stark. Soit cool. Pour une fois, c'est pour coffrer un méchant. Un dealer, probablement.

\- Probablement ?

\- En tous cas il consomme. Et il vole. Allez…

\- J'ai aucune raison de faire ça.

\- Et je te rends ton jet ! Faut juste que je le retrouve…

\- QUOI ?! COMMENT CA ?

\- Ouais… Non mais il est quelque part, t'inquiètes pas… Sinon, j'ai des photos compromettantes de notre dernière soirée.

\- On a jamais fait de soirées ensemble.

\- La fille déguisée en chat, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- … Au Madagascar ?

\- Yep.

\- … Sérieusement ? Je vais gerber…

\- Alors ?

\- J'vais te tuer.

* * *

L'avantage d'avoir des amis comme Tony Stark…

 **C'est pas trop notre ami, en fait je crois qu'il nous déteste.**

 _Oh! Regardez, il a mis un contrat sur notre tête sur unchasseursachantchasser . com!_

… Ok, l'avantage d'avoir de quoi faire chanter Tony Stark, c'est que ca facilite diablement les recherches.

Quelques scanners recoupés, quelques analyses de données, quelques algorithmes entrés dans une boîte de dialogue…

Vingt-quatre heures suffirent à localiser sa cible.

Wade jubilait.

Son Starkphone affichait l'image fournie par le satellite, en temps réel.

Il n'y avait rien à dire : la qualité de l'image était incroyable, mieux qu'un blue-ray. La pointe de la technologie Stark. On devinait même la marque des bouteilles d'alcool qui jonchaient le toit du _Chrysler Building_

Wade s'arma en conséquence, choisit ses armes fétiches, enfourcha sa bécane tout juste sortie du garage.

Avec un bon gros logo rouge et noir sur le devant.

Un dernier regard pour le jeune homme allongé, les bras en croix, en plein milieu du toit d'un des plus hauts buildings de la ville.

La précision était telle qu'on voyait même la couleur de ses yeux. Gris-bleu. Et comme délavés par le chagrin.

Wade mit le contact, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'endors pas, Alphonse. J'arrive.

* * *

 **Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour la fameuse rencontre, et le début de l'aventure =D Accrochez-vous, je sais pas ou on va, mais on y va !**

 **Encore des merci, et des bisous ! Dites-moi tout =D**

 **Laukaz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut mes lapins! Merci pour votre soutien constant, vous êtes adorables! J'envisage même de vous laisser sortir de vos cages...**

 **Nan, j'déconne.**

 **Allez, c'est parti pour la rencontre la plus épique de tous les temps. ( Besoin de préciser qu'il s'agit d'un second degré de mauvais goût? =D )**

 **Odchan : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise! C'est clair que Peter n'a pas le sort le plus enviable... Mais la chance finit toujours par tourner =D ( Ou pas. Sa famille, c'est les seuls gens de l'univers MARVEL a ne pas ressusciter à un moment ou a un autre xD)**

 **Et oui, le film qui sort mardiiii! Je vais faire 80 bornes pour aller le voir en VO, mais c'est sans aucun regret. J'ai trop hâte de voir ce que les fans de Wade vont penser du film!**

* * *

 **Le Vestibule de l'enfer : partie 3**

* * *

\- Sérieusement. Sérieusement ?

Wade levait les bras au ciel, comme s'il s'adressait à une puissance supérieure qui aurait guidé ses mouvements depuis sa naissance, et qu'il tenait pour responsable des évènements en cours.

\- Sérieusement ? Rien de plus épique ?

Comme aucune réponse ne semblait venir, Wade soupira à en fendre l'âme, et tapota du bout de ses rangers le corps inerte allongé sur le toit.

Il s'était imaginé une rencontre titanesque avec sa proie, un combat de folie. Après tout, l'homme avait détruit le quartier général d'un magnat de la drogue, mettant au tapis ses plus fidèles hommes de main.

La rencontre était décevante. Un type inconscient, tremblant, la bave aux lèvres.

\- Génial. Le V'la qui fait une overdose.

Il sortit une nouvelle fois son starkphone de sa poche, étudia de nouveau le visage, le compara à celui du junkie inconscient en face de lui…

Aucun doute. La même coupe de cheveux discutable, les mêmes traits fins, tirés, le même jean élimé, le même sweat-shirt défraichi…

\- Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant…

 **Le contrat disait mort ou vif, non ? On a qu'à le laisser crever. Ca lui fera les pieds. On s'en fout.**

 _Ouais mais y'a un bonus s'il est vivant._

 **AH MERDE ! BAH SAUVE LE QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ?! ON VA PAS LAISSER MOURIR CE PAUVRE GAMIN REGARDE LE! ON EST PAS DES MONSTRES QUAND MEME!**

Wade s'approcha avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant, secoua rapidement le type par l'épaule , sans obtenir aucune réaction.

 **Moi je dis qu'il va vomir.**

 _Mais non il va pas vomir._

 **J'te dis qu'il va vomir ! S'il reste sur le dos, il va s'étouffer et adios la prime ! Et euh, c'est dommage, il est si jeune, tout ca tout ca.**

Wade apprécia le bon sens des voix dans sa tête, et roula l'adolescent sur le côté, pour l'empêcher potentiellement de s'étouffer dans ses propres fluides corporels.

 _Allez, je parie qu'il va pas vomir. 10 dollars._

 **Tenu.**

 _… Et merde, j'ai perdu._

Wade jura, toujours pas remis de sa déception. Il fit passer un billet de dix dollars de sa poche droite à sa poche gauche.

\- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi… Deux chapitres d'attente… Un combat de première classe… Junkie abusif…

Tout en râlant, il attrapa sa victime sous les bras pour la redresser légèrement.

Il bidouilla sa ceinture, hésitant pour modifier les coordonnées du téléporteur intégré. Il pouvait livrer sa proie telle quelle. Mais Bone ne lui dirait probablement jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, et il était curieux. Curieux de savoir comment un type aussi hors sujet avait pu se débarrasser de douze combattants aguerris.

Non, il allait ramener le junkie chez lui, et le cuisiner un peu. Dans le mercenariat, l'information, c'est le pouvoir.

\- Comme dirait Cersei dans Game of Thrones.

Il avisa au dernier moment un vieux sac de sport élimé à côté du corps inerte. Il l'attrapa et valida les coordonnées GPS.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'antre du mercenaire.

Wade traîna son fardeau jusqu'à sa chambre, et hissa l'homme inconscient sur le taudis qui lui servait de lit : des draps défaits et pas de première fraîcheur, jonchés de magazines, de nourriture pour hamster et même d'une orchidée.

 **On devrait l'attacher. Il risque d'être pas content quand il se réveillera…**

 _Pas faux. On l'attache avec quoi ?_

 **Les menottes de la table de chevet ?**

Faute d'une meilleure proposition, celle-ci fut acceptée.

Et c'est ainsi que, par une très belle après-midi de mai, Peter Parker se retrouva attaché au lit de Wade Wilson à l'aide de magnifiques menottes ornées de fourrure rose.

* * *

Wade fit son plus beau sourire, un pouce rouge tendu vers la caméra.

Il envoya le snpachat à Cable et Domino : sa grosse tête à côté du visage inconscient du gamin attaché au lit.

" T'as encore fait du détournement de mineur"? répondit Domino.

" Le contrat c'était de le livrer à Bone, pas d'en faire un esclave sexuel!" répondit Cable.

Wade rangea son téléphone, se concentrant de nouveau sur des choses plus sérieuses.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a sur lui, le gamin ?

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit a côté de son invité, attrapant le sac de toile posé au sol.

Il fit coulisser la fermeture éclair et farfouilla distraitement dans les affaires du jeune homme.

Il y avait la came de Bone. Une partie, tout du moins. De l'argent liquide, des briquets, des pipes, quelques seringues, deux canettes de soda et un vieux bout de tissu.

Wade, intrigué, parvint à extraire le tissu fluide du sac.

Il l'étira devant lui, attiré par ce bleu et ce rouge rutilants.

Il lâcha le masque comme s'il l'avait brûlé et se redressa d'un bond.

\- Merde !

Étalé au sol, c'était bien le masque d'un ancien super-héros, recherché par toutes les forces de l'ordre.

\- Pourquoi cet abruti aurait le masque de spider-man sur lui ?

La réponse le percuta violemment. Comment le gamin avait décimé le quartier général de Bone, comment il s'y était introduit, comment les survivants racontaient sa force et sa souplesse… Et Cable, qui lui explique que Spider-man a disparu des radars…

\- Nan…

Wade fit un lent demi-tour pour observer le corps recroquevillé qui gisait sur ses draps.

Un corps qui valait quatre-cent mille dollars, s'il le livrait aux autorités.

Et deux cent mille pour Bone.

Un grand sourire commença de naître sur les lèvres du mercenaire qui voyait là un excellent moyen de se payer quelques bonnes soirées.

Et cette girafe gonflable géante dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Son sourire disparut à l'instant ou la loque face à lui ouvrit des yeux perdus, et se redressa en grognant, tirant sur la menotte pour s'en libérer. Le métal céda sans aucune résistance.

 _Merde merde merde c'est bien lui…_

Wade donna un coup de pied dans le sac de toile pour le faire glisser sous le lit, et dissimula également le masque qui traînait par terre.

Dans son lit, le jeune homme s'étirait en grimaçant, le front plissé et les yeux jaunes. Sa respiration était sifflante, laborieuse.

Il ne semblait pas spécialement surpris de se réveiller ici, chez un parfait inconnu, menotté au lit.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Deadpool, les mains dans le dos, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Après un instant de silence, Wade tenta un « Yo » qui reçut pour réponse :

\- Il se passe quoi ?

Wade ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit un peu tard, ne vit pas comment répondre honnêtement. « Je t'ai enlevé et je vais t'échanger contre du fric » n'était probablement pas la bonne chose à dire. Il était pris de court. Trop d'informations en trop peu de temps, trop d'implications possibles.

Un plan. Une idée.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea avec une moue vaguement ennuyée.

\- On a fait des trucs ?

Cette idée semblait lui déplaire, mais pas au point de le mettre en colère.

\- Euh… Non, t'étais trop occupé à te vomir dessus, gros, rétorqua Wade, dont le cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure.

Spider-man. L'homme le plus recherché de sa ville.

Dans son lit.

Spider-man. Un adolescent accro.

Qui l'eut crû ?

Il se releva, s'étira de nouveau, se massant les tempes.

\- Mec… J'peux prendre une douche ?

\- Hein ? Euh ouais. Tu veux pas savoir ce que tu fous là ?

 **Mais ta gueule, débile ! Lui rappelle pas ! Laisse nous le temps de réfléchir à un plan !**

Oups…

 **Ouais, oups. Abruti!**

Le jeune homme chassa la proposition d'un geste de la main.

\- Après la douche, c'est possible ?

\- Ouais ouais, bien sûr, tiens, c'est au fond à droite, fais comme chez toi hein… Il y a des canards en plastique si tu veux.

Il fut remercié d'un signe de la main, et son invité disparut subitement. Quelques secondes après, le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre.

\- Putain. Il y a six-cents mille dollars potentiels nus dans ma douche.

 **C'est sexy, dit comme ça.**

Constater ce fait à voix haute le mit d'excellente humeur.

Seul problème.

Il s'était libéré de ses menottes en un claquement de doigt. Et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser livrer, ni à Bone ni au SHIELD.

 **Ben on attend à la sortie de la douche et on l'assomme.**

 _Hey ! Mais c'est une super idée !_

Wade s'arma donc d'une batte de base-ball qui traînait contre un mur et quitta la chambre à pas de loup.

Durant les dix minutes que durèrent la douche de son pognon sur patte, il s'imagina aux Bahamas, à Paris, à Tokyo, en train de siroter des cocktails avec Cable et beaucoup de filles. Et il s'imagina en train de jouer sur sa girafe gonflable. Avec une pile de gaufres. Une grosse pile de gaufres.

Pourtant, il était de nouveau pleinement concentré lorsque le bruit d'eau cessa. Il ne put donc pas plaider un instant de distraction pour justifier l'échec lamentable de son plan.

Spider-junkie sortit de la salle de bain, propre et vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon. Wade abattait déjà sa batte de base-ball : son adversaire anticipa le coup, avec une rapidité ahurissante, d'autant plus si on considérait que l'homme se remettait tout juste d'une overdose qui aurait pu le tuer.

Sa main se referma sur l'arme menaçante, et pivota sèchement, projetant la masse au sol.

\- Quoiii ? s'égosilla Deadpool, alors que le jeune homme sautait sur lui et l'écrasait au sol, l'immobilisant en s'asseyant sur son ventre, l'emprisonnant de ses jambes inflexibles.

Pour un corps aussi frêle et maigre d'apparence, il possédait une force remarquable.

La situation échappa brusquement au mercenaire. Un coup de poing puissant lui défonça la mâchoire. Un autre l'arcade sourcilière. Un autre s'armait, alors que Wade se débattait frénétiquement, obligé de constater que les légendes sur la force surhumaine de l'araignée étaient fondées. Il aurait été très compliqué de fuir cette emprise.

Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu attraper un Beretta 9mm sanglé à ses jambes et plomber le jeune homme.

Mais les deux-cent mille dollars ne tenaient qu'en cas de proie vivante. Sinon, ce n'était plus que la moitié. Raison suffisante pour préférer encaisser quelques coups.

Il parla à toute vitesse, levant les bras devant son visage pour se protéger.

\- Attends mais laisse-moi t'expliquer laisse-moi t'expliquer laisse-moi t'expliquer… C'est quoi ce sixième sens d'abord ?! Laisse-moi t'expliquuuueeeeer!

Devant l'absence de réaction de son adversaire, il tenta le tout pour le tout et hurla :

\- Spidey-boy, arrête ça tout de suite et laisse-moi en placer une !

La remarque eut l'effet escompté. L'ancien héros stoppa son poing en mi-course, mais ne libéra pas Wade pour autant, l'immobilisant toujours au sol. Un mélange de colère, de surprise et de hargne teinta ses traits fatigués.

 **Merde… C'était peut-être pas le truc a dire en fait…**

 _Ben vas-y, grouille toi de t'expliquer avant qu'il t'en colle une autre !_

-Tu devrais pas rester là comme ça _._ Bientôt tu vas sentir un truc tout dur en dessous de toi et ce sera pas la crosse de mon flingue...

… **Mais pas cette explication là, abruti!**

-... Ah oui merde. Euh je veux dire, mec, je crois que toi et moi… On pourrait se faire un paquet de pognon. Vraiment.

Immobile, son adversaire attendait qu'il poursuive, à peine curieux.

-Bon. Moi je t'ai chopé parce que t'as fâché Bone. Et j'ai malencontreusement découvert que tu n'étais pas qu'un petit junkie perdu.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur le col de Wade, l'obligeant à se redresser à moitié tout en l'observant, plus menaçant que jamais.

-Accouche.

\- Bon je vais pas te mentir.. Il y a un paquet de pognon pour ta capture. Et je crois que j'ai une super idée.

\- Un paquet de pognon ?

\- Yep. De quoi t'acheter toute la came que tu veux un bout de temps. Une bagnole, un appart', des filles.

Voyant que l'argument n'avait pas l'air satisfaisant, Wade poursuivit :

– Donner aux bonnes œuvres... ? Aider de la famille... ?

Un éclat s'alluma dans les yeux de l'adolescent à la dernière proposition.

– Combien ?

– Bone donne 200.000. Le SHIELD, 400 000. Si on partage... Ca fait un bon paquet de pognon !

– Et faut que je me laisse livrer ? Souligna le jeune homme, peu convaincu.

Wade le supplia du regard de le laisser partir. Come en pleine réflexion, le fugitif desserra son emprise et consentit à se relever. Wade l'imita et se massa la gorge.

– La vache, t'y va pas mollo. Bref. L'idée c'est ça : je te livre à Bone. Je touche le pognon. Je te libère. Je te livre au SHIELD. Je touche le pognon. Je te libère. On partage.

– Me prend pas pour un con, rétorqua l'autre. Une fois livré au SHIELD, tu ne me libéreras jamais et tu gardera tout pour toi.

– Ce manque de confiance m'attriste... Mais j'ai peut-être une solution. On va voir mon banquier, on fait ouvrir un compte où il y a besoin de nos deux accords pour toucher le blé. Impossible de toucher le moindre centime s'il manque un des deux. Et puis qui sait, on pourrait peut-être encore te livrer à quelqu'un d'autre après, je vois pas quel intérêt j'aurais à voir une mine d'or comme toi croupir dans une geôle du SHIELD !

Un silence méditatif lui répondit. Au salon, une chaîne stéréo changea de piste pour lancer les premières notes _de Lose Yourself,_ et la voix rauque d'Eminem.

* * *

 _Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity_  
 _To seize everything you ever wanted. In one moment_  
 _Would you capture it, or just let it slip?_

* * *

– Je marche.

Tout à fait inattendu.

– Sérieux ?

– Bien sûr que non. Rend moi mon sac, abruti, et je me casse d'ici.

– Allez, Spidey, quoi,

– M'appelle pas comme ça.

– Comment je t'appelle alors?

– Tu m'appelles pas. Tu me rend mon sac. Et je me casse.

Wade croisa les bras, boudeur.

Voilà qui paraissait plus compliqué que prévu.

\- J'vais aller raconter à tout le monde qui tu es, où tu es, ton identité.

\- M'en fous, je changerais de pays. Mon sac.

\- Allez, Spidey!

Le jeune homme lui offrit un regard de marbre, contrarié.

-Mon. Sac.

Dans le cerveau de Wade, les voix se disputaient pour mettre au point un plan d'urgence.

 **Ou alors on dresse une moufette.**

 _On construit une catapulte!_

 **Mais non, la moufette ca permet de...**

Alors que l'invité retournait, furieux, vers la chambre, une illumination inonda le cerveau de Wade.

 **Hey. Bone a dit que ses gars lui avaient niqué des côtes. Et la face. Et un poignet. Qu'il était bien amoché, qu'il allait peut-être même y rester. Mais là il est guéri.**

 _Ouais, et alors?_

 **Ben alors il guérit vite, non? Surtout pour un junkie. Aucune cicatrice, rien...**

 _Facteur guérisseur?_

 **Un truc du genre, peut-être. Mais du coup, ca me donne une idée...**

La seconde voix et le mercenaire parvinrent à la même conclusion, au même moment.

Wade fit mine de se rendre, alors que Spider-junkie fouillait la pièce, retournant toute la chambre pour mettre la main sur son sac.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais te le filer, ton gourbi...

Wade leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, se dirigea vers le lit, farfouilla en dessous...

Ses mains se refermèrent sur le semi-automatique judicieusement sanglé à une latte.

\- J'ai rencontré une de tes potes, au fait, commença-t-il tout en faisant mine de tapoter le sol à la recherche du sac. Une petite blonde sympa, pas très causante, enfin, surtout au début, mais après je lui ai planté les deux genoux, un peu comme ça...

Sans prévenir, il se retourna et tira deux coups. L'adolescent s'était laissé distraire par le babillage intempestif et, fatigué par les évènements, épuisé par la drogue, son sixième sens s'était endormi quelques instants, bercé par la voix insupportable de l'homme en rouge et noir.

Le jeune homme s'écroula dans un cri déchirant, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Wade poursuivit son monologue comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

\- Ouais, je lui ai fait comme ça à cette meuf, mais avec des lames, en fait. J'aime bien viser les genoux. Quand t'as plus de genoux tu peux plus t'enfuir. Tu peux plus t'enfuir, là hein? Hein?

Au sol, sa victime venait de pâlir dangereusement, et ses paupières papillonnaient. Il serrait ses jambes entre ses doigts tremblants, rongé de douleur, la rage au ventre et les lèvres pincées pour ne pas hurler.

\- Il paraît que ca fait mal... Ca fait mal? Allez, répond Spidey-boy, c'est pour la science, expliqua Wade, contournant tranquillement le jeune homme. Plus ou moins mal qu'un coup de pied dans les boules? Plus ou moins mal que se couper avec une enveloppe?

Au sol, l'adolescent cessa de trembler, les poings serrés, les larmes à peine contenues. Il tenta de se redresser, échoua, tendit les bras vers Wade comme pour l'étrangler à distance.

Le mercenaire fit sauter la batte de base-ball dans sa main droite, contourna l'adolescent pour se retrouver dans son dos, une vue parfaite sur sa nuque.

\- Bonne nuit, gamin.

Le coup sec émit un bruit mat écœurant.

Peter s'écroula, face contre terre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette troisième partie... Une petite impression? J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Vous aussi, vous comptez les heures à présent? =D  
**

 **A très vite mes lapins,**

 **Laukaz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut mes petits rats.**

 **Voici ma réaction face à Deadpool en Vo en avant-première :**

 **OHMONDIEUOHMONDIEUOHMONDIEU.**

 **Je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui ne l'ont toujours pas vu. Juste que j'ai KIFFÉ SA RACE, comme prévu. Tous ceux qui veulent un débrieff et/ou un soutien psychologique sont invités à m'envoyer un MP, il faut rester solidaires xD**

 **Sinon, coincidence ou non, depuis mardi soir, le nombre de vues et de visiteurs a doublé sur TPF… Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? =D**

 **Allez, en attendant, un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous d'être encore là !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Le vestibule de l'enfer : partie 4**

* * *

\- Nate... T'es vraiment un pote.

\- Hmpff... Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fait pas faire...

\- C'est ça l'amour.

\- Conneries, oui. Et tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant?

Wade et Nate se frottèrent les mains, satisfaits, et observèrent le jeune homme inconscient hissé sur le lit, et attaché cette fois à l'aide de bracelets en vibranium, que Cable avait trouvé lors d'une de ses missions en Latvérie. Les deux genoux détruits, les mains menottées, il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin.

\- Ben j'sais pas... J'vais le séquestrer jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis. De toute façon, cette fic c'est une spideypool, donc à un moment, il va bien falloir qu'il reste près de moi...

\- De quoi?

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

Les deux compères s'approchèrent un peu pour vérifier la solidité des liens.

Satisfaisant.

Le cyborg observa les blessures encore apparentes du malheureux. En arrivant, Nate avait copieusement injurié son ami, le traitant de monstre irresponsable, le menaçant d'un procès et lui jurant qu'il ne serait jamais le parrain de ses gosses. A l'aide de ses talents de télékinésie, il avait retiré les balles des articulations déchiquetées de l'araignée, et avait insisté pour bander le tout. Peter ne s'était pas réveillé une seule seconde, et seule sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme plus ou moins régulier témoignait de son statut d'être vivant.

\- Franchement... T'as rien trouvé de mieux que lui mettre deux balles, à ce pauvre type?

\- Nan mais ne le prends pas comme ça! Il va guérir super vite!

-... Ouais ben ça fait deux heures et il a pas guéri d'un pouce.

\- Nan, mais c'est pas aussi impressionnant que moi, c'est sûr... Mais il va guérir, je te jure.

\- Mouais, rétorqua Nate, dubitatif. Comme tout le monde. Avec un an de rééducation et de kiné. J'espère qu'il a une bonne assurance.

\- On a qu'à faire des gaufres en attendant qu'il se réveille?! Le coupa Deadpool, lassé de cet attentisme forcé.

Cable blanchit, recula d'un pas.

\- Euhh... Je viens de me souvenir d'un rendez-vous... Faut que j'y aille.

-Ah... Ben, merci d'être passé, gros.

\- Ouais ouais... Vas-y mollo, quand même.

* * *

 _Et du coup comment on fait s'il n'entend pas raison ?_

 **Ben… Rien, on attend. Il finira par craquer.**

 _Ou par guérir et s'enfuir !_

 **Ben on lui re-défonce les genoux. Restons pragmatiques.**

Ah mais attendez les gars…

 **?**

\- C'est un Junkie !

 **… ?**

\- Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

* * *

Wade frottait avec amour son Desert Eagle fétiche.

L'arme rutilait, le chiffon volait à la vitesse de la lumière sur le métal luisant.

Dans sa tête, les voix pépiaient d'impatience.

C'était un très bon plan, en effet.

Priver un drogué de sa dose, jusqu'à le rendre fou. Parier sur le fait que sa dépendance soit si forte qu'elle le pousse à accepter ce marché. Ou n'importe quel marché, à vrai dire.

C'était un peu vicieux, peut-être.

Un peu.

* * *

 ** _Déni. J+0_**

\- Nan mais t'es sérieux? T'es sérieux, Wilson ? Tu m'as troué les deux jambes ? Je n'y crois pas ! C'est une blague. C'est forcément une blague. Je ne suis pas allongé sur le lit d'un mercenaire débile, et il ne m'a pas collé une balle dans chaque genou. Je vais me réveiller, c'est obligé.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité mon chou. Et si tu veux ta dose… Va falloir être gentil avec moi…

\- Un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. Un cauchemar…

* * *

 ** _Colère. J+1_**

\- J'vais te crever. J'vais te crever Wilson. Dès que je peux me lever de ce lit, t'as intérêt à courir, parce que je vais te crever.

\- Bon chance. Y'en a qui ont essayé…

\- T'es qu'un connard dégénéré. Je n'accepterais jamais ton offre, jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu vas le cracher, le morceau ? T'as planqué ou ma came ? Elle est où ?

\- Je dois reconnaître que ton obstination est impressionnante… T'as réussi à te traîner jusque l'armoire pour la retourner ! Mais relax, mon pote. C'est pas dans cette pièce. Pas dans cette maison. Inatteignable pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus de jambes.

\- Je te jure Wilson. Quand tu t'y attendras le moins… Je vais te crever.

* * *

 ** _Marchandage J+3_**

\- Wilson… Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça…

\- T'as l'air de souffrir mon pote. T'es tout tremblant et fiévreux.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir… J'ai mal partout… Wilson… Donne-moi en, juste un peu… Juste pour faire passer les crampes… Merde, ça fait quatre jours que tu me séquestres ici…

\- T-t-t. t'as pas dit le mot magique.

\- … S'il te plaît ?

\- Non, pas celui-là.

\- Wilson… Si tu m'en files maintenant, je me vengerais pas pour tout ça. Je te le promets.

\- Il existe un moyen… Laisse-toi tenter !

* * *

 ** _Depression J+5_**

 ** _-_** Ben alors… Ça fait deux jours que tu dis plus rien ! T'es cassé, Spidey-boy ? J'ai cassé mon jouet ?

-…

\- Allez quoi… C'est pas contre toi mec. C'est même pour ton bien. Bon, okay, c'est pas la raison principale. Mais tu vaux mieux qu'un junkie pitoyable. Tu vaux de l'or. Notre association vaut de l'or. Si tu m'en veux toujours, une fois sur une plage à Ibiza avec douze meufs pour porter tes cocktails et te masser les pieds, alors ok, t'auras le droit de te venger pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Penses-y. Penses-y vraiment. C'est l'occasion pour toi de sortir de cette fange dans laquelle tu te traînes.

-…

\- Tu sais, je trouve que tu t'en sors bien. Ta fièvre diminue même un peu. Allez, je vais nous chercher des Tacos. Tu bouges pas d'ici hein ? Hein ? T'as pigé la blague ? « Pas bouger d'ici », à un type qui peut plus marcher, elle est bonne ! Allez, quoi, un petit sourire… Pfff… t'es pas drôle quand tu déprimes.

* * *

 ** _Acceptation. J+10_**

\- Wilson. Aide-moi à me lever.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puise. Ca fait que neuf jours. Et si tu peux, c'est con, parce que je vais te plomber une nouvelle fois pour être sûr que tu restes là.

\- Aide-moi à me lever.

\- T'as pas compris ce que je viens de di…

\- Aide-moi. Je vais le faire, abruti. J'accepte.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sérieux. Amène-moi une dose, et aide-moi à me lever.

\- C'est dommage… T'as réussi à tenir bon jusque-là…

\- T'es pas ma mère, Wilson.

\- Il me faut une preuve de ta bonne volonté.

\- J'm'appelle Peter Parker. Et je tiens mes promesses. On fait ces deux trucs là, je touche mon pognon, et après je veux plus jamais revoir ta face de grand brulé de toute ma vie. Et tu me rends mon sac. On est d'accord ?

\- … Et comment, qu'on est d'accord ! Ne bouge pas ma poule, j't'amène tout ce qu'il faut.

* * *

\- Mec… Faut que tu bouffes, je sens tes côtes !

\- T'as qu'à pas me tripoter.

Le duo clopina jusqu'au salon, Wade ayant attrapé son invité par la taille et sentant le bras maigre qui entourait son épaule. Peter était tout en pointes et en os.

Ils s'écroulèrent dans le canapé, vacillants. Les jambes de Peter tremblaient encore et la grimace qu'il afficha témoignait de l'effort consentit pour gagner cette pièce.

\- Bon. Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Mon fix.

\- D'accord, d'accord…

Il activa son téléporteur, sous les yeux surpris de Peter. Une seconde plus tard, il revenait dans la pièce, un petit sachet de poudre blanche dans la main.

\- Je t'ai dit… J'ai pas stocké ça ici, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogatif du jeune homme.

Wade s'affala à son tour sur le canapé, étudiant l'ancien super héros se repoudrer le nez.

\- Et maintenant ? S'enquit Wade, amusé de voir l'autre se frapper les cuisses, les pupilles dilatées.

Peter inspira profondément, se frotta le visage, massant son front. Il secoua la tête, comme un chien qui s'ébroue, fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts et inspira de nouveau.

Son visage reprenait des couleurs.

\- Maintenant, on mange J'ai la dalle.

\- T'en a encore un peu, là, se moqua Wade en tapotant sa narine droite. Pizza ?

\- Ouais. Pizza. On mange, et après on pense.

\- Alea jacta est.

* * *

Finalement, la pizza amena une partie de Call of duty, puis une autre. Wade s'amusait comme un petit fou face à cet invité improbable – plutôt doué au jeu, et doté d'excellents reflexes pour lesquels la cocaïne ne pouvait pas être la seule explication.

Il n'aurait jamais cru, quelques heures avant, se retrouver là, affalé sur le canapé défoncé en train de latter l'équipe adverse, allié au type à qui il avait brisé les deux genoux quelques jours auparavant.

La vie est surprenante, parfois.

Peter reposa sa manette après avoir haché menu un énième droïde.

\- Okay. Maintenant, on pense.

\- T'as dit ça il y a deux heures…

\- Ouais. Ouais. Ouais, tais-toi. Je pense maintenant.

Et pour appuyer sons propos, il se cala bien au fond du fauteuil, les bras croisés, les paupières à demi-closes, agitées de menus soubresauts.

Wade s'approcha doucement de lui, fasciné, et le plus discrètement du monde, tendit ses doigts vers les genoux encore en réhabilitation de sa malheureuse victime.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, celle-ci pressentit son intention et attrapa la main rouge et noire d'un geste vif et sûre, telle une serre de rapace se refermant sur un rat.

Wade couina.

\- Mec ! Tu fais quoi, une crise d'épilepsie ?

\- Tais-toi. Je réfléchis. Andy Bone, il a des ennemis. Qui ?

Wade, boudeur, croisa les bras et s'éloigna, disposé à se tenir à carreau.

\- J'sais pas… Son contrôleur du fisc, probablement. Le cartel. La ligue antitabac. Plein de gens.

\- Le cartel. Ok. J'ai un plan.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, appuya fortement ses paumes contre ses globes oculaires comme pour y voir plus clair.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Bon. Bone sait pas qui je suis réellement. Ce sera donc plus facile de le berner lui que le SHIELD, qui, lui, prévoira des moyens assez lourds pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. On commence par Bone.

\- Pas bête…

\- Ensuite. Le principal souci, c'est pas tant toucher le pognon et s'enfuir. C'est éviter les représailles après. Il faut donc… empêcher les représailles.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

Peter grimaça. Ses doigts s'allongèrent vers une canette de coca qui trônait sur la table.

\- C'est pas le genre à lâcher l'affaire, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Dans un plan idéal… Il faudrait que tu me livres. Que tu touches l'argent. Que tu me libères. Et qu'on se débarrasse de lui.

\- Et ben, c'est parfait ça ! Pourquoi on ne fait pas ça ?

\- Je tue pas des gens, rétorqua Peter.

Une moue sincèrement surprise délogea l'air satisfait du mercenaire.

\- Sans deeeec ?

\- Ouais, j'suis sérieux.

Wade rit franchement.

\- Attends, t'as vu les blessures que t'as infligées aux types de Bone ? impossible que personne ne soit mort.

\- Légitime défense… Je ne porte jamais de coup fatal. Je ne suis pas là s'ils meurent de leurs blessures…

\- De la lâcheté, en somme.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux.

Wade quitta le canapé, s'étirant de tout son long.

\- Je vais te simplifier la tâche. Peu importe le plan, je vais tuer Bone. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'en empêcher. Donc ne te sens pas coupable, ce ne sera pas ta faute. Là, ça va mieux, t'es bien avec ta conscience ?

Peter ne releva pas l'ironie latente, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

Il massa un instant le contour de ses genoux douloureux.

Enfoiré. La douleur était atténuée grâce aux substances qui circulaient dans son organisme. Mais quand même… L'enfoiré lui avait tiré dessus. Et maintenant, il préparait un casse avec lui.

Chienne de vie.

Une certaine forme de lucidité psychédélique l'envahissait. Les moindres détails du plan s'imprimaient dans son cerveau.

\- Tu vas faire exactement comme je te dit, Wade.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui décide ?

\- C'est moi l'intelligent. N'oublie pas ça.

Wade étudia la remarque sous toutes les coutures.

\- Quand on voit ce que tu fais de ta vie, ce n'est pas flagrant.

Dans un réflexe reptilien, les doigts de Peter s'enroulèrent autour du couteau qui avait servi à découper la pizza, et l'arme traversa la pièce pour se planter dans l'épaule du mercenaire.

\- Aieèeuh !

Il la retira comme on ôte un moustique de sa chemise.

\- Soit pas si grognon. Ok, monsieur l'intelligent. Ponds nous un plan du feu de dieu.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Quand ?

\- Aussitôt que tu auras fermé ta gueule, Wade.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Ça vous plaît ? On continue ? =)**

 **Plein de bisous, et magnez-vous de voir le film que je puisse me libérer de toute cette frustration xD**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut mes petits rats. Ca va ?**

 **Merci pour vos adorables reviews. Ça me colle une pêche d'enfer. Autant que de m'être fait traîner ce week end voir une troisième fois le film. Je pense que je connais désormais les dialogues par cœur. Au moins, j'ai fait ma part pour contribuer à une suite, voir même à une trilogie xD**

 **Allez, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

 **Le vestibule de l'enfer : Partie 5 !**

* * *

La mallette émit une série de bips. Wade, des petits cœurs dans les yeux, assista au spectacle réconfortant que constitue l'arrivée de deux-cent mille dollars sur un compte en banque.

Le gorille qui tenait la mallette ne lui laissa pas davantage le temps de profiter de la vue, et referma l'ordinateur.

\- Bien joué, Wilson.

Bone, cintré dans un costume blanc d'une grande élégance, gratifia le mercenaire d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- C'est pas Tony Montana ton vrai nom ? Demanda Wade, louchant sur la chemise rouge à peine visible.

\- Pourquoi tu dis-ça ?

\- Nan, pour rien laisse tomber…

Mais déjà, le magnat de la drogue se désintéressait du mercenaire. Ses yeux d'acier caressaient le corps de celui qu'on venait de lui livrer.

\- Qu'un type comme ça puisse terrasser douze de mes hommes… Ca me dépasse, grinça-t-il, méprisant. Je vais revoir nos procédures d'embauche. Allez, j'ai suffisamment attendu, on y va, ordonna-t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

Trois de ses hommes, qui maintenaient fermement un Peter quelque peu angoissé, obligèrent l'araignée à avancer.

Le rendez-vous se tenait dans l'un des endroits contrôlés par le clan de Bone. Un salon de massage Thaïlandais.

 _« Souvent des massages avec des Happy Ends. Et je ne parle pas de mariage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Les enfants par contre… Ça arrive parfois. Amène tes capotes si tu viens ici.»_ Avait commenté Wade sur le chemin.

De petites pièces, exigües, reliées par des couloirs à la lumière tamisée, ou des tentures pourpres masquaient mal l'état délabré des murs. D'étranges bruits filtraient à travers les cloisons peu épaisses.

\- Ah, okay, euh, cool, et, les mecs, vous allez où, attendez-moi ?

Wade, surpris de voir tout ce petit monde lui tourner le dos sans plus de cérémonie, entreprit de leur emboîter le pas.

Un geste de Bone le stoppa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement ? Ton rôle s'arrête là. Je t'ai payé, tu m'as apporté ce que je voulais, maintenant dégage.

Wade se frotta la tête, un poil gêné.

\- Ah euh, en fait, c'est que, j'aurais bien assisté à ce que tu prépares pour lui, voilà tout…

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage lisse de Bone.

\- Ah, t'es de ce genre là… Ça ne m'étonne pas. Les mercenaires, tous des sadiques.

\- Ahah, eheh, on ne se refait pas… C'est oui alors ?

\- Non. casse toi. Alejandro, ramène ce Monsieur hors de nos locaux.

Et sans plus attendre, une brute épaisse s'exécuta, remorquant à moitié Wade hors de vue du patron.

* * *

 **Merde… Ca c'est pas passé comme prévu.**

 _On avait parlé d'un plan B, non ?_

Wade se grattait la tête, jeté dehors sans ménagement, la porte claquée derrière lui.

\- Ouais ouais ouais, un plan B. Bon ben, on y va alors.

 **Faut qu'on se grouille parce qu'à mon avis, il va bien passer ses nerfs sur le gamin.**

\- Oui bah je fais quoi là à ton avis, du guacamole ?

 **Guacamole… Ça me donne envie de manger Mexicain.**

 _Grave ! On y va ?_

\- Non, on va sauver nos deux cent mille dollars. Euh, je veux dire, on va sauver Peter. Allez. On est un héros je vous rappelle.

 _Faudrait savoir. Dans le film on dit l'inverse._

 **Grave, je suis confus maintenant… On est un héros ou pas ?**

\- C'est compliqué… En tous cas, on est pas cons au point de laisser notre pognon sur pattes se faire défoncer par Al Pacino et ses potes.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Wade entreprit de contourner le bâtiment. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il escalada la façade rouge grumeleuse, avec une aisance conférée par ses habitudes d'ancien soldat.

 **Mec… On ressemble à Ezio Auditore.**

 _Classe !_

Et en effet, c'est avec une certaine élégance que le mercenaire se jucha sur le toit plat de mauvaise tôle, se frottant les mains sur les cuisses pour en chasser la poussière.

\- Okay. Alors, ensuite, c'était quoi déjà qu'il a dit… Ah, oui. Ohhhhh.

Ce « Ohhhh » peu viril était destiné à un élément perturbateur non prévu et particulièrement attendrissant.

Un oisillon, posé en plein milieu du toit, pépiait à s'en déchirer le bec.

\- Bah alors mon lapin, t'es tout seul ? T'es perdu ? Questionna Wade, s'agenouillant en face de la créature.

 **Euh… On n'a pas un type à sauver ?**

\- Ouais ouais, une seconde, j'vais pas laisser ce piaf crever quand même. Quatre ou cinq moments, tu te souviens ?! Alors…poursuivit-il en direction du volatile. T'as faim ? T'as soif ? Pourquoi tu voles pas ? T'es blessé ? Physiquement ? Mentalement ? C'est la dépression ? T'es orphelin ? Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, il y avait cette fille, et…

Et la discussion à sens unique se poursuivit.

* * *

Peter fut traîné sans ménagement plus loin au cœur du salon de massage, jusque dans un bureau sombre mal éclairé par une ampoule à nu.

On le jeta sur une chaise, on attacha ses jambes et ses poignets, on le bâillonna.

Bone fit une entrée théâtrale, cerné de quatre gorilles armés respectivement d'un poing américain, d'une batte de base-ball, d'un couteau de boucher et d'un revolver.

Le Baron exultait.

\- Alors, petite merde… J'en reviens pas qu'un avorton comme toi ait réussi ce coup. C'est un déshonneur pour moi et les miens. Un déshonneur que tu vas payer au prix fort.

Il fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts, s'approcha de Peter qui gardait les yeux résolument rivés sur le sol.

Un sinistre parquet noir et blanc, de mauvaise qualité.

Décidément, Bone n'avait aucun goût en termes de revêtement. Peter en venait presque à regretter la moquette crème tapissée d'hémoglobine du quartier général qu'il avait détruit.

D'un geste impérieux, Bone réclama le poing américain de l'un de ses subalternes. Il l'enfila comme on enfile un gant de soie, avec précaution, amour presque.

\- On va voir ce que t'as dans le bide.

En s'adressant à l'homme qui tenait la batte, il sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents étincelantes :

\- Vas y, Fred.

* * *

-… Tu habites dans le coin ? T'es quelle race d'oiseau ? Tu as vu le dernier Tarantino ?...

 **File lui à bouffer et qu'on n'en parle plus…**

Wade farfouilla un instant à l'intérieur de sa combinaison pour en extraire un sac de papier brun taché de gras, et sa réserve secrète de chimichangas.

Cela lui fendit le cœur, mais il consentit néanmoins à émietter sa précieuse source de ravitaillement aux pattes de l'oisillon.

 **Ca bouffe des Chimichangas, un piaf ?**

 _Ben pourquoi pas ?_

Wade s'accroupit, puis finalement s'assit en tailleurs pour continuer son œuvre de charité.

\- Bon j'en étais où… ? T'as ton bac ?...

* * *

Peter aurait voulu cracher le sang qui emplissait sa bouche d'un goût âcre et entêtant.

Malheureusement, cracher n'était plus une option disponible depuis que l'autre brute avait démis sa mâchoire à l'aide d'une batte de base-ball.

Le coup aurait dû l'assommer directement, au lieu de quoi il se contenta de déclencher une avalanche de douleur le long de ses cervicales.

Tout son côté droit fourmillait autour du point d'impact, et sa vision s'était troublée l'espace d'une minute, l'air chassé de ses poumons.

Le craquement avait été horrible.

Peter sentit qu'on lui redressait le visage, complètement sonné.

La peur noyait son cerveau d'adrénaline, apaisant très légèrement la souffrance qui irradiait de sa mâchoire fracturée.

Le premier coup de poing, à gauche, équilibra la douleur. Le second fit exploser son arcade sourcilière, et le liquide rouge et poisseux dégoulina sur ses yeux, brouillant son champ de vision.

Le seul avantage, c'est qu'il ne vit pas venir les coups suivants.

Son esprit se retrancha derrière une barrière infranchissable. Une seule pensée l'obsédait, lui permettant de tenir, de serrer les dents.

« Wade si tu ne te magnes pas de venir… »

* * *

\- Alors quoi, t'as plus faim mais tu bouges quand même pas et tu piailles à mort ? C'est quoi ton problème !

Wade attrapa la bestiole, la tenant au creux de sa main. Un piaillement outré l'insulta.

\- Merde… T'as l'aile niquée en fait. Attends, je vais te faire une attelle.

 **Avec quoi, genius ?**

\- Je sais pas, un paquet de clope, ça fera l'affaire !

* * *

Penser devenait un combat de chaque instant.

Il devait avoir un hématome au cerveau, car parfois, des pans d'un monde merveilleux s'offraient à son regard, un monde ou Andy Bone et ses acolytes se transformaient en éponges, ou la chaise sur laquelle il était assis devenait une baignoire et ou le sang qui ruisselait sur sa peau n'était que l'eau chaude du bain.

Il n'avait plus mal.

Il pensait à Wade. A l'abruti qui ne viendrait pas, à qui il avait stupidement fait confiance.

C'était une terrible façon de mourir.

La fin médiocre qu'il méritait.

* * *

\- Et voila ! Tadam, on a sauvé un oiseau ! J'aime bien sauver des trucs.

 **En parlant de sauver… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici déjà ?**

Le visage de Wade s'effondra. Sa bouche se dilata en un magnifique « o ».

\- MEEEEERDE ! Peter ! Il va nous tuer !

Et, sans plus attendre, le mercenaire mis enfin le plan B a exécution.

Une impressionnante explosion retentit, déchirant le plafond, creusant un trou béant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Les hommes de mains de Andy Bone, et le Baron lui-même, furent projetés au sol par la force de la déflagration.

Peter ne voyait plus grand-chose, à travers ses paupières enflées. Une épaisse couche de fumée emplissait les lieux, et autour de lui, les hommes juraient, rampaient, toussaient. Certains criaient, probablement à moitié écrasés par des débris du plafond.

Une tache rouge et noire tomba alors de l'étage supérieur.

\- _Show's over, motherfuckers._

Wade braqua son beretta 9mm en direction du garde de corps de Bone qui courrait vers lui.

\- C'est une réplique de kick-ass ! Tu aimes ?

Il tira, sans attendre la réponse.

Deux fois pour le lieutenant à droite. Une pour le gorille à l'entrée.

Derrière-lui, un homme immobilisé au sol par des débris de plâtre tâtonnait à la recherche d'une arme.

Wade lui décocha un coup de pied qui lui éclata la boîte crânienne.

\- Semelles renforcés, commenta-t-il.

Un homme le prit à revers, lui tirant dans le dos.

La première balle déchira le muscle de son épaule sans lui faire bien mal, mais l'agaça cependant.

Dans un demi-tour théâtral, il gratifia l'impertinent de deux balles dans le torse, égrenant mentalement une réplique d'un de ses films préférés, réarrangée à son goût.

\- Le père Deadpool te prévient qu'il est un père Deadpool fatigué, qu'a des renvois de barbelés, qu'il pisse du napalm et qui te vide un chargeur dans le cul d'une mouche à 200 m. Alors arrête de me peler le jonc sinon il va y avoir explications des gravures. Putain ! Il est mort avant d'entendre la fin… Je rage.

Un nouveau demi-tour le situa juste en face du baron.

Il visa Bone qui assistait, impuissant et sans comprendre, à la boucherie de son établissement.

Clic.

\- Merde. Plus de balles. Tant pis.

Le baron profitait de l'instant pour reprendre ses esprits, glissant une main vers son holster.

Trop tard.

Le fil d'une lame tranchante glissa le long de sa gorge, et sépara sa tête de ses épaules. Il eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître la chanson que le mercenaire chantonnait : _«_ _Chou, Andy, Dis-moi oui, Chéri… »_

La tête tomba au sol dans une succession de petits « plops » répugnants.

Wade balaya rapidement la salle des yeux, toussa, chassa un peu de poussière blanche de son costume. Il attrapa la tête sanguinolente du Baron, dont les yeux s'agitaient toujours. Le spectacle l'amusa. Il se saisit de son Starkphone, et se prit en photo, la tête de Bone à la main.

\- Et voilà. Envoyé au _Padre_ du cartel. En message, je mets « la voix est libre ». Comme ça, le cartel nous couvrira, et les hommes encore en vie de Bone seront bien trop occupés à retourner leurs vestes ou à supplier pour leur vie pour penser à nous ! T'es un génie, Peter ! Peter ?

Enfin, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le jeune homme, toujours attaché à sa chaise, la tête dodelinant dangereusement.

\- Merde !

Il accourut auprès de son complice maltraité, et étudia l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Merde merde merde…

\- Pourquoi… T'as mis… Aussi longtemps… Abruti…

La voix rauque et sèche peinait à franchir la barrière des lèvres éclatées.

Wade repensa à l'oiseau.

Il se dit que l'excuse ne plairait pas à Peter, et préféra garder les détails pour lui.

\- J'ai été retardé.

\- Si je meurs… Je reviendrais te hanter tellement que tu regretteras de pas pouvoir mourir…

Sur cette menace très sérieuse, Peter s'évanouit.

Wade le détacha prudemment, et glissa ses mains sous les épaules et les jambes du jeune homme, le portant le plus délicatement possible.

Et pourtant, « délicat » n'était pas dans sa nature. Il activa rapidement son téléporteur.

 **Mec… C'est quoi la boule dans notre estomac, là ?**

 _Du remord ?_

\- Ta gueule ! C'est pas du remord ! C'est jamais du remord !

 _De la culpabilité ?_

\- Mais ta gueule ! C'est pas ça !

 _Ben quoi alors ?_

 **… j'sais pas, on doit avoir faim, c'est tout.**

\- Ouais. Le dernier repas remonte à plus de deux heures. C'est la faim, clairement.

 _Mais…_

T **a** g **u** e **u** l **e** !

* * *

Un léger « crac » se fit entendre lorsque Deadpool, chargé de son fardeau endormi, débarqua chez Toubib.

Toubib ne sursauta pas.

Toubib lisait un journal, enfoncé dans un fauteuil en cuir usé, avec une lumière bien trop faible pour ses yeux chaussés de petites lunettes rondes.

Toubib consentit à peine à interrompre sa lecture, pour lever un regard ennuyé vers l'intrus.

\- Monsieur Wilson. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, _encore._

Wade tendit les bras, comme pour mettre Peter sous le nez du petit homme.

\- Faut me réparer ça, Toubib.

On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'une poupée dont il aurait malencontreusement arraché la tête en jouant trop fort.

Toubib remonta légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez pointu, et examina le corps maltraité que Wade lui tendait.

\- Vous avez encore abîmé l'un de vos jouets, Monsieur Wilson ?

\- Ouais… Enfin non, c'est pas pareil, là, c'est pas à moi. Faut me le réparer. Vraiment.

Toubib soupira, plia soigneusement son journal, se releva en grimaçant, le dos courbé.

\- Posez-donc ça là.

Wade ne se fit pas prier et déchargea son fardeau sur une table d'opération prévue pour ce type d'urgences.

Toubib était un homme connu, dans le milieu de la pègre. Excellent médecin, chirurgien convenable, il raccommodait voyous et brigands, et, parfois, hommes bons dans de mauvaises situations.

A prix d'or, et de manière tout à fait illégale, bien sûr. Quiconque exerçait un métier du mauvais côté de la loi savait où trouver son cabinet.

Et Wade avait une carte de fidélité.

Toubib se lava longuement les mains, alors que Wade amenait une chaise pour s'installer près de l'adolescent toujours inconscient.

Toubib prit son temps pour poser un diagnostic fiable.

\- Mâchoire démise, quatre côtes cassées, quatre doigts, fracture du fémur, trois dents en moins, probable lésion de la rate, hémorragies et hématomes multiples, commotion cérébrale… Cet homme est-il passé sous un camion, Monsieur Wilson?

\- On peut voir ça comme ça… Vous allez le réparer, hein ?

Le vieil homme attrapa la blouse blanche posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et enfila une paire de gants.

\- On va voir… A quelle extrémité êtes-vous prêt, pour cela ? Monsieur Wilson serait-il capable de développer des sentiments envers autrui, après tout ?

Son ton soupçonneux attendait une réponse qui se fit attendre.

\- Ouais. Ouais c'est exactement ça, les sentiments. Faut me le sauver, ajouta-Wade, qui s'inquiétait terriblement pour ses futurs trois-cent mille dollars.

\- Un peu de votre sang ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et votre rate. Elle ne vous manquera pas, alors qu'à lui, si. Enlevez-donc votre costume.

Wade soupira, et releva les manches de sa combinaison.

* * *

 **Comment ça, je suis sadique avec Peter ?...**

 **Ouais, peut-être. Mais il saura se venger, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce sale gosse!**

 **Dites moi tout =D**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut mes lapins. Ça va ?**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, qui est plus un petit interlude qu'autre chose. Il y en aura pas mal d'autres, tout au long de cette fic. C'est des chapitres ou il se passe pas grand-chose, ou on assiste juste à des moments de la vie de nos deux débiles. Pour le moment, ils sont encore timides, ils ne se connaissent pas trop, alors ce sera des moments sages. Mais quand le voile sera tombé, attendez-vous à du WTF. Je vous aurais prévenus =D Dites-moi si la formule vous plaît =)**

 **Plein de merci pour tout votre soutien. Vous êtes mes spécimens préférés, vraiment.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : pour les curieux qui se demandaient pourquoi Wade avait une carte de fidélité chez un médecin… Pour lui revendre des organes =D Ça met du beurre dans les chimichangas, voyez-vous…**

* * *

 **Interlude. Le début de la fin. (Du monde.)**

* * *

Il faudrait dix jours à Peter pour se remettre de son petit séjour entre les mains de Bone.

Wade le rapatrierais dans son QG, et prendrait soin de lui.

Enfin, « soin ».

Il le gaverait de pizza, lui collerait une manette de PlayStation dans les mains régulièrement et s'assurerait que le manque ne terrasse pas son sac de billets sur pattes.

Quand il reprendrait conscience, Peter ne s'énerverait pas.

Peut-être que la présence d'une valise, contenant 100000 dollars en petites coupures, expliquerait cette bonne humeur. Peut-être.

Leur coup d'éclat avait fait grand bruit, et on parlait d'un duo de mercenaires terribles et impitoyables dans tous les bas quartiers. Le Cartel leur était redevable, ayant pris possession de toute la ville, de tous les réseaux de distribution de son ancien ennemi, Andy.

Ce serait une paisible convalescence.

Enfin.

Aussi paisible que pouvait l'être la vie, lorsqu'on la partage avec le phénomène Wade Wilson.

* * *

Peter tapota doucement la cicatrice sur son ventre. Encore un peu douloureuse. La peau était blanche, lisse, tendue. La mince ligne grise courrait de son estomac au haut de ses abdominaux.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Hey ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas enlever les bandages !

\- Mais ça gratte !

\- Mais ça fait que trois jours !

\- J'en ai marre d'être couché à rien faire ! Je vais me lever ! Je veux faire des pompes, bordel !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme posa les pieds au sol, et se leva, chancelant.

Wade se porta à sa rencontre, plaçant sa main sur le torse de son hôte pour le repousser sans ménagement.

Les genoux de Peter buttèrent contre le lit, et il fut rassit, contre son gré.

Il bougonna.

\- J'ai soif. Et je veux prendre une douche. Et me laver les dents. Allez, soit cool… J'ai une forme de folie.

 **Tu m'étonnes. On lui a filé deux litres de sang. Ca réveillerait un mort.**

Wade se laissa corrompre, et Peter lui fila entre les mains, gagnant la salle de bain.

\- WILSON JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Deadpool grimaça.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait encore…**

 _Il est tombé sur notre collection de pornos ?_

Un Peter en furie revenait sur ses pas.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel dans ma bouche ?

Un immense sourire salace lui répondit.

\- Si tu dis « ma bite », je te tue.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Deamnda sagement Wilson, pour éviter les ennuis.

Peter écarta les lèvres en un simulacre de sourire.

\- Le truc doré immonde !

\- Ben… Des implants…

\- Des quoi ?

\- Tu t'es fait sauter des dents je te rappelle…

\- Et t'étais obligé de me faire mettre des implants dorés ? s'égosilla Peter. J'hallucine. Ma bouche est plus clinquante que le hall d'entrée du Vatican.

\- Je pensais que ça te plairait…

Peter soupira, décida de ne plus jamais sourire de sa vie.

En tous cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse changer ces horreurs.

\- Sérieusement… Si t'étais arrivé à temps aussi…

Grognon, il fourragea dans son sac de toile pour en extraire quelques vêtements, avant de reprendre la direction de la douche.

Ses pas étaient prudents, mesurés.

Il avait sacrément dérouillé. Heureusement, Toubib était un homme compétent. Ceci, plus le sang de Wade, plus les propres capacités de l'araignée à se remettre rapidement d'une raclée…

C'aurait pu être pire.

* * *

\- Je m'ennuie…

\- T'as qu'à réfléchir à un plan pour le SHIELD !

Tchak.

\- Ah bon ? T'es réparé, on repart à l'aventure ?

\- Plus vite je pourrais me séparer de toi, avec mon argent, mieux ce sera !

Tchak.

\- T'es pas gentil… Pourquoi tu dis-ça ? T'as pas l'air malheureux ici !

\- Je fais un effort pour survivre à notre cohabitation. Mais ne crois pas que j'y prends du plaisir !

Tchak.

\- Aie ! Loupé ! Héhé…

Wade retira la lame qui venait de perforer sa main dans un bruit de succion déplaisant.

Adossé au mur, immobile, il servait de cible vivante à Peter qui s'entraînait au lancer de couteau.

Peter l'avait déjà loupé trois fois en vingt minutes. Dont deux fois dans la tête.

Il n'effleura pas un instant la conscience de Wade que ces échecs puissent être volontaires.

L'araignée soupira, vint récupérer les lames fichées dans le mur qui souffrait de cette activité, et regagna sa position, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tchak.

\- Ça va être plus dur, le SHIELD… Coulson c'est pas Jo le clodo. Il a un cerveau, lui.

\- Moi aussi.

Un large sourire déforma le masque de Wade. Il pencha la tête juste à temps pour éviter le couteau qui fonçait droit entre ses deux yeux.

\- Hééé ! Fais-gaffe, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie, mec ! T'as ma rate, je te rappelle ! Je te l'ai donné ! Alors que c'était ma rate préférée !

Un mince sourire lui répondit.

* * *

\- C'est surtout pour toi revenir… Tu ne pourras pas t'introduire dans un QG du Shield comme tu l'as fait dans ce salon de massage…

Wade jura.

Son kart venait de se faire expulser de la route arc-en-ciel, par celui de Peter.

Peter qui, au passage, regardait à peine l'écran. Distrait, occupé à chercher un plan. Et qui dessinait distraitement de la main gauche sur un vieux ticket de caisse.

Peter qui avait un tour d'avance sur tout le monde.

\- Mec… Tu me dégoutes… T'as jamais pensé à devenir un gamer professionnel ?

\- Un quoi ?

\- Pff…

Deadpool soupira, revint dans la course, les yeux plissés.

A côté de lui, Peter jetait la manette. Il avait fini la course et croisait les bras, songeur, le ticket de caisse posé face à lui.

Dessin fini. New York vu d'un hélico. Pas mal.

\- Pas drôle de jouer avec toi… Putain de don de précognition... Tricheur…

\- Comment tu pourrais revenir me chercher… Si seulement on avait un peu de talents… Il y en a qui peuvent se téléporter, et moi je me retrouve avec le gars dont le seul talent et de pouvoir saouler ses ennemis à mort.

\- Je peux me téléporter ! souligna Wade, révolté.

Peter se redressa d'un bond.

\- Blague ?

\- Ben non ! J'ai un téléporteur ! Dans ma ceinture !

Il pointa fièrement son entrejambe de l'index, dans un geste tendancieux.

C'en fut trop pour Peter. La manette passa directement du coussin à sa main, puis de sa main au front de Wade ou elle s'explosa en petits morceaux, débris d'étoile filante éparpillés sur le canapé.

\- Aieuh…

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Peter se jetait sur son aîné, toutes griffes dehors.

Ils s'empoignèrent, glissèrent, s'écrasèrent au sol dans un mélange confus de bras et de jambes.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu peux te téléporter et tu m'as laissé crever chez Bone ! Il suffisait de venir me chercher ! Abruti !

\- Oui, bah, j'ai oublié ! se défendit pitoyablement Wade, se protégeant vainement des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui.

\- Oublié ? A quel point peut-on être aussi débile ? J'ai failli crever ! A l'article de la mort ! Des côtes pétées, plus de rate, plus de dents ! Tout ça parce que tu as oublié que tu pouvais venir me chercher en te téléportant ?

\- Pour un type à l'article de la mort, je te trouve super violent ! le railla le mercenaire.

Son pied droit se cala sur le torse du jeune homme, et le repoussa à l'autre bout du tapis, les séparant l'espace d'une seconde.

Mais Peter, à peine redressé, le souffle coupé, revint à la charge.

Wade choisit la fuite. Peter sur les talons, il contourna la table basse, plusieurs fois, sentant parfois une main se refermer à quelques centimètres de sa combinaison.

\- Allez junkie-boy… Laisse-moi ! hurla-t-il, sautant par-dessus fauteuils et bureau pour fuir.

La course poursuite les mena à travers tout l'appartement, laissant derrière eux un désordre plus important encore que celui qui régnait ici-bas d'ordinaire.

\- Et puis je l'avais déjà utilisé devant toi je te signale ! T'avais qu'à y penser, toi ! s'indigna Wade, alors qu'une bouteille de bière volante sifflait à ses oreilles.

Ils débarquèrent dans la salle de bain. Wade sauta dans la baignoire, s'arma du pommeau de douche et alluma l'eau froide au maximum, ultime rempart défensif.

Peter hésita devant le flot glacé.

\- Comment ça, tu l'as utilisé devant moi ?

L'instant s'étira, alors qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leurs respirations.

\- Ben oui… Pour aller chercher ta came.

\- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE M'EN SOUVIENNE ?! J'ETAIS COMPLETEMETN DEFONCÉ !

\- Oui bah c'est ta faute ! Tu vas quand même pas m'accuser de ta faiblesse !

Peter pesa le pour et le contre. Une longue seconde, qui s'étira à l'infini.

Contre.

Froid. Humide. Désagréable.

Pour.

Wade. Avait. Un. Téléporteur. Et il l'avait laissé mourir. Ou presque.

Contre.

Il était encore faible, et se démener ainsi pourrait rouvrir ses points de suture.

Pour.

Le mercenaire était si stupide qu'il avait oublié de mentionner un équipement susceptible de leur épargner de désastreux effets secondaires. Comme, des côtes cassées. Une rate perforée.

Contre.

Il y allait avoir de l'eau partout par terre. Et il faudrait nettoyer. Et Wade ne nettoierait pas, alors c'est lui qui se taperait le ménage.

Pour.

Coller une beigne à cet abruti… un soulagement indescriptible.

Contre.

Stupide.

Pour.

Jouissif.

Peter se rua à l'assaut de Wade, bravant le rideau d'eau glacée.

\- KYAHAAAAH !

* * *

\- Allez, avoue… On s'est bien marrés, quand-même.

Un regard pas si noir que ça répondit au mercenaire. Et même, l'ombre d'un sourire démentait l'attitude sérieuse de Peter.

A quatre pattes tous les deux dans la salle de bain, ils épongeaient de grosses flaques à l'aide de tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main : serviettes de bain, serpillières, torchons.

Peter prenait un malin plaisir à essuyer le sol avec le jean préféré de Wade.

Le combat n'avait pas eu de vainqueur, mais deux perdants.

Deux perdants qui avaient inondé les lieux, et effrayé la collection de canards en plastique du mercenaire.

Désormais, ils étaient tous les deux appliqués, concentrés sur leur tâche.

\- Tu m'as fait des bleus… Commenta Peter, découvrant quelques nouvelles douleurs sur son abdomen.

\- Oui bah tu as failli me crever un œil !

\- Tu t'en fous, ça repousse !

Ils rirent tous deux. Peter essora moqueusement le jean au-dessus de l'évier.

\- Tu sais, je pensais à un truc, poursuivit Wade. Je suis un vieux cancéreux… T'es un jeune junkie paumé… On devrait faire de la Meth ! Dans un camping-car ! Ça marcherait bien !

Peter lui jeta une éponge pour le faire taire, avant de retourner à sa flaque.

Étrangement serein.

En fait, contre toute logique, il n'en voulait pas au mercenaire.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, d'avoir omis de mentionner le téléporteur. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir mis dix ans à rappliquer alors qu'Andy Bone le fracassait.

Il ne lui en voulait même plus de lui avoir tiré dans les genoux.

Et ce, pour une raison toute simple.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis bien longtemps. Des semaines, des mois, même.

Alors oui, il avait mal, oui, il avait encaissé pas mal de coups. Oui il se vengerait. Pour la forme.

 _Peut-être que je suis SM,_ en fait, constata-t-il platement.

Mais au-delà de la douleur, ou de la peur, il y avait autre chose. De plus grand.

Il y avait le frisson.

Le goût du risque, l'amour du danger.

Le torrent d'adrénaline qui s'écoulait dans ses veines, rien qu'à l'idée de devoir affronter le SHIELD, avec un bon paquet d'argent en jeu.

\- Wade. J'ai un plan.

* * *

 **Voilà pour vous, mes lapins. Ça vous plaît ?**

 **Pour le prochain interlude, (dans quelques chapitres), je vous propose un truc. Vous pouvez me soumettre un mot, que je devrais caler dans le chapitre. Genre un mot bien compliqué du type « Raton laveur ». ( Nan je rigole, c'est un facile ça.) Ou bien sale, ou bien comme vous voulez. Bref, je compte sur votre imagination xD**

 **En attendant, des bisous sur vos moustaches.**

 **Laukaz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut mes rats. Ca va toujours ?**

 **Merci pour vos reviews… Et pour vos propositions de mots à caser dans le prochain interlude… Certains sont assez gratinés, mais ça m'a donné plein d'idées ! Ca devrait ici arriver d'ici trois-quatre chapitres, donc vous pouvez encore en proposer. (Mais un par personne sinon le chapitre ne ressemblera plus à rien, et je caserais une partie de kamoulox géante ! )**

 **Guest : merci pour ton petit mot, et merci pour « fratricide », celui-là n'a pas encore trouvé sa place mais je promets de m'appliquer :p**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remercier, certains d'entre vous em font de la pub et recommande cette fic, ou même TPF, c'est adorable *-* Vous êtes adorables. De toutes façons j'ai toujours aimé les petits rats.**

 **Allez, on y va =)**

* * *

 **Le vestibule de l'enfer : part 6**

* * *

-Un plan parfait. Simple, efficace. Sans confrontation. Un plan en une phase. EN UNE PHASE, WADE, ET TU AS RÉUSSI A LE FAIRE FOIRER QUAND MEME !

\- Pardon pardon pardon…Mais faut relativiser.

-… Relativiser. Je vais te relativiser la gueule, tu vas voir…

\- Non mais en vrai ! C'est la différence entre un plan en pratique, et un plan en théorie.

-… Quoi ?

\- La théorie, c'est quand on sait tout et que rien ne fonctionne. La pratique, c'est quand tout fonctionne et que personne ne sait pourquoi. Ici, nous avons réuni théorie et pratique : Rien ne fonctionne... et personne ne sait pourquoi !

-… Tu cites du Einstein, toi ? Depuis quand tu sais ne serait-ce que lire ?

\- C'est qui, Einstein ?

\- Laisse tomber…

\- Pardon, Parker. C'est juste que j'avais oublié ce léger détail…

\- Léger détail ? Léger détail ? Ah mais je t'en collerais, des légers détails ! Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

\- C'était quoi, le plan de secours ?

\- Il n'y en avait pas ! s'égosilla Peter, car le plan initial était parfait ! J'avale une capsule avec un traceur GPS, tu me livres, tu regardes ou ils m'emmènent, tu viens me chercher avec ton téléporteur, et on se barre ! Immanquable !

Wade soupira, colla sa tête contre la plaque de métal froide et grise.

\- Ouais… j'ai merdé. Désolé.

Les deux hommes se turent un instant, chacun adossé contre le mur épais qui les séparait, dos à dos, éloignés par une tranche d'acier de plusieurs centimètres.

Infranchissable.

A travers l'obstacle, Wade entendit Peter soupirer, puis il devina que le jeune homme se laisser glisser contre le mur.

Il l'imita, s'asseyant lui aussi contre la paroi lisse.

Il ne le voyait pas, mais il pouvait aisément imaginer Peter, les genoux repliés, la tête posée sur ses bras.

\- Comment t'as pu oublier que le SHIELD te recherchait…

\- C'était il y a longtemps… J'ai toujours réussi à me débarrasser d'eux, ça m'était sorti de la tête.

Et en effet, Wade s'était pointé, avec un Peter pieds et poings liés, au relais de l'organisation à Manhattan.

Pas de chance, il y avait du monde héroïque ce jour-là, et Wade n'avait pas été de taille. Peter, saucissonné comme une paupiette de veau, ne lui avait pas été d'une grande utilité non plus.

Les deux complices s'étaient retrouvés assaillis, privés de leurs armes et de la fameuse ceinture de téléportation, et jetés dans des cellules attenantes conçues pour résister à Hulk lui-même.

Le plus drôle, dans l'histoire, c'est que l'agent Coulson avait fait le virement des 300.000 dollars sur le compte de Wade.

Une parole est une parole. Le mercenaire leur avait livré l'araignée. Il méritait bien sa paye.

Malheureusement, il ne méritait pas la liberté nécessaire pour en jouir…

\- Bon… Okay. Je vais nous sortir de là. Cette fois, c'est moi qui prends les choses en main.

De l'autre côté du mur, Peter secoua la tête, dépité, peu convaincu.

\- Par contre, je te préviens… Ce sera pas très agréable pour toi.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois me sacrifier, bordel ?

* * *

Et Wade commença à parler.

A parler beaucoup, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Il s'adressait à Peter. Mais, surtout, aux caméras de surveillance. Il paradait.

\- … Et là je lui dis « Mais mec, t'es qu'un raton laveur, t'as cru que tu réussirais à rentrer en boîte ? Normal de se faire refouler ! En plus t'as pas les bonnes chaussures… »

La première heure, ce ne fut qu'une petite source d'agacement, pour l'araignée, qui entendait tout de l'autre côté du mur. Un ronron-continu, un babillage désagréable mais sans plus.

La douzième heure, il croyait devenir fou, tambourinant sur le mur, hurlant pour tenter de faire taire le mercenaire.

Sans succès.

\- Et là, PAF ! Le chien ! Mais pas n'importe quel chien ! C'était Cosmo, le chien télépathe chelou ! Je me suis cassé vite-fait ! Et… Attends j'ai une super blague, en parlant de chien ! Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un…

Peter aurait voulu s'arracher le cerveau pour ne plus l'entendre.

La voix du mercenaire lui donnait envie de mourir, et d'emporter dans la mort toute chose, toute la terre, la planète entière, pour que personne n'ait jamais à subir une telle torture.

Et encore, il n'avait que le son.

Les pauvres vigiles responsables de la surveillance du mercenaire, eux, avaient en bonus, la vue.

Et observer Wade Wilson, nu, dansant le lac des cygnes devant les caméras tout en narrant sa dernière aventure insupportable, c'était une expérience traumatisante.

La vingt-troisième heure, Peter sanglotait doucement, les genoux enserrés par ses bras tremblants, prêt à accepter un revolver chargé pour mettre fin à sa triste vie.

\- … C'est comme cette fois où j'ai arrêté un suicide…Un type sur un pont qui voulait mourir. Je lui ai dit « quitte à mourir tu ne veux pas qu'on baise avant » ? Il m'a dit que j'étais qu'un pervers dérangé et d'aller me faire foutre. Je lui ai dit « Bon, ben je vais juste attendre que tu sautes alors, une fois aplati en bas tu pourras plus dire non. » Le type est rentré chez lui. Et alors…

Heureusement pour Peter, il n'était pas le seul à bout.

Un raffut de tous les diables fit frémir la structure métallique de sa geôle. Des coups de feu, des hurlements…

Peter se redressa, amorphe, tenta un coup d'œil à travers le plexiglas de sa prison…

Vision d'horreur.

Un agent du SHIELD, costaud sans avoir l'air particulièrement brillant. Les yeux injectés de sang, des cernes, les ongles rongés jusqu'à l'os, les oreilles qui saignent…

Aucun doute. L'homme de l'autre côté de la caméra.

Et il hurla, pour couvrir le babillage horrifique du mercenaire.

Il hurla, vidant le contenu de son chargeur sur le plexiglas, sans aucun autre effet que celui de manquer de mourir par un ricochet.

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ?! MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ?

\- Salut, toi ! T'as pas l'air en forme ! T'es tout jaune. Hmm… Laisse-moi poser un diagnostic… C'est un lupus ! ajouta Deadpool avec un bel accent anglais.

L'homme, en proie à la folie furieuse, scanna son badge à l'entrée de la cellule, et la porte de verre coulissa.

Il visa immédiatement le mercenaire, qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour en placer une.

Le chargeur vide.

L'homme tomba à genoux, pleurant, suppliant, son arme inutile à ses pieds.

\- Tais-toi… S'il te plaît… Tais-toi… Je ferais tout…

\- Allons, allons, faut pas se mettre dans cet état… Tiens, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais me taire.

Et il le fit.

Pendant environ dix secondes.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire de joie béate étalé sur le visage que l'agent du SHIELD rendit l'âme, la nuque brisée par un mouvement précis du mercenaire.

\- Moi, si je peux rendre service aux gens…

Tranquillement, Wade récupéra ses vêtements, puis le sig sauer du défunt surveillant, puis son badge.

Il franchit la porte ouverte avec nonchalance, et se planta en face de Peter, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- J'en reviens pas… Tu l'as saoulé à mort ? Tu l'as eu en _parlant ?_ Est-ce seulement possible ?

\- J'ai quelques talents, reconnut sans modestie Wade, actionnant le badge pour libérer Peter. Notamment, je connais le nom des 721 pokemons dans l'ordre d'apparition. Bulbizarre, Herbizarre, Florizarre…

L'adolescent, encore tout perturbé par ces dernières vingt-quatre heures harassantes, peinait à accepter la réalité.

\- … Tortank, chenipan...

Peter hocha lentement la tête, hors du temps.

\- J'en reviens pas… C'est la grande gueule de cet abruti qui nous sauve… Bon et on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Dardagnan…Hey ! Ton tour ! Moi je nous ai fait sortir de nos cages ! souligna judicieusement Wade. Et j'ai la voix toute enrouée maintenant.

\- Dieu soit loué. Tais-toi ou je te brise la trachée. Bon, mon tour, alors…

Peter refit mentalement le chemin effectué avant d'être jeté dans le cachot.

Trois sous-sols, constitués de prisons. Au-dessus, bureau, quartier administratif. Quartier de Coulson. Quartier de Fury. Un hélicoptère sur le toit quand ils étaient arrivés…

\- L'hélico ?

\- Je dois déjà un jet à Stark. Si je vole un hélico au SHIELD, je m'en sortirais jamais…

Wade, occupé à recharger le sig sauer qu'il s'était approprié, n'accordait qu'une oreille distraite à Peter.

Celui-ci tiqua.

\- Wade… Tu les sors d'où, les munitions ?

Un sourire. Un clin d'œil.

\- Crois-moi… T'as pas envie de savoir !

* * *

Les deux complices dévalèrent les escaliers, à l'affut, peu désireux de rencontrer des agents en faction. Le ramdam qu'avait fait le surveillant avait dû attirer ses collègues : il ne fallait pas moisir ici.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi on monte pas ? La sortie est en haut pourtant ?

\- Wade… Je suis désolé, mais pendant quelques jours je ne vais plus pouvoir entendre ta voix. Alors pitié, ferme-la une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Ouais. Non. Je sais pas faire ça.

\- Dès qu'on sera sortis d'ici, je te couds la bouche !

\- Y'en a qu'ont essayé… Ca a fait un flop… Allez, quoi, explique-moi au moins pourquoi on va en bas !

Peter ne s'en donna pas la peine.

A l'aide du badge, il libéra l'accès au second niveau de geôles.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le couloir cerné de toutes parts par des cages transparentes, de nombreux commentaires les accueillirent. Les locaux étaient luxueux, les cellules spacieuses, parfois vides, parfois meublées – probablement selon le degré d'importance de leur hôte. Le sol, les murs : tout était en acier chromé, rutilant, éclatant de propreté.

\- Bon. On libère lesquels ?

Peter marchait rapidement, observant les individus enfermés dans les locaux du SHIELD. En attente d'être transférés dans un lieu plus sûr, probablement.

\- Merde… Ça se voit que je suis plus dans le business, j'en connais presque aucun !

\- Hmmm… Mate la bombe, là, commenta Wade, en admiration devant une jeune femme retranchée dans sa cellule.

\- Wade… Elle est faite de sable ? C'est quoi ton délire ?

\- Elle, elle t'emmerde, rétorqua la principale intéressée, cynique.

Peter hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Sympa. Bon vas-y, on la libère.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna le mercenaire, qui louchait sur la poitrine avantageuse de l'heureuse élue.

Sans donner plus d'explications, Peter ouvrit la cellule de la jeune femme, qui l'observa, suspicieuse. Tout ceci était-il réel, ou bien n'était-ce qu'une piteuse mise en scène, une blague ?

Elle osa un pas à l'extérieur, puis, sans attendre, courut en direction des escaliers.

\- Ok. Ensuite. Un autre ? Pas trop dangereux ?

Tous les criminels enfermés ayant assisté à cette scène se ruèrent contre le plexiglas, invectivant les deux sauveurs, les suppliant de les choisir.

\- Hey, lui je le connais ! s'exclama Wade, s'arrêtant devant la geôle d'un jeune homme de belle prestance. Un ex à Wolvie, quelque chose comme ça… David truc…

\- David North, le corrigea l'intéressé.

\- Dangereux ? s'inquiéta Peter.

\- Trop pas. Il a perdu ses pouvoirs, à un moment donné.

\- OK.

North sourit, s'attendant à être libéré. Peter doucha tous ses espoirs.

\- C'est mort pour lui. Si je les libère, c'est pour qu'ils occupent le SHIELD pendant qu'on se casse. S'il sert à rien…

L'intéressé hurla pour les retenir, alors que le duo poursuivait son inspection.

Ils libérèrent tour à tour Chrome, l'homme absorbant, et quelques autres inconnus qui leur firent des démonstrations convaincantes de leurs talents.

Peter scotcha un instant sur l'une des cages.

Il faillit s'étouffer de surprise.

\- Docteur Banner ?

L'éminent scientifique, enfermé lui aussi, jouissait du privilège d'une chaise et d'une bibliothèque. Il lisait actuellement un traité de physique quantique, ses lunettes perchées sur son nez pointu.

\- Peter ?

Il referma son ouvrage, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquit le Vengeur, visiblement surpris.

\- Je vous retourne la question ! Attendez, je vous libère, expliqua le jeune homme, s'approchant pour ouvrir la porte.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, énonça platement le docteur.

\- Quoi ?

Peter ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'un membre des Vengeurs fabriquait enfermé ici ?

L'homme eut l'air gêné. Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste distrait.

\- J'ai eu un petit moment d'énervement… Une période tendue… Une discussion désobligeante avec des amis… Je ne me sens pas encore parfaitement mieux. Il vaut mieux que je reste. C'est plus sage.

Devant l'air parfaitement ahuri des deux complices, il poursuivit, gêné.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis très bien ici, je fais des petits séjours, parfois…

Wade interrompit l'échange.

\- Insecte-boy, je ne veux pas te presser mais on est à la ramasse. T'entends les bruits de pas et de mitraillettes ? On va se prendre un escadron sur la gueule ! Alors vous parlerez de la pluie et du beau temps autour d'un café un de ces jours ! Salut, le vioc !

Et sans plus attendre, il remorqua Peter hors de vue du physicien.

Une série d'agents armés déboula dans les geôles. Wade propulsa Peter devant lui, à l'angle d'un couloir, alors que des tirs fusaient à leurs oreilles.

\- Tu sais, faut que tu retrouves un costume. Pas celui de Spider-Man, mais un truc bien badass.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant ? hurla Peter pour couvrir le bruit des tirs nourris qui pleuvaient autour d'eux.

A demi accroupis, ils courraient dans les entrelacs de couloirs, encouragés par les détenus qui criaient et tambourinaient contre les murs de leurs cellules. Au passage, Peter en libéra deux nouveaux, pour tenter de ralentir leurs poursuivants.

\- Ben pourquoi pas ? se défendit Wade, pestant de n'avoir pas d'armes sur lui.

\- Concentre-toi ! Moi je trouve qu'avec ton costume rouge et noir, tu ressembles à une coccinelle, mais comme c'est pas le moment de parler de ça, je ferme ma gueule ! rétorqua le plus jeune.

Une balle lui effleura le cuir chevelu arrachant une mèche brune au passage.

\- Mais c'est qu'ils tirent à balle réelles, les enfoirés !

Heureusement, la femme sable se porta à leur secours, emplissant les lieux d'une tempête d'or fracassante, aveuglant alliés et ennemis, plongeant les cachots dans une stase hurlante.

Peter s'accrocha à l'épaule de Wade, malmené par les vents violents qui balayaient les couloirs exigus, le visage fouetté par les grains de sable. Il hurla pour se faire entendre.

\- Sans armes on est morts ! Il faut qu'on remonte !

\- Peut-être puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

La voix sucrée et mystérieuse perça sans difficultés la barrière des éléments.

En plissant les yeux, Peter et Wade parvinrent à distinguer l'occupant de la geôle attenante.

De beaux et longs cheveux noirs, une silhouette grande et fine, drapé dans une tenue de cuir verte et noire…

Un regard vert, pétillant, arrogant.

Malicieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Loki fout ici ? S'inquiéta Peter.

\- Il peut nous aider ? s'interrogea Wade, bavant presque devant la silhouette divine.

\- Trop dangereux ! On se casse !

Et sans plus attendre, ils poursuivirent leur chemin, avançant à tâtons, leurs arrières couverts par la femme sable qui maintenait les éléments déchaînés entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

Elle cria, pour attirer leur attention.

\- Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps… !

Les yeux de Wade s'arrêtèrent sur l'ultime cellule de l'étage.

Cul de sac.

Il dévisagea une seconde la jeune femme qui lui souriait, de l'autre côté du mur de plexiglas.

Une belle blonde, grande, vêtue de vert. Un dragon stylisé s'enroulait autour de son corps, et un masque sombre dissimulait la partie supérieure de son visage.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe.

Déjà, la tempête crée par la femme sable s'affaiblissait, et, de l'autre côté du couloir, les agents du SHIELD reprenaient leurs esprits.

\- Ok. Cette fois J'AI un plan, s'avança Wade. Mais il ne va pas te plaire…

\- ENCORE ?

Wade haussa une épaule.

\- Ca inclut de libérer une meuf dangereuse, et passablement d'abimer très fort quelques gentils. Gentils qui, au passage, te tirent dessus à balles réelles. Moi je m'en fous, je suis immortel… C'est toi qui vois !

Une nouvelle série de tirs acheva de convaincre Peter.

\- Ok, mais pas de morts !

\- Tu rêves !

\- Magnes-toi, Wade !

\- Tu sais tirer, Peter ?

Le jeune homme s'aplatit contre le mur le plus proche, les paupières à demi-closes. La femme sable s'écroula devant eux.

Il n'était plus temps d'hésiter.

\- J'apprends vite !

Wade libéra Chimera de sa prison.

* * *

 **Et BAM. Voilà de la fin de chapitre. ( Aerm. Pendez-moi.)**

 **Non mais en vrai fallait que je coupe à un moment, sinon c'était reparti pour autant de conneries.**

 **Pardon *-***

 **Au moment où j'ai écrit ce chapitre, vous étiez 42 à suivre cette fic. 42. Sérieusement. La question universelle est donc « Quel est le nombre de cobayes à suivre l'expérience Les cercles de l'enfer ». Dur. Si les gars avaient su…**

 **Bref !**

 **Des bisous ?**

 **A très vite,**

 **Laukaz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut mes bonobos. Ça roule ?**

 **Bon, alors l'intro touche enfin à sa fin, avec cet ultime chapitre ! xD (mieux vaut tard que jamais…) On va pouvoir attaquer les choses sérieuses ! Plein de bisous sur vous, je vous kiffe.**

 **Bon courage pour les partiels. Ou pour les vacances. Bande de jeunes !**

* * *

 **Le vestibule de l'enfer partie 7**

* * *

\- Et alors, elle fait quoi, ta meuf en vert ?

La « meuf en vert » jeta un regard mauvais à Peter. Elle lui aurait volontiers appris la bienséance, mais le moment était mal choisi.

Une barrière d'agent du SHIELD leur faisait face, à l'autre bout du couloir, toutes armes dehors.

\- C'est un genre de Poison Ivy, mais sans poison, et sans les plantes, sans les trucs chiants quoi, et sans Batman, comme c'est pas le même univers. Par contre, le don de séduction, on peut s'accorder pour dire qu'elle l'a ? poursuivit il en se rinçant allégrement l'œil.

Une salve de balles interrompit sa charmante présentation.

\- _Fire in the hole !_ hurla Wade en se jetant à terre, entraînant Peter avec lui.

Chimera ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Amateurs…

Il était grandement temps de démarrer une petite démonstration.

Bien campée sur ses deux jambes, debout face à l'ennemi, Chimera écarta les bras, concentrée.

Deux dragons d'émeraude, intangibles et rutilants sous la lumière aigue des néons, surgirent du néant.

Ils rugirent, feulèrent, s'étirèrent jusqu'à déplier leurs anneaux tout autour de la jeune femme. Le corps de serpent gigantesque, surmonté d'une tête féroce et barbue, couronnée des bois d'un cerf monstrueux. Image cauchemardesque qui provoqua un décrochement de la mâchoire de Peter.

\- WTF ?

Les deux monstres immatériels se ruèrent sur les agents du SHIELD estomaqués. Quelques-uns eurent la présence d'esprit de se mettre à couvert.

Pas tous.

L'un des monstres s'entortilla autour du premier malheureux venu, lui coupant le souffle, lui brisant l'échine.

Le second monstre lui, rafla une série d'armes à feu dans les mains de leurs propriétaires, avant de revenir sagement vers sa maîtresse.

\- Ils n'existent pas vraiment, c'est de la télékinésie, souffla Wade à Peter, attrapant au passage un Mauser C96

Il fourra un Glock dans les mains de son acolyte et, profitant de la confusion semée par les dragons de leur nouvelle alliée, ils traversèrent le couloir, libérant de nouveaux prisonniers et gagnant au plus vite l'abri tout relatif des escaliers.

Derrière eux, des cris, des coups de feu, le son mou des corps qui s'affalent.

L'adrénaline maintenait Peter debout, en tête, courant dans les marches qu'il survolait à peine. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il menaçait de déchirer ses côtes.

\- J'ai dit pas de morts ! hurla-t-il, désespéré, sa main droite serrée si fort sur l'arme que Wade lui avait confiée qu'il aurait pu la briser en morceaux.

\- Ben nous on fait ce qu'on veut ! rétorqua Wade, se retournant pour couvrir leurs arrières. T'as pas de contrôle là-dessus ! Et puis toi, ben… T'as qu'à viser les genoux ! Ahah. Bon dieu, mes sabres me manquent…

Arrivés au rez-de chaussée, un brusque virage les mena dans le hall d'entrée, où ils furent bien accueillis.

Peter s'arrêta brusquement, recula, entraînant Wade et Chimera avec lui.

Une barricade d'agents en arme les attendait de pied ferme, interdisant l'accès à la porte de sortie.

\- Tu vas voir qu'on va finir dans l'hélicoptère, grommela Wade.

Ils tentèrent leur chance un étage plus haut, dans l'espoir de passer par une fenêtre.

Même accueil, plutôt salé.

Derrière eux, Chimera montait les escaliers à reculons, contenant au mieux l'afflux d'ennemis qui grondait depuis les sous-sols. Ses dragons taillaient les agents en pièce.

\- On dirait qu'elle fait des sushis, releva Wade. Ça me fait penser que j'ai faim.

\- On va se faire enfermer ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Ok. On monte au dernier.

\- Tu vois ? Hélicoptère…

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'atteindre le dernier étage.

Une escouade en descendait, avec l'intention de les coincer sur un palier.

Le trio se rua donc au cœur des bureaux de l'avant dernier étage, semant derrière eux le maximum d'embuches : bureaux, chaises, paperboards et autres mobilier.

\- Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

\- Je crois que je vais te laisser crever ici ! choisit précipitamment Peter. C'est ton tour de morfler !

Deux agents parvinrent à franchir la barrière d'obstacles, et débordèrent Chimera.

Wade en cueillit un des deux d'une balle dans le crâne. Peter déglutit difficilement. Le second tira dans sa direction.

Wade tendit une main pour attraper la balle, qui se ficha dans sa paume.

\- Aieèeuh…

\- Je l'aurais évitée, abruti ! fit remarquer Peter qui visait les genoux de son agresseur.

L'homme tomba au sol, les mains toujours serrées sur son arme.

Décidant d'embarquer ses assassins dans la mortr, il prit une seconde pour viser…

Chimera propulsa l'agent dans l'inconscience d'un grand coup de pied derrière le crâne.

Peter grimaça, alors que Wade secouait vivement sa main pour en chasser la douleur.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Encore ! Et toi tu veux me laisser crever ici ! Ingrat !

\- J'ai un don de précognition et d'excellents reflexes, je l'aurais évitée : tu m'as rien sauvé du tout !

Et c'est tout en se disputant qu'ils propulsèrent un extincteur dans la baie vitrée orientée plein Sud.

\- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? S'inquiéta Wade, avisant le sol trente étages plus bas.

\- Chacun pour soi !

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Peter escalada la fenêtre, s'accrocha à la paroi, et, profitant de son étrange capacité à _coller_ aux surfaces, il commença à désescalader le bâtiment.

Wade et Chimera échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme lui sourit, et enfourcha l'un de ses dragons, avant de plonger vers le sol.

\- Putain… Bande de lâcheurs…

Une armée d'agents du SHIELD furieuse explosa enfin le barrage de fortune construit par les fuyards. Parmi eux, d'autres vilains se débattaient, tentant de les ralentir.

Wade émit un petit cri de surprise suraigu alors que tous fonçaient vers lui, la bave aux lèvres, enragés.

\- Ok… Effort Maximum.

Il inspira profondément.

Et il sauta.

* * *

Par chance, un balcon arrêta sa course à mi-chemin du sol.

Il se brisa quelques côtes au passage, qui se remirent assez rapidement en place.

Au-dessus de lui, les agents du SHIELD ouvraient le feu.

\- On va pas moisir ici, grogna-t-il en sautant de nouveau, ignorant la douleur qui perlait encore de son dos.

Un coup d'œil lui apprit que Chimera avait complètement disparu, et que Peter tournait à l'angle du bâtiment, à l'abri des coups de feu.

Le mercenaire, lui, n'avait pas cette chance.

Il ramassa une ou deux balles, preuve que les agents surentraînés payés avec ses impôts n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça, avant d'enfin s'écraser au sol.

Les rares passants le contournèrent avec un regard vaguement dégoûté.

 _Ça fait mal, le béton._

 **Si c'est pour dire des trucs aussi stupides, ferme-là.**

Claudiquant comme un pauvre hère, Wade se traîna le long du bâtiment, collé le plus possible au mur.

De toute façon, les agents avaient cessé le feu, trop préoccupés à l'idée de toucher un civil.

Wade aperçut quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin les larges portes en verre s'ouvrir, et vomir une cohorte d'hommes en noirs et armés.

\- Et merde… Ca s'arrêta jamais ?

 **On va avoir droit à une course poursuite ?!**

 _Tu crois ?!_

 **Cool, j'adore les courses poursuites ! Ca fait trop classe au cinéma !**

 _Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Mais là c'est un texte… C'est grave ?_

 **Ben non, du coup y'a même pas besoin de budget ! On commence maintenant ?**

Quelques cris l'interpellant offrirent la réponse au schizophrène.

Il grimaça un sourire pour Peter qui lui faisait signe de se dépêcher, de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- On commence maintenant.

\- On rentre ? s'inquiéta l'araignée lorsqu'il se porta à sa rencontre.

\- On ne peut pas retourner à la planque ! Tu peux être sûr qu'elle est sous surveillance.

\- Une autre idée ?

Un grand sourire lui répondit.

\- On a du pognon maintenant. J'ai donc une idée. On va aller chercher ma girafe gonflable. Mais d'abord... On fait une teuf de malade.

* * *

Un silence quelque peu gênant flottait dans le hall d'entrée.

Peter, mal à l'aise, se frottait les mains nerveusement.

Wade, inconscient de l'ambiance étrange, sautillait partout, comme un gamin.

\- Mec ! T'as vu ce putain de lustre en cristal ? Il est tellement gros ! Aussi gros que ma bite ! Et t'as vu ce putain de miroir ? Même ce gros tas de Steve Rogers pourrait se voir en entier de dedans, quatre fois même ! Et t'as vu ce baaaaaar ? Mate ce putain de bar ! C'est du marbre rose, bordel ! Du marbre rose ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se torchent avec de la soie, ici !

Peter essuya distraitement une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe, souriant maladroitement à l'hôte d'accueil qui les regardait de travers, occupé à enregistrer leur réservation.

Les quelques prestigieux clients qui traversaient le hall fronçaient le nez et les sourcils à la vue de cet étrange duo.

Il faut dire que Wade avait laissé une belle traînée de sang sur la moquette crème de l'entrée. Et que les deux, sales, rougis et habillés n'importe comment, détonnaient dans ce cadre.

Il avait fallu mille dollars aux videurs pour qu'ils puissent entrer, et la même somme à quelques gratte-papiers pour que la réservation soit prise en compte.

C'est ça, le miracle de l'argent.

L'argent, donc, leur garantissait la suite royale du très prestigieux _Park Hyatt New York._ Point de chute comme un autre, après la course poursuite qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Rien de très original. Des passants bousculés, des rues avalées à toute vitesse, des virages serrés pour éviter leurs poursuivants. Quelques détours pour les semer, un petit passage éclair dans un bordel, puis dans un bar PMU, puis dans une maison de retraite : il en fallait peu, pour distancer les agents du SHIELD.

\- Bon j'envoie quelques invitations.

\- Hmhm, grogna Peter, tapotant sur le rebord du comptoir, pressé de gagner l'intimité d'une chambre pour être débarrassé de tous ces regards qui s'attardaient sur eux.

\- Et, Alphonse, ajouta Wade, s'adressant au réceptionniste, tout en envoyant un SMS. Tu vas nous faire monter des filles. On fait monter des filles ? Vérifia—il auprès de son acolyte, comme un enfant demande la permission de manger des fraises tagadas à sa mère.

En d'autres temps, le jeune homme aurait rougi, aurait souhaité disparaître sous terre, et aurait bafouillé.

Mais il n'était plus ce Peter Parker là. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un bain, un fix, et pourquoi pas la fameuse célébration dont parlait Wade depuis deux heures.

\- Comme tu veux…

« Alphonse », - dont le badge mentionnait clairement qu'il s'appelait Clint, haussa un sourcil vaguement réprobateur, mais hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Le client est roi…

\- Messieurs, un valet va vous conduire à votre suite. Profitez de votre séjour, et, s'il vous plaît, changez-vous.

\- Nous n'y manquerons pas, répondit Peter. Euh… Faites nous livrer quelques costumes.

\- Du sur mesure ?

\- Non, ça ira. N'importe quelle marque hors de prix fera l'affaire, conclut rapidement le jeune homme, qui surveillait Wade du coin de l'œil.

Le mercenaire caressait affectueusement une magnifique statue représentant un cheval cabré. Il soupesa les bourses blanches et lisses de l'animal.

\- On va y aller, maintenant. Merci.

\- Oui… Oui. S'il vous plaît, supplia presque Alphonse-Clint.

* * *

Un parquet sombre et lambrissé tapissait le sol de la salle de séjour. Des canapés de cuir d'un noir profond, des sculptures hors de prix d'une sobriété exemplaire, une vue à couper le souffle sur la ville de New York…

Tout était impeccable, rangé au millimètre, lavé, aspiré, repassé, décoré aux fils d'argent et/ ou recouvert de marbre.

Peter en resta bouche bée, habitué depuis quelques temps à l'appartement miteux de Wade et, avant, à des squats à l'hygiène douteuse.

Et la salle de bain…

Une douche à l'italienne, immense, une baignoire d'angle dans laquelle quatre personnes pouvaient largement s'étirer, deux tables de massages, des serviettes rouges et moelleuses enroulées sur des tables d'albâtre… La lumière douce et chaude suffisait à conférer une ambiance intimiste au lieu.

Peter claqua la porte, laissant Wade en dehors.

\- Je prends un bain. Et je veux plus t'entendre pendant une heure. J'ai encore les oreilles qui bourdonnent ...

\- Pff… Okay. Je vais faire des courses alors. Merde quoi, on peut plus retourner à l'appart, on a plus rien… Je vais nous prendre le minimum vital. A plus.

\- Ouais, à plus, murmura Peter, déjà tout émoustillé à l'idée de se glisser dans l'eau chaude.

* * *

\- C'est ça, ce que t'appelle le minimum vital ?

Lavé, rasé de près, habillé de propre, les cheveux encore humides qu'il séchait énergiquement dans une serviette veloutée, Peter semblait de bien meilleure humeur.

\- Ben quoi ?

Sur la table en acajou du salon, deux gros sacs vomissaient les « courses» de Wade. Au niveau du ravitaillement, c'était simple. Tacos et Bières. Pour le reste… Quelques magasines pornos, des bonbons, une boîte de cigare. Un litre d'Ajax multi usage.

\- Un produit de ménage ? releva Peter, surpris.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pour une vanne.

Et une carabine, un fusil d'assaut, un fusil à pompe, deux lance-roquettes, une dizaine de revolvers, plusieurs types de grenades et fumigènes, une arbalète, treize poignards et des pièges à ours.

\- Des pièges à ours, Wade ?

\- Ben quoi ? Je te dis, on a plus rien ! Là j'ai pris le MINIMUM. Non ce qui craint vraiment, c'est que ces enflures ont mon téléporteur…

\- Et tes katanas, rajouta Peter.

\- Bah, on s'en branle.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est pas un truc de bad boy, ca, avoir ses lames, avec des noms, y tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux ?

Wade haussa une épaule, enfournant un tacos dans sa bouche.

\- J'les avais achetées chez le Chinois, sur la Septième. Ça doit être produit en série ces merdes là.

Peter joua distraitement avec un MR-93, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Il le reposa, suspicieux.

\- Prends en un, le conforta Wade. Ça pourrait te servir.

\- Nope.

\- Avec la vie qu'on mène… Allez quoi. Essaye, au moins.

Peter n'eut pas le temps de rebondir sur le « on » qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, le mercenaire enchaînait, sautillant sur place.

\- Bon, la teuf commence dans deux heures ! Comment je m'habille ?! J'ai rien à me metttreeeeuh!

* * *

Flou. Bourdonnement.

Lumières noires, obscurité percée de flashs lumineux.

Les basses qui résonnaient entre les côtes.

Et le monde… Trop de monde. Trop de gens. Partout. Ils riaient, ils parlaient, ils buvaient, ils dansaient. Deux étaient en train de se déshabiller sur un canapé.

Et les basses, fortes, dans la poitrine…

Peter se frotta résolument le visage, comme pour chasser le flottement qui l'envahissait.

Il était tard. Ou plutôt, tôt.

Avachi sur le canapé, un verre dans une main, un cigare dans l'autre… Il peina à remettre la situation en place.

 _« Un cigare ?»_

Ah oui, l'autre abruti venait de le lui coller entre les pattes. L'alcool ralentissait dangereusement ses capacités cérébrales.

A côté du canapé, un groupe de mutantes en petite tenue riait fort, enveloppées d'une nappe de fumée blanche.

Wade connaissait beaucoup de monde. Pas que du beau monde.

Ce soir, il y avait des vilains, des mercenaires, des voyous, deux trois types neutres. Mais pas de héros.

Peter déglutit avec difficulté. Etait-ce son monde, à présent ?

\- Mate mon caleçon, mec ! hurla Deadpool avachi à côté de lui.

Il baissa légèrement le bas de sa combinaison pour laisser apercevoir un caleçon à l'effigie de Spider-Man.

\- Big fan, mec. Big fan.

\- T'es bizarre, Wade, répondit l'autre. Si tu veux serrer ce soir, tu ne devrais pas montrer tes sous-vêtements à un gars.

\- Ça te choque ? Quand je t'ai pris sous mon aile…

\- Kidnappé.

\- Ouais, si tu veux. Quand je t'ai kidnappé, tu t'es réveillé le matin en mode « on a couché ensemble ou pas ? Je savais pas que t'étais de ce genre-là !

\- Quoi, « ce genre-là » ?

\- Le genre à aimer les chibres !

Peter inclina légèrement la tête. Wade entendit plusieurs cliquetis de briquet, le jeune homme haussa une épaule en crachant des volutes de fumée blanchâtre. Il n'aimait pas le goût du cigare.

Son attention fut retenue une seconde par les filles que Alphonse-Clint avait fait monter, en même temps qu'une barre de pole dance. Le spectacle était captivant.

\- Mouais. Comment tu crois que je me suis payé mes premiers fixs ?

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ça paye, la prostitution. Mais quand t'es un gars, c'est pas des clientes qui viennent.

Wade ne trouva rien à répondre.

Décidément, le gamin avait dû en baver.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette galère ?

Peter se tourna face à lui, un sourcil dubitatif haussé.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Wade. T'es pas mon psy. T'es même pas mon pote. T'es rien. Donc arrête de me harceler.

 **La vache, elle est violente celle-là ! On dirait pas qu'il est hargneux, le gamin, quand on le voit avec sa bonne tête et tout !**

 _Oui, bon… On s'attendait pas non plus à se marier et avoir des enfants, hein. Mais bon. « Ami » ça me paraissait pas abusé non plus ! Merde, on lui a sauvé la vie !_

 **… Après lui avoir tiré dans les genoux, l'avoir laissé se faire tabasser par un baron de la drogue et l'avoir saoulé à mort pendant 24 heures dans une prison du SHIELD.**

\- Okay, okay… On parle d'autre chose. Hey ! Mate un peu ! Rocket qui fait l'helicobite !

* * *

Les heures s'égrenaient lentement vers l'aube. Wade avait arrosé l'ensemble des convives de Champagne. Il y avait pour plus de dix-mille dollars de frais – boissons, substances, distractions charnelles. Tout le monde s'amusait parfaitement.

Alors que le jour pointait tranquillement à l'horizon, chacun commença à repartir chez soi.

Il restait encore Domino, qui dormait comme un chat, roulée en boule au sommet d'une armoire, et quelques petits groupes disparates qui discutaient calmement aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Un liserai d'or apparaissait au loin, mangé par les silhouettes des buildings sous le jour naissant.

Peter, accoudé au bar, se servait une Tequila.

Pour bien démarrer la journée.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, son aîné mit fin à une discussion avec Cable, passionnante, dont le sujet était « Le sida, pour ou contre ».

Le mutant lui offrit une accolade et quitta les lieux.

Wade rejoignit Peter. Il s'apprêtait à lancer la discussion sur un sujet totalement neutre, mais l'adolescent le devança.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai mon pognon, t'as ton pognon, on a célébré ça. C'est le moment où je me casse.

Le mercenaire s'y attendait quelque peu. Il attrapa le cocktail que Peter venait de se confectionner avec amour, et commença à le siroter, sous l'œil noir de son ex-propriétaire. Peter entreprit de se resservir.

\- Tu sais… Ca a bien marché, nous deux. On pourrait continuer. Se faire vraiment beaucoup d'argent.

Peter ne répondit rien, s'asseyant sur le bar, les jambes dans le vide.

Wade vit ça comme une invitation à poursuivre.

\- On fait une sacrée équipe.

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ? J'ai déjà suffisamment d'argent pour prendre une retraite tranquille.

Wade chercha le regard de l'araignée, pour y lire la réponse.

 **Parcequ'il aime ça, le salaud !**

 _Ouais… On va essayer de tourner ça un peu mieux, sinon il risque de nous envoyer bouler, et on va être obligés de lui niquer les genoux, encore, pour qu'il reste._

 **Et ça fait répétition. Manque d'originalité, on va perdre des lecteurs. Donc sort un truc un peu classe.**

 _Qui ne soit pas ton sexe._

Wade obéit sagement aux conseils de ses voix.

\- Depuis le début de notre collaboration, je dirais que t'as diminué ta consommation par… Allez, trois.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas dans mes projets d'arrêter.

\- Non. Mais c'est révélateur.

Wade sourit, se hissa à son tour sur le bar. La télévision projetait des images d'informations en continu, étrange mélange avec la sono qui crachait la musique de One Republic.

 _« And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive. »_

\- T'as trouvé un truc qui te fait encore plus bander que la came…

Peter ne répondit rien, mordillant le bout de sa paille rose fluo. L'analyse de Wade était curieusement pertinente.

\- Allez, avoue, poursuivit le mercenaire, moqueur, lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. T'as kiffé ta race.

De nouveau, le silence.

Peter réfléchissait.

Il avait vraiment aimé ces instants ?

Cela faisait presqu'un mois… Un mois qui avait filé à la vitesse de la lumière. Ou il avait souffert, vraiment. Mais ou le frisson de l'adrénaline l'avait rarement quitté.

\- Et puis, poursuivit Deadpool, sentant qu'il était en train de remporter la partie, c'est quoi, tes autres options ? Allez vivre dans un squatt et te défoncer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Prendre un job normal, posé, construire une famille ? Laisse-moi rire. Si t'as été ce genre de type un jour, je suis désolé, mais tu ne l'es clairement plus. Assume.

Au fond de lui, Peter avait pris sa décision il y a bien longtemps. Probablement au moment même où il avait accepté la collaboration éphémère avec l'autre taré. Son inconscient devait, déjà à cette époque, lui hurler de le faire. De changer de vie.

Du tout au tout.

Utilisant ses réflexes légendaires, Peter se pencha vers le mercenaire, attrapant le sig sauer sanglé à sa cheville.

Il le connaissait un peu, ce foutu mercenaire.

Et ce flingue-là avait un silencieux.

C'est donc très discrètement qu'il fit sauter la sécurité, qu'il visa et qu'il tira.

Dans les deux genoux de Wade.

Le mercenaire s'enfourna un poing dans la bouche pour retenir un cri peu viril. Les insultes filtrèrent à travers la barrière de ses doigts, et il devint rouge, menaçant presque d'exploser. Heureusement, dans moins de dix minutes, il serait comme neuf.

Peter joua avec l'arme, un mince sourire étirant ses joues.

\- Maintenant, on est quittes. Et encore, tu vas t'épargner la rééducation.

Wade jura encore, se massa les jambes, jura de nouveau, finit son verre cul-sec, et jura encore une fois. Il secoua la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue pour chasser la douleur.

\- Bordel de merde. Ca réveille.

Peter, le plus délicatement du monde, glissa l'arme automatique le long de la cheville de son complice.

Wade les resservit tous deux, et proposa un toast, claudiquant.

La suite royale était sens dessus dessous. Des gens dormaient par terre, au milieu de confettis, de ballons dégonflés, de cadavres de bouteilles et de verres. Certains meubles renversés, les barres de pole dance entourées de guirlandes de vêtements, les platines qui tournaient toujours…

\- Tout à l'heure, t'as dit que j'étais pas ton psy. Et pas ton pote. Partenaires, ça va? demanda-t-il, le verre tendu, un sourire sous son masque rouge.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Partenaires. Mais c'est provisoire, t'emballe pas ! Le temps de trouver une situation un peu plus stable.

Le cristal résonna longtemps, comme pour saluer l'arrivée du soleil qui éclaboussait la ville d'or rose.

Une ville qui allait trembler. Wade sourit, oubliant la douleur qui lui transperçait les jambes.

\- On va mettre cette cité à genoux, bébé.

* * *

 **Bon voila. Sinon rien à voir, mais j'ai un couple de canard qui vit en bas de chez moi depuis un an… Ils s'appellent Steve et Tony. ( Original, hein…) Et Tony couve ses œufs en ce moment xD Superfamily en perspective ! ( j'ai vu la dernière BA de civil war. Et Je fais partie des 1 % de la population qui ont aimé le costume de Spidey. Il est parfait. j'ai confiance.)**

 **C'était l'instant je vous raconte ma vie.**

 **Sinon, le prochain chapitre, c'est un Interlude. Avec tous les mots que vous m'avez choisis.**

 **CA VA ENVOYER DU RÊVE C'EST MOI QUI VOUS LE DIT xD Mais vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'a vous-même…**

 **Ah oui, et j'ai posté un OS sur Harry Potter aussi. Ben oui, ca arrive à tout le monde, je me suis perdue... Si vous voulez jeter un œil, ça s'appelle Jeux Dangereux. Et c'est bien barré.**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut mes choupis.**

 **Ça va toujours ? Stop ou encore ? Bon bah pas le choix, encore, de toutes façons c'est posté :p**

 **Du coup, retour de l'interlude, donc j'ai défini un peu plus précisément le rôle (outre sortir des conneries xD ). Disons que l'intrigue n'avance pas (ou pas des masses), mais la relation entre les deux zoziaux, si. Ben oui, c'est plus facile de construire quelque chose quand on n'est pas occupé à taper des méchants ou fuir les prisons ou les gentils vous ont mis…**

 **Vous avez contribué à ce chapitre, puisque j'ai intégré les mots proposés... Et en passant de " tricot " a " sexe hardcore", je dois dire que j'ai parfois bien galéré xD Ceux que ça intéresse, je mettrai la liste des mots en fin de chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture, et merci d'être là!**

 **Egg man : Merci pour ton passage et ton petit mot! Ton pseudo envoie grave du rêve. Tu vas avoir du boulot avec Pâques. Ah. Ahah. Ahah. Aerm. Pardon. j'espère que la suite te plaira!**

* * *

 **Interlude n°2 : La suite du début. De la fin. De la fin du monde. Le retour.**

 **Ou « Peter Parker ne fait pas les choses à moitié. »**

* * *

\- Ok. On le prend.

\- ON LE PREND ?

 **Sérieux on le prend ?**

 _Putain, on le prend pour de vrai ?_

\- Vous le prenez ?

\- On le prend.

\- OH MON DIEU ON LE PREND !

 _PUTAIN DE MERDE ON LE PREND !_

 **FIESTAAA !**

\- Ils le prennent.

\- Vous le prenez.

\- Oui. En liquide.

\- En liquide ?

Le gros monsieur haussa un sourcil intrigué.

Payer un appartement, de 244.000 dollars, en liquide ?

\- ENFIN ! hurlait Wade en sautillant dans tous les sens.

Ils avaient visité une bonne douzaine d'appartements avant que Monseigneur Peter ne daigne en trouver un à sa convenance.

Parquets d'acajou, plafonds moulés, cheminée en marbre, deux grandes chambres et vue sur Central Park.

Une reproduction miniature de « la madone de Bruges », de Michelangelo, décorait le centre de la pièce à vivre. Dans le salon, un immense panneau en bois sculpté datant de la renaissance s'étalait sur tout un pan de mur. Les propriétaires leur apprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre célèbre de Jean Jolly, _Fratricide de Caïn._ Les visiteurs acquiescèrent de l'air de ceux qui savent, mais échangèrent un regard choqué dès que leurs hôtes tournèrent la tête.

\- Ce truc me fait flipper !

\- C'est l'aspect biblique qui te rappelle que t'es un connard, Wade, et que tu finiras par brûler en enfer…

Un grand tableau dans le couloir d'entrée les laissa encore plus dubitatifs.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle les deux hommes étaient insensibles, c'était bien l'art post-moderne. Autant les sculptures de la renaissance concordaient avec le style et l'architecture de l'appartement, autant l'horreur en jaune et violet rendit Peter presque nauséeux.

 _« Camériste au carnaval »._ Les deux complices avaient louché sur les contours discutables de la silhouette représentée, avant d'échanger un regard entendu. L'artiste devait avoir pris une sacrée dose, avant de pondre ce tableau aux couleurs dérangeantes et aux formes approximatives.

\- On dirait un dessin de Jesse Pinkman, constata Wade. Et pas dans son meilleur jour. Et puis, ça veut dire quoi, camériste ? Avait-il demandé, alors que Peter cherchait discrètement la réponse sur son Starkphone, tout en continuant la visite.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais dès qu'on emménage, la première chose que je fais c'est brûler cette horreur, murmura-t-il discrètement, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de leurs guides.

Outre ces détails décoratifs, l'endroit était parfait.

Un salon lumineux, avec deux larges canapés de cuir noir qui n'attendaient qu'un écran plat et une console.

Quatre colonnes de style renaissance aux points cardinaux achevaient de conférer au lieu une ambiance distinguée et élégante.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, pièce à part attenante au séjour, Wade avait observé, songeur, les quatre hauts murs blancs.

\- C'est pas mal. Faudra qu'on pète un mur, pour ouvrir la cuisine sur le salon.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu aimes les cuisines ouvertes ? C'est vrai que ça fait plus spacieux et convivial…

\- … j'aime surtout briser le quatrième mur.

La perle rare. D'un seul regard, ils tombèrent d'accord.

Wade, qui attendait ce moment depuis dix jours, posa lourdement la mallette sur la table du salon – Peter le fusilla du regard, le menaçant implicitement des pires maux s'il abîmait le mobilier.

C'est donc plus délicatement que le mercenaire fit coulisser les loquets, dévoilant la somme astronomiques en petites coupures.

Le gros monsieur sursauta, la grosse madame chancela. Ils échangèrent un regard et n'hésitèrent qu'une seconde.

Les grosses pattes du gros monsieur se refermèrent sur la mallette.

\- Bon ben … Pour les papiers…

\- Oui oui oui, les chassa Wade, une main dans le dos de chacun pour les pousser jusqu'à la sortie. Et maintenant on va profiter de notre lune de miel. Salut !

* * *

\- Mec… On a une cheminée ! Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

Peter, occupé à ranger quelques courses au frigo, répondit d'un grognement à peine audible. Wade poursuivit, imperturbable.

\- Une cheminée… Une peau de bête…Toi… Et moi… Nos deux corps nus enlacés… Moi te faisant tendrement l'amour…

\- Passe-moi le poulet, l'interrompit Peter, une main tendue en arrière, la tête dans le frigo.

\- C'est un mot code ?

L'araignée soupira, sortit la tête de derrière la porte en acier chromé.

\- Non, Wade. C'est pas un mot code. Donne-moi le poulet sur la table, que je le mette au frais.

\- Et mon idée de peau de bête ? Tu pourrais t'intéresser un peu à ce que je raconte !

\- Je suis obligé de répondre ?

\- Oui.

\- Non. Pas de peau de bête. Et encore moins de toi et moi nus. Personne ne fera l'amour à personne dans cette pièce.

Boudeur, Wade attrapa le pauvre volatile rôti, et le lança distraitement à son acolyte, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Pfff… Tu saoules. Ça va quoi, j'ai pas parlé de séance de sexe hardcore, ça partait d'un bon sentiment…Bon, ben alors, sinon, l'hiver, devant une bonne flambée, je tricoterai des moufles et des écharpes pour nos petits-enfants, et…

\- Hmm-hmm, nia Peter. Pas de tricot non plus. Car pas de petits-enfants.

\- Tu fais chier ! A quoi elle va servir cette cheminée, alors ?

\- Débrouille-toi.

Wade se rembrunit, les bras croisés. Après quelques minutes de silence à bouder dans son coin, il ajouta, timide :

\- … on pourra au moins faire griller des marshmallows ?

Peter sourit.

\- Allez. Je suis magnanime. Va pour les marshmallows.

* * *

\- Faut changer l'ampoule de la salle de bain.

\- Ouais… Tu peux le faire ? C'est facile pour toi, t'as juste à coller au plafond et paf, même pas besoin d'escabeau… Puis moi je ne sais pas faire.

\- Tu déconnes, mec ? Tu faisais comment avant que j'arrive, pour changer une ampoule ?

\- J'appelais Cable.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Nan, j'dec. Je changeais d'appart.

* * *

\- Pourquoi t'as pas confiance en moi ?

Peter soupira pour la millième fois, et chercha une réponse plus originale que « car t'es un connard qui me laisse mourir à la moindre occasion. »

Le mercenaire venait de se couper – à force de jongler avec des couteaux, ça arrive,- et il laissait une belle trainée de sang sur le plan de travail que Peter venait de récurer.

Agaçant.

\- On m'a toujours dit de ne pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui saigne cinq jours non-stop et qui ne meurs pas !

\- …Pour ça que tu as un problème avec les femmes ?

Le retour de bâton surprit l'araignée, qui en resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes.

\- J'ai pas de problèmes avec les femmes, abruti !

\- Ben n'empêche que t'en as pas ramené depuis que je te connais !

Peter aurait volontiers répondu « toi non plus », mais c'aurait été faux. Wade semblait avoir une carte de fidélité chez les prostituées du coin.

\- Je ne pense pas avec ma bite, moi. Et n'insiste pas. Je n'irai pas à ton truc.

\- Allez… Ça nous ferait connaître ! C'est vrai quoi, dix jours qu'on est installés, et toujours pas de clients. C'est une super occasion, l'encouragea le mercenaire.

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Allez. On fait une partie. Si je gagne, tu viens. Si tu gagnes…

\- Si je gagne tu fermes ta gueule 48 heures d'affilée.

\- Vendu !

* * *

Peter fixait, sans comprendre, l'écran de la Game –boy.

Il battait Wade à tous les jeux, depuis leur rencontre. Tous les jeux. Sans exception. C'est pourquoi il avait accepté le pari.

Et pourtant, la réalité était bien là. Son Dracaufeu – surnommé _BecBunzen_ \- la barre de vie à zéro, sombrait dans l'inconscience, éteint par les tourbillons fatals du Tortank ennemi – surnommé _ArcheDeNoé._

\- Yes !

Wade se redressa d'un bond, pour une petite danse de la victoire.

\- Ahah ! T'as cru que tu me battrais à pokemon aussi ? Et ben non, espèce de noob ! Je t'ai dosé ! Et maintenant enfile ton masque, on y va !

Peter se laissa lourdement retomber dans le fauteuil, paupières fermées, méditatif.

Il avait donné sa parole.

\- Wade… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

\- Mais si. Regarde, c'est celui de l'année dernière !

Wade venait d'extraire un large calendrier d'un sac de sport qui traînait dans le salon.

\- Le thème, c'était Disney ! Regarde !

Peter feuilleta quelques pages, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il s'arrêta sur le mois de juin, qui présentait un Wade vêtu en tout et pour tout de longs gants roses en soie, d'escarpins et d'un diadème. Un authentique rouet masquait son intimité.

La mise en scène évoquait un vieux donjon, entre poussière, mur de brique et poutres apparentes.

\- J'étais la belle au bois dormant !

\- Je vais vomir…

\- Ben quoi… Ça me va bien, non ? Attends, ou alors, toi aussi, tu trouves que le rose ça me grossit ?

Vaguement écœuré et inquiet pour la suite, Peter repoussa le calendrier du bout des doigts.

\- Attends, mais t'as pas vu Wolvie ! Il était en blanche neige et les sept farfadets !

\- Laissez-moi mourir… Et c'est des nains, Wade.

\- Nains, farfadets… Tout ça c'est synagogue !

* * *

Tenu par sa promesse, l'adolescent n'eut d'autres choix que d'emboîter le pas au mercenaire.

Son destin était scellé. Cette année, ils partageraient tous les deux la page « Février » du calendrier annuel des mercenaires. Comme un calendrier de rugbymen. Mais avec des mercenaires, voilà.

Ils montaient dans un ascenseur reluisant, au cœur d'un luxueux building du centre-ville, lorsque Wade décida de livrer une information capitale.

\- T'inquiètes, cette année on ne fait pas Disney.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais. Le thème c'est Bondage.

Peter frappa compulsivement le bouton « 0 » de l'ascenseur, dans une tentative désespérée de s'enfuir.

Wade le retint par le col.

\- T-t-t…

Ils arrivèrent enfin au douzième étage. Une porte ouverte semblait les attendre, et des éclats de rire et de voix filtraient dans le couloir. Peter dut se faire remorquer, les pieds traînants, le visage baissé et contrit.

\- Tu me le payeras…

Dans l'appartement grand ouvert régnait une ambiance indescriptible. Des photographes, techniciens lumière, stylistes et décorateurs naviguaient, pressés, entre les différentes pièces. Déjà, des mercenaires prenaient la pose, discutaient entre eux, étudiaient des propositions de photographies, se maquillaient, fumaient des cigarettes entre deux shootings.

Peter hallucinait.

Il croisa coup sur coup Victor Creed en train de manier un fouet, Rocket en tenue de cuir, deux inconnus que Wade nomma Bravo et Luke Cage. Il y avait des femmes aussi. Une certaine Copycat que Deadpool prenait visiblement soin d'éviter, en tenue de dominatrice, Gamora, mais aussi Elektra moulée dans un corset rouge et Silver Sable, qui discutait avec un photographe.

\- Putain… Où est-ce que j'ai débarqué encore ?

\- Mais c'est trop bien ! Ce calendrier s'arrache tous les ans. C'est une super occasion de faire savoir au monde entier que notre super duo a vu le jour !

Peter loucha sur une série d'accessoires, qui comprenait bougies, ceintures de chasteté et autres cravaches.

\- Franchement je suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleur des pubs…

\- Tu rigoles ? Se défendit Wade. C'est le Jackpot, mon pote ! C'est comme placer « ornithorynque » sur mot compte triple au scrabble !

Le regard désabusé de Peter lui répondit.

\- Ouais bon, pardon, la métaphore n'était pas spécialement cossue. Attends, j'en ai une mieux. C'est comme placer « Cuniculiste » sur mot compte triple au scrabble ?

Peter lui lança un pot de « crème après fessée » pour le faire taire. Un photographe en profita alors pour leur sauter dessus, lunettes épaisses et coupe de cheveux à la mode.

\- Monsieur Pool ! Et votre ami ?

\- Peter.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Peter inspira un grand coup.

\- Okay. Mais la mise en scène, c'est moi.

* * *

-… T'es sûr de ton coup, mec ?

Pour une fois, le doute ne venait pas de l'araignée, mais du schizophrène.

\- Je veux dire… T'es pas obligé.

\- Tu apprendras que je ne suis pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Alors tu m'as piégé ici, maintenant tu subis. Point.

Il avait fallu quelques arrangements, un peu de couture dans l'urgence et des matériaux rares, mais le résultat était totalement satisfaisant. Avec de l'argent, tout est plus facile.

Peter tenait en main son masque. Son masque de Spider-Man.

Ou presque. A quelques détails près.

Le tissu de fond n'était plus rouge, mais noir d'encre. Seuls les liserais qui figuraient l'emblématique toile d'araignée brillaient d'un vermeille profond. Le reste du costume avait subi le même traitement. Les motifs étaient absolument équivalents, y compris l'araignée aux pattes fines stylisée sur le torse, aux couleurs près. Du noir, et les toiles en vermillon, comme quelque éclaboussure de sang jetée là.

\- Ça envoie du lourd, confirma Wade. En plus on est super assortis maintenant. La classe. Mais tu sais… J'en reviens pas que tu le fasses.

\- Que j'annonce au monde entier que Spider-Man a retourné sa veste, et qu'il s'allie avec Enfoiré-Man ? Moi non plus j'en reviens pas, Wade. Mais bon. C'est la vérité, il est peut-être temps d'assumer.

Le photographe, qui assistait à la conversation, n'en menait pas large. Il était officiellement la première personne au courant de cette nouvelle.

Spider-Man changeait de camp.

\- Et… Ton identité, tout ça ? Les gens ici t'ont vu sans masque…Les informations fuiteront probablement.

Peter se massait les tempes, comme soudain las et dépassé.

\- Ouais. Je sais. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore quelque chose à perdre, ou quelqu'un à protéger. Ils peuvent bien savoir qui je suis.

La mâchoire de Wade se décrocha.

Il en resta silencieux une longue minute – exploit notable et inégalé jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Nan… Ça c'est une blague. L'identité de Spider-Man est son bien le plus précieux. Bon, sauf lors de la guerre civile, mais ça c'est une autre timeline, on va pas la prendre en compte ici.

Un rictus lui répondit.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Spider-Man est mort. Il me faudrait un autre nom.

\- Seringue-man ?

\- Au moins, ce serait réaliste, rétorqua Peter, cynique. Allez, assez discutaillé. En piste.

\- Je bande à mort.

\- Ta gueule, Wade. Ne crois pas que j'y prends le moindre plaisir.

\- Ben sache que moi si. Mec… Tu sais, avec moi tu peux être honnête. Te révéler vraiment. Assumer ton identité sexuelle… Bref, sortir du placard !

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gay.

\- …Mec… t'es tellement loin dans le placard que tu vas bientôt atteindre Narnia.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, mais 100 dollars c'est cent dollars, répondit Peter avec humour.

Depuis quelques jours, il s'était rendu compte que remballer Wade ne changeait rien à sa fâcheuse tendance à draguer tout ce qui bougeait, hommes, femmes et animaux compris. Plutôt que d'aller contre lui, ce qui s'avérait parfaitement inefficace, il avait décidé de rentrer dans son jeu.

Et vu l'air stupéfait de Wade, cette nouvelle stratégie fonctionnait à merveille. Il profita de l'ébahissement du mercenaire pour conclure :

\- Et puis ta gueule, ou je te mets le bâillon.

\- Ouais ! C'est l'esprit, justement, répondit Wade du bout des lèvres, encore sous le choc.

* * *

La page février du calendrier annuel des mercenaires provoqua un tôlé dans tout l'état.

Spider-Man avait sombré, rejoint le côté obscur de la force. Vendait ses capacités au plus offrant, prostitué.

Pour l'instant, le lien avec Peter Parker n'avait pas été fait. Le photographe responsable du shooting avait mystérieusement disparu – précaution prise par Wade qui souhaitait préserver la tranquillité de son foyer-, et les autres mercenaires semblaient avoir d'autres chats à fouetter. Peut-être que les menaces de mort qu'ils avaient reçues avaient fait leur effet…

Peut-être pas.

Ils le sauraient bien assez vite.

Wade ne pensait pas Peter capable de vivre avec ça, de dévoiler publiquement son identité après tant d'années. Peter disait que si. Mais Wade préférait s'abstenir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un associé dépressif, occupé à se terrer sous son oreiller.

* * *

Février n'avait que 28 jours, et c'était bien dommage.

La page A4 qui avait scandalisé était une œuvre d'art.

A gauche de l'image, avantageusement mis en valeur dans son nouveau costume sombre, l'ex super héros adossé à un mur tenait distraitement une laisse en cuir. De l'autre côté de la laisse, le cou cerclé par un collier de cuir à rivets, un ruban de soie noire sur les yeux et un bâillon sur les lèvres, Wade Wilson subissait la nonchalance de son associé. Lui aussi était adossé à un mur, les mains menottées accrochées à la cloison de plâtre blanc.

Le contraste était frappant.

L'araignée de nuit, entièrement vêtue, sans un centimètre de peau exposée, dans une attitude sereine, droite et sûre. Et le mercenaire moqueur, dans son plus simple appareil, juste l'ombre d'un sourire pour l'habiller. Le photographe avait préservé l'intimité de son modèle en coupant le cliché juste en dessous du nombril, exposant le corps musclé mais ravagé du plus célèbre des mercenaires fous.

D'un côté, la beauté sobre et retenue. De l'autre, la folie douce enfin maîtrisée.

En bas de la page, à côté des jours du mois se tenait la légende.

 _« Celui qui parvint à faire taire Deadpool. »_

Un joli coup de marketing. Pour leurs prochains clients, c'était une assurance que la folie de Wade avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour lui résister. Quelqu'un qui le maîtrise.

Qui le tienne _en laisse._

Une collaboration plus stable, calculée.

Décidément…

Peter Parker ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

* * *

 **Et voilà…**

 **Bon, si vous avez des réclamations, vous ne pouvez-vous en prendre qu'a vous-même et à vos mots trop chelous ! =D**

 **Voici la fameuse liste :**

 **« Dit tu crois que le rose ça me grossit »** **Carnaval Tricot Camériste Ornithorynque Bondage Fratricide Michelangelo Cuniculiste Jessie pinkman Farfadet. Et en dernier : SEXE HARDCORE. MERCI xD On voit vraiment vos idées mal placées bande de sales gosses !**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous.**

 **A très vite,**

 **Laukaz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut mes lapins. ( Joyeuses pâques en avance!)**

 **Je me suis ENCORE tranché la main. (Avec un tuyau cette fois. Voilà voilà.)** **Donc vous avez ENCORE sous les yeux un chapitre qui a été écrit à une main. Toujours la même en plus bordel de merde. (Wade vous dirait que c'est chiant pour autre chose, une seule main, mais bon…)**

 **C'est dire que je vous aime…**

 **Pour ce chapitre, (et les deux suivants) j'ai emprunté un personnage adorable à sa non moins adorable propriétaire _Obviously Enough._ Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Luke, c'est dans De la pureté des Lucioles Mortes ! Merci à elle pour sa confiance xD Des gros poutoux d'amour.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Premier Cercle. – Partie 1**

* * *

L'été déclinait timidement, apportant aux feuilles des ormes de Central Park une belle teinte d'or et d'ambre. Un grand soleil frais illuminait le salon et une scène de vie quotidienne particulièrement calme.

Peter lisait tranquillement dans l'un des grands fauteuils de cuir, le dos chauffé par les rayons lumineux. Sur le canapé plus loin, Wade, en peignoir, s'appliquait à déposer une couche de vernis rose sur ses ongles de pieds.

La routine.

Peter, légèrement incommodé par l'odeur de dissolvant, leva le nez de _La Divine Comédie._

\- Wade. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je mets du durcisseur, j'ai les ongles un peu fragiles en ce moment…

La remarque n'arracha même pas un haussement de sourcil au plus jeune, déjà largement habitué à l'excentricité de son aîné.

\- Tu jetteras tes cotons dans la poubelle de la salle de bain, sinon tu vas nous coller un _cancer_ avec ces vapeurs.

Wade releva la tête, blasé.

\- Pardon, se reprit Peter avec un demi-sourire, qui prouvait clairement qu'il n'était pas désolé le moins du monde pour cette vanne de mauvais goût.

Le visage scarifié de son ami lui renvoya une grimace. Peter se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des cicatrices qui marbraient les traits de son colocataire.

La plupart du temps, Wade conservait son masque. Même à la maison, même pour dormir. Tout le temps. De temps à autres, probablement par lassitude, il laissait sa peau respirer un peu. La première fois que Peter l'avait vu ainsi, il lui avait fait une ou deux blagues. Que Wade avait bien pris. Après tout, la pitié, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Sentant tout de même le sujet sensible, Peter insistait rarement. De son côté, Wade ne lui demandait plus comment il était passé du héros national à un junkie misérable. L'accord tacite maintenait une ambiance relativement apaisée sur leur maisonnée.

Peter médita quelques minutes, silencieux, encore plongé dans la philosophie du livre qui reposait à côté de lui. Il aimait cette œuvre, même si elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Il gigota sur son fauteuil, ennuyé.

\- T'es baptisé, Wade ?

L'intéressé releva un œil curieux.

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

Peter tapota le dos de _la Divine Comédie._

\- Dante dit que dans le premier cercle de l'enfer, on trouve les gens qui n'ont pas été baptisés.

\- Et tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ma puce ? C'est mignon.

\- Faudrait pas qu'on soit séparés dans la mort, tu comprends…

\- Tu me paches une bière ch'il te plaît, rétorqua vivement Wade, le pinceau du vernis à ongle entre les dents.

Peter soupira, reposa son livre sur ses genoux, et activa le lance-toile fixé à sa main gauche.

La toile jaillit et s'enroula autour d'une bouteille posée le bar. Il se fustigea. Pourquoi avait-il ne serait-ce qu'envisagé de parler philosophie avec l'autre déjanté ?

\- Décapchuleur ?

\- Un grand type comme toi…

Wade leva les yeux au ciel, et fit sauter la capsule avec les dents. Peter grimaça en entendant le son strident. Le calme revint, peu à peu. Différent. Les deux hommes semblaient absorbés dans des pensées peu reluisantes. Aucun des deux ne se doutait qu'elles étaient alors assez semblables.

\- Je crois que je suis pas baptisé, répondit finalement le mercenaire, après de longues minutes de silence. Mais en même temps, comme je peux pas mourir… L'enfer est assez improbable. Enfin, un accident est vite arrivé…

Il paraissait ennuyé, songeur. Préoccupé, presque.

\- Tu ne devrais pas lire. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton cerveau. C'est bien connu : les romans, ça rend violent et asocial, et ça fait confondre la réalité avec la fiction.

Peter esquissa un sourire, le soleil venant désormais lui caresser le sommet du crâne. Comme souvent, l'humour de Wade chassait les prémices de pensées noires susceptibles de l'envahir. Wade avait raison. Contre la déprime, il y avait mieux que lire La Divine Comédie. Il pouvait s'allumer un joint, par exemple.

La vie était presque belle, vue sous cet angle.

Enfin, sauf l'angle où le peignoir de Wade était légèrement trop petit, et où Wade avait tendance à écarter les jambes.

Le calme apparent de la situation fut soudain déchiré par le résonnement strident de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils n'attendaient personne.

\- T'y vas ? supplia Wade, qui ne pouvait pas encore se lever de peur d'abîmer son vernis.

Peter soupira, plaça un marque page dans la Divine comédie et posa soigneusement l'ouvrage sur la table basse. Il se leva avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, et traîna les pieds jusque la porte. Dans le couloir, une vieille femme pourvue d'une tignasse de cheveux gris mal dissimulés par un châle violet attendait. De grosses boucles d'oreilles en or ornaient ses lobes d'oreilles pendants, et d'épaisses lunettes noires masquaient ses yeux. Elle se déplaçait en outre à l'aide d'une canne blanche.

\- Je peux vous aider ? S'enquit Peter, vaguement curieux.

\- J'viens vous embaucher, rétorqua l'intruse, et elle entra d'elle même dans la pièce, balayant le sol de sa canne.

Peter s'écarta de justesse pour la laisser passer. Dans son canapé, Wade grogna.

\- Pfff… Moi qui croyais que c'était une VRAIE première cliente…

\- Ben quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez vraie pour toi ? rétorqua la vieille femme, en s'asseyant prudemment sur l'accoudoir du premier fauteuil venu.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ? Soupira Peter, conscient de manquer quelque chose.

\- Je suis Al, expliqua la nouvelle venue. Je connais bien ton associé, jeune homme. Jamais de ma vie je ne lui aurais confié la moindre mission. Mais maintenant que tu es là… Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

\- C'était ma… Colocataire, ajouta le mercenaire, ôtant les cotons qui séparaient ses orteils.

Le vernis était sec. Il agita les pieds, satisfait.

\- Ouais. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il m'a kidnappée et séquestrée pendant plusieurs mois.

\- Après t'avoir sauvé la vie, contra Wade.

\- Tu m'as enfermée dans une pièce tapissée d'objets pointus. C'était mesquin. Et t'as tué huit types qui essayaient de venir me sauver.

\- T'as mis des laxatifs dans ma bouffe !

Peter demeurait entre eux deux, suivant l'échange comme une balle de ping pong, sans vraiment comprendre.

Le débat « tu m'as séquestrée, mais non, tu étais libre de partir fallait juste trouver la clé et elle était sous tes yeux, ahah » se poursuivit quelques minutes.

\- T'as vraiment kidnappé cette femme ? interrogea Peter, n'y tenant plus.

Wade haussa une épaule.

\- C'est compliqué. Alors, Al, tu veux quoi ?

\- J'ai une mission pour vous…

\- Je ne fais pas de prix d'ami, j'annonce !

La vieille femme haussa une épaule. Peter, comprenant enfin l'enjeu de la visite et voyant là l'opportunité d'avoir leur première mission officielle, vint s'installer en face d'Al. Les jambes croisées, deux doigts soutenant son menton, et les lèvres pincées, il ressemblait vaguement à un étrange Sherlock Holmes qui attendrait qu'on lui explique une affaire tortueuse.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je suis ravie de traiter avec vous, poursuivit Al. Peter, c'est ça ?

Les yeux de Peter s'obscurcirent.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de dix jours pour que son identité secrète s'écroule. Il s'y préparait depuis de longues semaines, mais tout de même, c'avait été un choc. Les médias diffusaient partout son image, et celle de Wade. En tant qu'ancien Spider-Man, toujours accusé du meurtre de Gwen et son père, il était recherché. Wade devenait complice.

L'adolescent imaginait Tante May, devant son écran de télévision, les larmes aux yeux. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle était ainsi placée hors d'atteinte. Tout le monde la voyait comme une victime, et imaginait les sévices que Peter lui avait infligés par sa simple présence sous son toit. A priori, elle le détestait, il s'en fichait d'elle : personne n'irait lui faire du mal.

Elle avait toujours su, probablement. Savait-elle aussi quelle était la part de mensonge, et quelle était la part de vérité, quant aux crimes qu'on lui imputait ? Le SHIELD les recherchaient donc tous deux. Ils prenaient leurs précautions, et personne ne connaissait le lieu de leur appartement. Seul Weasel était dans la confidence. Les clients potentiels se présentaient à lui. Personne ne venait chez les deux hommes en rouge et noir sans recommandation. Le bouche à oreille, voilà tout. Impossible d'entrer au contact des deux mercenaires sans avoir montré patte blanche…

 _« T'inquiètes, pour le Shield,_ avait voulu le rassurer Wade. _Comme d'hab, dans un mois, je vais les aider à coffrer un méchant, et ils effaceront l'ardoise. On s'occupera de ça plus tard. »_

\- Que peut-on faire pour vous, répondit sobrement Peter, happé hors de cette réflexion.

\- J'ai perdu mon chat.

Le jeune homme se laissa mollement retomber dans sa banquette, les yeux roulés vers le plafond sculpté.

 _« Évidement… Une vieille mamie aveugle qui a perdu son putain de chat… Comment j'ai pu croire un instant que l'idée de Wade allait fonctionner ? »_

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas dans nos cordes, répondit poliment Peter, masquant une certaine forme de lassitude.

\- Bah si, on sait carrément faire ça ! Le détrompa son collègue, les bras croisés sur son peignoir.

\- Wade. Un mot. En privé.

\- Je ne veux pas courir après le chat de ta grand –mère, bordel ! C'est pas une mission pour mercenaire ça, mais pour scout !

\- Allez quoi… C'est un début… Faut bien commencer quelque part…

\- Putain mais Wade je croyais que t'étais mercenaire ! Que t'avais l'habitude qu'on te confie des vraies missions !

\- Oui, bah y'a des moments avec et des moments sans… Et puis pour palper, moi j'acceptais les missions où il faut tuer des gens, mais tu ne veux pas !

\- Ah ça y'est, ça va être ma faute…

\- Non mais t'es hypocrite. Genre prise d'otage, vol, intimidation, torture ça va, mais pas meurtre ? C'est con, c'est ça qui banque le plus !

\- Wade concentre-toi. On. Ne. Va. Pas. Chercher. Le. Chat. De. Ta. Putain. De. Mamie.

La voix grave, posée et légèrement rauque de leur cliente se fit entendre, dans la pièce voisine.

\- Y'a 70.000 dollars de coke enfermés dans le chat de la putain de mamie.

La nouvelle interrompit le débat, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

\- Ah ouais. J'tai pas dit. Elle est aveugle, mais elle entend plutôt bien…

* * *

\- Mon chat, c'est une mule. Je fais passer régulièrement grâce à lui des substances illicites à différents endroits. Mais là, la bestiole s'est barrée ! Après avoir ingéré 70.000 euros de ma meilleure cocaïne !

\- Il va se taper un sacré trip, s'esclaffa Wade, que l'idée d'un chat défoncé amusait visiblement.

\- Abruti. Elle lui a fait avaler dans des sachets étanches. Le but c'est pas que ce soit le chat qui en profite, sinon c'est pas rentable…

Wade le fusilla du regard, croisa les bras, relevant le menton d'un air hautain.

\- Ah, bah pardon, j'avais oublié que Monsieur Peter est un expert quand il s'agit de se défoncer !

\- Culture générale, bredouilla Peter en rougissant légèrement, comme pour s'excuser de détenir de telles connaissances.

\- Et pis toi, tu ne pouvais pas le surveiller ton chat ? Garder un œil dessus ? Garder un œil… héhé… Ohla, on se détend, c'était une vanne.

Peter analysa la situation sous tous les angles. Un chat, enfui dans New York, avec un bon pactole dans les intestins. Moins de vingt-quatre heures pour le trouver, sous peine de perdre la marchandise par voie naturelle… Comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin de la taille du Pacifique. Le frisson de l'adrénaline courrait déjà le long de son échine.

Il y avait un nouveau défi à relever.

* * *

-Eh merde, grommela Peter en se réceptionnant laborieusement.

-Quoi donc mon poussin ? demanda Wade à travers l'oreillette Bluetooth de l'homme araignée.

-J'ai déchiré mon collant en descendant la façade d'une baraque en ruine. Pour un enfoiré de chat-junkie. Et pour couronner le tout, le foutu _Felis silvestris catus_ , n'est pas là !

-Cactus-quoi ?

Peter souleva des sacs de détritus puis retourna brutalement une poubelle à la recherche du félin. Il fouilla dans son sac et s'empara d'une boite de croquettes odorantes, bourrée de somnifères. Après l'avoir positionnée au centre de l'allée avec un piège à phéromones, il se suspendit dans le vide à quelques mètres du sol.

-J'espère que le chinois qui m'a fourgué cette lotion « chatte en chaleur » mérite les vingt dollars qu'il m'a fait cracher…

Wade ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça mon poussin. Au fait, où ton collant est-il déchiré ? A l'entrejambe ?

-Ça t'aurait plû, hein, rétorqua l'adolescent, qui depuis quelques jours accentuait sa manie de rentrer dans le jeu de Wade plutôt que de l'envoyer promener.

Son aîné, d'ailleurs, ne s'était pas encore habitué à ce revirement de situation, lui qui se prenait des bâches à tout va depuis des années. Il s'excusa presque :

-C'est toi qui parle de chatte en chaleur…

-Mais tu vas te taire ? Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette oreillette, maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu parles dans ma tête !

-Ah ! Tu n'imagines même pas quel effet ça fait d'être Deadpool ! Moi j'ai dix personnes qui parlent dans ma tête. Bon, okay. Deux. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup.

-Ça doit être vraiment usant ! Au fait il s'appelle comme ce chat ?

-Pique, répondit Wade en toute simplicité.

-Pique? C'est pourri comme nom pour un chat.

-… Ch'est parche que cha Pique…

-… Okay, je débranche l'oreillette.

* * *

Wade glissa l'oreillette dans la poche de sa combinaison, satisfait.

De toute façon, il arrivait à Central Park.

Les deux associés, après avoir longuement discuté du montant de leurs honoraires avec Al, s'étaient mis en chasse. Pour augmenter leurs chances, ils s'étaient séparés. Peter ratissait le quartier d'Al, dans l'espoir de tomber sur la sale bête. Wade lui, avait choisi de prendre conseil auprès d'un expert. D'une experte, plutôt. Capable de retrouver des humains à l'autre bout du monde, des bugs dans des codes informatiques longs comme la bible, des artefacts aliens que tous croyaient perdus.

Il avait appelé Natasha dès le départ d'Al.

Malgré l'alignement discutable de Wade en termes de moralité, lui et la Veuve Noire s'entendaient très bien. Probablement qu'en tant qu'ancienne mercenaire, Natasha ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui faire la leçon…

Aujourd'hui, l'appel l'avait dérangée. Elle avait tergiversé, hésité, refusé, pour finalement finir par céder au ton implorant du mercenaire.

\- Okay… Je ne suis pas loin de chez toi de toutes façons. Rejoint moi à Central Park.

Wade avait raccroché. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour tiquer.

 _Les gars… C'était pas censé être secret, là où on habite avec Peter ?_

 **Ben ouais, et alors ?**

 _…_ _Ben alors, comment Tata Nat elle fait pour être déjà au courant ?_

 **…** **Saloperie d'espionne. C'est vraiment d'elle dont on a besoin.**

L'image était frappante. Dérangeante, presque.

Natasha Romannof, assise sur un banc de Central park, vêtue d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt noir et de baskets de running, pas maquillée, les cheveux en désordre. Pour tous ceux qui étaient habitués à la voir en mode « femme fatale toute de latex vêtue », c'était presqu'un choc.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange. Non, le plus étrange, c'était la poussette. Et les mains de l'espionne refermées sur la poussette. Et le bébé dans la poussette.

\- Meuf, t'as eu un mioche ? C'est moi le parrain ? S'égosilla Wade, faisant se retourner la moitié des joggers et touristes qui profitaient de la douceur de la fin d'après-midi.

Natasha elle-même sursauta, alors que Wade arrivait dans son dos et la gratifiait d'une claque sur l'épaule.

\- C'est pas à moi, je fais juste la baby-sitter, grommela la jeune femme, se décalant pour laisser une place à Wade à sa droite.

\- Cool. C'est quelle race ?

\- … Wade ?

\- Pardon. Je veux dire, quel sexe ?

\- C'est un petit gars, ça ne se voit pas ?

Wade se pencha au-dessus du berceau ou somnolait un bambin d'à peine un an, à l'ombre des ormes. Des cheveux noirs très marqués, contrastant avec une belle peau de bébé blanche. Le gamin entrouvrit un œil vert et brillant, probablement dérangé par le peu de discrétion de Wade Wilson. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il se rendormit presqu'aussitôt.

\- La vache… Tu t'es fait virer des Avengers ? Tu te recycles ?

\- Je dépanne. C'est le fils de… D'une connaissance.

\- D'une connaissance ? Souligna Wade, qui trouvait tout ceci extrêmement louche.

\- D'un ami. Il s'appelle Luke.

Wade sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, dévisageant clairement le bambin au fond de son landau.

\- Il est baptisé ?

Natasha manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Venant de Wade, cette question était le summum de l'improbabilité.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais mon colloc en ce moment il lit ce bouquin bizarre… La céleste farce ou un truc du genre.

\- … La divine comédie ? Mais quel rapport avec…

\- Ouais. Bon, bref, osef. Il me fait flipper avec ce bouquin. En gros, l'auteur explique comment ça marche l'enfer. Et l'enfer est découpé en neuf cercles.

Natasha soupira discrètement. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté qu'il vienne, déjà ? Et quel était le rapport avec leur discussion ? Et pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à essayer de suivre ses raisonnements ?

\- Et dans le premier cercle, poursuivit Wade, imperturbable, ben on trouve tous les gens qui ne sont pas baptisés. C'est hardcore quand même ! Ça me fait grave flipper son truc ! J'y pense tout le temps depuis ce matin t'sais.

\- Wade… Viens en au fait !

\- Ben, le fait : il est baptisé le gamin ?

L'espionne eut un moment de flottement. Elle avait beau connaître le schizophrène depuis des années, parfois, il était juste trop dur à suivre.

\- Mais je n'en sais rien, moi ! Je ne crois pas ! J'aurais été invitée sinon…

\- BEN VOILA. UN GAMIN HÉRÉTIQUE. Je ne trouve pas ça normal ! Que moi j'aille en enfer c'est une chose, mais lui il a encore rien fait de sa vie !

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, trancha la jeune femme, blasée et pressée d'en finir avec ce monologue sans queue ni tête.

 **Ahah. Elle a dit « Sans queue. »**

 _Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est Peter, il fait chier avec son bouquin… Genre nous on n'est pas baptisés !_

 **Ouais. Non mais nous c'est différent. Déjà on ne peut pas mourir donc fuck l'enfer.**

 _Ouais mais tu sais, si jamais…_

 **Non mais t'inquiète. Y'a encore huit cercles après le premier, et je crois que dans notre vie on a fait mille fois pire que de pas être baptisés…**

Deadpool chassa les voix comme on chasse une abeille.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de couches et des conneries de mon colloc. De toute façon je vais cramer son bouquin quand je rentre. Comme ça au moins la cheminée servira à quelque chose, puisqu'il veut pas qu'on baise devant. J'ai besoin de conseils !

\- J'avais cru comprendre…

\- Je cherche un chat.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

La veuve noire livra de bons cœurs quelques conseils pratiques, et rapides à mettre en place. Le temps pressait, et le foutu félin ne voulait visiblement pas rentrer de lui-même chez sa propriétaire. Wade prit des notes – en faisant des petits dessins de Spider-Man sur le côté de la feuille froissée.

Il en était au paragraphe « pièges à ours » quand l'improbable se produisit.

Natasha devança l'agression d'une seconde à peine. L'instinct le plus pur. Une main gantée de noir se refermait sur les épaules de la jeune femme, deux sur celles de Wade. Les deux amis se levèrent d'un bond, et Natasha hérita d'un coup de poing à la tempe qui la fit vaciller. Elle retint un cri, se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le second coup, apprécia du coin de l'œil Wade qui tordait le bras de son adversaire.

Six hommes en noir se laissèrent glisser des ormes les plus proches. Cagoule sombre, poignards en mains, revolver sanglés aux hanches.

\- Putain de merde ? Commenta Wade à très juste titre.

Aucun signe avant coureur. Aucun mobile apparent. L'un des agresseurs sauta sur Deadpool, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Wade eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se débarrasser de lui, f'une torsion sèche de la nuque. Natasha quant-à elle se fit encercler par trois hommes, la garde parfaite, la posture d'assassins entraînés. A ne pas sous-estimer. L'espionne palit dangereusement, alors que l'un des voyous s'approchait du landau, mains tendues en avant.

\- Wade ! hurla-t-elle, et les corbeaux s'envolèrent, alors qu'un cercle de touristes effrayés mais curieux se formait à bonne distance de la scène. Prends Luke !

Deadpool ne se fit pas répéter l'ordre deux fois. Un katana coulissa joyeusement hors de sa gangue protectrice, et trancha une tête. La violence de l'évènement arracha des cris à la foule amassée, qui entreprit de se disperser en pépiant. Les deux autres adversaires de Wade hésitèrent, mais ne rompirent pas leurs gardes. Déjà, du renfort descendait des autres arbres. Natasha se trouva bientôt acculée, cernée d'une dizaine d'hommes en noir.

\- Prends-le ! Enfuie-toi ! cria-t-elle, alors que ses ennemis passaient à l'assaut.

Wade dégaina son Beretta et troua l'estomac de l'homme penché au-dessus de la poussette. Celui-ci s'écroula, stupéfait. Wade sauta par-dessus le banc, attrapa Luke au vol et vida son chargeur vers le cercle des ennemis.

Natasha, toute combattante experte qu'elle était, désarmée face à de valeureux ennemis entraînés, sentait sa marge de manœuvre réduire dangereusement.

\- Cours ! s'époumona-t-elle, se débarrassant d'un homme à l'aide d'une série d'atémis d'une précision mortelle.

Wade serra le bambin contre lui. Celui-ci, les yeux grands ouverts, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Il ne pleurait pas, semblait à peine effrayé, plutôt curieux.

\- Allez, le spermatozoïde. On se casse.

Et, pris en chasse par une douzaine de ninjas, Wade démarra le plus beau sprint de sa vie entre les ormes de Central Park.

* * *

 **Attends… Encore une course poursuite ?!**

 _Génial ! J'adore !_

 **Ouais bah la dernière fois on s'est fait niquer, y'a juste eu une ellipse !**

 _Nan mais attends, là je crois qu'on va avoir la course en entier. Au prochain chapitre._

 **QUOI ? C'est une fin de chapitre, ça ? Mais c'est de la merde ! Ça devrait être illégal, bordel !**

 _Ouais mais sinon ça aurait fait trop d'émotions d'un coup… Bon, du coup on court ?_

 **Bah ouais. Pas le choix hein. Y'a une dizaine de gargantuesques boloss qui nous collent au cul. Et… ET PUTAIN mais ils nous tirent dessus, carrément ? Pfff… J'aime pas courir après avoir mangé en plus.**

 _Allez. Dit toi que courir, ça fait des belles fesses !_

Les gars. On se concentre. Déjà que ça va être folklo de rentrer à l'appart en un seul morceau, et avec le mioche, alors recentrez-vous !

 _Pfffff. On va encore êtres bons pour laver la combinaison._

 **…** **Eau de Seltz et citron ?**

… Eau de seltz et citron.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce (gros !) chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La suite arrive bientôt, avec toujours Luke en guest star xD Alors préparez-vous pour « Wade et Peter aka les deux plus gros irresponsables de la ville doivent s'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge. »**

 **Sinon, je lance un appel du fond du cœur. Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir réclamé la page février du calendrier des mercenaires… Et moi aussi, j'avoue, j'aimerais bien avoir cette page ! Je sais qu'il y a des artistes parmi vous, alors si l'un (l'une, soyons réalistes) d'entre vous se sent le courage de gribouiller un petit quelque chose à ce sujet, je l'utiliserais avec grand plaisir comme cover de cette histoire =D**

 **J'vous kiffe mes ptits rats.**

 **A tout vite.**

 **Laukaz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut mes lapins !**

 **C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Luke xD des bisous à Obvy, encore, pour accepter de voir son bébé (potentiellement) souffrir ! Bonne lecture, et merci pour votre soutien. Des bisous.**

* * *

 **Cercle 1 : partie 2**

* * *

\- Putain de bordel de merde de… AIE-EUH Saloperie de ninja de mes couilles !

 **Les gars… On a un bébé dans les bras, faudrait pas surveiller un peu le langage ?**

 _Grave ! Colossus slash Captain America seraient pas fiers de nous !_

\- Mais fermez vos gueules, vous, on vient de se prendre deux balles dans le cul, j'ai le droit de gueuler !

Bien serré contre la poitrine du mercenaire, Luke émit un petit rire. Wade claudiquait, la douleur inondait le peu de ressources disponibles dans son cerveau.

\- Et ce gamin rigole… Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein, Joseph ?

 **Il s'appelle Luke. J'l'aime bien ce gamin. Il a de l'humour.**

Une nouvelle série de détonations retentit. Deadpool serra Luke bien contre son torse, et évita les balles d'un saut périlleux élégant. Un gazouillement de contentement approuva cette conduite pour le moins dangereuse.

Le fuyard risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui. Sept ninjas le pourchassaient, courant à s'en faire exploser la rate, bousculant passants, joggers et touristes sans ménagement. Deux d'entre eux rechargeaient leurs armes de poing…

\- Aie aie aie… Ça va faire mal. Faut se préparer psychologue… MEEEEENNNT !

Une nouvelle balle lui déchira l'épaule. On pouvait désormais suivre le mercenaire à la trace, il semait derrière lui une belle ligne d'hémoglobine.

Wade jura, dérapa dans un virage un peu sec entre deux ormes, gagna rapidement l'autre côté de la rue et traversa en ignorant royalement voitures et taxis qui le klaxonnèrent allégrement.

L'un de ses poursuivants n'eut pas la chance d'esquiver le bus qui traversait à ce moment-là.

\- Un de moins ! Bordel, Luke, ils l'additionnent de protéines, ton lait en poudre ? Tu pèses ton poids mon pote !

Wade se réceptionna sur le trottoir le plus proche, balaya le grand carrefour des yeux, cherchant un moyen de semer ses poursuivants.

De sa main qui ne tenait pas le mioche, il attrapa le Desert Eagle sanglé à sa cuisse, et explosa joyeusement la tête de deux ninjas.

Plus que quatre.

En retour, et comme punition de cet instant d'immobilité, trois poignards se plantèrent dans sa poitrine, à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête de Luke.

\- Putain de merde ! Mais ils ne déconnent pas, les enfoirés ! Je savais pas que le hachis Parmentier de bébé était au programme de cette aventure. C'est peut-être pour ça, le rating M ?

Il reprit sa course, sans même s'accorder une seconde pour retirer les trois lames fichées dans ses pectoraux.

Un regard vers Central Park lui apprit que Natasha était en très mauvaise position. Cernée de toutes parts, l'espionne reçut un coup de matraque à l'arrière du crâne qui la fit s'écrouler. Wade regarda une bonne dizaine de secondes, sans s'arrêter de courir. Natasha ne se relevait pas, et ses adversaires fouillaient déjà le parc à la recherche du fuyard.

 **A.k.a Nous.**

 _A.k.a on se magne de sortir d'ici._

 **Je crois pas que A.k.a veut dire ce que tu penses que ça veut dire et… Et ! Oh ! LES GARS ! ON MATE A DROITE !**

A droite, au fond d'une ruelle, il y avait un chat. Un gros chat noir, et vieux, avec un ventre imposant. Deux pattes blanches distinctives.

 **Le fait qu'il soit gros et noir, c'est pour avoir notre quota de minorités ? Il faudrait pas qu'il soit handicapé aussi ? Ou que ce soit une chatte ?**

 _Ahah, il a dit chatte… Borderline, comme remarque, au fait._

\- Oh putain, me dit pas que c'est Pique ?!

Un tir effleura le sommet du crâne de Deadpool. La balle lui aurait coupé une mèche de cheveux, s'il en avait eu en sa possession. Il jura, alors que du sang coulait sur son masque, l'aveuglant partiellement. Luke commençait à s'agiter.

\- Il fait chier l'autre, avec son gun, il se prend pour Solid Snake ou quoi ?!

Wade changea brusquement de direction, bien décidé à récupérer les 70.000 euros de sa main libre. Malheureusement, le félin le sentit venir, et décida à son tour de galoper.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il y eut donc un chat, poursuivi par Wade qui tenait un bébé, poursuivi par une dizaine de ninjas armés. Autant dire que le cortège attirait les regards.

Wade pesta, alors que le chat s'éloignait dangereusement de son champ de vision, s'approchant d'une chatière qui menait sur une arrière-cour. Derrière lui, Solid Snake et sa bande continuaient de le prendre pour un pigeon d'argile. Il fallait agir, et vite.

Wade arma son fusil, et visa. Le chat miaula lorsque la balle lui effleura le dos, mais ne stoppa pas sa course frénétique pour autant.

 **MEC. T'ES TOTALEMENT FOU. T'AS TIRÉ SUR UN PUTAIN DE CHAT.**

 _C'est clair, merde quoi, tu viens de nous faire perdre 60 % de notre lectorat, et les 40% qui restent sont des monstres… Pas les mamans, et pas les chats. Survie basique._

\- Mollo, les gars. Je l'ai à peine effleuré, il saigne un tout petit peu. Rien de grave. C'est pour un plan.

 **Excuse pourrie. Tu veux le retrouver en mode petit poucet sauf qu'au lieu de pain il sème ses tripes ?**

 _Erk. Deg._

\- Nope. Tu verras bien. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur les abrutis qui nous tirent dans le dos depuis une demi-heure.

Joignant la pensée schizophrénique à l'acte, Wade tourna à l'angle d'une rue, s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Il inspira profondément et retira l'un des poignards qui lui transperçait le torse.

Il grimaça, alors que la lame quittait son corps dans un affreux bruit de succion. Ses poursuivants débarquèrent, sur ses talons. Deadpool prit une seconde pour viser, et armer son geste. Le poignard siffla, avant de percuter Solid Snake en plein front.

\- Head Shot ! hurla Wade, en reprenant sa course. La Vie Réelle, ça a quand même un meilleur gameplay que Counter Strike !

Malheureusement ce petit numéro lui valut une nouvelle salve de coups de feu, dont plusieurs qu'il ne parvint pas à éviter. La situation dégénérait. Il craignait qu'à force de se faire trouer, il ne dispose plus d'assez de chair pour faire rempart et protéger Luke. Il avisa un escalier de secours, qui s'entortillait sur le flanc d'un immeuble.

De toit en toit, il devrait parvenir à les semer, puis rejoindre l'appartement. Bon, il devrait probablement se briser les deux jambes pour atterrir sur leur balcon, mais… Actuellement, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

Et puis, les jambes… Ca repoussait plutôt pas mal.

* * *

Peter traînait dans le quartier, blasé et le cerveau embrumé.

Deux heures de recherches infructueuses à retourner les poubelles du voisinage d'Al avaient de quoi déprimer.

Heureusement, le joint qu'il s'était tranquillement allumé sur le chemin du retour lui avait permis de relativiser et de décompresser. Il avait tenté de contacter Wade, espérant que le mercenaire rencontre plus de succès dans leur quête commune. Injoignable.

C'est donc d'une démarche un peu ralentie et hésitante qu'il pénétra dans leur résidence, ayant pris soin d'enlever son costume abimé et d'enfiler un jean classique.

Il s'étira, bailla, se frotta vigoureusement le crâne… Et avisa une tache de sang aux pieds de l'escalier.

Puis deux, puis trois.

Il se frotta les yeux, se donna une petite claque sur la joue comme pour se forcer à retrouver ses esprits, et gravit les premières marches, suivant les taches à la trace.

 _Merde… Ca sent pas bon…_

Les flaques pourpres montaient jusqu'au quatrième étage, et s'arrêtaient… A la porte de leur appartement. La poignée en métal était rougie, poisseuse et luisante. Peter peina à enfiler les clés dans la serrure, le geste peu sûr, angoissé par avance.

Ce qu'il découvrit le fit dégriser instantanément.

Le salon était parsemé de marques vermeilles, de morceaux de lycra déchirés, d'armes jetées çà et là. Le jeu de piste macabre quittait le salon pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Peter demeura un instant ébahi, sans comprendre. Devant la cheminée – heureusement éteinte-, confortablement assis sur le tapis angora, se trouvait un bébé.

Un _bébé._

Assis bien droit, les petites mains enroulées autour d'un revolver de chez Smith et Wesson, il suçotait tranquillement le canon de l'arme comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise. Une pellicule de sueur froide glissa le long du cou de Peter, qui connaissait l'habitude de Wade de n'avoir à disposition que des armes constamment chargées.

Il avança vers l'enfant, lui ôta le pistolet le plus délicatement possible, ignorant ses pleurs. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi un bébé gisait au milieu d'une hécatombe dans leur appartement, il se rua vers la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, pour découvrir un Wade Wilson à moitié mort dans la baignoire.

\- T'as ramené le pain, sucre d'orge ? L'interrogea la voix rauque du mercenaire.

\- Enfoiré de merde ! explosa Peter. T'as complètement ruiné la salle de bain, c'est abusé ! Y'a du sang partout! J'y crois pas ! T'as saigné sur le tapis de bain ! poursuivit-il, indiquant l'épais tapis blanc et moelleux, souillé à jamais. C'était mon tapis préféré !

\- Ravi de voir que tu t'inquiètes plus pour un tapis ikéa que pour moi, rétorqua l'autre, tournant son visage amoché vers l'intrus. Et désolé, je sais pas encore me retenir de pisser le sang quand j'ai pris TREIZE PUTAINS DE BALLES DANS LE FION.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il leva un bras qui commençait à se régénérer. On apercevait en effet quelques impacts de balles, qui ne seraient très bientôt plus que des mauvais souvenirs.

Peter se détendit quelque peu. Il eut presque pitié du mercenaire, qui gisait là, dans un bain constitué de ses propres fluides corporels, dans son costume lacéré de toutes parts. Il s'approcha de la baignoire et s'assit sur le rebord.

-… Ça va ?

-AHAH ! Je le savais que tu t'inquièterais quand même !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, mais rosit un peu.

\- Je m'inquiète pour l'état de l'appartement, ouais. Allez, redresse-toi. Faut t'enlever ta combi, ou elle sera irrécupérable. Et faudrait que tu te laves, car j'ai l'impression de parler à une hématie.

Les yeux de Deadpool s'animèrent sous le masque qu'il portait encore.

\- Tu veux me déshabiller ?

\- Ouais, exactement. C'est mon trip, de baiser des types qui ont plus de sang à l'extérieur d'eux qu'à l'intérieur. Allez. Debout.

Il passa une main derrière l'épaule de Wade, le soutenant, l'aidant à se relever au mieux.

\- Comment ça s'enlève ce machin? pesta-t-il contre le lycra qui s'adsorbait à la peau de son complice.

Il parvint à trouver le scratch à l'arrière du masque pour libérer le visage couturé de cicatrices. Il lutta un instant avec les holsters sanglés aux cuisses, puis avec la ceinture, et il dut faire asseoir le blessé pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Je bande, énonça platement Wade.

\- Ce serait très flatteur, mais j'y crois pas une seconde. T'as plus assez de sang pour te permettre de l'envoyer dans cette partie de ton corps.

\- Pas faux, souligna l'autre, prit en défaut.

Pour la partie qui enveloppait son torse, ce fut plus délicat. Sous l'effet des balles, le tissu s'était parfois presque fondu à la peau, et l'enlever fit grimacer le mercenaire.

\- Aie-euh ! Putain, je douille ! Mec, t'es dans le sadomasochisme ?

\- J'avoue que j'aime bien te faire mal, reconnut Peter dans un sourire sadique. Maintenant, ferme là avec tes remarques salaces, faut que je me concentre ou je vais t'arracher des lambeaux de peau.

\- Erk… Répugnant. On mange quoi ce soir ?

Peter fut ébahi de découvrir le nombre de lames, grenades et armes à feux planquées sous le costume tailladé. Deadpool était plein de surprise.

\- Rassure-moi, tu portes un caleçon en dessous de ton truc ? se renseigna-t-il, alors qu'il commençait à découper les jambières rouges et noires.

\- Je vais pas te spoiler la meilleure partie quand même…

Peter lui serra l'épaule, à un endroit où une série de balles l'avait amoché, provoquant une douloureuse réaction chez le mercenaire.

\- Aie aie aie oui oui oui lâche-moi oui j'ai un calebute ! Tortionnaire !

La partie la plus ardue prit fin, laissant un mercenaire en pleine reconstitution, presque nu, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Bon, t'as l'air de reprendre des couleurs. Lave-toi. Après, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi il y a un bébé dans notre salon.

Wade retroussa les coins de sa bouche en un rictus malheureux.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas toi qui va me frictionner ? On pourrait prendre un bain ensemble, et je te masserais le dos, et on sortirait ma collection de canards, et …

Déjà, la porte de la salle de bain claquait. La voix de l'autre lui parvint depuis le salon, moqueuse.

\- Ouais ouais ouais… Commence sans moi, je te rejoins.

Wade soupira, avant de se saisir du pommeau de douche pour faire couler l'eau. Songeur.

Décidément, cette manie qu'avait le plus jeune d'entrer dans son jeu le perturbait. Il avait tellement l'habitude de se faire envoyer promener qu'il en restait souvent sans voix. C'était dans ses gènes, il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne connaissait que ce moyen de communiquer : l'humour, le flirt un peu lourd, avec tout le monde. Femmes, mais aussi hommes. Amis, mais aussi ennemis, inconnus, facteurs, contrôleurs des impôts, animaux… Il avait toujours fait ça.

Et on l'avait toujours envoyé chier. De fait, que Peter entre dans son jeu perturbait ses réparties.

 **C'est vrai c'est chiant, on arrive jamais à ajouter quelque chose !**

 _Du coup c'est lui qui a toujours le dernier mot ! Frustrant !_

 **Ben on devrait peut-être arrêté de le titiller, du coup. Stop les vannes de cul.**

 _…_ _Ouais. Mais on sait pas faire ça. On sait faire ça ?_

\- Nan. On sait pas faire ça.

L'eau fraîche ruissela sur son corps meurtri. En se concentrant assez sur un point précis, il pouvait presque voir les cellules se régénérer. Dans deux heures, il serait comme neuf.

Le miroir au-dessus de l'évier lui renvoya son image. Un corps délié, mais couvert de marques, et un visage qui n'avait pas non plus été épargné par Ajax.

Presque comme neuf, donc.

* * *

\- Merde… Ca bouffe quoi ces trucs-là ?! On n'a pas de lait, que de la bière ! Ça ira tu crois ?

Peter et Wade, dubitatifs, observaient le _truc_ qui rampait et se marrait tout seul dans leur salon.

\- Je suis nul en gosse, répondit Peter, mais je suis quasi sûr que la bière c'est une mauvaise idée. Sûr à, genre, 80 pourcent.

Wade leva les bras au ciel en soupirant.

Ils s'étaient barricadés à l'intérieur de l'appartement, convaincus que les ninjas démoniaques reviendraient rapidement chercher la créature minuscule qui bavait sur leur tapis.

\- T'as qu'à le rendre à Natasha !

\- Je l'ai appelée seize fois en une heure et elle ne répond pas !

\- Et il sort d'où ce gamin ? Et ces ninjas ?

Deadpool s'enflamma, accompagnant sa théorie de grands gestes :

\- Il n'est pas baptisé, c'est un enfant démoniaque, fils de Satan en personne, et les ninjas sont des Anges venus sur terre pour pourfendre l'hérétique, et nous punir de notre complicité et….

Le monstre arrêta de baver, pour tordre sa bouche dans un angle bizarre. Il commença à geindre doucement, stoppant net l'exposé de Tonton Wilson.

\- J'suis sûr qu'il a faim… T'as faim mon gros ?

Wade s'accroupit en face du gamin, qui hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- C'est fou ça, il comprend tout. T'inquiètes, maman Peter va nous faire à manger.

Maman Peter le gratifia d'un coup de poing dans la joue.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans cette résidence, Peter et Wade mangèrent à table, et non avachis sur le canapé devant la PlayStation.

Luke, confortablement installé sur les genoux du mercenaire, louchait sur la part de pizza devant lui.

\- Attends, j'ai un doute… Faudrait pas qu'on mange avec des couverts, pour donner l'exemple? Tenta Deadpool.

\- On ne va pas mettre un couteau sur cette table alors qu'il y a un bébé ! Déjà qu'il prenait un de tes guns pour une tétine tout à l'heure…

La nouvelle horrifia Wade.

\- C'est super sale. Mes guns, c'est comme mon zob, c'est un prolongement de moi-même… On va me prendre pour un pédophile !

\- De toute façon, regarde, il a parfaitement compris comment ça marche, le coupa Peter.

Les petites mains blanches et avides s'étaient emparées de la part de pizza, et Luke la suçotait tranquillement.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a nourri le monstre, il nous faut un plan.

\- Pour nous débarrasser de ce truc, enchérit Peter. Ça me fait flipper.

\- Moi aussi. Surtout qu'il n'est pas baptisé !

\- Tu ne vas pas repartir dans ton délire !

\- C'est toi qui me stresse avec ton bouquin de merde ! On a un enfant hérétique sous notre toit !

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, mordant dans sa pizza.

\- Wade, c'est obligé, les olives et les ananas sur la pizza ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bon, et on fait quoi pour le chat ?

\- Et on fait quoi pour le mioche, surtout ?

Les deux collègues s'observèrent, blasés, avant d'éclater de rire. Situation improbable bonjour : barricadés chez eux avec un gamin volé on ne sait où, poursuivis par des ninjas fous furieux, alors qu'ils étaient censés traquer un chat bourré à la cocaïne.

Wade tapota discrètement la croûte de la pizza contre la table, ignorant le regard réprobateur de Peter-Le-Maniaque.

\- Pour le chat, je sais où il est.

\- Ah ouais ? Et tu m'as rien dit ?

\- En fait… Il se pourrait que je lui ai tiré dessus…

\- T'es pas bien…

\- Bref. Du coup il est blessé, et il y a forcément un bon citoyen qui va l'emmener se faire soigner à l locale. Tu peux être sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est une mamie l'a déjà refourgué à l'assoc'.

\- Mais c'est super bancal, comme plan ! souligna Peter.

\- Ben tu vois un chat blessé dans la rue, tu fais quoi ? Tu le laisses crever ?

Le jeune homme se rembrunit. Luke arrêta même un instant de mâchonner sa part de pizza, captivé par la teneur de la discussion.

\- Non, probablement pas.

\- ET BEN VOILA. Donc ta gueule.

\- Langage, bordel de merde, ta vulgarité me pète les couilles et y'a un enfant dans cette pièce… N'empêche, poursuivit l'adolescent, presque bluffé, j'en reviens pas que tu sois parti du postulat que la nature humaine était bonne, et que quiconque verrait un chat blessé l'emmènerait à la SPA. Au fond, t'es un type bien.

\- Mais ta gueule ! Est-ce que je t'insulte, moi ?

Luke faisait les gros yeux. Très clairement, il n'aurait jamais appris autant d'insultes que ce jour. Peter, voyant là un nouveau moyen d'asticoter son partenaire, poursuivit.

\- Attends… T'es pourri, certes, mais franchement. En toute honnêteté. Au fond je suis sûr que t'es un type bien. Si tu pouvais choisir entre deux millions de dollars, et la paix éternelle dans le monde… ?

\- … Ma Ferrari serait jaune. Une autre question ?

\- Sérieusement… Tu ne crois en rien ?

\- Ah, si. Je crois… Que je vais me servir un verre. T'en veux?

\- Pas devant les enfants, refusa Peter, dans un sourire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, merci pour vos petits mots d'amour! Conclusion du cercle 1 au prochain épisode... Suivi d'un nouvel interlude!**

 **la bise,**

 **Laukaz**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut mes lapins,**

 **Ca va toujours ? Allez, on continue donc, avec la conclusion de ce premier cercle.**

 **Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié de répondre aux anonymes du chapitre 10… Donc je le fais maintenant !**

 **Egg man : Contente que Wade te fasse rire ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si je dois prendre comme un compliment le fait d'écrire très bien un personnage taré, skyzo, violent et cruel xD**

 **As la menace : Bonjour, et bienvenue au laboratoire ! J'espère que l'expérience te plaira =D**

 **Cirth : Bienvenue à toi ! Oui, je pense que tu l'auras deviné mais je suis une adepte du slow build. Genre, vraiment slow. Histoire que tout le monde soit bien frustré comme il faut. Allez, tiens bon, ca va avancer bientôt. Le plus dur est fait, promis :p**

 **Allez, c'est parti. Dernière apparition de Luke dans ce chapitre. Calins à Obvy avec des cœurs et de la chantilly.**

* * *

 **Cercle 1 : partie 3**

* * *

Wade, dans un mouvement malheureux, donna un coup de coude à la bouteille de bière posée sur la table.

Les réflexes reptiliens de Peter rattrapèrent l'objet avant qu'il ne s'éclate au sol – ce qui n'aurait pas manqué au passage d'abimer le magnifique parquet d'acajou. Wade cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, impressionné. L'araignée n'avait pas daigné quitter son livre des yeux durant le processus.

D'humeur scientifique, Wade approcha discrètement sa main d'un verre, et le fit « malencontreusement» glisser sur la table, jusqu'à provoquer la chute.

De nouveau, la main de Peter intercepta le projectile. Il attrapa le verre, le reposa sur la table, et tourna une page, distraitement.

Wade échangea un regard avec Luke, posé sur ses genoux.

\- On va faire une expérience, toi et moi.

Wade avait murmuré. Luke l'observait, concentré, ses grands yeux verts analysant la structure râpeuse du visage en face du sien.

 **Si on fait tomber le bébé, il le rattrape ?**

 _Bah attends, on va voir ça tout de suite…_

\- N'y pense même pas.

\- Mec, c'est trop classe, ton truc de reflexes. On dirait Edward dans twillight…

\- C'est un oxymore, connard. T'as pas le droit de mettre classe et twillight dans la même phrase. C'est passible de pendaison dans plusieurs états.

Le téléphone du mercenaire sonna, la musique du générique de My Little Poney déchirant le silence.

\- C'est Natasha ! Enfin !

Un sentiment de délivrance s'épanouit dans la pièce. Ils venaient de vivre deux heures, tous les trois. Deux heures horriblement stressantes. Luke était adorable, ce n'était pas le problème. Non, le problème c'était comment deux inaptes sociaux tentaient tant bien que mal de gérer un enfant d'un an, ce qui était clairement en dehors de leur champ de compétences.

Pour distraire Luke, Peter avait proposé une partie d'échec, et Wade de lui apprendre à lancer des couteaux. Alors que la dispute pour savoir quelle activité allait l'emporter s'envenimait, Luke s'était mis à pleurer, semant la panique chez ses baby-sitters.

Florilège de réactions choisi :

\- Merde, comment ça s'arrête, attends si je le secoue ?

\- Non le secoue pas, je vais lui donner le sein, pour voir…

\- RHA mais t'es fou, Wade ? Lui donner le sein ? File lui plutôt un peu de whisky, ça va le détendre !

\- Attends, sinon il reste des cookies d'hier.

\- Ouais. Les cookies c'est pas mal.

\- …

\- …

\- Euh, attends, Peter, c'était des cookies _cookies,_ ou des cookies **cookies** ?

\- Meeeeeeerde merde merde c'était mes space-cookies ! Rends-moi ça Luke !

\- Moi ma mère, elle me mettait devant la télé quand je pleurais. On lui met un porno ?

\- Tain, ce serait tellement bien si on avait ce genre de parc, là, où on fourre le bébé et hop, le problème est réglé…

\- Attends j'ai une vieille cage à hamster, ça le fait ou pas ?

\- Je vais plutôt lui lire une histoire.

\- BAS LES PATTES, tu vas lui lire la Délicieuse Bouffonnerie, et il va faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. Et v'là les frais de psychanalyse après.

\- C'est la divine comédie… Mais je pensais plutôt lui lire l'article de science et vie, « les neutrinos peuvent-ils traverser les trous noirs ? ».

\- … Ahah, il a dit trous noirs…

Bref, en résumé, il était plus que temps que quelqu'un de responsable récupère l'enfant.

\- Allo ? Nat ?

\- Wade ! Où est Luke ?

\- Ravi de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Il va bien. Il est présentement en train de s'amuser avec la cuisinière au gaz.

\- ELOIGNE CE BEBE TOUT DE SUITE.

\- Relax, c'est une blague. C'est pas au gaz, c'est des plaques à induction.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Ça roule. Tu le récupères bientôt ? Pourquoi t'as mis dix ans à me rappeler ?

\- Ils m'ont bien tabassée, j'étais dans les vapes. Je vais venir avec des renforts, nettoyer ton quartier. Faut que tu mettes le gamin à l'abri pendant qu'on fait ça. Vous pouvez sortir de l'appartement, et vous éloigner un peu ?

Wade avait enclenché le hautparleur, et Peter haussa une épaule, moyennement décidé. Des renforts, ça voulait dire les Vengeurs, et Peter n'avait pas spécialement envie que la clique découvre leur lieu de retraite. Natasha dût deviner leurs réticences.

\- Écoute, Wade. Le SHIELD sait déjà où vous créchez. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne vous sont pas tombés dessus, c'est que quand vous vous êtes enfuis du QG, il y a eu des débordements. Les agents vous ont tiré dessus, et Coulson est mort de trouille à l'idée que vous portiez plainte pour abus de pouvoir. Une bévue pareille… Ça pourrait causer un sacré tort à l'organisation. Et puis bon, les derniers résultats de l'enquête sur Peter sont assez mitigés… Y'a une nouvelle théorie qui se dessine, comme quoi, peut-être, Spider-Man ne serait pas si coupable que ça…

L'intéressé ne daigna même pas hausser un sourcil. Deadpool analysa rapidement cette nouvelle, jaugeant l'ancien super-héros du coin de l'œil. Natasha sentit qu'elle gagnait du terrain. Elle poursuivit.

\- Ce gamin est assez important pour nous. Je suis sûre que si vous nous aidez, le SHIELD fermera définitivement les yeux sur vos activités. Surtout si vous nous livrez un ou deux méchants de temps en temps, comme vous l'avez fait avec Andy Bone…

Peter eut un rictus. Ils n'avaient livré personne : Deadpool avait décapité le baron de la drogue. Sacrée nuance. L'adolescent tombait de haut, mais visiblement, le SHIELD était assez souple sur le sujet. Et pardonnait bien vite. Mais si coopérer pouvait leur garantir un peu de tranquillité…

Peter hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Luke l'imita. Wade, encouragé par ces deux approbations, répondit à l'espionne.

\- Ouais, on va sortir. Avec le mioche. Toi et tes copines, vous nettoyez la zone, et on vous rend la bête.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour mettre au point les différents détails pratiques. Peter déposa Luke sur le parquet, pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les jambes.

Natasha conclut l'appel par un :

\- Bon, j'espère que vous en avez pris soin.

Luke, depuis le salon, grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait dangereusement à « enfoiré. » Mais peut-être n'était ce que « enfermé », qui sait ?

\- Euh, ouais ouais, rétorqua Wade. Salut, hein.

* * *

\- Wade, Luke est en train d'essayer d'ouvrir le coffre en plomb dans ta piaule.

\- Hein ? Ouais ouais… QUOIIII ?

Peter, occupé à faire la vaisselle, vit Wade courir comme un dératé, traverser le salon telle une fusée pour gagner sa chambre. Cette réaction l'interpela.

\- Et puis y'a quoi dans ce coffre, d'abord ? C'était super lourd, on a galéré à le porter pour l'installer…

\- Y'a une barre de plutonium, répondit Deadpool depuis l'autre pièce.

Il revint avec un Luke mécontent dans les bras. Peter cassa un verre, le serrant trop fort.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Une barre de plutonium, dans cet appartement ? T'aurais pu me le dire enfoiré, je t'ai aidé à le porter ! On va choper un cancer !

\- Ah. Ahah. Très drôle, le coup du cancer, vraiment. Tsss… Et puis a ton avis, pourquoi je l'ai mis dans un coffre en plomb ? Avant, chez moi, il me servait de presse papier, posé sur mon bureau !

Peter rangea rageusement les assiettes à leur place, faisant claquer la porcelaine contre le meuble.

 _« Une barre de plutonium. Abruti. »_

Wade négociait le silence de Luke.

\- Tu diras rien à tata Nat, hein mon lapin ?

\- 'Tonium ! Tonium !

\- Et merde…N'empêche… C'est qui ce gamin, pour que le SHIELD le kiffe comme ça ? S'interrogea le mercenaire, louant son doigt à l'enfant pour que celui-ci le mordille. Et pour que des ninjas mutants lui courent après ? Connaissant Nat, elle ne nous dira rien…

\- On s'en fout un peu, non ? répondit Peter, toujours grognon. Cela dit… tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble un peu à Loki ?

\- Ah, j'avoue ! C'est marrant ! Attends, tu ne penses quand même pas que…

\- Mais non, abruti. C'est juste une coïncidence.

Peter essuya ses mains sur son jean, et fixa les lances-toiles à ses poignets avant de rejoindre les deux autres au centre de la pièce.

Ensemble, ils gagnèrent le balcon.

\- Allez, accroche-toi, et tiens bien le mioche. On y va.

Le trio infernal quitta l'appartement par le balcon, à l'aide des toiles noires de Spider-Man le déchu.

* * *

Ils atterrirent tout trois quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Luke avait les cheveux décoiffés et un grand sourire pendu sur les lèvres. L'air frais avait rosi ses joues. Visiblement, l'expérience de vol avec ses deux gardiens lui avait bien plu.

\- Bon, ben on va profiter que les Power Rangers font le ménage dans le quartier pour aller chercher notre chat ! C'est trop mignon, toi, et moi, et notre premier enfant, allant au refuge pour adopter un animal…

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, et arracha Luke aux bras du mercenaire.

\- Donne-moi ça, toi. Tu serais capable de le faire tomber. Et on n'adopte rien, on va juste chercher Pique. Il a intérêt à être là-bas !

* * *

\- Un gros chat noir avec deux pattes blanches ?

L'employée de la SPA observa un instant le trio. Un jeune homme, plutôt avenant, habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt où s'imprimait « Trust me I'm a Scientist », portait dans ses bras un bébé adorable. Le deuxième homme, plus âgé, avait le visage amoché, comme brûlé. Et un sac à dos Hello-kitty – probablement pour l'enfant, jugea-t-elle-. S'il n'y avait eu que le plus grand, avec ses cicatrices, son crâne rasé et ses muscles impressionnant, elle aurait pu avoir peur.

L'hésitation se lisait d'ailleurs dans son regard. Wade se fendit d'un magnifique sourire, et tapota le crâne de Luke d'une main, enserrant les épaules de Peter de l'autre. Parfait père de famille.

 **J'espère qu'elle n'est pas conservatrice-homophobe.**

 _Sinon elle nous rendra jamais notre chat…_

Wade pensait que la provocation agacerait Peter, mais il n'en fut rien. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte sur Luke, et s'approcha davantage de Wade.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Pike répondit-il à l'employée. Luke l'adore, nous sommes très inquiets…

Leur interlocutrice fronça les sourcils, le regard ombrageux.

 **Merde. C'est peut-être bien une homophobe en fait. Peter est un super bon acteur.**

\- Ce chat est beaucoup trop gros, Messieurs. Il faut surveiller son régime alimentaire.

Peter, offusqué, gratifia Wade d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu vois chouchou, je te l'avais dit, il ne faut pas lui donner du foie gras et des crevettes ! Mais il va bien ?

Déjà, la femme s'élançait entre les cages où résidaient différents animaux, dans des états de maltraitance plus ou moins prononcés. Des chats, des chiens, mais aussi divers rongeurs, des tortues et même des canards, qui cohabitaient dans une paix toute relative.

\- Il avait une légère blessure sur le dos en arrivant, commenta-t-elle. Il s'est probablement battu avec un autre chat, et son surpoids ne l'aura pas aidé…

La désapprobation suintait pas tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Dieu merci, vous l'avez retrouvé ! souffla Peter.

\- Pike ! Pike ! approuva Luke, agitant les bras.

Les deux mercenaires échangèrent un regard interloqué. Même le gamin rentrait dans le jeu ?

\- On devrait le garder, souffla Wade à l'oreille de son complice. Il attendrit tout le monde, ça fait une super diversion. Et en plus il est tellement manipulateur ! Tout le reflet de ses pères !

\- Tu rêves. Et on n'est pas ses pères, abruti.

\- L'espace d'un instant, j'ai imaginé ce futur, toi, moi, Luke et Pike, formant une famille épanouie…

Leur messe basse fut interrompue alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la cage où le gros chat noir somnolait.

\- Je vais chercher les formulaires, expliqua leur guide en ouvrant la cage à l'aide d'une petite clé en bronze.

\- Il a quoi, le compagnon de cellule de Pike ? s'enquit Wade, pointant du doigt un gros lapin blanc à l'allure maladive, tapi dans un recoin.

La pauvre bête, le poil ras et clairsemé par endroits, voyait son corps marbré de diverses cicatrices, dont certaines fraîches. Du fil noir grossier rapprochait les bords de plaies longues d'une main sur son ventre et ses flancs.

L'employée répondit d'un ton las, en s'éloignant vers les bureaux.

\- Cancers multiples. Personne ne veut d'un lapin malade qui n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre…

Les yeux de Wade Wilson s'emplirent de petites étoiles, alors qu'il resserrait les mains autour des barreaux de la cage.

\- Hors de question, intervint Peter avant même que le mercenaire n'émette son idée.

\- On va l'appeler Métastase, chuchota Wade, l'ignorant royalement.

\- On ne va pas l'appeler du tout. Et c'est de mauvais goût. Wilson. Wilson. Wilson ! Tu m'entends?

Mais Deadpool ne se préoccupait pas de lui, les yeux fixés sur la créature malingre.

Peter changea Luke de bras – c'est qu'il pesait son poids-, soupirant.

\- Wade… Avec la vie qu'on a, on ne va pas adopter un lapin.

\- Alors on le laisse mourir ici tout seul ? rétorqua l'autre, cinglant.

\- Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à foutre ?

Wade se détourna légèrement.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, moi, quand j'ai eu mon cancer, j'aurais aimé qu'on s'occupe de moi. Au lieu de ça, ma copine m'a largué, plusieurs types ont essayé de me flinguer et j'ai fini transformé en monstre, sans potes, sans famille. Alors, oui, peut-être que je me retrouve dans cette bestiole délaissée aux portes de la mort.

Peter arqua un sourcil, suspicieux.

 _« Wade, capable de compassion ? Hm-hm. Impossible. Plutôt_ « Wade le manipulateur fait un caprice et essaye de me faire culpabiliser. » _»_

\- Wade, écoute…

Le débat fut interrompu par le retour de l'employée, qui tenait une enveloppe dans la main droite.

Peter réfléchit rapidement à « comment demander à quelqu'un de me mettre de côté la litière usagée d'un chat sans passer pour un sociopathe de première catégorie. » Il cherchait toujours un moyen subtil d'obtenir la fameuse litière, lorsque les évènements se précipitèrent, résolvant par la même occasion son problème.

Son interlocutrice se figea au milieu d'une phrase, les pupilles dilatées, la main soudain tremblante.

Et elle s'écroula, dévoilant un poignard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- A terre ! Eut-juste le temps d'hurler Wade, se jetant sur Peter et Luke.

Le trio roula au sol, évitant une salve de balles provenant de l'entrée du local.

Peter referma ses bras sur Luke, et sentit les mains de son acolyte le pousser vers la cage la plus proche. Le bambin se mit à gémir, effrayé.

\- Prends les bestioles, on se casse ! hurla le Canadien, arrachant presque son sac hello Ketty pour en sortir un M16.

Il accueillit une rangée d'hommes en noir d'une salve chaleureuse et rejoignit Peter dans la cellule. Celui-ci agrippait Pique sous son bras droit, serrait Luke dans son bras gauche, et lançait une toile pour s'extraire de la geôle. Wade s'accrocha au jeune-homme, jura en attrapant au passage Métastase. Le groupe constitué de huit pattes, six jambes et un bon nombre de queues vola hors de l'enclos, et le paquet de membres et de poils se réceptionna sans élégance derrière un bureau pour se mettre à couvert.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ce mioche, pour que tout le monde le veuille ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas compliqué à faire, un gamin, je leur montre s'ils veulent, comme ça ils pourront faire le leur, leur môme personnel, et ils ne feront pas chier à voler celui des aut… AHHHH !

La remarque très intéressante de Wade fut interrompue par un tir de grenade qui souffla le bureau derrière lequel ils s'abritaient. La situation se détériorait. Trop de frêles créatures à protéger, peu d'armes, et des ennemis nombreux. Douze, estima Peter.

Et puis, tout à coup, six seulement. Six survivants qui se dispersèrent dans les locaux pour éviter les renforts.

Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton venaient d'investir les lieux, avec une troupe de paramilitaires lourdement armés.

Œil de faucon épingla distraitement l'un des ninjas au mur le plus proche, alors que Natasha couvrait ses arrières, vidant son chargeur sur les désespérés qui voulaient tenter leur chance. En quelques minutes, l'endroit fut « nettoyé », bouclé par des agents de sécurité, les curieux dispersés et l'affaire close. Quelques blessés chargés dans des ambulances, et d'autres, en relativement bon état, embarqués pour être interrogés par le SHIELD.

Wade dépoussiéra Métastase qui avait trouvé refuge dans un recoin sale, et Natasha vint presque arracher Luke des bras de Peter.

\- Oh mon dieu, Luke, tu es sain et sauf…

\- Tata ? répondit le petit homme, visiblement heureux de la retrouver.

Elle le serra contre elle alors que Clint les rejoignait. Égal à lui-même, l'air sérieux, les lunettes de soleil masquant son regard, ses bras plein de biceps resserrés autour de son arc.

\- Bon, on m'explique ce qui se passe ? interrogea Wade, le lapin sous le bras droit, le chat sous le bras gauche.

\- Wade… Pourquoi ce bébé porte d'autres vêtements que ceux qu'il avait quand je te l'ai confié ?

\- Confié ? Confié ? Tu veux dire quand j'ai traversé Central Park avec tout le Japon médiéval au cul pour lui sauver la vie ? Ben EXCUSE MOI D'AVOIR SAIGNÉ SUR TON BÉBÉ, HEIN !

Natasha grommela, et examina l'enfant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Luke va bien, confirma-t-elle dans son oreillette.

Personne d'autre qu'elle n'entendit la réponse soulagée de Tony Stark :

\- Louez soit les dieux d'Asgard.

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est pas Thor qui l'a sauvé hein, mais deux abrutis en rouge et noir.

Wade et Peter échangèrent un regard.

\- Je crois qu'on doit se sentir insultés, là…

\- Ça va, vous vous en êtes sortis ? Demanda Natasha, qui souhaitait en savoir un peu plus sur les traitements subis par le pauvre Luke.

\- Ben ça va ouais, c'était cool, surtout le moment ou Luke a trouvé une barre de plutonium. Enfin du coup comme après on lui a donné de la pizza ça allait, et puis je lui ai appris à lancer des couteaux pour le fun, et Peter lui a donné un cours sur l'antimatière. Oh, et c'était trop mignon, apparemment il a suçoté le bout de mon de mon 9 mm… J'aurais dû t'envoyer un snapchat. Oh et fait pas cette tête, je parle de mon gun hein, pas de, euh… Bref. C'était cool.

Dans l'oreillette, Tony s'étranglait, passant du rouge au blanc livide, hurlant des insultes si fort que Natasha perdit un dixième de ses capacités auditives.

\- Oui oui oui interrompit-elle, persuadée que Tony allait faire un arrêt cardiaque si Wade poursuivait son exposé. Ben merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. A la prochaine. Ciao.

\- Quoi ? Te fous pas de nous, intervint Peter. On a des ninjas qui nous courent après pour ce mioche, on décime ma moitié du quartier pour le sauver, et tu ne nous dit même pas qui c'est ? Ni ce que ces gars lui voulaient ?

\- Secret défense, répondit Clint, intraitable, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine.

A des kilomètres de là, Tony se rongeait les sangs. Il avait fallu toute la conviction de ses amis pour l'empêcher d'aller récupérer Luke lui-même. Et une menace de Fury de l'assommer et de l'attacher. Et les explications longues de Natasha. _« C'est dangereux que les gens fassent le lien entre toi et Luke. On peut gérer la situation, et tu le sais. »_

\- Et rien, même pas une récompense ? Tenta Wade, chez qui l'instinct du mercenaire reprenait le dessus.

Le sourire que Clint lui offrit ressemblait à celui d'un prédateur sur le point de déchiqueter sa proie.

\- T'as gagné un lapin malade et un chat obèse. Estime-toi heureux. Allez, dispersion ! Conclut-il, donnant l'ordre aux troupes de quitter les lieux.

Natasha s'excusa d'un mouvement d'épaule. Peter et Wade les regardèrent disparaître, blasés.

\- Au moins on a récupéré notre chat junkie, relativisa le mercenaire. Mission accomplie.

Peter sursauta. Métastase était en train de lui grignoter la manche.

\- … J'en reviens pas, t'as volé ce lapin…

\- On le fera baptiser, conclut Wade. Ca nous évitera les problèmes…

Et, sur ces sages paroles, ils décidèrent de regagner la chaleur de leur foyer.

* * *

En début de soirée, après avoir rendu Pique à sa légitime propriétaire et empocher leur paye, les deux hommes partageaient un joint sur le balcon de leur appartement.

\- On fera des parents formidables, Peter.

\- Ouais. On va déjà essayer de pas faire mourir le lapin, hein.

\- Ouah. Ça vaut dire que t'es pas contre l'idée d'avoir des bébés avec moi ?

\- Euhh… Je pensais que « on fera des parents formidables » voulait dire « on fera des parents formidables, toi et moi séparément avec nos femmes respectives dans dix ans quand on sera casés, sérieux, responsables et dans un autre univers ».

\- … Ça veut dire non ?

\- Ça veut dire non.

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Il faisait encore doux, et une brise légère agitait les branches des ormes de Central Park.

Wade sourit, étrangement serein. Une petite part de son esprit attendait impatiemment la prochaine mission qu'on leur confierait. Il avait majoritairement travaillé en solo, jusqu'alors. Parfois quelques team-up, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Collaborer avec Peter lui plaisait de plus en plus. Certes, les succès étaient discutables, surtout la manière de parvenir à leurs fins. La méthode demeurait, pour l'instant, empirique et pas vraiment professionnelle. Mais ça viendrait, il n'en doutait pas un instant.

Son Starkphone vibra, et il lut distraitement le SMS reçu.

 **De : Tony Stark.**

 **Salut Wade. Dis-vois, tu te souviens du jet que tu m'as piqué ? Disons que tu peux le garder. On est quittes. Soyez sages, les garçons. TS.**

 **Wade ôta la cigarette des mains de Peter pour en aspirer à son tour une bouffée. Il sourit.**

\- Mec, tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de m'envoyer un sms…

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier cercle, mes cobayes. Alors, des remarques ? Des idées, des envies, des plaintes ? =D**

 **SINON. J'ai écrit un petit OS spideypool. Moins de 1000 mots, donc ça ne vous prendrait pas trop de temps à lire… Ça me plairait d'avoir vos avis dessus ! Ca s'appelle La Ville.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent la trilogie des Lois, sachez que je vais publier le premier chapitre de la dernière partie la semaine prochaine ! Petite info en VIP pour vous, ca va s'appeler « Hors les Lois ».**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'interlude trois…**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut mes p'tites carottes. ( Je fais de l'expérimentation végétale maintenant.) Ca roule ? Un grand merci pour vos reviews, vous déchirez tout. Je vous propose un nouvel interlude avant d'entamer le second cercle… Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la second cercle de l'enfer, selon Dante, est dédié à la Luxure… Je dis ça je dis rien !**

 **Guest du 15/04 : Comment ça tu trouves que Luke ressemble à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire * Regard innocent* Et désolée d'avoir laissé Loki en prison, vraiment, mais à ce moment de l'histoire, Peter et Wade n'ont CLAIREMENT pas le niveau pour gérer ce type de menace ! ( pas sûre qu'ils l'aient un jour d'ailleurs, pauvres enfants…) Merci de m'avoir lue =D**

* * *

 **Interlude 3 :** **Tell me what you gone and done now.**

* * *

Peter se retourna dans son lit, soufflant.

Ce n'était pas tant la chaleur qui l'empêchait de dormir. Quoique 29 °C, pour un mois de septembre, c'était abusé. Vraiment. Il sentait sa peau coller conte le coton des draps. Une mince pellicule de sueur recouvrait son torse nu et brûlant. Mais ça, c'était dû au manque. Presque soixante-douze heures sans rien, pas le moindre rail, pas un petit joint tranquille.

Il peina à déglutir.

Et pourtant… Ce n'était pas ça, la cause principale de son insomnie. Non, la vraie raison qui le maintenait éveillé, à trois heures et quelques du matin, c'était les bruits qui filtraient à travers la cloison. De l'autre côté, dans la chambre de Wade, des sons très évocateurs résonnaient depuis un temps qui avait semblé infini au jeune homme.

Après un gémissement plus fort que les autres, Peter n'y tient plus.

Il cria, sachant que sa voix traverserait la pièce :

\- Bordel de merde, Wade, tu ne veux pas la faire taire, ta prostituée ?

La réponse lui parvint avec un petit temps de latence, vaguement entrecoupée d'une respiration saccadée.

\- Ouais je sais, celle-là est un peu bruyante…

Peter se massa le crâne, attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui gisait aux pieds du lit et laissa quelques gouttes humidifier ses lèvres desséchées. Ses membres commençaient à trembler. Il n'avait rien touché depuis l'affaire « Chat cocaïné et bébé kidnappé. » Ça commençait à faire long.

Bien malgré lui, son esprit fertile reconstituait la scène qui se jouait dans la pièce adjacente.

\- Sérieusement, Wade. Fais la taire, putain !

\- J'ai une idée, rétorqua le mercenaire de l'autre côté du mur. Pourquoi, tu. ah… Euh, tu sais, si tu viens lui mettre la tienne dans la bouche, elle pourra plus parler.

Peter ne put retenir un large sourire. A moitié blasé, mais un sourire quand même.

C'était bien une réponse à la Deadpool, ça.

\- Y'a un supplément pour deux, rétorqua une voix fluette, et visiblement fatiguée.

\- Laisse-là dormir, cette pauvre femme, rétorqua Peter, que cette discussion étrange commençait à perturber.

\- J'suis sérieux, Pet'. Ramène-toi, comme ça tout le monde est content !

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Je vois pas en quoi moi je suis content…

De nouveau, son imagination un peu trop efficace l'emmena sur un terrain glissant. Une fraction de seconde, l'image s'inséra dans son esprit.

\- Nope. Nope nope nope. Archi nope.

Il secoua la tête, s'aspergea le visage à l'aide de la bouteille d'eau, et se laissa retomber mollement sur les draps. Dans la chambre voisine, les bruits s'apaisèrent subitement. Peter entendit quelques pas discrets, et, bientôt, il sentit une présence de l'autre côté du mur, tout près, à vingt centimètres à peine. Une mince cloison de plâtre seulement les séparait.

Wade parla tout doucement, à peine plus qu'un chuchotement, mais sa voix parvint tout de même jusqu'à l'adolescent.

\- Mec… Elle s'est endormie, je rage !

Peter sourit du fond de son lit. Il se redressa, glissa au sol, vint s'adosser contre la cloison.

\- Ben t'as payé, réveilles-là !

\- Tsss… Je suis pas un monstre quand même.

Il devina Wade qui ajustait sa position, de l'autre côté du mur, probablement pour s'asseoir confortablement. Le débat se poursuivit, tout de murmures plus ou moins appuyés.

\- Cf le type qui a buté cinq cent personnes dans sa vie, séquestré, torturé, volé des bonbons au supermarché…

\- J'ai pas fait exprès. Quelqu'un a dû les mettre dans mon caddie…

Un instant de silence s'installa.

\- On mange mexicain demain ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Promis ?

\- … Promis. T'es un vrai gamin.

\- Ca saoule, j'ai une trique d'enfer maintenant.

\- T'as une main droite, Wade.

Une infime hésitation, légère comme le souffle d'un papillon.

\- Tu veux pas venir m'aider à finir ?

Le silence, comme seule sentence. Peter se redressa, passant une main dans sa nuque trempée de sueur. Le manque ne lui laissait aucun répit.

\- Bonne nuit, Wade.

Après quelques minutes de silence, alors qu'il était de nouveau sur son lit chaud et défait, la réponse lui parvint.

\- Bonne nuit, mec.

* * *

Un mauvais pressentiment. Ombre fugace tout d'abord, tenace par la suite.

Un très mauvais pressentiment.

 **Un pressentiment de batard. Comme on dit chez moi. Réveille-toi, corps.**

Wade ne dormait qu'à moitié, aussi la voix n'eut pas de mal à le tirer de son sommeil.

Dans les draps défaits, la prostituée de la veille dormait toujours, bouche ouverte, cheveux emmêlés.

\- Bon. Ben quoi. J'suis debout là, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

 _Une histoire d'un truc qui tourne pas rond._

Wade s'étira, attrapa son masque pour l'enfiler, sauta dans sa combinaison, se tortillant pour entrer sa masse musculaire dans le lycra.

\- C'est quoi, c'est l'autre tantouze ?

 **Ben à priori ouais. Y'a pas grand-chose susceptible de pas tourner rond chez nous.**

Et sur ce constat simpliste, Wade quitta la chambre, se grattant allégrement l'entrejambe. Arrivé face à la porte de la chambre de Peter, il frappa, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Mec. Mec, tu dors ?

Aucune réponse.

Wade ouvrit discrètement la porte et se glissa dans la pièce. Le lit défait, les armories retournées. La fenêtre ouverte laissait filtrer une brise tiède qui soulevait doucement les papiers jonchant le sol.

\- Et merde. Il s'est passé quoi ici ?

Les différentes personnalités du schizophrène interprétèrent les faits.

 ** _Peter, insomnie, pas consommé depuis trois jours._**

Il régnait dans la pièce une odeur âcre, que tout mercenaire connaissait. Une odeur de sueur, de peur. D'angoisse. Au sol, éventré, gisait un sac que Wade reconnut sans mal. Le sac à dos qui suivait le jeune homme depuis leur rencontre, celui dans lequel il avait dissimulé la came volée à Andy Bone.

Vide.

\- Shit.

Wade enjamba le bazar, témoin d'une agitation frénétique. Peter avait dû retourner toute la pièce, espérant retrouver une dose planquée ici ou là. Wade parvint à la fenêtre, se pencha en avant, laissant l'air chaud de la nuit ruisseler sur son masque.

Il pouvait être partout.

\- Bon les gars. On se concentre. On a un junkie en fuite. Idée ?

 **Ben je sais pas, t'es un gars en manque, ta première idée c'est quoi ?**

\- Te fournir. A l'endroit le plus proche.

Wade soupira.

\- Okay, je sais où il est.

 **On emmène un gun ?**

\- Ouais. Et les katanas.

 _On n'est jamais trop prudents._

* * *

A moins de quinze minutes de Central Park.

Incroyable.

Passer de la richesse à la misère, du luxe à la dépravation. Des prostituées adossées aux murs miteux et recouverts de graffitis, des déchets entassés sur le sol, des petits groupes de rappeurs en train de fumer des joints et d'essayer de nouvelles improvisations.

Des clients, visages bas, dissimulés sous leurs capuches : le jour, ils étaient policiers, hommes d'affaires, serveurs chez Starbucks, traders, peu importe. Le soir, ils étaient tous les mêmes.

Avides de sensations.

Et ici, entre deux ruelles douteuses, au milieu de ce relent d'urine et d'égout, il y en avait à pourvoir, des sensations. Plusieurs prostituées saluèrent Wade de loin. Il les gratifia d'un petit signe, faisant un mouvement de tête qui indiquait « pas ce soir les filles ». Entre les maisons basses, en tôle de mauvaise qualité, les camping-cars vétustes, les décharges en plein air et les strip-clubs aux devantures miteuses, Wade se croyait à Detroit.

Pour n'importe quel citoyen, s'aventurer en ces lieux la nuit était un pari risqué, stupide et potentiellement dangereux. Mais Wade avait beaucoup travaillé dans le coin, repaire de la mafia et des gros bonnets de la drogue qui se vendait à chaque coin de rue.

Il sillonna les rues de long en large, durant une bonne demi-heure, avant de trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher, aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

Et la vision qui s'imposa à lui le percuta comme un camion qui se serait mangé une glissière de sécurité à 120 kilomètre heure sur l'autoroute.

C'était à l'arrière d'un club sordide. La musique sourde filtrait à travers les murs mal isolés.

Wade reconnut de loin les paroles de Nickelback.

 **[…]But I can still remember what his face looked like,** **  
** **When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night.** **  
** **Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now![…]**

Peter Parker, les mains rougies de sang résolument resserrées autour d'un glock 17, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Ses pupilles dilatées accrochaient la lueur maladive d'un réverbère grésillant.

A genoux devant lui, couvert de sang et d'hématomes qui commençaient à apparaître, un homme hoquetait, en larmes, demandant grâce. Le canon de l'arme était appuyé tout contre la peau claire de son front, et il tremblait, et ses mains, bien en évidences, tremblaient elles aussi. Vu l'état de sa tête, il semblait que son visage ait rencontré de manière très intime les poings de Peter.

Wade resta figé, quelques secondes, peinant à comprendre la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Il avança prudemment.

\- Je vous en supplie, pitié, je vous en supplie, je vais…

\- Peter ? chuchota Wade.

L'ancien héros ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, son attention orageuse toujours fixée sur le front du malheureux à ses pieds. Il serrait l'arme si fort que ses tendons saillaient sous sa peau.

\- Peter, répéta Wade, s'arrêtant à un mètre du duo.

L'intéressé déglutit difficilement.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas sobre. Les pupilles étrécies en deux minces fentes, la respiration rapide et saccadée, la bouche sèche et les lèvres gercées… Pourtant, il semblait parfaitement conscient de la situation, et ses sourcils froncés trahissaient autant de colère que d'impuissance.

\- J'y arrive pas…

\- Quoi ? répondit Wade – très à propos.

\- J'y arrive pas…

Les doigts s'entremêlaient sur l'acier du glock, Peter appuya davantage le canon de l'arme sur la tête de l'homme qui gémit.

\- J'y arrive pas !

Il avait crié.

Wade tenta de s'approcher de nouveau, mais Peter s'agita, et le mercenaire décida qu'il serait plus sage de rester à sa place.

\- Relax, mon pote. On va discuter. Tu vas m'expliquer.

\- Pitié ! Renifla l'inconnu en mauvaise posture.

\- Toi ta gueule. Qu'est- ce qui se passe, Pet'. C'est quoi cette histoire.

La voix de l'adolescent descendit l'échelle des graves, s'étranglant presque.

\- J'arrive pas à appuyer sur la détente. J'y arriverai jamais. Et un jour… Un jour, quelque chose d'important en dépendra. Et je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Wade comprit rapidement ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau de son collègue.

Depuis le début de leur collaboration, et depuis le début de sa vie, carrière de super héros comprise, Peter refusait d'ôter la moindre vie humaine. C'était une forme d'hypocrisie, sachant qu'il avait infligé des blessures si sérieuses qu'elles handicaperaient à vie ses adversaires. Mais voilà, un credo imposé par lui-même, un code de bonne conduite stupide. « Avec de grands pouvoirs viennent de grandes responsabilités » bla-bla-bla.

Et il avait raison. Dans ce métier, un mercenaire ne pouvait pas _refuser_ de tuer. Car refuser de tuer, c'était accepter de se faire tuer quelques minutes après, par l'homme qu'on avait épargné. Il n'y a pas de place pour la naïveté et la bonté dans le monde du mercenariat. Wade en savait quelque chose.

Mais ce n'était probablement pas la chose à dire à l'heure actuelle.

\- J'y arrive pas, gémit de nouveau Peter, libérant une de ses deux mains pour la passer sur son visage.

Alors, dans le plus grand calme, Wade prit la décision la plus rationnelle qui lui apparut.

Il avança jusqu'à pouvoir toucher son ami. Il posa sa main sur le glock, et, avec douceur, força Peter à baisser l'arme.

\- Merci, merci, oh mon dieu, sanglota l'homme à genoux.

Deadpool ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

\- Tu n'y arrives pas, c'est ça ton problème ? C'est pas un vrai problème.

Alors qu'il parlait, il attrapa le Beretta sanglé à sa ceinture, et y vissa habilement un silencieux. Dans le même geste, il pointa l'arme vers l'homme à genoux, sans lui accorder le moindre regard, ne quittant pas Peter des yeux.

Il n'y eut pas de détonation, mais le mur derrière fut recouvert de sang et d'éclats de cervelle, alors que la victime s'effondrait au sol.

Wade dévissa le silencieux, toujours serein, et rangea consciencieusement son arme.

\- Voilà. Pas de problèmes. Moi, j'y arrive. Et je le fais pour toi. Okay ?

Les pupilles de l'araignée fixaient le corps sans vie qui commençait à répandre ses fluides corporels sur le béton. Très lentement, il hocha la tête.

\- Bon. Ceci étant dit, venons-en aux choses sérieuses. T'as pris quoi ? Lui demanda Wade, l'attrapant par les épaules, relevant son menton pour regarder la couleur de ses globes oculaires.

\- Sais plus, lui répondit le mince filet de voix qui consentit à franchir la barrière des lèvres abîmées.

 **[…]** **Tell me what did, where you gone and hid?** **  
** **Show me, is what you really want, watching what you've got** **  
** **Slowly...!** **  
** **Circling the drain, throw it all away,** **  
** **Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).** **[…]**

Wade prit les choses en main. Il remonta les manches du jeune homme qui se laissait faire, simple poupée de chiffon. Le mercenaire aperçut les traces récentes d'un garrot et de la morsure d'une aiguille.

\- Nausées ? Vomissements ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- Détendu ?

Haussement d'épaule hésitant.

\- Bien.

Sa peau était plus blanche que d'habitude, et les lèvres légèrement bleues. Wade craignait l'arrivée d'un problème sérieux. Les jambes de Peter choisirent ce moment pour lui jouer un mauvais tour, et il chancela. Wade l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre, le soutint d'un bras, l'obligeant à rester debout.

Il fallait agir vite.

\- T'as d'autres trucs sur toi ?

Pas de réponse. L'attention de Peter semblait dispersée par le vent. Tout en le maintenant fermement contre lui, Wade fouilla rapidement ses poches, sans rien y trouver de satisfaisant. Il sentait le corps faiblir entre ses bras, une tête dodeliner contre son torse.

\- Et lui, c'était un dealer ?

Vague mouvement de tête positif contre sa poitrine.

Wade enjamba le corps pour fouiller les poches et le sac qui gisait à côté du cadavre. Il en tira l'objet convoité : une petite poche pleine de poudre blanche.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas sniffer ça. La coke c'est stimulant, ça va atténuer les effets de l'héro. Je te ramène à la maison. Quand je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas me claquer dans les bras, tu prends un bon bain. Et tu réfléchis. Et on rediscutera de tout ça demain. Okay ?

Le silence lui répondit. Peter fuyait son regard.

\- Okay ?

\- Hm.

Wade fourra le sachet de poudre à son associé, le forçant à refermer ses doigts sur le plastique. Puis, à son tour, alors que Peter obéissait à ses ordres, il détourna les yeux.

* * *

Il avait bidouillé la sécurité sur la chaudière. Vraiment, avoir de l'eau chaude limitée à 38°C ne lui convenait pas. Faire sauter un fusible, un capteur : et le problème était réglé. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes. Son esprit n'était pas encore suffisamment clair, il en était conscient.

Il avait donc fait couler l'eau brûlante, et de nombreuses volutes blanchâtres s'étiraient paresseusement à travers toute la salle de bain. L'atmosphère était étouffante, tropicale presque.

Il se glissa dans l'eau en grimaçant. La morsure de l'eau chaude se referma sur ses chevilles, douloureuse. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se décider à s'immerger davantage. Finalement, il parvint à s'asseoir contre l'émail abîmé, baigné par l'eau fumante.

Il s'allongea prudemment, laissant la chaleur détendre ses muscles noués, chasser les résidus de sang qui teintèrent immédiatement l'eau d'un brun de mauvais augure.

Les paupières closes, il demeura ainsi, immobile, bercé par les bruits quotidiens de l'appartement. Le parquet qui travaille, Métastase qui gratte à la porte, Wade qui utilise le batteur – pitié, par encore une invention culinaire, surtout à 7 heures du matin et après une nuit blanche bien chargée…

Une étrange angoisse lui serra la poitrine, chassant peu à peu toute once de relaxation qu'il ait pu obtenir jusqu'à présent. Un frisson dérangeant le parcourut, faisant fi de l'atmosphère étouffante.

Il avait eu des problèmes d'approvisionnement. Après l'achat de l'appartement, leurs finances étaient au plus bas. Et les stocks d'Andy avaient fondu. Avec sa première paye de mercenaire, il avait renfloué ses stocks.

Cependant, chaque redescente était plus compliqué que la précédente, plus douloureuse. Le laps de temps où il pouvait se passer de substances s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été infernaux.

Impossible de s'extraire de ce cercle vicieux.

Il aurait voulu que les toxines quittent son corps, s'enfuient, tout simplement, pour le laisser seul, et apaisé. Mais l'apaisement ne venait pas. Il ne venait jamais. Des images sombres traversèrent son esprit. Un passé refoulé, toujours omniprésent, qui le hantait. Les erreurs répétées, cumulées, reproduites à l'infini. Il le savait, pourtant, que cette déprime passagère était liée aux effets du manque.

 _« C'est artificiel. Je vais bien. Il suffit de prendre un fix, et le moral revient. Mais putain… Ce que ça fait mal. »_

Les dents serrées, l'écho de tout ce qu'il avait perdu, de tous ses échecs, lui revint en plein visage. Le corps de Gwen. De son oncle. L'abandon de tante May. Et ces envies étranges qui l'assaillaient, le laissaient pantelant, dégoûté de lui-même. L'envie d'appuyer sur la détente. De dominer, totalement. D'assumer complètement son nouveau son statut, son revirement de situation. Il n'était plus un héros, mais il n'était pas un vilain. Incapable d'appuyer sur la détente. Faible, et captivé par cette puissance. En fermant les yeux, il revoyait Wade exécuter le dealer, chose dont il avait lui-même été incapable. Wilson avait cette nonchalance… Ce cynisme extrême, dans le fait de considérer la vie humaine comme ne valant rien. Peter en crevait de jalousie.

Il se mordit la langue. Sa peau commençait de flétrir, érodée par l'eau chaude.

Il ne savait plus qui il était.

Il avait oublié.

Il n'était plus rien, en fait.

Et la vie n'avait pas de sens, n'était qu'une farce cruelle. Quel sens, à cette existence ? Aucun.

Aucun.

Il ouvrit les yeux, contenant des larmes amères, de rage et de dépit. Tout était si difficile…

Sur le rebord de l'évier, il y avait une collection de poignards en train de sécher. Wade prenait grand soin de ses armes, les bichonnait régulièrement, leur offrant des bains réguliers dans des substances détergentes. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement l'attention de l'adolescent. C'était l'une des lames fétiches du mercenaire. Un acier mat et clair, un manche élégant et sobre. Une lame effilée, d'excellente qualité, parfaitement équilibrée.

Simple mais efficace.

Le métal encore luisant d'humidité captivait toutes ses pensées. L'esprit embrumé, il imagina un instant le glissement feutré de la lame sur sa peau. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son cerveau soupesait l'idée, l'effleurait, l'étudiait sous toutes les coutures. Tout serait si simple, alors. Il pouvait fuir, c'était un moyen de s'en sortir. De ne plus avoir à se battre. Une légère accélération dans sa poitrine fit battre le sang à ses tempes.

Presque mécaniquement, ses doigts se tendirent vers l'évier, laissant dans leur sillage une constellation de gouttelettes. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du manche lisse, apprécièrent la texture de l'acier, la finesse du fil aiguisé. Une certaine lourdeur envahit son crâne, bourdonnante, obsédante. Soudain, les bruits de l'appartement n'existaient plus, il n'existait rien d'autre que l'acier, l'eau brûlante et le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Décision prise.

On gratta à la porte.

\- Parker ?

Instant de silence, troublé.

\- Yo, Parker, tu te branles ?

Peter inspira profondément pour maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wilson ?

De l'autre côté du mur, une hésitation. Infime.

\- Dis-voir, tu m'avais promis qu'on mangeait mexicain ce soir. Tu te souviens ?

De nouveau, le silence.

\- Hein, Parker. T'avais promis. Toi. Et moi. Et des Chimichangas.

Peter ne trouva rien à répondre.

\- C'est important de tenir ses promesses, Parker. Alors range ta bite et sors de ce bain. J'appelle le livreur. C'est important de tenir ses promesses.

Il avait détaché chaque mot, sur la dernière phrase, pour en appuyer le sens. Des pas s'éloignèrent, en direction du salon, laissant de nouveau Peter seul, brusquement revenu à la réalité.

Le couteau lui glissa des mains, et il jura. En voulant le rattraper précipitamment, il s'ouvrit légèrement le pouce sur le fil plus tranchant qu'un rasoir, et observa, médusé, quelques perles rouges suinter sur sa peau.

Il reposa sagement l'arme à son emplacement d'origine, et sortit de l'eau, s'enroulant dans une large serviette grise.

Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir était celui d'un inconnu.

* * *

 **Ce qu'il s'est passé de l'autre côté du mur.**

* * *

Wade, d'humeur sombre, réfléchit dans la cuisine. Les blancs en neige qu'il monte ont été battus si longtemps qu'ils ressemblent à un pot de peinture blanche.

 **Il est bizarre Peter en ce moment.**

 _Ouais. Il déprime. On n'a rien réussi à lui tirer comme info._

 **Ça craint ça. Moi les gens déprimés, ça me déprime.**

 _On pourrait faire un truc pour lui ?_

 **On l'a observé quatre heures pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas une overdose. C'est déjà pas mal.**

 _…_ _Suffisant ?_

 **…** **Non. Ta gueule. Tu me saoules à avoir raison.**

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir en silence…

Les minutes s'écoulent. Le silence est tout de même rompu.

 **Dis donc, ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti prendre son bain, l'autre.**

 _Ouais. Pressentiment ?_

 **Ouais. Mauvais.**

 _Mauvais pressentiment ? Nous aussi on a un spider-sens ?_

 **Une manière de voir les choses… Juste l'expérience de la nature humaine.**

Déjà, Wade n'écoute plus les voix et se dirige à pas de loup vers la salle d'eau. De la vapeur sort par-dessous la porte. Il règne un silence accablant. Pas de bruits d'éclaboussure, pas de musique, pas de chantonnements. Et Métastase gratte à la porte, comme s'il souhaitait creuser un terrier pour rejoindre Peter.

Mauvais. Pressentiment.

Wade hésite une seconde. De l'autre côté du mur, il entend le bruit distinctif du métal traînant sur l'émail.

Mauvais.

Mauvais.

\- Parker ?

Pas de réponse.

Une idée ?

Une bonne dizaine d'idées se bousculent dans l'esprit dérangé du mercenaire.

Il attrape la première au vol.

\- Yo, Parker, tu te branles ?

Une inspiration profonde, qui masque mal un élan de lassitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wilson ?

Soulagement.

Wade hésite. L'argument sera décisif.

\- Dis-voir, tu m'avais promis qu'on mangeait mexicain ce soir. Tu te souviens ?

Et ce souvenir, de leur première rencontre, de leur association. « Je tiens toujours parole ».

Espérons.

\- Hein, Parker. T'avais promis. Toi. Et moi. Et des Chimichangas.

Pas de réponse, mais un léger soupir.

\- C'est important de tenir ses promesses, Parker. Alors range ta bite et sors de ce bain. J'appelle le livreur. C'est important de tenir ses promesses.

Wade s'éloigne, résolu. Il se concentre sur les bruits provenant de la salle de bain.

Le frottement du métal, la bonde qu'on dévisse, l'eau qui s'écoule.

Les épaules du mercenaire se détendent.

Le Peter qui arrive dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humides, une serviette dans une main et Métastase dans l'autre, ne ressemble que de très loin à un être humain.

Il hésite, il a le regard fuyant. Il a honte, peut-être. Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Et pourtant, il le faut. Il sent, d'après le regard tenace du mercenaire en rouge, que celui-ci ne fera pas le premier pas. Pas cette fois.

\- Wade.

Le mercenaire attend, bras et jambes croisés, installé au bar. Face à lui, Peter reconnait le Beretta et le silencieux, démontés, nettoyés, prêts à être rangés.

Le mercenaire disert, pour une fois, se tait.

Peter déglutit. Il se bat pour que sa voix ne se brise pas, mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle l'abandonne sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Wade, j'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Lentement, le grand homme hoche la tête. Face à lui, il n'a que l'ombre d'un homme, instable et ravagé, détruit. Au tournant de sa vie, un homme qui a penché du mauvais côté.

Pour un peu, il penserait être face à lui-même.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit interlude mes chouchous ! Vous avez aimé ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui ne sont pas encore au courant, j'ai repris une de mes fics Avengers en trois parties ( Les Lois). J'ai craqué, et dans la dernière partie, je vais mettre du spideypool ! Ce sera léger, ça reste très majoritairement de l'ironfrost, mais voilà, si un jour vous êtes en manque de spideypool, vous saurez qu'on peut en trouver là ! =D**

 **A très vite !**

 **Blouse Blanche.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut mes petits rats, ça va ?**

 **C'est reparti pour un nouveau cercle… Bouclez vos ceintures, on décolle =D**

 **Encore mille merci pour votre soutien. Je vous kiffe.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Cecle 2.1**

* * *

\- J'en peux plus, Wade, je vais crever…

\- Allez, regarde le côté positif de la chose. On est en pleine nature, loin de la pollution, il ne pleut plus, et on n'a encore rencontré aucun prédateur ! J'aime bien la nature !

\- Bah la vache, t'es pas rancunier, car elle t'a pas gâté…

Le sarcasme masquait pourtant mal l'état d'épuisement de Peter Parker, qui trainait des pieds.

La chaleur moîte qui l'enveloppait avait détrempé ses vêtements, se mêlant au sang à moitié coagulé qui le maculait des pieds à la tête. Devant lui, tranchant les lianes à coup de katanas, Wade n'avait pas meilleure allure. Son optimisme n'était que de surface.

Peter essuya sa bouche sèche du coin de la manche. L'averse tonitruante qui s'était abattue sur eux une heure plus tôt n'avait pas réellement étanché sa soif, et n'avait certainement pas apaisé son impression d'étouffer. La sueur lui piquait les yeux, et il lui semblait que l'air chaud brulait ses poumons à chaque inspiration.

Autour de lui, la forêt pépiait, crépitait, bruissait. Des sifflements d'oiseaux, le craquement des branches, les pas feutrés de toute la faune discrète qui les observait de loin…

\- Wade… Il faut que je fasse une pause.

Le mercenaire cessa son activité de défrichement et se tourna vers son partenaire. Peter ne parvenait pas à comprendre quelle volonté de fer animait le mercenaire pour qu'il consente à garder son masque par une chaleur pareille.

Ils s'adossèrent côte à côte contre le tronc d'un arbre aux allures de palmier.

Peter rejeta la tête en arrière, son crâne touchant l'écorce. Il ferma un instant les yeux, comme s'il espérait qu'en les rouvrant, il se trouverait chez lui, à Manhattan.

Et bien non.

Partout autour d'eux, les étouffant de toute part, il n'y avait qu'arbres, arbustes, lianes, troncs immenses couverts d'une mousse verte phosphorescente, fougères de la taille d'un homme, mares stagnantes attirant rongeurs, serpents et petits mammifères, souches couvertes d'araignées, de moustiques, branches ornées de feuilles gigantesques qui masquaient le ciel, parfois secouées par l'arrivée de singes, d'écureuils, d'oiseaux rares.

Et pas le moindre signe d'humanité, à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Comme si la civilisation n'avait jamais pénétré ces lieux.

Un accès soudain de claustrophobie envahit Peter.

\- Mec… On ne s'en sortira jamais.

Wade attrapa une branche, et entreprit de la tailler en pointe à l'aide de l'un de ses poignards. Plus pour passer le temps que par réelle utilité.

Quelques feuilles s'agitèrent devant eux, et Métastase surgit d'un fourré. Peter soupira.

\- Ah bah t'es là, toi.

Le fennec sauta sur les genoux de Wade, quémandant de l'attention.

\- Sérieusement. Parmi toutes les formes que tu peux prendre, un fennec ? Honnêtement, je ne vois pas quel animal est plus inutile dans la forêt équatoriale qu'un fennec.

Wade posa ses mains sur les longues oreilles couleur de sable.

\- Chut mon bébé, ne l'écoute pas, tu es mignon comme tout. Et puis Parker, arrête voir de te plaindre. C'est de ta faute, si on en est là. Si t'avais pas voulu jouer le héros, on serait tranquilles en train de se faire une partie de Dark Souls à la maison. Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant, depuis le temps, que ça n'apporte rien de vouloir jouer aux héros ! Le chic type, dans la vraie vie, personne ne le remercie, il n'a pas les honneurs. Il crève comme une merde en plein milieu de nulle part, bouffé par des alligators de la forêt amazonienne.

Peter s'affaissa, la tête entre les mains. Pour une fois, l'analyse de Wade était plutôt pertinente…

* * *

 **Quinze jours plus tôt.**

C'était l'une de ces longues soirées jeux-vidéos-pizzas-bières. A un détail près. Et un détail d'importance. Un mètre quatre-vingt, à vue d'œil.

Peter fronça les sourcils, gratifia sa voisine d'un coup de coude par inadvertance, emporté dans sa partie de fifa.

\- Ah, le gène pas, Samantha, sinon il va encore dire que s'il perd, c'est ma faute, que je t'ai fait venir juste pour le déstabiliser !

\- Moi c'est Chloé.

\- Ouais, ouais… Dis-voir, t'irais pas nous faire un sandwich ?

Une action remarquable permit à Peter de récupérer la balle. Son équipe remonta le terrain en un clin d'œil.

\- Mec, tu peux pas demander ça comme ça à une femme…

\- D'habitude je lui demande bien pire. Pis j'ai payé !

Chloé tapotait ses doigts manucurés sur ses genoux dénudés, mal à l'aise. Pas suffisamment mal à l'aise pour ne pas réagir cependant.

\- Je ne fais pas la cuisine, moi.

\- Remarque pertinente, commenta Peter, tout en marquant le quatrième but de la mi-temps. Yes ! Tu demanderais à une cuisinière de te faire une pipe ? Non ? Bon, ben ne demande pas à une pute de te faire un sandwich. Sans offense, hein, ajouta-t-il pour la jeune femme.

\- Y'a pas de mal.

La situation étrange le devint davantage encore lorsque Métastase vint se frotter contre la cuisse de la jeune femme, grignotant la jupe noire en latex du bout des dents. Chloé était une habituée. Plus ou moins. Wade ne faisait pas l'effort de retenir son nom, mais il payait toujours, et, parfois, elle avait le privilège d'assister à ce type de moments. Cinq cent dollars pour caresser un lapin toute la soirée, à regarder deux abrutis picoler et jouer à la PS4. Ce n'était pas son créneau habituel, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Devant sa victoire écrasante, Peter reposa la manette et s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé, le sourire victorieux. Son adversaire pesta, refusant la défaite, accusant l'arbitre, les développeurs du jeu, la personne en charge du scénario de cette fiction, Dieu, bref, tout le monde.

\- Ton heure et demie va être finie mon chou, constata Chloé.

\- Ah ouais, tiens. J'te raccompagne pas, tu connais la sortie…

Elle reposa le lapin, se redressa en tirant sur sa jupe pour tenter de la rendre moins courte que ce qu'elle n'était en réalité. Ses talons crissèrent sur le parquet, l'éloignant des deux hommes d'une démarche chaloupée, mise en valeur par de très belles jambes.

\- Au fait, les garçons… Mon patron m'a demandé de vous transmettre un petit mot.

Surpris, les deux intéressés échangèrent un regard.

\- Ils veulent faire une carte de fidélité pour Wade ? En vrai, c'est votre plus gros client.

La jeune femme pouffa, battant des cils.

\- Non. Il voudrait vous rencontrer. Apparemment, il a un travail à vous proposer…

Wade sauta à pieds joints hors du canapé, plongea vers son manteau en cuir et l'enfila.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant, à deux heures du matin ? se plaignit Peter, ronchon.

\- Attends, on va travailler pour le Mac qui embauche mes putes préférées ! C'est pas la classe ? Je suis grave un fanboy ! J'adore son travail !

Il en avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Pitié…

Mais, entre deux grommellements, Peter sourit. Il se laissa convaincre, et, tous les trois, ils attrapèrent un taxi, traversant New York dans la nuit noire, en direction du proxénète fétiche de Wade Wilson.

* * *

 **De retour dans la forêt amazonienne.**

A posteriori, c'avait été le début des catastrophes, accepter cette mission. Et pourtant, si à ce moment on lui avait dit « Peter, dans deux semaines tu seras perdu en plein milieu de la forêt amazonienne, a moitié mort de faim, de soif, blessé et accompagné d'un fennec », il aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel.

A ses côtés, Wade s'étira et se redressa.

\- Il faut qu'on avance, mon pote. Qu'on trouve cet enfoiré, qu'on le dézingue, et qu'on récupère notre hélico. C'est pas en restant là que ça va se faire…

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le soleil perçait à travers les feuillages, et pesait encore lourd sur leurs épaules. Il ne ferait pas nuit avant quelques heures : il fallait prendre de l'avance. Essayer de retrouver le chemin, au cœur de ce labyrinthe végétal et mortellement dangereux.

\- C'est relaxant, ce bruit d'eau.

\- Ce bruit d'eau ?

Seulement alors, Peter percuta.

Bruit d'eau. Important.

\- La cascade ?

L'espoir l'envahit. Seul point de repère dans cette jungle immense, la cascade. S'ils y parvenaient, leur objectif, le clan de Seth, ne serait plus loin.

Et il pourrait boire.

L'idée le fit repartir d'un bon pas.

L'eau fraîche chassa le sang, la sueur, la terre séchée. Il faut dire que quatre jours perdu dans la jungle, ça laisse des marques peu reluisantes.

Dieu que c'était bon. Enfin, il fallait faire abstraction de Wade Wilson, à moitié nu à côté de lui, se frictionnant en chantonnant un air des _beach boys_ comme s'il était sous la douche.

\- Un serpent ! hurla le mercenaire. J'vais l'attraper et on le bouffe !

Peter sursauta, devant l'image du serpent liane qui se coulait lentement hors d'un arbre, étirant ses anneaux d'un vert presque chimique juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il ne put retenir un long frisson de dégoût, observant les yeux semblables à deux billes noires, le déplacement lent et subtil, presque hypnotique.

Déjà, Wade sortait de l'eau, en caleçon, pour attraper un katana.

\- Si tu te fais mordre la bite, je te préviens, j'aspire pas le venin, commenta simplement Peter, suivant du regard le mercenaire qui s'approchait lentement de sa proie.

 _Il paraît que ça a un goût de poulet, le serpent._

 **Attends, Peter dit un truc super hot et salace à propos d'un acte sexuel incluant sa bouche et notre queue, et nous on pense à la bouffe ?**

 _A notre décharge on n'a pas mangé depuis trois jours._

 **Ouais pas faux. Allez, on se le fait.**

 _Le serpent ou Peter ?_

 **Les deux. Dans cet ordre.**

Le magnifique reptile se détendit en une fraction de seconde, projetant son corps vers le mercenaire qui le menaçait de sa lame. Heureusement, les katanas lui garantissaient une bonne allonge, et il n'eut aucun mal à trancher la tête du malheureux.

 _Mec, on shoote un chat dans un chapitre, et maintenant on tue un serpent ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on perde tous nos lecteurs ?!_

 **Attends, d'habitude on tue des gens et ils lisent quand même !**

 _Mais tout le monde s'en fout des humains bordels ! C'est comme dans les films, la moitié du casting meurt, tout le monde s'en branle, mais touche à un poil d'un chien errant, et tout le monde perd la tête._

 **Oui bon bah, faut qu'on bouffe hein.**

 _On est immortel je te signale._

 **… MAIS TA GUEULE ! Leur donne pas d'arguments !... C'est pour Peter, voilà, lui il est pas immortel. Faut qu'il mange, ce petit, s'il veut devenir un vrai montagnard.**

 _… ouais bon, espérons que ça passe._

* * *

\- C'est pas si mauvais, bougonna Peter, mastiquant la chair grillée du bout des doigts.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu saches faire du feu. T'es mon héros ! Avec deux pauvres pierres, et bam ! Le barbecue !

Peter hésita. Il lui disait, ou non, qu'il avait un briquet dans la poche ? Allez, c'était trop drôle de voir Wilson en admiration devant ses supposés talents de boy-scout. Il ne dit rien.

Ils finissaient tranquillement leur repars de fortune, lorsque le ciel s'assombrit, promettant un nouveau déluge d'anthologie.

\- On ne doit plus être très loin, supposa Wade, enfournant la dernière bouchée de son serpent comme s'il s'agissait du plus distingué des mets.

\- Ça tombe bien, cette mission commence à sérieusement me gonfler.

Seul Métastase paraissait pleinement heureux de cette situation, de retour à sa forme fétiche de lapin maladif, broutant tranquillement un peu plus loin.

\- Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même !

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Mais je suis perfectionniste, tu vois. Je vais au fond des choses.

\- Tu veux aller au fond de moi ?

\- Ta gueule.

Wade sourit de toutes ses dents. Peter était trop ronchon pour rentrer dans son jeu, comme il le faisait pourtant immanquablement ces dernières semaines.

* * *

 **Quinze jours plus tôt**

\- Voilà, pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous.

Peter détourna le regard, s'adossa légèrement au mur, refoulant une puissante envie de vomir. Son collègue ne paraissait pas plus affecté que ça par le spectacle.

\- C'est la troisième ce mois-ci. Je perds de l'argent, moi !

L'araignée fut prise d'une soudaine envie d'écraser son poing dans la figure de l'arrogant. Une femme morte, disséquée, réduite en charpie gisait à ses pieds, les yeux révulsés et les traits figés dans une grimace horrible de douleur et de terreur, et lui n'y voyait qu'une diminution de son revenu.

Chloé ne les avait pas conduits chez leur futur employeur, Rodriguez. Un sms l'avait prévenue que l'homme les attendait dans l'une des ruelles sombre de Chinatown.

L'homme était détestable. Vêtu de manière ostentatoire, un gros chapeau sur sa tête aplatie, des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit, des bagues en or d'une livre chacune et une masse corporelle de plusieurs tonnes : voilà l'homme qui fournissait Wade Wilson en divertissements.

\- J'adooore, commenta Wade en l'apercevant. Il vint lui serrer la main, et ses yeux se perdirent derrière la ligne formée par quatre sous fifres de Rodriguez.

Il aperçut le corps.

\- J'adore moins.

\- Une de mes filles les plus rentables ! C'est fou ça ! Si je chope le batard qui me les défonce…

Peter ne parvenait pas à arracher son attention de la mise en scène macabre.

Des organes manquaient visiblement, trophées chirurgicaux prélevés sur une victime morte d'un tranchage en règle de la jugulaire. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Que faisait la police ? Le FBI ? le SHIELD ? Les Vengeurs ? Ce n'était pas leur job, d'empêcher _ça ?_ Était-il naïf de penser que tous ces gens veillaient à la sécurité de cette ville, de ce pays ? Lui-même, quand il était encore du bon côté de la loi, laissait-il ce genre d'actes lui filer entre les doigts ?

\- Je sais pas qui c'est, poursuivit Rodriguez, jouant de son accent mexicain. Cinquante-mille, mort. Cent-mille, vivant. Et vite, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre d'autres filles. Vous en êtes ?

Wade supplia Peter du regard. L'adolescent pouvait presque l'entendre par Télépathie.

 _« Dit oui dit oui dit oui, et peut-être que ce chic type nous invitera à manger des tacos chez lui, allez, dit oui » !_

Ce furent les mains de la victime, crispées sur une petite croix en or, qui convainquirent Peter. Il avait changé, cette année, c'était sûr. Il avait volé, été complice de crime, fait libérer une bonne dizaine d'ennemis publics, il avait permis au cartel de la drogue de s'étendre en éliminant Andy Bone. Mais au fond de lui, il y avait toujours cette étincelle. Cette révolte, insidieuse, devant l'injustice, devant la souffrance des innocents.

Et quiconque avait fait ça méritait de le payer. Avant, il l'aurait livré à la police.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Il ne le tuerait pas, oh non, il n'en était toujours pas capable, de cela il était conscient.

Mais il le livrerait à Wade.

Ce qui, quelque part, revenait au même.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite, avec l'explication logique du passage de « à la poursuite de jack l'éventreur » à « mangeons du serpent en Amazonie ». En attendant, si vous vous ennuyez, j'ai posté (encore) un OS spideypool dont le titre est « I kissed a boy ».**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires sur ce chapitre !**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut bébés phoques. (On commence à expérimenter sur tout le règne animal, là.)**

 **Ça roule ?**

 **Allez, on retourne en Amazonie, ou plutôt, un peu avant, histoire de comprendre comment nos deux abrutis préférés se retrouvent coincés en forêt avec un fennec comme compagnon. (Ça vous a marqué, ça… MOUAHAH.)**

 **Un grand merci à Renard bleu qui a fait la nouvelle couverture de cette fic! Je l'adore =D Si vous voulez la voir en grand, ainsi que plein d'autres jolies choses, c'est sur son devianart, le lien est sur mon profil!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Cercle 2.2**

\- J'adore cette mission ! pépia Wade, captivé.

Les formes, les couleurs, les odeurs…

Surtout les formes, en fait. Après avoir découvert le corps mutilé d'une prostituée de Rodriguez, les deux amis avaient attaqué leur enquête. Et quoi de mieux que les collègues de la victime pour essayer d'en apprendre davantage ? Voilà ce qui expliquait leur présence dans l'un des établissements du mac, au milieu d'une dizaine de filles qui discutaient entre elles, riaient, envoyaient des textos, choisissaient leurs sous-vêtements et essayaient diverses tenues toutes très intéressantes.

\- Wade, reste concentré, le tança Peter.

\- Je suis concentré !

Concentré sur le cruel dilemme qui s'offrait à Léa : corail ou rose poudré pour le soutien-gorge ? Un coup de coude le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Sur la mission, abruti!

Mais essayer de faire entendre raison à Wade alors qu'il était perdu au milieu de cette mer de femmes n'était pas chose aisée.

Peter se mordit la langue, énervé de voir son complice si facilement distrait. Franchement, il en bavait presque… N'importe quelle personne avec des seins serait capable de le manipuler, c'était aberrant. Peter souhaitait partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit, et récupérer un Wade non lobotomisé par ses hormones.

Il était frustré de voir que la mission, que leur collaboration avait tout à coup moins d'intérêt qu'une ou deux poitrines bien faites.

Lassé d'interpeler en vain le mercenaire, il prit une décision.

Surprenante, certes. Peut-être liée à son impatience, au manque qui commençait de se faire sentir, au fait qu'il était quatre heures du matin, qu'il n'avait pas dormi, et que, vraiment, être immergé au milieu d'autant de prostituées le mettait mal à l'aise. Il colla subitement une main sur l'entrejambe du mercenaire. Celui-ci sursauta, les yeux écarquillés, tournant enfin son attention sur le jeune homme.

\- Bah alors sucre d'orge, grinça Peter sans sourire, je croyais que tu te réservais pour moi ?

Il affermit très légèrement la pression, et la mâchoire de Wade manqua de se décrocher à ce contact inattendu.

\- Hein ? De… Quoi ? Que ? Je… Il se … HEIN ?

Peter s'approcha davantage encore, sans rompre le contact. il souffla ses sarcasmes contre l'oreille du mercenaire:

\- Je te donne l'autorisation de te branler en pensant à moi si tu te concentres sur notre mission.

Il ôta sa main en soupirant, et gratifia le mercenaire d'une tape sur la joue, pour le ramener dans le mondes des vivants.

\- J'ai ton attention ? On peut commencer ?

\- Ah, euh… Ouais ouais, tout ce que tu veux bébé.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était décidément bien trop influençable.

* * *

\- A quand remonte le premier meurtre ?

Celle qui semblait dominer l'assemblée répondit, avec l'accord tacite de ses consœurs. Isabelle, yeux de biche, quinze ans de métier, svelte mais rattrapée par ses rides.

\- Trois semaines, à peu près.

\- C'était le 21, confirma une des filles, occupée à remettre du rouge à lèvres. Je m'en souviens car ce soir-là j'étais avec l'amiral.

Les autres pouffèrent. Il y avait probablement une blague entre elles à ce sujet.

Peter fut surpris de voir que malgré le meurtre de trois de leurs collègues, les jeunes femmes conservaient le moral. Lorsqu'il leur en fit la remarque, Isabelle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas un métier facile, mon mignon. La plupart d'entre nous sont tout à fait capables de se défendre seules. Il y a des tarés, il y en aura toujours. Et puis ,Rodriguez a fait appel à vous, alors on va pouvoir dormir sur nos deux oreilles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comptez sur nous ! Rétorqua Wade, du tac au tac, sans relever l'ironie dans la phrase de la demoiselle.

Il se découvrait une nouvelle vocation, chevaleresque : sauveur de filles de joies en danger.

Peter recentra la discussion.

\- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué de nouveau, dans le quartier ? Des gens bizarres, n'importe quoi ?

Les filles s'entre regardèrent, réfléchissant à mi-voix, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle prenne la parole :

\- Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, le premier meurtre coïncide avec l'arrivée des tatouées !

\- Des tatouées ? Releva Peter, intrigué.

Des discussions véhémentes naquirent çà et là autour d'eux, enflammées, violentes presque. Isabelle résuma la pensée générale.

\- Ouais… Y'a des filles qui sont arrivées, qui traînent dans nos quartiers, qui font de la concurrence. Mates, tatouées, du rouge ou du noir, sur le visage même !

\- Erk, ça me dégoute, commenta une fille à leur droite. Et pourtant, elles drainent du monde ! Apparemment, les prix sont avantageux…

\- Et apparemment, y'a d'autres « services ».

Le silence se fit. Wade invita la jeune femme à donner plus de précisions.

\- Il paraît que si tu payes plus, tu peux avoir des gosses.

Des murmures outrés se propagèrent dans la pièce exiguë.

\- Des gosses ? répéta Peter, hébété.

\- Des gosses. Tatoués.

Une certaine nausée souleva l'estomac de l'araignée. Du trafic d'enfants. La prostitution, c'était une chose déjà assez révoltant selon lui, mais ça…

\- Je suis désolée Mesdames, s'exclama Wade en se dirigeant vers la porte de manière théâtrale, mais je vais passer à la concurrence… Si vous aviez l'amabilité de m'indiquer un endroit ou rencontrer ces gens…

C'est au silence qui suivit sa déclaration que Wade se sentit obligé de préciser :

\- Pour enquêter, hein.

\- Oh, répondit Isabelle, comme soulagée. Elles sont un peu partout, elles empiètent sur tous les territoires des autres. Suffisamment discrètement pour que les boss laissent couler, pour l'instant en tout cas.

\- A cette heure-ci, il y en a deux ou trois qui traînent dans mon coin. Je peux vous emmener, si vous voulez, proposa une jeune femme moulée dans une mini-robe à imprimé léopard.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

* * *

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux pervers stalker…

\- T'as l'impression d'être moi ?

\- Nan mais franchement, Wade… Y'a des gens qui payent pour… Pour des gamins ?

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien. Ok je suis un peu spécial, mais pas à ce point-là !

Aplatis sur le toit, les deux hommes se contorsionnaient, mal à l'aise. Les briques leur rentraient dans les coudes, les genoux, le torse. Il avait plu, et le toit humide avait détrempé leurs vêtements. Peter pencha la tête sur le côté, pour étirer sa nuque douloureuse. Il luttait contre le sommeil : l'aurore approchait dangereusement, et ils attendaient, immobiles depuis leur cachette, depuis presqu'une heure.

\- Ca y'est !

Une grosse cylindrée s'arrêta à côté du trottoir où attendaient encore quelques filles. Comme Isabelle les avait dépeintes : grandes, sveltes, une peau brune et magnifique, de longs cheveux noirs très épais, et quelques discrets tatouages apparents sur le visage de certaines. Des formes tribales, juste sous les yeux, ou sur le front. Six prostituées s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture, se tortillant pour s'entasser sur les banquettes.

Les deux mercenaires attendirent que la voiture s'éloigne pour se relever, et Peter fit rouler ses épaules pour les dégourdir.

Il attrapa vigoureusement Wade par la taille, et lança une toile vers le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Accroche toi ma poule, ce serait con de les perdre de vue…

* * *

Le Jardin d'Eden. Wade n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet établissement. La devanture flambant neuve témoignait d'une activité récente. Les deux vigiles se resserrèrent pour leur interdire le passage quand ils firent mine d'entrer.

Wade glissa à l'oreille de son complice :

\- Et maintenant, prends une leçon, spidey-boy. Voilà comment on fait pour entrer dans ce type d'endroit. Pour entrer partout, en fait.

Il fourragea distraitement dans ses poches, jusqu'à en extraire une carte bancaire.

Noire. Avec l'image d'un soldat romain frappée au centre.

Les hommes s'écartèrent sans plus attendre et Peter siffla d'admiration.

\- La vache, une american express centurion ?

\- Et ouais ma poule. Je suis riche. Enfin, des fois. Ca varie assez vite dans notre métier…

Wade tendit un gros billet à chacun des colosses. Il s'assurait ainsi un passage plus facile lors de ses prochaines visites…

Ils entrèrent dans un vestibule sombre, tapissé de velours rouge, orné de tableaux dorés et d'un vestiaire en pierre noire très élégant. Wade jeta sans considération ses katanas à l'homme chargé du vestiaire et fit mine de se recoiffer. Ce qui aurait mieux marché s'il avait eu des cheveux. De l'autre côté, dans la salle principale, la musique pulsait, langoureuse.

Deux hommes en costard écartèrent un lourd rideau pourpre qui séparait l'antichambre de la salle des plaisirs, et les deux mercenaires firent leur entrée au Jardin d'Eden.

Deux pistes de danse en acier brillant occupaient le cœur de la pièce, entourées de fauteuils en cuir sobres et de lampes à pieds diffusant une lueur rougeâtre de bon augure. Un bar immense léchait tout le pan Nord de la salle, et quelques canapés délimitaient un espace réservé un peu plus loin.

L'endroit était plein à craquer. Hommes et femmes assistaient aux prestations, dansaient, riaient, engourdis par les basses et par l'alcool, par les effluves de sueur et d'herbe qui planaient tout autour d'eux. Une ambiance surchauffée, nébuleuse et sensuelle.

Sur l'une des pistes, deux filles en petites tenues faisaient leur show, acclamées par les spectateurs captivés par les mouvements de leurs corps huilés.

\- T'as vu ? frémit Peter, criant presque pour couvrir la voix de Rihanna.

 **[…] Cause I may be bad** **but I'm perfectly good at it** **  
** **Sex in the air** **I don't care** **I love the smell of it** **[…]**

\- Et comment ! rétorqua son acolyte, qui louchait sur la poitrine avantageuse de la performeuse.

\- Je parle pas de ses seins, abruti! De son tatouage !

\- Ah ouais… Mec, faut revoir ton sens des priorités !

Wade étudia les motifs rouges qui appuyaient sur les pommettes de la danseuse. Peter le remorqua vers le bar, le cœur vibrant au rythme de la musique trop forte, l'esprit enflammé par l'excès d'informations que captaient ses cinq sens. Ils s'installèrent sur les hauts tabourets pour prendre leurs marques. Le Barman s'approcha, et Wade prit les devants.

\- Deux AMF.

L'homme hocha la tête et disparut derrière une série de bouteilles.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Vodka, rhum blanc, tequila, gin, curaçao et 7up.

\- Bordel… Rien que d'y penser j'ai mal au crâne !

Bientôt, deux verres d'un bleu vif les attendaient, et ils trinquèrent.

\- J'adore mélanger plaisir et travail, susurra Wade.

\- Ouais, ben oublie pas la mission…

Mais la remarque était distante, comme énoncée de mauvaise grâce.

Peter avait la bouche sèche, soudain, malgré l'alcool qui coulait dans sa gorge. Il perçut les battements affolés de son cœur, et les tremblements de ses doigts lorsqu'il s'agrippa au verre.

L'alcool, la musique, la dépravation… Son corps réagissait au quart du tour, lui rappelant ce qu'il attendait dans ce type de situation.

\- Wade.

\- Hm ?

\- Il m'en _faut._

Les pupilles du mercenaire s'étrécirent.

Depuis la session « Peter frôle l'overdose dans une ruelle de Manhattan », il était devenu la Gardien des Substances. Sachant pertinemment que mettre le jeune homme au régime sec du jour au lendemain ne conduirait à rien d'autre qu'une catastrophe, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'espacer les prises de Peter, chaque fois un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que son corps parviennent à se passer des toxines qui le détruisaient à petit feu.

Cela faisait deux jours. Wade n'avait cependant pas confiance en Peter et craignait qu'il achète de son côté, et consomme dans son dos. C'est pourquoi il commençait à dresser Métastase, l'entraînant à détecter la cocaïne. Les premiers résultats étaient encourageants. Et Wade surveillait Peter presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il savait que les premières semaines étaient cruciales.

\- Attends encore un peu.

\- J'peux pas, mec.

Sa voix était hésitante, alarmée presque. C'était l'ambiance du lieu, probablement. Son corps réagissait à l'habitude. Il avait souvent traîné dans des lieux de débauche, et ses veines réclamaient leur dose habituelle. Sa main droite s'était perdue dans ses cheveux bruns, pour les ébouriffer plus que ce qu'ils n'étaient déjà.

Wade le trouva adorable.

L'emmener ici n'était pas le meilleur moyen de le désintoxiquer.

\- Et la mission ?

\- Même avec deux litres d'héro dans chaque bras je serais plus concentré que toi, tellement t'es occupé à mater !

Wade soupira. Deux jours à jeun, c'était un début. Il faudrait qu'il tienne le double la prochaine fois…

\- Juste une ligne, alors.

Peter inspira profondément, avala son cocktail d'un trait et quitta sa chaise.

\- Et je viens avec toi, ajouta l'aîné, se levant à son tour.

Peter haussa un sourcil mitigé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on nous laisse entrer à deux dans les toilettes pour hommes…

Wade sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- T'en fais pas, mon chou, ils ont l'habitude…

* * *

\- Elle.

Wade venait de désigner d'un doigt impérieux une performeuse, la jolie brune tatouée qu'ils avaient vue dès leur arrivée. Le manager les jaugea du regard, évalua rapidement la pile de billets posée sur le comptoir, et hocha la tête.

\- Pour deux en même temps, y'a un supplément.

\- Ouais, ouais, on sait, soupira Deadpool, ajoutant un autre billet sur le tas.

\- Elle finit et elle viendra vous chercher. Ingrid.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement. Peter avait perdu la notion du temps, et se sentait dans une forme phénoménale, tout lui apparaissait plus clairement, avec plus de netteté, il était conscient de tout, bien au-delà du naturel. Son cœur battait bien trop vite et la sensation de toute puissance qui coulait dans ses veines le délivrait d'un poids immense.

« Ingrid » - même si vu sa physionomie, Peter était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un pseudonyme- boucla enfin sa chorégraphie, quitta la scène, et revint quelques minutes après, habillée d'un ensemble en cuir noir moulant assez révélateur.

Elle les entraîna à l'écart de la piste de danse, passa un barrage formé de deux vigiles pour s'enfoncer au cœur du bâtiment, dans un couloir qui desservait de nombreuses pièces ou se tenaient ce type de « démonstration privée ».

Finalement, elle ouvrit une chambre à l'aide d'une clé, et invita les deux messieurs à la suivre.

L'ambiance était intimiste. Des canapés de cuir rouge sombre, une table basse en verre et acier, des meubles design et un immense lit pourpre caché derrière un paravent noir. Une douce lumière rouge jetait un voile feutré sur ces lieux de débauche.

\- Je t'ai pas dit, chuchota rapidement Peter à l'oreille de Wade, mais tu sais, dans le bouquin que je lis… Le deuxième cercle de l'enfer, c'est la luxure. Toi qui avais peur de n'être pas baptisé…

\- Merde, à coup sûr, je ne finirais pas au paradis.

La jeune femme leur indiqua les sièges. Ils tentèrent de communiquer avec elle, mais visiblement, elle ne parlait pas Anglais. Ou très peu.

\- Commencer ? finit-elle par demander, visiblement impatiente d'en finir.

Il y avait de la lassitude dans ses grands yeux bruns

\- Alors, comment dire poupée… Non, on ne va pas commencer, expliqua Wade, s'approchant d'elle de la manière la moins inquiétante possible.

Il accompagna son rapprochement d'un babillage dont il avait l'habitude. Les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme étaient formels : elle ne pipait pas un mot.

\- Non car vois-tu, nous, en fait, on n'est pas là pour ça, c'est con hein, je veux dire, ne te méprends pas, t'es HOT comme un mois de juin à Dubaï, mais tu sais, on est là pour le boulot, et mon pote en plus il refoule son homosexualité, il a carrément craqué sur moi, alors voilà, en fait, on va juste prendre ta tête comme ça… Et l'éclater contre un mur.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il profita d'être juste à côté d'elle pour poser une main sur sa joue, et accompagner son crâne contre le mur le plus proche.

Peter jura, se précipita vers eux, des insultes plein la bouche.

\- Relax max, je l'ai juste assommée. Tu vois ?

Une petite tache de sang décorait désormais le mur blanc. Wade coucha délicatement Ingrid, inconsciente, sur la moquette, et indiqua sa poitrine qui se soulevait encore à son compagnon.

\- C'est quoi ces manies ?

\- Oui bah hein, je fais pas dans la dentelle. On est là pour avoir des réponses ou pour se toucher la nouille? Y'a un type, ou plusieurs, qui met ses filles dans la rue, et tu peux être sûr qu'il assassine les filles de la concurrence pour se faire de la place… Et puis, t'es un ancien gentil, ça devrait te révolter, ces meurtres, et le trafic de mioches !

Peter grimaça.

\- Et c'est quoi le reste du plan ?

\- On défonce tout jusqu'à trouver le responsable. Ou quelqu'un qui le connaisse.

Wade ménagea son effet, dégustant l'air presque choqué de son acolyte. il fit lentement coulisser un poignard hors d'un fourreau plaqué dans son dos et vérifia que le fil était correctement aiguisé, avant de s'approcher de Peter.

\- Ça t'excite, gamin? Murmura-t-il, rompant volontairement la sphère privée de Peter en venant se coller à lui.

L'araignée ne le repoussa pas mais ses traits se durcirent. Il grommela, un peu trop conscient du corps de l'autre contre lui.

\- Va te faire foutre...

\- Volontiers... Fallait pas me chauffer tout à l'heure. Au fait, j'ai un secret pour toi.

Wade attrapa le menton de Peter entre ses doigts, et murmura, incroyablement sérieux :

\- J'ai pas attendu ta permission pour me branler en pensant à toi.

La main de Peter se posa machinalement sur une hanche recouverte de lycra. Impossible de dire si l'intention première était d'amener l'autre à lui, ou de le repousser. Une lueur amusée flotta au fond des pupilles de l'arraignée. Wade jubila de le voir entrer dans son jeu à nouveau.

Le mercenaire reçut une claque sur les fesses.

\- Au travail, Wade Wilson.

* * *

Le vigile d'astreinte qui surveillait le couloir marqua un temps d'hésitation en voyant Wade sortir.

Erreur classique.

En un bond, le mercenaire était sur lui, appuyant la lame contre son cou, se glissant dans son dos pour l'immobiliser sous la menace de son arme.

\- Tu te ramènes, junkie-boy ?

Peter n'en revenait pas, de l'aisance avec lequel Wade venait de prendre un otage, et circulait dans le couloir du strip-club comme en lieu conquis.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, mon beau, susurra Deadpool, tu m'emmènes à ton chef, ou je t'égorge.

Le malabar n'en menait pas large, et déjà la pointe de la lame entaillait la peau de son cou. Il indiqua du bout des doigts l'autre côté du couloir.

C'est à ce moment précis, frappé par cette soudaine clarté d'esprit, que Peter sût.

Peut-être était-ce cette vision incroyable, d'un Wade Wilson tout sourire écrasant contre sa poitrine un colosse terrifié. Ce sourire un peu fou, symptomatique du bordel qui régnait dans sa tête. Peut-être était-ce son attitude droite et sereine, ses muscles contractés pour maintenir son prisonnier à sa merci. Wade Wilson avait dû être un bel homme, avant que dieu ne sait quoi ne vienne ravager son visage. Sa silhouette bien dessinée contrastait avec les plaies qui marbraient sa peau.

Peut-être était-ce le lieu en lui-même, le reflet des néons sur le métal du poignard, la musique qui filtrait à travers la porte. Peut-être aussi que cet instant de révélation, cette prise de conscience, lui était offerte par la cocaïne qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Peter sût qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire demi-tour, quand bien même il l'aurait souhaité de toute son âme. Il sût que Deadpool l'avait définitivement happé dans son monde, dans cette abime sombre et tortueuse, du mauvais côté de la loi et de la morale. Il lui semblait que le Peter Parker d'il y a un an s'était lentement muré dans une chrysalide, constituée des peines, des déceptions et des trahisons, et que la chrysalide, après avoir lentement maturé, commençait à se fendiller, prête à libérer la créature monstrueuse qui s'était épanouie en son sein.

Lorsqu'un autre gorille sortit d'une chambre attenante, Peter sût qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Wade attrapa souplement le Beretta dissimulé contre ses côtes, et la cervelle de l'homme retapissa le mur derrière lui.

Un mélange de répulsion et de plaisir malsain envahirent Peter. Avant, il était du côté de de la bien-pensance, de la présomption d'innocence, de la justice envers et contre tout. Maintenant, il était du côté de ceux qui, confrontés à du trafic d'êtres humains et d'enfants, ne prenaient pas la peine d'envisager l'innocence de qui que ce soit.

Quiconque travaillait ici, pour le salaud responsable de toute cette misère, était coupable. Et s'il ne l'était pas, eh bien, tant pis.

Dommage collatéral.

Et ils incarnaient la justice, qu'ils appliquaient directement, que Wade appliquait sans broncher, sans prendre la peine d'hausser un sourcil. Et il sût qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement, un jour, que de sombrer à son tour, attiré par cet appel de toute puissance, par cette violence qui l'encerclait, qui s'infiltrait chaque jour un peu plus dans son esprit.

Une part de lui était encore répugnée par cette idée, trop attachée aux valeurs longuement défendues. Un morceau de lui se révoltait de la facilité avec laquelle Wade rendait son jugement. Et s'il se trompait ? Si cet endroit, ces gens, n'avaient rien à voir avec les meurtres, avec le trafic d'enfants ?

Mais l'autre part de lui… L'autre part, tapie dans l'ombre, attendait son heure.

Les coups de feu attirèrent les curieux, et Peter se précipita vers son acolyte, lui effleura le torse pour attraper le glock 17 qu'il savait être toujours à cet endroit, et mettre en joue les nouveaux arrivants.

Ce geste pourtant simple fit naitre un immense sourire sur les lèvres de Wade.

\- Maintenant que tu es un adulte, Peter, fais-moi penser à t'offrir tes propres armes. C'est tendancieux, de prendre les joujoux des autres garçons…

\- Enculé ! hurla un homme en costard, apercevant le cadavre qui traînait derrière eux dans le couloir.

\- Enchanté, enculé. Moi c'est Deadpool. Et maintenant, soit tu m'emmènes au salaud qui tue des putes et vends des mioches, soit je te refais la face, et celle de ton voisin, et celle du malheureux à qui je fais un câlin.

L'homme ne sembla pas entendre la menace, dégaina le colt pendu à sa ceinture, et visa le mercenaire.

\- Comme tu veux !

La lame coulissa sur la gorge de l'otage qui hurla, et le bain de sang commença.

Peter sentait son cœur battre à ses tempes, et ses mains, moites, sur le pistolet, et ses jambes, campées fermement, et l'odeur de poudre lorsqu'il tira, visant les genoux.

Il n'était pas prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Mais aujourd'hui, il était conscient qu'un jour, bientôt, il serait capable de le faire.

Pas prêt à tuer quelqu'un…

Mais prêt à faire des blessés.

Ça, oui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins. En attendant la suite, j'ai commencé à poster un tout bébé fic spideypool en trois chapitres dont le titre est « Training to kill Francis ». Ça vous occupera :p**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour la suite, merci d'être toujours là !**

 **La bise,**

 **Laukaz**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut mes chauve-souris. Ca roule ?**

 **Allez, on poursuit ce cercle, qui s'étend plus que prévu. Ça prend de la place les bêtises.**

 **J'adore lire vos reviews, vous êtes trop chous. Apparemment vous avez bien kiffé le dernier chapitre, ca m'a fait plaisir !**

 **Pour celui-ci, il ne se passe pas spécialement grand-chose, j'avais besoin d'amener un ou deux éléments, c'est plus une transition. Il faut bien que tout ce bordel développe une certaine cohérence, vous saurez me pardonner, j'en suis sûre.**

 **De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes coincés ici à tout jamais. Voilà tout, c'est votre destin, faites-avec.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Cercle 2.3**

* * *

Peter roula au sol, écrasé par le poids d'un gorille rugissant. Il l'assomma de la crosse de son arme. Non loin, Wade jouait de son poignard en sifflotant, laissant des sillons sanglants sur le parquet. La situation avait dégénéré plus vite que prévu.

Il avisa Peter, à quelques pas devant, mettre hors combat deux nouveaux venus aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi de mouches. Il y avait une certaine frénésie dans les gestes de l'araignée, qui transparaissait dans ses mouvements secs et assurés, dépourvus de pitié, dans ses pupilles dilatées, dans la fluidité et le manque de retenue de ses coups.

Son agilité légendaire eut tôt fait de les débarrasser de la dizaine d'agents venus les arrêter. Peter attrapa un blessé par le col.

\- Qui commande ici ?

L'homme, la mâchoire démise et des dents manquantes, se contenta de pointer du doigt une porte quelques mètres plus loin. Peter le remercia en le projetant au sol. Déjà, Wade enfonçait la porte à grands coups de pieds.

Une salve de balle déchira l'air, transperçant le mercenaire. Il cria, bondit dans la pièce, et désarma les deux gardes du corps qui encadraient le responsable des lieux.

Peter attendit que l'orage passe, jubilant d'entendre le mercenaire jurer « Putain, vous avez niqué mon costume les gars ! L'eau de seltz, ça répare pas les trous, vous avez une idée du prix d'une couturière de nos jours ?! ».

Lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans les appartements privés, l'adolescent trouva un homme assis derrière un bureau, Wade en face, les pieds sur la table, jonglant avec son semi-automatique, et deux cadavres au sol.

\- T'en a mis le temps !

\- T'avais l'air de bien t'amuser, releva Peter.

Les impacts de balles cicatrisaient déjà sur la peau du schizophrène. Il décida de faire avancer leur enquête.

\- Bon mon pote, voilà le topo. Je vais poser des questions simples, tu vas répondre par oui ou non. On est d'accord ?

L'autre le jaugea du regard, méprisant. Il refusa de répondre.

\- Ding ! Mauvaise réponse, s'exclama Wade, et vif comme l'éclair, il se redressa, s'appuya sur le bureau d'une main et passa de l'autre côté pour se retrouver dans le dos de l'homme.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Ni l'occasion, réellement, alors que Wade attrapait une de ses mains, et le poignard à sa ceinture, pour planter agilement la lame en plein milieu de la paume de son adversaire qui hurla de douleur. Profitant de la surprise créée chez le proxénète, Wade se saisit d'un ouvre-lettre en or posé à côté de l'ordinateur et planta l'autre main, clouant littéralement l'homme à son bureau.

Peter avait observé la scène de loin, sans bouger, le cœur agité de soubresauts, un léger frisson indéfinissable remontant le long de son échine pour venir lui caresser la nuque.

\- Je recommence. Je vais poser des questions, tu vas répondre par oui ou non. Compris ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! rétorqua le malheureux, terrifié désormais, des larmes de douleur plein les yeux.

\- J'adore, chuchota Wade à l'intention de l'ancien héros.

Il lui souffla un baiser avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire, regagnant son fauteuil.

\- Alors. C'est toi qui bute les putes de mon pote Rodriguez ?

L'homme hésita, une infime seconde. Wade fit mine de se relever. L'homme émit un gémissement ridicule.

\- Oui, oui, c'est moi ! Enfin, non, mais je suis au courant. C'est mon associé…

\- Ton associé ?

\- C'est lui qui m'envoie des filles, les immigrées, là. Il dit qu'on a besoin de se faire une place… Qu'il faut faire attention à la concurrence…

\- Un homme plein de bon sens. On le trouve où, ton partenaire ?

\- Il va les chercher dans un clan reclus, en Equateur…Je vous dirais tout, pitié… je vous ferais une carte…

Il puait la sueur et la peur, et Peter ne doutait pas un instant de son honnêteté.

\- Et cette histoire de mioches ?

La lèvre inférieure de l'homme trembla.

\- De quoi vous parl…

A peine prononcés, il regretta ses mots. Wade attrapa habilement deux nouvelles lames plaquées contre ses épaules, et dans le même geste, les planta vigoureusement dans les avants bras du criminel.

Le hurlement déchira la pièce, et Peter, captivé par les tourbillons de sang qui imprégnaient la plaque de verre composant le bureau, crut que ses tympans n'y survivraient pas.

L'homme tremblait, toute couleur avait quitté son visage, blanc comme neige. Il menaçait de tourner de l'œil.

\- Reste avec moi Franky, l'enjoignit Wade, se levant de nouveau, contournant le bureau pour venir donner des petites claques à sa victime.

Peter, toujours muré dans l'immobilisme, éprouvait une certaine fascination a le voir agir ainsi, avec tant de flegme et d'assurance.

Il venait d'épingler ce salopard comme un papillon dans une collection, et la peur et la douleur ne semblaient pas l'émouvoir le moins du monde.

Parfois, il oubliait qui était Wade Wilson. Pas juste un type drôle au quotidien, un peu vulgaire et un peu lourd. Mais un tueur dangereux, et efficace, que tout le monde sous-estimait à cause de sa capacité à attirer la sympathie par une apparente et fausse stupidité.

\- J'ai mal compris, Franky. On parlait des enfants.

L'homme bégaya, pâle comme la mort, luttant visiblement pour ne pas s'évanouir.

\- C'est mon associé qui m'a convaincu… Il a dit que ce serait rentable…

\- Comment il s'appelle, ce type ?

\- Seth. Je vous donnerais sa localisation, s'il vous plaît…

Wade soupira, déprimé.

\- Et merde, on va être bons pour un petit voyage en Amazonie. Ah, quoi que, si on bute celui-ci, on touche 50.000 et on se casse, ni vu ni connu…

\- Non.

Peter intervenait pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes.

\- Non ?

\- On va chercher l'autre.

Wade s'insurgea, comme un enfant privé de dessert.

\- Come on, mec ! On ne va pas traverser la planète pour si peu…

\- On y va, c'est tout.

Wade voulut insister, puis comprit.

\- C'est cette histoire de mioches ?

Les dents de Peter grincèrent.

\- On laisse pas un salopard comme ça dehors.

\- Pfff… T'es toujours le même enfoiré de super héros, au fond. Tu fais chier Peter, dans quelle merde tu vas m'embarquer encore…

\- Négocie avec Rodriguez, si ça te motive plus que le fait d'aller arracher les couilles d'un type capable de prostituer des gosses.

\- Je pourrais peut-être négocier…

\- Deux-cent mille ?

\- Deux-cent mille, c'est si je laisse cette ordure vivante, conclut-il en pointant le blessé du doigt.

Le sous-entendu flotta dans l'air, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements chez leur victime, et la terreur absolue dans ses yeux jaunis.

Peter, en observant l'homme vêtu de Versace, des bagues plein les doigts, régnant sur un palace de luxure immorale, de débauche et d'une horreur telle que seul l'humain est capable de la mettre en pratique, se prit à espérer. Wade arma son beretta, visa tranquillement la tête de l'homme. Et ménagea son effet.

Peter sentit son estomac se nouer.

Il _voulait_ qu'il tire. Il le voulait, et cela le répugnait. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, mais ne pouvait nier l'évidence.

Cet homme ne méritait pas de vivre.

L'instant s'étira, tendu, avant de basculer.

Wade vint se placer dans le dos de l'homme, pour l'étreindre. Avec une forme d'affection malsaine. Ses bras se refermèrent sur le torse, de manière à ce que sa proie puisse voir le canon de l'arme frotter contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme endiablé.

Deadpool se pencha à l'oreille du proxénète et murmura, suave :

\- T'as de la chance que j'aime le pognon… Et que je fasse confiance à Rodriguez pour s'occuper de toi.

Le salaud se détendit immédiatement, conscient d'avoir la vie sauve pour l'instant.

Erreur.

Wade décala légèrement le canon du Beretta et visa l'entrejambe de l'homme assis.

\- Des connards j'en ai connu, et j'en suis même un sacré spécimen… Mais toucher à des gosses, mon pote, ça c'est pas possible. Même que mon copain junkie il est d'accord, et il veut me faire traverser la planète pour aller défoncer ton complice.

La détonation résonna, emplissant les oreilles et l'esprit de Peter d'un bourdonnement entêtant.

* * *

 **Le lendemain.**

* * *

 **C'est pas vrai, ça, on le laisse dix minutes, et il est déjà en train de se faire draguer…**

 _Attends, on va aller la calmer, la grognasse._

 **Sérieusement, on ne peut même pas aller pisser sans que la terre entière essaye de baiser l'autre junkie. C'est frustrant.**

Wade circulait entre les rangées de siège de l'airbus A320, attirant les regards à cause de son costume tape à l'œil. Il avait fait tout un foin aux portiques de sécurité pour conserver ses katanas, la police l'avait embarqué, décalant leur départ de douze heures.

Classique. D'autant plus rageant pour Peter que lorsqu'ils étaient enfin parvenus à monter dans l'avion, Dedapool lui avait glissé à l'oreille « m'en fous, j'ai un gun en céramique dans ma poche arrière. »

\- Excusez-moi, susurra Wade en arrivant à la rangée où Peter était en train de se faire copieusement draguer par une belle brune en tailleurs.

Il comprit au regard suppliant de l'araignée que celle-ci était dans une profonde détresse. Ses yeux disaient clairement « pitié sauve moi de cette situation ». En tout cas, c'est ainsi que le mercenaire l'interpréta.

Wade se glissa dans la rangée, pour venir s'asseoir à gauche de Peter.

\- Je t'ai manqué chouchou ? demanda-t-il en souriant, plaquant une main sur la cuisse du jeune-homme.

Pour parfaire le tout, il planta un baiser sonore sur la joue de Peter, qui observait toujours, dubitatif, la main posée sur sa jambe.

\- Euh… J'imagine ?

\- Bonjour, dit Wade, hypocrite, à l'autre voisine de Peter qui bafouilla quelques mots avant de se détourner légèrement et de mettre un casque pour fuir la situation gênante.

Peter ne dit rien, mais il sembla se détendre quelque peu.

En l'absence d'une demande explicite contradictoire, Wade laissa sa main où elle reposait.

* * *

Peter s'endormit une heure. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ankylosé, la main de Wade n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le mercenaire dormait à côté de lui. Il fallait qu'il bouge, des fourmis mangeaient ses jambes. Il secoua doucement son acolyte.

\- Debout là-dedans.

Wade grogna, mais obéit, libérant Peter pour s'étirer. Ils constatèrent en riant sous cape que la jeune femme à leur droite avait changé de place.

\- Tiens, vient par-là, demanda Wade en baillant. Faut que j'envoie un snapchat à Domino.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Peter, s'approchant de Wade pour apparaître sur la photo.

\- Pour la rendre jalouse, et, de fait, réussir à la mettre dans mon pieu.

Peter haussa un sourcil intrigué.

\- La vache, Domino, tu vises haut.

\- Attends, j'ai des sacrés standards, en matière de femmes !

\- La seule chose plus basse que tes standards en matière de femmes, Wade, c'est ton QI. T'es chauve… C'est pas un handicap avec les filles ?

\- J'suis chauve mais j'ai une queue de cheval...

\- Et puis, jalouse de quoi, poursuivit Peter en roulant des yeux, de partir en pleine cambrousse tuer des méchants ?

\- Mais non, débile. Jalouse de toi.

Peter rit, avant de comprendre que Wade était très sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi?

\- Elle me kiffe depuis un bout de temps, et toi t'es le mec super canon qui passe toutes ses journées avec moi. On vit même ensemble. On a un lapin ensemble. Elle ne peut pas rivaliser chouchou, conclut Wade en prenant la photo.

\- C'est ridicule. Ca explique pourquoi les quelques fois ou je l'ai croisée, elle m'a royalement ignoré. Je croyais que c'était juste une connasse hautaine, mais en fait, elle est aussi parano.

\- Elle est jalouse de mes exs, mais alors toi, c'est le niveau du dessus, enchérit l'aîné, satisfait de l'image qu'il entreprit d'envoyer immédiatement.

\- Tu m'as jamais parlé de tes exs.

\- T'as jamais demandé…

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que Wade ne poursuive.

\- Y'a eu cette meuf qui m'a lâché quand je lui ai dit « Salut poupée, j'ai un cancer qui bouffe la moitié de mes organes vitaux, on baise ? »

\- Vanessa ?

\- Yep. Pis y'a un autre type…

\- UN ?

\- Ça te surprend ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, gigota un peu dans son siège, à l'étroit.

\- Ce qui me surprend le plus dans l'histoire, c'est que quelqu'un, mâle ou femelle, accepte de partager sa vie avec toi.

\- Ouch, rétorqua Wade, une main sur le cœur comme s'il était profondément blessé.

\- C'était quoi comme genre de mec ?

Deadpool plongea dans ses souvenirs avant de répondre.

\- C'était un peu compliqué. C'est lui qui a foutu le bordel sur mon visage. Et… Dans ma tête aussi. Enfin, j'étais déjà pas tout net avant. Mais il a pas aidé. Par contre il m'a rendu immortel, ça c'est plutôt sympa.

Peter en resta bouche-bée. Alors il y avait un homme, responsable de l'état incroyablement déjanté de son collègue ? Imaginer Wade en couple le troubla, tant l'image était improbable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il enfin, curieux.

\- Ajax, tu connais ?

En fouillant dans sa mémoire, Peter retrouva le nom du super-vilain, il faillit s'étrangler de surprise.

\- QUOI ? Tu t'es tapé ce type ?

Wade sourit.

\- Ouais… Pas mal hein ? En vrai, il faisait partie du projet arme X. Un genre de consultant. Pendant des mois et des mois il m'a torturé pour que j'arrive à exprimer mes gènes mutants.

\- Et tu te l'es tapé ? souligna Peter, horrifié.

Wade haussa les épaules.

\- Il est canon.

\- T'es incroyable… Comment ça c'est fini ?

\- Je lui ai mis une balle dans la tête.

Peter se laissa tomber au fond de son siège, désabusé. Ses yeux accrochèrent la nuit américaine qui s'éloignait à travers le hublot, les points scintillants des gratte-ciels comme autant de lucioles dans un champs de noirceur.

Wade était absolument unique.

* * *

\- Et t'as vu, y'a un papillon !

\- Bah il va voyager celui-là… Enfin, il sera mieux là où on va que là d'où on vient.

Le papillon aux ailes jaune citron voletait entre les sièges des passagers, attirant des regards amusés. Il survola les deux complices, puis se posa sur la tablette en face de Peter.

\- Tu t'es fait un pote…

Par jeu, Peter tendit la main en direction de l'insecte, et fut surpris lorsque celui-ci voleta pour venir se poser sur son doigt.

\- Adorable. On va l'appeler Lemon, comme ça y'aura au moins un lemon dans ce chapitre, commenta Wade.

\- De quoi ?

\- Rien.

Peter n'eut pas le temps d'insister. En une fraction de seconde, le papillon disparut, pour laisser la place à un lapin blanc, maladif, aux poils épars.

Wade et Peter eurent deux reflexes totalement différents. Le premier colla ses mains sur son visage ave un « HAN » de surprise, le second attrapa sa veste posée sur le siège à côté pour recouvrir immédiatement l'animal et le dissimuler à la vue des passagers les plus proches.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, avant que les deux amis n'échangent un regard outré.

Ils échangèrent à voix basse, affolés :

\- Bordel c'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est toi qui l'a emmené ?

\- C'est toi qui l'a transformé en papillon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, j'ai un lapin sur les genoux !

\- Héhé, ça fait une bosse sur ton pantalon… La meuf derrière te regarde bizarrement…

\- Métastase peut se transformer en papillon ?

\- Ça te surprend ? Son papa est immortel, et son autre papa colle au mur.

\- Mais en papillon ? Franchement ? C'est pas le pouvoir le plus ridicule du monde ?

\- Tu crois que l'araignée c'est mieux ?

\- Ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Bah rien, qu'est ce que tu veux faire? Il voulait pas qu'on le laisse tout seul, il a dû nous suivre…

Ils observèrent, médusés, deux petites moustaches frémissantes sortir de sous la veste et caresser la main de Peter.

Ce dernier soupira.

Et voilà qu'il était parti pour la forêt amazonienne accompagné d'un mercenaire immortel et d'un lapin cancéreux. Tous deux ayant visiblement un petit souci de schizophrénie.

\- Bon, encore deux heures de vol. Tu vas tenir ?

\- Il faudra bien. Je vais dormir encore, commenta Peter.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il sentit la main de Wade revenir se poser sur sa cuisse.

Il sourit, amusé.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes chous. On rembarque dans l'action directement au prochain chapitre. Préparez-vous, je sens que vous allez aimer !**

 **A très vite pour la suite,**

 **Laukaz.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut mes lapins, bienvenus dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère que la lecture vous sera plaisante.**

 **On continue donc avec l'avant dernier chapitre pour ce second cercle…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PF :** **Mais de rien, tant que l'inspiration est là j'en profite et j'écris autant que possible ! Merci à toi de me laisser des petits mots =) Alors pour répondre à tes questions, oui, j'ai un plan établi pour cette fic. Dans les grandes lignes, en tout cas, je sais où je vais, je sais à peu près comment j'y vais, mais je me laisse suffisamment de liberté pour pouvoir broder un peu au milieu de tout ça… Sinon, oui, Peter a déjà vu le visage de Wade, bien que pas souvent. (L'autre idiot préfère garder son masque H24, allez savoir pourquoi…). Il a fait quelques vannes, mais pas trop, comme ça n'avait pas l'air de faire marrer le mercenaire… Et enfin, avec Wade on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir s'il dit la verité, lui-même ne le sait pas je pense xD Mais mon itnerprétation personnelle, c'est qu'en effet Vanessa l'a largué. (Dans les comics, c'est lui qui la largue. Mais pour de vrai, pas comme dans le film… je compte sur les scénaristes pour rattraper cet écart de conduite dans Deadpool 2 !)**

* * *

 **Cercle 2.4.**

* * *

 **Retour dans le présent.**

Et voilà comment, après quelques heures de vol, un minuscule aéroport étouffant et une location d'hélicoptère plus tard, les deux collègues survolaient la forêt amazonienne à la recherche d'une clairière ou se parachuter. Ils tournèrent longtemps, perdus, sans parvenir à repérer l'endroit exact où ils étaient censés se rendre. Comme l'essence atteignait un niveau critique, ils se résolurent à sauter un peu au hasard, bien conscient qu'il faudrait rattraper la différence à pieds.

Une fois le grand saut effectué, leurs médiocres capacités à s'orienter au milieu du labyrinthe végétal provoquaient un séjour touristique de quatre jours au milieu de nulle part, complètement perdus, avant qu'enfin ils ne tombent sur la fameuse cascade.

Après la scène « castration en direct », les hommes de Rodriguez étaient venus récupérer ce qui restait du proxénète ennemi. Leur employeur avait accepté la négociation, mais à moindre coût, au grand désespoir de Wade qui n'avait pas l'habitude de traverser la planète pour le plaisir. Avant de s'évanouir, le collaborateur de Seth avait tout balancé : lieux, noms, indications géographiques claires, coordonnées GPS.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver le clan des fameux Shuars, quelque part dans cette forêt, et ils mettraient la main sur la source de femmes et d'enfants vendus par la concurrence.

* * *

Métastase, ses oreilles de fennec pendantes, souffrait lui aussi de la chaleur moite. Wade eut pitié de lui et le porta, pour lui éviter de s'abîmer les pattes.

Peter avait pris les devants, sans machette mais avec un plan grossier crayonné sur un vieux papier.

\- On n'est plus très loin, normalement. Moins d'un kilomètre.

\- Tu crois qu'ils auront le wifi ?

\- S'ils ont à bouffer, ce sera déjà bien, grogna le jeune homme. Allez, on repart.

Et en effet, il leur fallut moins d'une heure de marche avant de tomber sur le clan de Seth.

Ou, plus exactement, avant que le clan de Seth ne leur tombe dessus.

Les réflexes reptiliens de Peter lui épargnèrent bien des troubles, alors qu'il attrapa au vol une volée de cinq petites fléchettes en acier qui l'auraient touché au cou sinon.

Il se figea, aux aguets, et trois hommes armés de sarbacanes glissèrent le long des arbres, hilares.

Ils parlaient fort, et vite, et les deux complices ne pipaient pas un mot. Visiblement, les trois indigènes s'amusaient des talents de Peter. Ils ressemblaient énormément aux nouvelles prostituées débarquées à Manhattan. De haute stature, la peau brune, les yeux sombres en amande et de nombreux tatouages courant sur leurs corps musclés. Leurs longs cheveux noirs étaient ornés de couronnes de plumes colorées. Le torse nu, ils portaient comme uniques vêtements des étoffes en coton rouge et jaune nouées autour de leurs tailles, et quelques bijoux ornaient leurs poignets et leurs cous.

La communication fut malaisée, il fallut bien un quart d'heure avant que les deux occidentaux ne témoignent de leur volonté pacifique. Finalement, sans rien comprendre de la langue râpeuse qu'on utilisait à leur égard, ils suivirent les trois hommes qui les y encouragèrent à grands renforts de gestes.

Après quelques longues minutes de marche à travers la forêt, des bruits différents du gazouillement de la nature se firent entendre. Des cris d'enfants, le son régulier des arbres qu'on coupe, le crépitement des feux. Ils débarquèrent dans une clairière colonisée par des maisons traditionnelles, une collection de huttes en bois et feuilles de palmiers.

Hommes, femmes, enfants se pressaient sur la terre humide, ainsi que des poulets, des porcs remuant un peu plus loin. Des odeurs de cuisine s'échappaient d'une grande hutte au centre de la clairière.

Ebahis, les deux touristes se laissèrent guider à travers ce nouveau monde. Une ribambelle d'enfants vinrent se presser auprès d'eux, toucher leurs vêtements en riant, leurs bottes, caresser l'étrange créature que tenait dans ses bras Deadpool.

Ils n'avaient probablement jamais eu l'occasion de croiser un fennec. On les traîna de hutte en hutte. Ca parlait fort, ça riait, des femmes se pressaient dans des jardins et potagers où poussaient fruits et plantes médicinales, des hommes rentraient de la chasse avec leur gibier. La vie suivait son cours.

Le chaman du village parlait quelques mots d'anglais. Deux ou trois autres hommes aussi, l'un d'eux était même bilingue, vêtu à la mode Européenne. Il leur serra la main avant de les accueillir avec un fort accent :

\- Soyez les bienvenus. Scientifiques ?

\- Botanistes, expliqua Peter.

Il désigna son sac à dos, où toute une collection d'outils et d'échantillons appuyait son mensonge. L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Vous parlez Anglais ? releva Wade, occupé à repousser gentiment les coups de bâton d'un petit garçon d'humeur joueuse.

\- J'ai fait des études, à New York. Notre communauté ne peut fuir éternellement le progrès, et le monde extérieur… J'essaye d'accompagner cette transition au mieux.

Dans un coin, une bande de gamins jouaient avec un vieux téléphone portable. Les contrastes étaient saisissants.

\- Nous avions un couple de Français, le mois dernier, poursuivit leur traducteur. Zoologiste. Et puis, des ethnologues, souvent. Vous avez l'air d'avoir fait un long voyage…

Peter hocha la tête. Leur atterrissage en parachute dans les hauts arbres de la forêt avait laissé des marques sur sa peau, griffures et marbrures dévoilées par son tee-shirt à manches courtes.

On leur proposa de rester quelques jours, ils acceptèrent. L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, alors que leur guide leur offrait une visite des lieux, avec explication détaillée des rites et coutumes de ce clan Shuar.

Fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait, Peter ne perdait pas de vue les raisons de sa présence ici.

\- D'autres que vous parlent Anglais ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble face au feu, à la nuit tombée.

On leur offrit un ragout épicé, et Peter n'osa pas en demander la composition. Il mangea avec plaisir. Malgré la nourriture, il se sentait faible, et il avait froid. Depuis presque six jours, il était à jeun, et la sensation de manque, inévitable, lui taraudait l'estomac. Il essuya une goutte de sueur au coin de ses yeux.

Leur guide, Moricio, égrena une liste de nom. Wade haussa un sourcil intéressé lorsqu'il aborda l'un des leurs.

\- Certains ont réussi, dans le monde extérieur. Ils prennent un nouveau nom, ils font commerce de nos denrées les plus précieuses… Tenez, c'est le cas de Jose, attendez-voir, je vous l'appelle…

Il interpella un homme, à l'autre extrémité du feu de camp, et les deux complices échangèrent un regard. Un grand homme typé, les longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, enjamba les enfants assis face au feu pour venir les rejoindre. Ses yeux, profondément enfoncés dans son crâne, traduisaient une vive intelligence. Il les salua d'un petit signe de tête avant de s'asseoir face à eux. Les flammes à sa droite jetaient une lueur étrange sur son visage marqué. C'était un bel homme, vêtu comme les guerriers qui les avaient emmenés ici.

Lui aussi parlait un Anglais impeccable.

\- Alors, Jose, vous faites dans le business, lança Peter, l'air de rien, rognant la viande autour d'un os dans son bol en terre cuite.

\- Bois précieux, répondit l'autre, sobre.

Ses iris, d'un brun profond, semblaient vouloir transpercer Peter, comme pour lire à travers lui. L'araignée comprit tout de suite.

L'homme n'était pas dupe. Seth n'était qu'un pseudonyme, et c'était lui, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Un complice l'avait peut-être averti de leur arrivée probable. Après tout, son partenaire s'était fait exploser les bijoux de famille, avant de tomber entre les mains de leur principal concurrent. Il devait être au courant.

\- Et vous, l'appel de la science ?

\- C'est une région merveilleuse.

Personne ne croyait aux mensonges de l'autre. Moricio sentit la tension naître, même s'il ne pouvait en comprendre l'origine. Il scruta l'autre, comme à la recherche d'une réponse.

Jose frappa dans ses mains, dévoila des canines pointues dans un sourire de requin et se redressa, attirant l'attention générale.

Il s'exprima dans le dialecte local : Peter et Wade ne comprirent pas un traître mot, mais autour d'eux, tout le monde applaudit, rit, les désignant du doigt. L'humeur générale se transforma immédiatement, comme si la chaleur avait investi les lieux. Des hommes et femmes se levèrent, apportant des tambourins, des instruments à corde semblables à des violons taillés en bois clair, et tous commencèrent à jouer.

Moricio traduisit :

\- Une petite fête en votre honneur…

On apporta une outre à Jose, qui la tendit à ses invités, alors qu'autour d'eux, tous se levaient pour les observer, formant un cercle autour des deux aventuriers. Peter se crispa, sentant le piège se refermer sur eux.

\- Natema, gronda simplement Seth, laissant l'outre entre les mains de Peter.

Celui-ci sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Autour d'eux, on se pressait, en scandait des encouragements, le roulement des tambourins se faisait plus pressant. Peter sonda l'homme du regard, jaugeant de sa capacité à les empoisonner, ici et maintenant. Des petites mains tiraient sur ses vêtements, caressaient son dos, il songea aux enfants que cette ordure envoyait aux US, à ces femmes qu'il devait soustraire à d'autres clans.

\- C'est une liqueur extraite d'une liane, expliquait Moricio, attentif, l'enjoignant à boire.

Wade comprit l'hésitation de Peter, il lui arracha la gourde des mains et descendit son contenu cul sec, sous les hurlements euphoriques du clan.

Le liquide brula son œsophage, laissant une trainée corrosive sur son passage, réchauffant sa peau. C'était fort, mais sans danger. Il jeta l'outre vide à Jose, qui esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Sacré descente, l'étranger. Une autre pour ton ami.

Peter laissa l'arôme violent lui bruler les sinus. Lorsque le liquide vert coula dans sa gorge, le froid disparut, l'humidité disparut, la peur et la méfiance disparurent.

Et la fête commença.

* * *

La danse n'en était pas une. C'était des corps, pressés les uns aux autres, des mains avides, sur la peau, serres aiguisées enserrant les épaules moites, c'était des rythmes primaires, des sons sourds et entêtants, et l'air devenu pesant, alourdi de chaleur humaine.

Peter passa au bras d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants tatoués, et Jose l'attrapa par la taille, si fort qu'il laissa une marque sur sa peau, et tout se passait si vite, comme s'il y assistait, hors de son corps, témoin passif et hébété. Impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Quelque part au fond de lui, son sens de précognition l'avertissait du danger, alors que Wade venait le soustraire aux bras de Jose pour l'emmener plus loin.

 ** _Danger, danger, danger…_**

Il tenta de formuler son inquiétude à l'oreille de son complice :

\- Mec…

\- Ouais, je sais. C'est pas l'alcool, c'est hallucinogène, je crois, répondit Wade, criant presque pour couvrir le bruit délirant qui emplissait la carrière. Je vois le sol pleurer, les palmiers ricaner, et la musique a une drôle de couleur je trouve.

Peter hocha la tête lentement, appréciant la justesse du propos.

\- Ça va, toi ?

\- Ça passera plus vite que toi.

Il lui semblait évoluer dans du coton, dans une réalité ouatée, euphorique et lancinante. Peter s'obligea à se concentrer, sans parvenir à faire abstraction de Wade, contre lui, de ses mains dans son dos, des mouvements lascifs de son corps, de sa bouche à quelques millimètres de sa nuque pour dire, de manière à ce que lui seul entende :

\- Comment on fait, mec ? On trouve sa hutte et on le descend cette nuit ?

La proposition parvint à peine à extraire Peter de la béatitude extatique où il était plongé depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Vivant, il nous ramènera plus…

\- Arrête. Tu sais qu'on va le tuer.

L'adolescent frissonna malgré la chaleur suffocante, des points blancs s'imprimèrent devant ses yeux, ses jambes faiblirent. Il s'accrocha au torse de son collègue qui sourit, alors qu'autour d'eux, la scène se développait pour tenir plus du début d'orgie que de la fin de soirée. Le feu avait quintuplé de volume, et ses flammes rouges léchaient la nuit, embrasaient la clairière toute entière. Les flammes dansaient, elles-aussi, incandescentes et sensuelles.

-Mec… Qu'est-ce que je fous là…

-T'imagines ,si t'avais pas accepté de bosser avec moi… Tu louperais ça. Mate! Il s'éclipse discrètement !

Les longs cheveux noirs de Jose quittaient en effet le cercle autour du feu.

\- C'est le moment, junkie-boy. Ça va aller ?

Peter sentit les doigts de Wade tapoter ses joues. Il secoua la tête, pour chasser son trouble, pour chasser le flou et l'engourdissement, mais sa vision n'était toujours pas claire, et son esprit non plus.

\- Ouais… Ouais. On y va.

Ils s'extirpèrent au mieux de la foule, mais plus personne ne leur prêtait vraiment attention, aussi fut-il beaucoup plus facile que prévu de s'éloigner des réjouissances.

Peter trébuchait presque à chaque pas, Wade le soutenait au mieux, lui aussi luttant contre les effets du Natema. La boisson devait être particulièrement chargée, car il mettait du temps à évacuer les toxines. En voyant Peter à moitié mort entre ses bras, il fut épaté. Il n'aurait pas dû être « à moitié mort », il aurait dû être mort, avec la dose qu'il avait ingurgité, et sans facteur guérisseur, lui. Il se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être repousser la mission.

Il se dit aussi que Seth-slash-Jose-slash-enfoiré-de-merde profiterait surement de la soirée pour s'échapper ou se débarrasser d'eux. Non, mieux valait agir. Wade remonta le fil de ses souvenirs, essayant de retrouver de quelle hutte leur homme était sorti plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Ils tournèrent un moment entre les maisonnettes, Peter parvint même à marcher seul, les yeux à peine entrouverts.

\- Là, grogna-t-il, désignant une hutte enfoncée dans les prémisses de la forêt.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr. Je suis observateur. Certaines araignées ont six yeux…

Wade entra discrètement dans la demeure dépourvue de porte.

Le sol était composé de la terre battue elle-même, recouvert de quelques tapis par endroits. Une poignée de chandelles et les reflets du feu de joie dehors apportaient de maigres touches de lumière à l'endroit. Des têtes réduites ornaient les murs.

 **Dégueulasse.**

 _Élégant._

Fouiller les lieux fut rapide. Il n'y avait pas de meubles, une natte qui servait de couchage dans un coin, et pas la moindre trace de Seth.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose, souleva Peter, la voix pâteuse.

Alors qu'il avançait à tâtons, il trébucha sur le tapis, se réceptionna souplement un peu plus loin, étonnant Wade au passage.

\- La vache ! Même dans cet état tu… Hé ! Mate-moi ça !

Sous le coin du tapis relevé, il y avait une trappe. Wade s'accroupit et manœuvra le système d'ouverture, libérant un coffre-fort de tente centimètres de profondeur.

La respiration de Peter s'accéléra nettement en découvrant le contenu du coffre.

\- Et merde, souffla Wade, prédisant la suite des évènements.

Entre les passeports, les armes de poings, des liasses de billets et diverses cartes de la forêt Amazonienne, il y avait cinq bons kilos de cocaïne. L'homme ne trafiquait visiblement pas que de l'être humain.

\- Putain y'a de quoi faire du ski alpin…

Vif comme l'éclair, Peter se détendit, ses doigts effleurant un petit sac plastique, juste avant que Wade ne referme de force le coffre. L'araignée se redressa d'un bond, tremblante.

\- Lâche ça ! murmura le mercenaire, qui ne voulait pas crier de peur d'attirer l'attention.

Fébrile, Peter peinait à ouvrir son trésor. Wade ne vit qu'une solution. Il lui faucha les jambes, arrachant le sachet de force. Peter grogna, bondit sur lui, le percutant de plein fouet. Ils roulèrent au sol en grimaçant, dans une lutte sans merci.

\- Donne-moi ça….

\- Jamais, enfoiré ! On a un deal !

\- Ca fait six jours, Wade, argumenta Peter, tout en s'accrochant à son adversaire pour lui faire lâcher prise. J'ai le droit !

\- Dans l'état ou tu es actuellement, ça va te faire crever ! T'es déjà à moitié mort, c'est un aller-simple pour coma-land !

\- Wade, donne-moi ça !

\- Plus tard, enfoiré de junkie ! On est en mission !

Peter, bien que dans un sale état, prit le dessus, encerclant de ses jambes le torse de Wade, se tortillant afin d'attraper le trésor que le mercenaire maintenait hors de sa portée. Wade pesta contre les tricheurs qui utilisent des araignées mutantes pour accroître leur force. Cependant, il avait un avantage sur Peter.

L'effet du natema se dissipait plus vite chez lui.

Il envoya le sachet à l'autre bout de la pièce, sachant pertinemment comment Peter allait réagir. Celui-ci se détendit pour foncer sur son précieux, et Wade l'attrapa au vol, le projetant plus loin, reprenant le dessus et inversant leurs positions. Il attrapa Peter par le col, une main près de sa gorge pour l'immobiliser au moindre mouvement suspect.

\- Reprends-toi, c'est pas le moment !

\- Lâche-moi !

\- M'oblige pas à te faire mal, mec.

\- T'en meurs d'envie…

Les mains du plus jeune se refermèrent sur les poignets du mercenaire, intraitable. L'instant s'étira, Peter réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus cette fois, pas dans cet état.

Son souffle saccadé s'emporta à l'idée du soulagement en poudre qui l'attendait à moins d'un mètre.

\- Wade… Laisse-moi faire.

\- Nope.

La force ne fonctionnerait pas. Restait la négociation. Peter s'humecta les lèvres, détendit ses muscles. Wade, sentant l'autre moins crispé, desserra légèrement sa prise, sans pour autant libérer l'adolescent.

\- Je ferais ce que tu veux, énonça Peter, la voix rauque mais placide.

Le sous-entendu flotta dans l'air, laissant un Wade ébahi. Le silence s'installa sur cette étrange scène, Wade Wilson presqu'assis sur Peter Parker, ses mains menaçant de l'étrangler, au beau milieu d'une tribu sauvage de la forêt amazonienne.

\- Quoi ? Finit-il par demander, à défaut d'une meilleure idée de réponse.

Peter posa avec douceur ses mains sur celle de Wade, l'incitant à lâcher le col de sa chemise. Perturbé, Wade obéit. Peter se redressa sur les coudes, et les lueurs lointaines du feu allumèrent un étrange éclat, dur et froid, au fond de ses pupilles.

\- T'as parfaitement entendu. Je ferais ce que tu veux. Tout.

L'accent sur le dernier mot, et l'intonation, ne laissaient plus place au doute. Wade n'en revenait pas. Il relâcha légèrement son emprise, et, sans gestes brusques, le plus jeune se redressa, vint se coller à lui, les mains sur ses cuisses, pour murmurer au creux de sa nuque :

\- Vraiment tout.

Wade sentit une bouffée de désir l'envahir. Il y avait Peter Parker, son corps chaud et svelte juste en dessous de lui, sa silhouette athlétique, sa gueule d'ange corrompu, la défiance qui ne quittait jamais ses yeux…

Le désir se transforma en colère. Une colère froide, inattendue.

Il le repoussa sans ménagement, se mit debout, fit quelques pas et ramassa la cocaïne qui gisait au sol.

\- Alors c'est ça, enfoiré ? T'es à ce point une merde que tu donnerais ton cul pour une dose ?

Sous le regard surpris de son acolyte, il ouvrit de nouveau le coffre-fort, le vida de son contenu, fourrant la drogue dans ses poches.

\- Va te faire foutre, Parker. Va bien te faire foutre.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

 **C'EST. QUOi. TON .PROBLÈME.**

\- Ah, vos gueules, vous.

 _Non mais là je suis assez d'accord avec lui je dois dire… Ça semblait plutôt bien emmanché, si vous me passez l'expression._

 **T'as un canon qui se frotte à toi en miaulant des mots d'amour, et tu l'envoie chier ? MAIS TU SAIS DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ON A PAS BAISÉ, MEC ? JE BAISERAIS MÊME UN ARBRE AU POINT OU J'EN SUIS.**

 _En plus c'est pas la première fois ou il nous fait le coup… Dans une autre fic déjà, il avait repoussé Peter parce que le gamin était bourré, en mode type gentil._

 **MERCI DE RAPPELLER AUX LECTEURS QUE PETER NE VEUT BIEN DE NOUS QUE QUAND IL EST DEFONCÉ. QUELLE VIE DE MERDE.**

Wade ignora royalement les voix, se dirigeant dans le noir vers la cabane de fortune qu'on leur avait assignée pour la nuit. Au loin, les vestiges de la fête mourraient, chacun partait dormir.

Mais les voix ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix.

 **Et fais pas genre « moi je couche pas par pitié, ou en échange d'un service, », car c'est totalement faux, on le fait tout le temps.**

 _Pas faux. Entre coucher avec une fille et la payer ou coucher avec Peter et lui laisser de la cocaïne…_

\- Putain, cerveau, tu ne comprends rien…

Wade se laissa tomber à même le sol, blasé.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, bien sûr que je coucherais avec lui-même si c'était que par pitié, je m'en fous. C'est pas ça.

 **Et ben quoi alors ?**

\- J'ai fait une promesse à cet abruti, putain. Je vais le faire décrocher de cette merde, coûte que coûte. J'ai promis, c'est comme ça. Si je couche avec lui, faut que je lui file la came. Et dans cet état, il fait une OD direct, je te parle même pas des milliers de dollars qui nous passent sous le nez avec l'échec de la mission. Je ne fais pas que filer sa dose à un junkie, je romps un serment fait à un pote. Putain.

 **C'est notre truc, les serments ? J'veux dire, le coup de la promesse éternelle, c'est plutôt un truc de héros ça, nous on n'est pas un héros je croyais ?**

\- Ouais, faut croire que cet abruti déteint sur moi. Quel connard. Me mettre dans cette position…

 **… héhé, « mettre dans cette position »**

\- Ta gueule. Il me prend vraiment pour un con. Me chauffer à mort, en sachant pertinemment que si j'accepte je reviens sur ma parole et je fais foirer la mission… Quel connard. C'est le putain de Diable ce mec, la putain de tentation. Il me saoule.

Les voix ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Wade s'allongea, posant la tête sur son sac à dos en guise d'oreiller.

Après de longues minutes, une voix se manifesta de nouveau.

 _Euh… Et du coup, pour Seth ?_

\- Seth, je l'encule.

 _Ah. D'accord, Bah dis-lui alors, car il te regarde à travers la fenêtre._

Wade sursauta. Trop tard.

Une fléchette traversa la peau de son cou. Il voulut crier, ses muscles ne répondirent pas. Il voulut regarder sa main, comprendre pourquoi elle ne bougeait plus : ses orbites demeurèrent fixes.

Seth entra dans la cabane, souriant. Il posa deux doigts sur la poitrine de Wade, et celui-ci s'écroula au sol, tétanisé des pieds à la tête. Bientôt, ses poumons furent touchés à leur tour, et cessèrent de fonctionner.

 **Et merde. J'aime pas, la mort au curare. Ça fait super mal.**

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes amis ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Vous êtes tous adorables avec vos petits mots, c'est une grande source de bonheur pour moi.**

 **Rendez-vous au prochain, pour la dernière partie de ce cercle !**

 **Des bisous.**

 **Laukaz**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut mes lapins. On conclut ce second cercle, avant d'enchaîner sur un petit interlude ( que vous allez kiffer bande de pervers) et le troisième cercle.**

 **Mais avant le réconfort de l'interlude, l'effort. Retournons auprès de notre Wade tué et de notre Peter absent xD**

 **Des bisous !**

 **PF : Ah bah ca, lire la trilogie des lois c'est un sacré craquage en effet! Et alors, un peu convaincue par l'ironfrost ou toujours pas ? (et dans ce cas tu as un sévère penchant SM xD ). Si tu veux, tu peux me demander en mariage tout en me menaçant de mort. Ce n'est pas forcément incompatible. ( Je suis sûre que Wade approuve.)**

* * *

 **Cercle 2.5**

* * *

 **[…]They told us sin's not good but we know it's great** **  
** **War-time full-frontal drugs, sex-tank armor plate**

 **Bang we want it** **  
** **Bang we want it** **  
** **Bang bang bang bang bang[…]**

 **Mobscene – Marylin Manson**

* * *

-Mec... Mec t'es là ? Écoute, par rapport à tout à l'heure...

Peter souleva le pan de tissu qui masquait l'ouverture de la tente. Il devina dans l'ombre la silhouette allongée de Wade, immobile, dormant probablement.

Il hésita à le réveiller. Il n'avait pas totalement la force de subir la discussion qui s'en suivrait.

-Wade... ?

Peter se figea, aux aguets. La zone hypersensible de son cerveau clignotait vivement.

Danger.

Danger imminent.

Malheureusement, le don de précognition de l'araignée, entre autres, souffrait de son état physique actuel. Le manque, la fatigue, le manque surtout. Il réagit moins vite que d'habitude lorsqu'une masse imposante le percuta par l'arrière.

Se décalant au dernier instant, il ne parvint pas à éviter totalement la lame chuintante qui visait originellement sa tête. La lame effleura son épaule au lieu de lui trancher la jugulaire selon le plan initial de son adversaire. Le visage pointu et anguleux de Seth se découpa dans la pénombre, vaguement éclairé par les quelques torches plantées au dehors, dont la lueur vacillante filtrait à travers les ouvertures de la tente.

Il tenait une lame de trente centimètres, aiguisée comme le cynisme de Peter, droit devant lui. Le trafiquant ne laissa pas le temps à sa proie de se remettre de ses émotions : il se jeta sur lui, tailladant l'air de sa lame, Peter esquivant par pur automatisme, son corps agissant de lui-même. Porté par l'habitude et des réflexes inscrits à même son système nerveux, il bondissait, agile, regrettant d'avoir laissé ses lances-toiles dans son sac à dos.

Bientôt cependant, il se sentit engourdi, les membres lourds, plus long à réagir. De nouvelles entailles virent marbrer sa peau.

C'est en voyant Wade, toujours immobile par terre, que Peter comprit. Un liquide transparent suintait des blessures : la lame était empoisonnée. Un vent de panique le balaya, son cœur, noyé d'adrénaline, accéléra le processus, envoyant davantage de sang dans ses muscles, favorisant la circulation des toxines.

Il tenta de désarmer son adversaire, sans succès. Son cerveau aussi, tournait au ralenti. S'il avait évité le premier coup, il aurait pu gagner. Son arrêt de mort avait été signé lorsque le métal avait instillé sous sa peau la substance toxique qui avait réussi le miracle de mettre Wade hors combat.

Mais Wade était immortel.

Lui, non.

Cette réflexion lui donna un regain d'énergie : feintant sur la droite, il percuta Seth sur le flanc, l'envoya rouler au sol. A quelques centimètres à peine de Wade, Peter tâtonna la cuisse inerte du mercenaire, attrapa le Beretta qui y était sanglé.

Son cœur cognait à ses tempes, bruyant, alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'envie urgente qui l'embrasait.

Placer le canon sous le menton de Seth et tirer. Il ne vivait plus que dans cet unique objectif, dévoré de colère et de peur.

 _Bang, we want it. Bang bang bang bang bang._

L'homme, de grande constitution et entraîné, retourna habilement la situation. D'un coup de pied, il envoya le Beretta rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le poignard vint se loger contre la gorge de Peter, qui le repoussait de toutes ses forces, mais voyait irrémédiablement le fil tranchant s'approcher de son cou.

Il maudit l'état de faiblesse qui l'empêchait de se débarrasser d'un vulgaire voyou, se promit intérieurement d'arrêter totalement la cocaïne, avant de comprendre douloureusement qu'il n'en aurait pas l'occasion s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se débarrasser de l'homme à califourchon sur son torse.

La solution à son problème s'écrasa sur eux, les percutant de plein fouet, allumant des milliers d'étoiles blanches derrière les paupières du jeune homme. Il n'avait rien vu venir et sentit juste une masse de poils et de muscles s'écraser à côté de lui, furieuse, rugissant et attaquant Seth sans relâche.

Peter se traîna hors de la zone de combat, bougeant le moins possible pour essayer de préserver l'usage de ses membres. Il se retourna enfin pour assister au spectacle incroyable d'un tigre des neiges en train de maîtriser un humain.

Les crocs suintants se plantaient dans la chair molle, Seth ne cria pas, son poignet s'activant pour transpercer la créature de son arme, sans d'autre résultat que de la rendre plus furieuse encore.

Et puis, soudain, Seth ne bougea plus. Peter, les yeux écarquillés, fixa le magnifique félin à la fourrure blanche éclatante, éclaboussée de vermeille, la gueule grande ouverte, sa respiration rapide soulevant ses flancs majestueux.

L'animal rejoignit Peter de sa démarche chaloupée, vint se laisser lourdement tomber à côté de lui, une patte sur les genoux du jeune homme. Les doigts de Peter s'insinuèrent dans la fourrure douce et chaude, rassurante. Son cœur écartelait ses côtes, la peur qui le tenaillait s'apaisait peu à peu. En face de lui, une flaque rouge s'étalait sous le corps immobile de Seth.

Le tigre grogna, posant sa lourde tête sur l'épaule de Peter, sa langue râpeuse vint lécher la joue pâle dans une maigre tentative de réconfort.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Peter pour se calmer, pour admettre qu'il n'allait pas mourir. La sensibilité revenait dans ses membres. Il pouvait bouger les doigts, les pieds, ses articulations répondaient présentes. Il y avait fort à parier que Seth avait vidé ses réserves pour mettre Wade hors combat, et que lui n'avait reçu qu'une dose non létale.

-Métastase ? Chuchota-t-il à l'attention de son sauveur de trois-cent kilos.

Un grondement sourd lui répondit. La tête du tigre poussa légèrement son épaule, comme pour l'obliger à se relever. Peter comprit où l'animal voulait en venir : le corps sans vie de Wade, à l'autre bout de la pièce, inquiétait Métastase.

Peter soupira, se traîna jusqu'à son complice en grimaçant, les nombreuses entailles récoltées au cours du combat saignant abondement. Il confectionna un pansement de fortune à l'aide d'un vieux tee-shirt, pour endiguer l'hémorragie. Enfin, il s'accroupit à côté de Wade, plissant des yeux pour le dévisager dans la pénombre.

Toujours aucun mouvement.

Il vint placer une main sur le torse du mercenaire, à la recherche d'un battement de cœur qu'il ne trouva pas. Une minuscule pointe d'inquiétude vint se loger entre ses côtes. Il appuya davantage sa paume sur la poitrine de Wade, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Rien.

La minuscule pointe d'inquiétude grossit, irrationnelle, déplacée, inexplicable et pourtant présente. Il tira sur la fermeture éclair, libérant le haut du torse musclé, collant sa main à même la peau, puis, devant l'absence de résultat, il colla son oreille. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, angoissantes. Les minutes.

Puis, enfin, un soubresaut résonna dans son tympan. A peine perceptible. Et trente secondes après, un second. Peter soupira, ses épaules se détendirent : il se redressa et gratifia Wade d'une claque sur la joue.

-Enfoiré. Tu m'entends ?

Les yeux du mercenaire s'agitèrent, mais le reste de son corps semblait paralysé. Peter, amusé, lui donna une nouvelle petite claque, sans réaction autre qu'un roulement des yeux.

-Tu m'entends ?

Un mouvement des paupières plus prononcé lui apparut comme un « oui ».

-Enfoiré, répéta l'araignée.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Il fouilla les poches du mercenaire avec application, pour en extraire un sachet en plastique contenant la poudre blanche subtilisée à Seth peu avant.

-T'as pas voulu me la donner, alors que ça faisait six jours ! J'y avais droit, c'était le deal. T'es un connard de manipulateur et de menteur. Pour la peine...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit précautionneusement le sachet, et en disposa le contenu sur le ventre du mercenaire. Il prit son temps pour en faire une ligne parfaite, bien droite, d'où aucun grain ne dépassait.

Wade parvint à bouger l'extrémité de ses doigts, mais sans plus. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, un faible grognement de protestation s'échappa de ses lèvres. Peter inspira la poudre d'un mouvement sec, ramassa les miettes avec son petit doigt et s'en frotta les gencives, sans se départir d'un sourire provocant.

Les premiers effets d'euphorie dissipés, il se laissa retomber au sol, allongé à côté de Wade qui récupérait peu à peu ses facultés motrices.

C'est un coup de poing dans les côtes qui tira Peter de son délire euphorique. Il se redressa brusquement, toussa, prêt à se défendre. A sa droite, Wade se massait le crâne.

-La vache, j'aime pas revenir à la vie, mais alors dans ces conditions... T'es un vrai connard, Parker !

-C'est toi le connard ! Six jours, Wade ! C'était le deal !

-Et t'aurais fait foirer la mission ! Et je ne voulais pas d'un junkie défoncé comme partenaire, y'a pas d'hôpital dans le quartier si tu fais une OD je te signale !

Il lui arracha le sachet des mains : Peter ne protesta pas. Les yeux de Wade tombèrent sur Métastase, et sa nouvelle forme pour le moins... Encombrante.

-On a un tigre maintenant ? Badass !

Peter sourit. L'orage était passé, visiblement.

-On a surtout un cadavre sur notre tapis. Ca fait désordre.

Wade grimaça en découvrant Seth, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les crocs de Métastase l'avaient réduit en charpie.

-Brave bête, le gourmanda Wade, grattant son cou comme s'il s'était agi d'un chihuahua. Bon, ben celui-là ne nous rapportera que cinquante mille. Faudra que je dresse notre lapin pour qu'il ne tue pas. Bizarre, cette phrase. Qu'il mette juste hors combat, sinon on va perdre du pognon… Je prends un selfie avec son cadavre, et puis on se casse. J'ai capté une discussion autour du feu, apparemment il a un hélico dans une clairière un peu plus haut.

-Et on leur laisse ça ? Souligna Peter, écœuré par les fluides corporels qui s'extrayaient peu à peu du trafiquant.

Wade haussa les épaules, se redressa prudemment, encore titubant. Peter lui proposa une main charitable : son aîné s'appuya sur lui les premiers pas.

-On les débarrasse d'un connard qui leur piquait des femmes et des gosses : on ne va pas leur filer cent balles et un mars non plus.

Peter se rendit à l'argument. Ensemble, accompagnés de Métastase, ils claudiquèrent hors de la tente, et, bientôt, hors du campement.

* * *

\- T'es sûr que tu sais piloter un hélico ? S'inquiéta Peter, bouclant sa ceinture.

\- Je pilotais des hélicos avant de savoir parler Italien, fanfaronna Wade, poussant diverses manettes.

\- … Tu parles Italien ?

\- Mia madre laboro a l'ospedale.

\- Ouah, classe. Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ma mère travaille à l'hôpital. C'est même pas vrai en plus, mais c'est la seule phrase que je sais dire.

\- Mais que…

Sur ce non-sens profond, l'engin ronronna, tangua sur le côté, les pales se mirent à fouetter l'air environnant et ils quittèrent le sol.

Peter s'accrocha fermement à la portière, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne le sauverait pas en cas d'accident.

Bientôt cependant, la bête de métal les éleva vers les cieux, quittant l'oppressante forêt plongée dans l'obscurité, survolant les feuillages agités par le vent, débarquant dans une nuit noire et profonde sans lumière pour les guider.

Métastase avait retrouvé sa forme favorite, lapin maladif tremblant sur les genoux de Peter.

Lui non plus n'avait pas confiance dans les capacités de pilote de Wade.

Ils filèrent en direction du Nord, Peter parvenant à estimer leur trajectoire grâce à la position des étoiles qui luisaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Après une demi-heure de vol sans encombre, le jeune homme se détendit, se disant que finalement, peut-être, ils arriveraient à bon port.

Comme le silence s'installait, Peter sentit qu'il était temps de mettre la situation au clair.

\- Au fait mec, pour tout à l'heure…Désolé, j'ai agi comme un vrai con, j'étais pas moi-même.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu, espèce de chaudasse. J'en reviens pas que tu te sois tapé un rail sur mon corps paralysé.

Peter ne put retenir un sourire.

\- C'était pour te faire les pieds. Ca faisait six jours.

\- Du coup, faut que tu restes à jeun douze. Ça va aller ?

\- Si tu me casses pas les couilles, je devrais tenir. Et puis tu vois, on a réussi la mission quand même…

\- N'en parlons plus. On s'organisera mieux la prochaine fois, pour que cette situation ne se reproduise pas. C'est un lapin cancéreux qui nous a sauvé les miches.

Soulagé que le drame se dénoue aussi vite, Peter étendit les pieds sur le tableau de bord, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Wade attrapa son téléphone, qui, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, affichait une barre de réseau. Il siffla d'admiration.

\- La vache ! Trente-sept messages ! Domino a juste pêté un câble !

Peter haussa un sourcil circonspect.

\- C'est du harcèlement à ce stade…

Pilotant d'une main, Wade tapa un SMS de l'autre.

\- Je vais lui dire que je suis vivant. Mieux, on va prendre une petite photo toi et moi, ça va nous la mettre à fond… Elle est à point, là. Dès que je rentre elle me tombe dans les bras.

\- Tu vas officialiser la chose ? s'enquit Peter, souriant de toutes ses dents en se penchant vers Wade pour la photographie.

Il prit un malin plaisir à passer une main derrière l'épaule de son ami, sachant pertinemment que cela énerverait la mutante.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir y couper… Elle est carré-carré, Dom', si je veux la baiser, faut que ce soit officiel, tout ça…

Peter se renfonça dans son siège, désireux soudain de changer de sujet. La belle jeune femme ne le portait pas dans son cœur, c'était réciproque : il préférait parler d'autre chose.

\- Bon, bah on est riches, et on a éliminé une ordure. Enfin, « on… » Métastase s'est pris pour le Punisher, ajouta-t-il, caressant les oreilles duveteuses du lapin qui ronronna.

\- Papa est fier de toi, ajouta Wade à l'intention de l'animal qui l'observait de ses yeux ronds.

\- Bon, du coup, on rentre, on va chercher notre pognon, et on s'accorde une semaine de vacances ?

\- Yep. Mais avant, on fait un détour.

\- Un détour ? Releva Peter, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

\- Yep. Faut que je passe voir un pote à moi. Déjà allé au Mexique, mon sucre d'orge ?

* * *

\- Parfait. Je prends celui-là.

Les doigts du mercenaire caressaient distraitement l'acier lisse et froid, admirant l'excellente qualité de l'objet, les finitions sobres mais élégantes, l'efficacité des courbes métalliques.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

Le receleur accorda un regard surpris à son client.

\- Tu loupes quelque chose… C'est pour le type qui attend dans l'hélico ?

Wade se contenta de hocher la tête, extrayant de ses poches une laisse de billets.

\- C'est un beau cadeau que tu lui fais au gamin.

\- Ouais je sais. J'suis trop aimable comme mec. A la prochaine, mon gars.

\- Au plaisir.

* * *

Le soleil disparaissait tranquillement derrière les ormes de central park. Le fond de l'air était frais, mais après la chaleur étouffante de l'Amazonie, Peter savourait ce temps automnal.

Wade vint le rejoindre sur le balcon, attrapant au passage la cigarette qui vacillait au bout des doigts du plus jeune pour inspirer une bouffée de tabac.

Comme l'autre aller protester de ce vol à l'arrachée, il lui lança sa propre bouteille de bière, à moitié entamée.

Échange de bons procédés.

Ils profitèrent une minute du silence, de ce faux silence de New York, toujours troublé du ronronnement ininterrompu et lointain de la circulation, de l'agitation humaine.

Peter aurait pu écouter les bruits de la ville des heures durant.

Malheureusement pour lui, il partageait son toit avec le mercenaire disert, et le silence méditatif n'était pas son fort. De manière fort surprenante, ce ne fut pas pour balancer une vanne qu'il troubla cet instant de quiétude.

\- Tiens, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Il déposa une boîte en acajou sur le rebord du balcon.

Le jeune homme, perplexe, étudia ce présent inattendu, le regard interrogateur. Wade tira une bouffée sur la cigarette, lui faisant signe de poursuivre.

Avec précaution, Peter ouvrit le coffre de bois, pour y découvrir, niché au cœur d'un coussin de velours rouge, une magnifique arme de poing. Sobre et élégante, il reconnut aux traits caractéristiques un Desert Eagle, arme que Deadpool possédait lui-même en de nombreux exemplaires. L'expert en rouge et noir commenta simplement :

\- IMI Desert eagle XIX, en 50AE, alliage or-titanium. Son seul défaut, c'est qu'il ne faut pas oublier les munitions dans un sac hello kitty sur la banquette arrière du taxi quand tu vas tabasser du méchant, car faut le recharger plus souvent qu'une kalach'. Tu vois le genre.

Peter ne parvint pas à choisir une réaction appropriée. Il était à la fois ému de ce geste, fasciné par le canon rutilant, les lignes élégantes de l'arme, répugné à l'idée de la prendre dans ses mains. Cette envie impérieuse qu'il avait ressentie, lorsqu'il était sur le point de loger une balle dans le front de Seth, ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté depuis. L'ordure était morte, mais il n'y trouvait pas autant de soulagement qu'escompté. Il imagina la scène une seconde fois, une scène où, en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait tenu cette arme, tout contre le crâne du trafiquant. Une scène où il aurait appuyé sur la détente.

\- Il te plaît ?

La voix de Wade le tira de ses pensées, laissant un étrange frisson courir le long de son échine.

Ses doigts se glissèrent le long du métal, saisissant l'arme comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie, comme si ce semi-automatique était fait pour lui.

\- Beaucoup.

Wade écrasa distraitement le mégot de la cigarette sur la paume de sa main droite, avant de le jeter au-dessus de la rambarde.

Il devina le trouble dans les yeux de Peter, qui fixait l'objet avec une émotion palpable. C'était une scène touchante, et les scènes touchantes le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il lui fallait une blague, pour casser l'instant, mais il n'en trouva pas.

Il attrapa la bouteille de bière d'un geste fluide, se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- On se pèle ici. Rentrons.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce cercle mes lapins. Merci d'être toujours là! On attaque les choses sérieuses… Rendez-vous au prochain interlude pour passer la seconde vitesse ! (Ben quoi, quand on fait du slow build, on le fait pas à moitié hein, mieux vaut tard que jamais xD )**

 **Des bisous mes lapins !**

 **Laukaz**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut mes lapins! Merci pour vos petits mots, vous êtes 98 à suivre cette fic ! C'est ouf ! On est donc au moins 99 à être tombé( e ) s sous le charme de ce magnifique duo d'abrutis. Pour fêter ça, quoi de mieux qu'un petit interlude ?! J'ai bon espoir qu'il vous plaise…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Interlude 4**

* * *

Le problème, quand on rentre dans le jeu d'un abruti dégénéré et têtu, c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment on va bien pouvoir en sortir.

Après le succès de l'affaire Amazonienne, Wade et Peter s'étaient accordés deux semaines de repos bien méritées. Rodriguez leur devait un joli paquet de pognon, et en attendant qu'il parvienne à réunir le cash, les deux hommes s'offraient un peu de calme. Ils avaient tous les deux biens dégustés, et même si Wade se remettait bien physiquement, ralentir le rythme une fois de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal.

Enfin, « ralentir le rythme. »

La troisième nuit blanche de suite, et plus d'alcool ingurgité en deux nuits que la totalité des réserves d'hydromel d'Asgard.

\- Mec… Tu crois que t'arrêteras un jour ?

Peter ne l'écoutait pas, occupé à faire une ligne parfaite. Les petits grains blancs s'entêtaient à sortir du droit chemin, et il les remettait à leur place à l'aide d'une carte de crédit.

\- J'sais pas. J'ai pas envie. Lâche moi la grappe, ça fait douze jours.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est dans vingt-quatre.

Wade l'observa, alors que l'araignée constituait une seconde ligne, parfaitement parallèle à la première.

La table basse du salon avait été témoin d'actes très illégaux. Les jours défilaient, les semaines les mois, et Wade demeurait frustré.

Ils combattaient ensemble, ils élaboraient plans et stratégies, ils sortaient, ils faisaient des choses aussi simples que la vaisselle, les courses, des joggings à Central Park… La seule personne avec qui Wade avait un jour atteint ce stade d'intimité, c'était Al. Et il savait tout d'elle. Et elle savait tout de lui.

Mais Peter… Ne s'ouvrait pas. Il ne parlait jamais de son passé, jamais de lui, de ses émotions, de ses ressentis. Toujours un cynisme froid, un humour noir, drôle mais parfaitement détaché.

Et Wade ignorait toujours comment il était devenu… ça. Ce jeune homme rebelle, hors normes, hors la loi, en dehors de la société, bien loin de l'image de Spider-man.

Un marginal sociopathe,

Un _lui._

 **Ce mec est tellement loin de ce qu'était Spider-Man…**

 _Pas tant que ça. Spider-Man était drôle. Ce type est drôle. Spider-Man était puissant. Ce type est encore plus puissant, car il n'a plus de limites. C'est la seule chose qui a réellement changé chez lui… Plus de limites._

 **Mec. T'es tellement profond que je te vois plus. Remonte tu vas te noyer.**

 _Ouais, pardon. C'est l'alcool qui parle._

\- Au lieu de me faire la leçon, poursuivit Peter, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, prends en une avec moi. Aujourd'hui on est mardi, et mardi, j'ai le droit, c'est tout.

Wade soupesa la question.

\- Ça ne me fera pas grand-chose. En tous cas, pas longtemps.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

\- T'arrive à être bourré avec l'alcool Asgardien…

\- Pas faux, constata platement le mercenaire, qui appréciait d'ailleurs Thor pour en avoir ramené sur Terre lors de ses précédents voyages.

Il fallait croire que les composés aliens parvenaient à défier, au moins pour quelques temps, les capacités de son foie à se régénérer.

\- Et bien ça – Peter indiqua les quatre lignes parfaitement droites sur la table - c'est coupé, tu vois.

Un regard vaguement intéressé lui répondit.

\- C'est coupé avec un truc qui vient d'Asgard…

Le sous-entendu plana un instant.

\- C'est moi qui suis censé te sortir de cette merde, pas toi qui es censé m'y plonger.

\- Ma puce, ne fais pas genre. T'es pas un Saint et tout le monde ici le sait.

Le ton provocateur fonctionna parfaitement.

Wade releva le bas de son masque.

* * *

\- Putain de merde, je vais faire une crise d'épilepsie !

A jeun, la route arc en ciel de Mario kart est déjà une épreuve. Couleurs flashs, fluorescentes, changeantes. Précipices omniprésents, concentration nécessaire et musique psychédélique.

Mais sous l'emprise de substances, l'expérience n'a plus rien à voir.

La course allait commencer. Un panorama des lieux donnait aux joueurs un avant-goût du supplice. Wade secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Décidément, la came Asgardienne envoyait du lourd.

Il tenta un regard vers Peter. Le gamin amorphe, les mains moites, les yeux rougis, paraissait hors du monde.

Pas totalement mort, Wade eut un éclat de génie.

 _« Cet homme est défoncé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps sur Mario kart, j'ai l'occasion de gagner… ça se tente ! »_

\- Celui qui perd fait une pipe à l'autre, lança-t-il, fanfaron, les mains bien agrippées à sa manette.

\- Ok.

La réponse, flegmatique et sérieuse, scotcha Wade sur place.

\- Ok ?

\- Ok. Concentre-toi, ça commence.

Les feux passèrent au vert et les joueurs s'élancèrent sur la piste périlleuse.

Peter jubilait. La tête de Wade valait tout l'or du monde. Décidément, entrer dans son jeu était le meilleur moyen de le faire taire. Peter s'appliqua à conserver un visage de marbre et laissa son instinct d'araignée prendre le contrôle des boutons. Ses réflexes, bien qu'atténués, demeuraient présents.

Au premier tour, il avait dix secondes d'avance sur Wade, qui le collait dangereusement. Au second tour, il reçut une carapace bleue qui l'envoya valser au tréfonds des abimes. Wade prit la tête de la course. Une tension palpable et étrange s'installa au cours du troisième tour. Peter rattrapa son retard, grappillant seconde après seconde.

Un champignon lui procura l'accélération nécessaire pour devancer Wade deux mètres avant la ligne d'arrivée. Un silence pesant accueillit l'écran de remise des prix. Silence que Wade finit par rompre, d'une voix trop posée pour être naturelle.

\- Bon, ben je te dois une pipe.

Peter posa soigneusement la manette sur l'accoudoir, et se tourna à moitié, pour faire face à son adversaire vaincu. Il attrapa son regard, s'y accrocha, résolu.

\- Ouais.

C'était un jeu, après tout. C'était juste entrer dans son jeu. Le canapé tanguait sous lui, il n'en montra rien, ferme. Décidé. Convaincu que Wade ploierait le premier.

Le masque rouge se fendit d'un sourire presqu'animal.

Wade s'approcha, s'appuyant sur sa main droite pour combler la distance qui les séparait. Main droite qui hésita avant d'atterrir sur un coussin. Qui décida de ne pas atterrir sur le coussin. Qui atterrit sur la cuisse de Peter. L'araignée se figea, tendue. Dans l'expectative. Curieuse de voir jusqu'où Wade était capable d'aller, pour le jeu.

Le masque rouge s'approcha de lui, le corps suivit, bientôt à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Instinctivement, Peter recula légèrement, s'enfonçant dans le recoin du canapé. Wade avança davantage, sa main gauche vint se poser sur le torse de l'araignée. Visages à portée de souffle. Peter reprit l'avantage :

\- Enlève ton masque.

C'était un ordre. L'adolescent sentit la main sur sa cuisse se contracter, légèrement. Surprise ? Peur ? Autre chose ?

Le mercenaire obéit. Le lycra révéla la peau marbrée, les yeux d'un bleu glacé inquiétant. L'instant s'étira, suspendu entre deux souffles. Entre deux possibilités qui craquerait le premier ? Peter ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Et Wade en profita pour redevenir lui-même : caustique, déplacé, provocateur.

\- Mec, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas fait de choses sexuelles sans payer…

Et sans laisser le temps à Peter de relever cette phrase, de répondre ou de réfléchir davantage, sa main quitta la cuisse pour venir se poser, ferme, sur le membre tendu qui dessinait une forme droite et rigide à travers le jean du plus jeune.

Peter n'eut pas réellement le temps d'analyser la réaction inattendue de son organisme. Il n'eut peut-être pas l'envie, d'ailleurs.

Déjà, la main se refermait sur lui, le massant à travers le tissu, assurée. L'autre main le repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve finalement allongé, la tête sur l'accoudoir.

Les doigts agiles tentaient de s'insinuer sous ses vêtements. Un éclat de lucidité traversa le cerveau de l'araignée.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour prononcer un mot. Wade suspendit son geste, aux aguets. Peter allait craquer. Il allait craquer le premier, faire une blague, dire « LOL, je t'ai bien eu ». Et ils referaient une partie, en mode normal, rien d'étrange ne vient de se produire sur ce canapé. N'est-ce pas, que Peter allait le faire ?

L'adolescent sentait les yeux bleus fouiller son visage, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre faiblesse.

Était-ce toujours une question d'entrer dans le jeu ? Il était confus. Les substances dans son organisme démultipliaient ses sensations, sa conscience du corps pressé contre le sien, la qualité des sons, des images. Mais elle perturbait son jugement. Ou alors non ? Oui. Bien sûr, qu'il n'était que question d'entrer dans le jeu. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus. Et il ne perdait jamais, aux jeux. Surtout face à Wade. Il avait trop perdu, avant. Il ne perdrait plus jamais.

Il ne dit rien.

Les doigts de Wade traversèrent la barrière de coton, venant au contact de la chair brûlante.

Le cœur de Peter manqua un battement. L'empressement de Wade se devina dans ses gestes agités, dans sa virulence à retirer les vêtements de l'autre, à jeter nerveusement les coussins pour faire de la place.

Wade s'approcha de la peau rouge et brûlante, chercha les yeux de Peter.

Il ne trouva qu'un visage tourné sur le côté, à moitié masqué par un bras. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être que s'il avait croisé son regard, à cet instant, il aurait renoncé.

Il ne fallait pas attendre davantage. Attendre, c'était prends un risque.

Peter était incapable de regarder, incapable de réfléchir à pourquoi il était incapable de regarder, de dire non, d'arrêter. De perdre. Il sentit la chaleur humide tout autour de lui, le plaisir qui enflammait ses reins, lui léchait la colonne vertébrale, explosait dans son cerveau.

Plus rien d'autre n'existait que ce canapé, ces mains, cette bouche, cette langue. Consciencieuse. Avide. Folle.

L'appartement fut bientôt baigné dans le silence, percé de gémissements contenus, de souffles courts que l'on peinait à reprendre.

Peter était tiraillé, entre l'envie de voir, et celle de ne pas voir. Mais son imagination constituait les images qu'il s'interdisait d'observer, et elles le hantaient.

Le bras qui n'était pas occupé à lui masquer la vue s'engouffra le long du canapé, jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre le torse du mercenaire, remonte le long de ses épaules, jusqu'à venir s'accrocher à sa nuque, solidement.

Encouragé par cette marque d'intérêt, Wade poursuivit son œuvre, lui-même dans un autre monde. Sous lui, le corps se tendait, se démenait, luttait de toutes ses forces, pour ou contre ? Dur à dire.

Le temps s'échappait. Wade s'appliquait, une main parcourant le torse encore dissimulé sous un tee-shirt noir, l'autre accompagnant le mouvement de sa bouche.

La main dans sa nuque se crispa davantage.

\- Wade, je vais…

L'intéressé prit la remarque comme une incitation à poursuivre ses caresses, avec plus d'ardeur encore. Il sentit la main dans sa nuque se détacher, pour venir presser contre son torse.

Le repousser. Doucement, mais indiscutablement. Le mercenaire hésita une fraction de seconde.

Insister. Ou arrêter.

Déjà, Peter avait pris la décision pour lui, le repoussant plus fermement, se redressant sur le canapé, remettant ses vêtements à leur place à l'aide de gestes nerveux.

Et toujours le regard fuyant. Le silence les accueillit, les surprenant dans cette situation de malaise général. Incapables de se regarder, ou même de parler. Wade chercha la bonne chose à dire. La vanne qui détendrait l'atmosphère, qui enlèverait de ses oreilles ce seul mutisme, percé de leurs souffles encore rapides.

La sonnette de l'appartement résonna, déchirant le silence.

Wade se redressa d'un bond, alors que Peter se détournait, sous prétexte de remettre les coussins sur le canapé.

\- Ça doit être la pizza que j'ai commandé tout à l'heure.

* * *

Wade s'essuya la bouche avant d'ouvrir au livreur, hésita à remettre son masque en place, s'abstint. Il lui fila un billet de cent dollars, arracha la pizza et lui claqua la porte au nez avant de retourner dans le salon, duquel Peter était en train de s'enfuir, battant en retraite dans sa chambre.

\- Mec !

La voix l'interpela depuis le couloir, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

\- Viens bouffer, la pizza c'est meilleur chaud, poursuivit Wade.

\- … Pas faim, lui répondit une voix encore rauque.

Wade soupira, posa le carton sur le comptoir et entreprit de courir après le jeune homme. Il l'attrapa par le poignet, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Ne fais pas le débile.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, Peter consentit à croiser son regard.

Brrr. Gelé.

\- Soit pas un gamin.

Il se heurta à un mur de mutisme.

\- Sérieux, Peter. On est deux adultes. Consentants. Cool. Pour une fois, on a fait de mal à personne. Assume.

La remarque prit Peter de court.

\- Je… C'est…

\- Ouais ouais, je sais, rétorqua Wade, désinvolte. C'est bon, je t'ai sucé la queue, je t'ai pas demandé en mariage, hein. Ça ne change rien. Rien du tout. T'as prix dix minutes de plaisir, mais ça change rien. Soit adulte, un peu.. C'est juste une pipe, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

L'araignée en était tout simplement scotchée. La cocaïne semblait avoir déserté ses veines, et le flou disparaissait de sa vision, jetant un éclairage nouveau sur ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ca change rien, répéta-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Que dalle. Ca change que dalle à ce qu'on essaye de faire _ici,_ dit l'homme en rouge en pointant le parquet du doigt. A savoir, faire un max de blé. Tu me l'as dit toi-même quand on a emménagé. Je suis pas ton psy, je suis pas ton pote. Je suis rien. Rien d'autre que ton partenaire. Alors on continue, et franchement, murit un peu. Y'a pas mort d'hommes. Arrête de faire ta prude et vient bouffer ta pizza, on passe à autre chose.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Wade lui apparut comme un adulte rationnel. C'était terrifiant. Les arguments étaient logiques, terre à terre. Raisonnables. Le pli vaguement méprisant qui barrait le front du mercenaire témoignait même de l'ennui que représentait pour lui le fait de devoir expliquer ça à un gamin. Lui, un gamin prêt à en faire des tonnes, sans raison.

Wade fit demi-tour vers le bar, le laissant en plan.

Peter lui emboîta le pas, à quelques secondes d'intervalle, le cerveau en ébullition.

Alors c'était tout ? Aussi simple que ça ? Il lui taillait une pipe, et dix secondes après, tout redevenait comme avant ?

…

 _« Après tout pourquoi pas ? »_

C'était peut-être la manière la plus simple d'agir, en effet. Désamorcer. Nier même l'importance de l'acte. Pour Wade, visiblement, c'était une action comme une autre. Comme faire la vaisselle.

Il n'était pas important, de toute façon, cet acte. Comme Wade le disait, ça ne changeait rien. Et pour prouver ses propos, le schizophrène raisonnable lui lança une bière, coupant la pizza en deux, commençant à déblatérer une blague cochonne.

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, décapsula la bière.

Non. Ça ne changeait rien.

Ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet interlude mes cobayes.**

 **C'est la première fois DE MA VIE que j'écris une scène aussi explicite. (Ou en tous cas que j'ose la publier !). Je suis pas du genre prude et j'ai aucun problème à parler de cul, mais je trouve toujours que mes tentatives de lemons sont nulles, mal écrites, ça fait plus description anatomique qu'autre chose et que ca sert à rien, BREF j'aime pas ça xD Un petit mot de votre part pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé m'aiderait à progresser !**

 **Je vous fait des bisous, on se retrouve très vite pour le début du prochain cercle… Avec une relation qui commence à prendre un tournant étrange…**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Laukaz**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut mes poussins. Ça roule ?**

 **Merci pour vos nombreuses réactions sur le chapitre précédant, ça m'a fait plaisir de parler de tout ça avec vous !**

 **Bon, j'écris un peu moins en ce moment. Je me suis mise à jouer à overwatch, voilà la raison. De toute façon, si vous me suivez depuis longtemps, vous pourrez remarquer que chaque sortie de gros jeu coïncide avec une petite baisse de régime niveau écriture xD**

 **Un cercle un peu particulier, puisqu'il n'y a pas vraiment de mission en son sein… Et il sera assez bref, puisqu'en un seul chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Cercle 3.1 Gourmandise**

* * *

\- Pfff, ça me gonfle. Tu pouvais pas l'inviter dans un resto, plutôt que de la faire venir ici ?

Wade s'activait dans la cuisine. Dans son éternel costume rouge et noir, il avait néanmoins revêtu un tablier immaculé pour l'occasion.

Et pour une fois, ses créations culinaires ne dégageaient pas une odeur nauséabonde. Qui sait, le produit de ses expériences serait peut-être même comestible.

\- C'est pour l'impressionner, lui montrer mes talents d'hôte, mon charme à la Française…

Peter soupira, se renfonça dans le canapé, peinant à s'intéresser de nouveau à a la divine comédie, où les héros voyageaient désormais au cœur du troisième cercle. Au cœur de celui-ci, lié au péché de gourmandise, les pécheurs étaient immergés dans une fange puante sous une pluie continuelle.

\- J'y peux rien, je l'aime pas cette meuf, et elle m'aime pas non plus. En plus elle ressemble à Brian Molko, sauf qu'elle elle ne fait pas des albums qui envoient du rêve.

\- C'est un chanteur ?

\- Non, un cuisinier qui fait de la bouillabaisse. En chantant. Connard.

\- Allez, pleure pas ma puce, y'aura Cable aussi.

\- Encore heureux, sinon je me serais cassé.

Les deux amis recevaient à dîner. Peter rumina encore l'antipathie que lui inspirait Domino. Que Wade souhaite lui écarter les cuisses, c'était une chose, mais était-il obliger de l'inviter ici pour ça ? Lors de leurs rares rencontres, Domino n'avait exprimé que du mépris envers le nouvel associé de Wade, se contentant pour toutes paroles de commentaires cyniques.

Cable fut le premier à franchir le pas de la porte, une bouteille de Champagne en main, habillé d'un smoking.

\- T'as fait un effort mon gros ! Commenta Deadpool en l'accueillant.

Ils s'installèrent tout trois autour de la table du salon. Comme il était déjà tard, et que Domino serait visiblement en retard, ils prirent l'apéritif, échangeant les derniers potins du monde super héroïque.

\- Vous avez la cote en ce moment ! Votre petite affaire avec Rodriguez, ça a fait du bruit…

\- Il nous doit toujours du pognon, souligna Peter.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés, maintenant. Et deux jours à peine que le canapé avait été témoin d'une-scène-qui-n'existait-pas-et-qui-n'avait-aucune-importance. Peter trempa ses lèvres dans la coupe de Champagne pour chasser les images qui tentaient de venir le distraire.

\- On a plein de clients, depuis ! poursuivit Wade, servant des feuilletés aux saucisses encore brûlants.

\- Vous repartez en vadrouille ?

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Dès que Rodriguez nous a payé. Faudra qu'on fasse le tri, on a trop de demandes. Bon, elle fait quoi Domino ?

Wade consulta sa montre hello-kitty. Une demi-heure de retard. Cable eut un minuscule sourire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y aurait un moyen de la faire rappliquer à toute vitesse… Vous auriez des aliments sexy, dans votre frigo ?

* * *

\- Hors de question.

\- Allez !

\- Hors de question que je mange ta fraise !

\- Pffff, t'es pas drôle…

\- C'est vous qui n'êtes pas drôles ! C'est une idée pourrie !

\- Arrête de râler, monsieur grognon !

\- Peter, et si Wade mangeait ta fraise à toi, ça irait mieux ?

Les colocataires se chamaillaient gentiment – à grands coups de poings dans la tête-, sous le regard conciliant du Cyborg. Suite à sa suggestion, Peter relâcha Wade, qu'il était en train d'étrangler consciencieusement. Il étudia, suspicieux, le bol de fruits rouges qui trônait sur la table, à côté d'une bombe de chantilly.

Sentant qu'il avait capté l'attention du récalcitrant, Cable attrapa une baie avec lenteur, les mains bien en évidence, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un corbeau.

\- Là, regarde.

Il choisit la plus belle des fraises, et en recouvrit le sommet d'un petit tourbillon de chantilly.

Les deux complices observèrent, fasciné, leur invité œuvrer.

\- Tient, vient la prendre, murmura Cable, comme si parler trop fort allait effrayer les fraises.

Peter jetait des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, animal effrayé prit entre les phares d'une voiture. Armé d'une patience infinie, Cable l'encourageait d'un sourire.

Peter s'approcha lentement, saisissant délicatement le fruit par la queue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne sachant comment procéder. Cable fit signe à Wade de s'approcher à son tour, et les trois hommes se firent face, debout dans la cuisine, les regards convergents vers l'objet de toutes les gourmandises recouvert de crème fouettée.

\- Du coup c'est toi qui mange ma fraise ? Vérifia Peter d'une petite voix.

\- Comme d'habitude, grogna le mercenaire, et Cable sourit sans pour autant comprendre le message codé.

Peter imagina un instant la tête de Domino lorsqu'elle recevrait l'image. Cela plus que tout autre chose le poussa à accepter, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Cable s'arma de son téléphone en guise d'appareil photo.

Les colocataires se firent face, Wade relevant le bas de son masque, juste assez pour que Peter vienne déposer sensuellement la fraise contre ses lèvres.

Entre les vannes, les ratés, Wade qui engloutissait le fruit de manière pas sexy et Peter qui lui fourrait au fond de la gorge pour le faire taire, il fallut faire plusieurs prises.

Et, enfin, l'inespéré, le trésor, le saint graal. La photographie parfaite. Il leur fallut une bonne minute d'hébétude pour s'en remettre. Les couleurs, les formes, les expressions : ils crurent contempler un film pornographique d'excellente qualité.

\- Elle va rager à mort ! s'esclaffa Cable qui composait déjà le message. Avec ça, si elle ne se ramène pas…

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard, Wade alla ouvrir.

A leur porte, une mutante qui avait bien du mal à cacher sa colère rangeait son téléphone, visiblement énervée par ce qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- T'as encore de la chantilly, là, grinça Domino en indiquant la bouche de Wade.

Sans plus de considération, elle entra dans la pièce.

* * *

\- Parker, bouge ton cul et vient m'aider.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. A côté de lui, Cable et Deadpool se tordaient de rire en racontant une de leurs nombreuses aventures communes. Le jeune homme descendit de son tabouret, conscient que Domino allait profiter de cet instant où ils seraient seuls dans la cuisine pour vider son sac.

Il souffla, se détendit, décida de rester calme et poli et rejoignit la cuisine.

Le repas était plutôt houleux. La mutante, d'humeur exécrable, profitait de chaque occasion pour sauter à la gorge de l'araignée. Était-il allé trop loin en acceptant cette provocation gratuite ?

Il se renfrogna. Non. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Wade était son partenaire, son colocataire, et, même si cela l'ennuyait de l'admettre, son ami. Si elle comptait sortir avec lui, il faudrait qu'elle compose avec. Hors de question de plier l'échine.

Domino sortait les assiettes du placard et Peter détesta cette manie qu'elle avait d'agir comme si elle était chez elle. La mutante attrapa un bac de glace au congélateur et lança l'outil pour former les boules à Peter, accompagné d'un regard noir.

Il l'attrapa au vol. Comme prévu, Domino attaqua immédiatement, plantant ses mains sur le bois du bar, tentant de l'impressionner.

\- Qu'on soit bien clairs, Parker. Wade c'est à moi. Je sais pas pourquoi il s'accroche à toi, et pourquoi t'es obligé de faire la sangsue comme ça avec lui, mais rentre bien toi ça dans le crâne. Il est à moi.

Peter l'ignora, commençant à former les boules de glaces et les disposer bien sagement au milieu des assiettes.

\- Tu m'écoutes, débile ?

Le débile en question releva la tête avec nonchalance, détailla la jeune femme des pieds à la tête.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de fa…

\- C'est bon, ravale ton discours, on me la fait pas à moi. Je sais quel genre de mec tu es. T'es qu'une petite bite, Parker.

\- C'est pas ce que disait Wade quand il l'avait dans la bouche.

Peter grimaça un sourire terriblement mesquin. La réponse, acide, lui était venue très naturellement, mettant par terre son plan initial de « calme et politesse ». Et son autre plan initial, qui consistait à ôter définitivement cette scène de sa mémoire.

Outrée, Domino ne trouva rien à répondre. La fureur se lisait dans ses yeux, et, dans une tentative de punir l'impertinent, elle leva une main, préparant une gifle sonore.

C'était sans compter sur les réflexes de l'araignée, qui arrêtèrent son geste à mi-course.

\- Pleure pas princesse. J'vais pas te le voler, ton taré. Mais lève encore une fois la main et je t'arrache les yeux.

Wade débarqua dans la cuisine sur ces entrefaites, surpris de voir Peter tenir le poignet de la jeune femme.

\- Ça va les gars ?

\- Ça va. Domino m'aidait à dresser le dessert. Allons-y.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Domino resta à la maison et Peter devina, à l'ouïe, que le plan de Wade avait fonctionné. Il aurait juré que la mutante gémissait aussi fort dans le seul but de lui faire comprendre qu'elle venait de remporter la victoire.

Du fond du canapé ou il paressait, il soupira, souffla sur une mèche de cheveux pour l'ôter de ses yeux.

 _« Belle victoire, sachant que tu n'avais pas d'adversaire. Conasse.»_

L'idée de devoir la voir plus régulièrement l'ennuya. Il espéra qu'elle se calmerait et arrêterait de le considérer comme un ennemi. Non pas qu'il souhaitait spécialement devenir son ami, mais les conflits inutiles l'ennuyaient. Son association avec Wade s'avérait florissante, c'eut été une honte qu'elle fut perturbée par une simple paire de seins.

Un cri plus prononcé que les autres le poussa à quitter le divan, attrapant son costume qui reposait sur le dossier.

Il l'enfila, apaisé par le contact du tissu rouge et noir, avec cette impression d'enfiler sa vraie peau. Il ne se sentait lui-même que dans ce costume sombre, à l'abri derrière son masque, bien ancré dans sa nouvelle identité de mercenaire.

Il fixa les lance-toiles à ses poignets et s'approcha de la fenêtre, décidé à fuir l'ambiance pénible de l'appartement.

On tira à l'arrière de son pantalon.

Un coup d'œil lui apprit que le lapin satanique qui leur servait d'animal domestique mordillait le lycra afin d'attirer son attention.

\- Toi aussi tu veux t'enfuir ?

Le lapin frétilla, devint un petit rat blanc qui grimpa le long de la jambe de son maître et vint se nicher contre son cou.

\- Bon, ben accroche-toi alors.

Il sauta sur la rambarde de fer qui cerclait le balcon, puis s'élança dans le vide.

* * *

Peter aurait voulu dire qu'il ne savait pas où il allait, qu'il déambulait simplement parmi les ruelles.

L'automne avançait à grande vitesse, les feuilles des ormes tournaient au brun-rouge, certaines tombaient déjà, recouvrant le bitume d'un tapis irisé. L'air frais et humide du soir glissait sur son corps alors qu'il se balançait à grande vitesse, d'immeuble en immeuble, porté par la toile emblématique de son ancien alter ego super-héroïque.

Il avait ajouté du pigment noir au polymère ultra résistant qui composait la toile. Pour être sûr que les gens fassent bien la différence. Spider-Man n'existait plus, après tout, et le fait qu'il ne possède pas encore de nouveau surnom pouvait prêter à confusion.

Ses acrobaties nocturnes lui firent traverser la moitié de la ville. Jusqu'à rejoindre un quartier résidentiel constitué de petites maisons blanches bien propres et rangées.

De toit en toit, il s'arrêta enfin sur l'une d'elle, se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le minuscule jardin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Parfaitement droite dans son lit, les mains abimées par le temps posées sur la poitrine, le drap recouvrant son corps menu, elle dormait.

Peter avait toujours trouvé amusant qu'elle conserve son chignon la nuit, et ses cheveux blancs défaits s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller. Une contraction indicible marquait les traits de son visage, un léger froncement de sourcil qui venait perturber l'immobilité de son sommeil.  
Peter plissa les yeux, pour discerner le cadre qu'il savait être sur la table de nuit.

Une photographie d'eux trois, datant d'une époque lointaine, où il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

La photo était toujours là. Une sensation de calme absolu l'envahit alors qu'il étudiait les visages issus du passé.

C'était une autre vie, rien de tout cela n'existait plus. Et Tante May lui manquait, comme Oncle Ben lui manquait, même si elle était toujours en vie.

Comme mue par un réflexe inexplicable, consciente d'être observée, la vieille femme ouvrit les yeux, en grand, comme si elle ne dormait pas vraiment jusqu'alors, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Peter subit l'examen, immobile, deux longues secondes durant. Le chagrin qu'il lut dans les prunelles brillantes lui déchira la poitrine en deux. Ne pouvant laisser ce regard le transpercer plus longtemps, il se laissa tomber au sol, envoya une toile sur le toit de la maison d'en face et détala.

Un autre pèlerinage l'attendait.

* * *

La tour de l'horloge.

On avait reconstruit son dôme en verre, depuis les tragiques évènements. A l'intérieur, les mécaniques complexes, engrenages et vérins, étaient aussi flambants neufs.

Et en contrebas, tout en contrebas, plus rien. Rien que le vide.

En fermant les yeux, Peter revit la chute, infinie, le corps de Gwen qui tombait inexorablement, jusqu'au contact fatal. Il se souvenait encore de son corps disloqué entre ses bras, du désespoir écrasant qui l'avait étreint à cet instant, l'empêchant de respirer, de réfléchir, de considérer la réalité des faits.

L'araignée se laissa glisser au sol, à cet endroit même où il l'avait tenue tout contre lui, la suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il était trop tard.

Il s'assit par terre, puis s'allongea, observant le dôme de verre quelques dizaines de mètres plus haut.

Les évènements se rejouèrent dans son esprit jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Lorsque Peter rentra à l'appartement, Domino et Wade étaient déjà levés. La mutante, installée sur les genoux du mercenaire, voulut attaquer Peter dès son arrivée. Il lui coupa la parole, s'adressant directement à son colocataire.

\- Maintenant que t'as les couilles vides, on va pouvoir aller récupérer le pognon que nous doit Rodriguez. Ça commence à faire longtemps, je ne voudrais pas que le type nous prenne pour des cons.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse, fuyant vers la salle de bain dans l'optique de noyer cette nuit douloureuse sous l'eau brûlante.

Wade congédia Domino, tentant tant bien que mal de juguler son envie d'aller étriper Peter pour son agressivité matinale.

\- T'étais où cette nuit ? Cria-t-il à travers la porte de la salle de bain pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Ça va, t'as réussi ? C'était cool ?

\- Yep. En même temps t'as vu Dom, c'est forcément cool. Bon, je vais devoir faire des trucs chiants, genre lui amener des fleurs ou des chocolats, mais hé, on n'a rien sans rien.

Peter médita l'information, de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Ça coûte toujours moins cher que les prostituées, conclut-il, fataliste.

* * *

\- Vraiment, Peter. T'as passé la nuit où ?

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Mec…

Wade l'attrapa par le bras pour contrer sa tentative de fuite. Il paraissait terriblement sérieux.

\- Je suis allé me balader, c'est tout, bredouilla le plus jeune.

\- C'est à cause des bruits ? J'ai essayé de la faire taire mais franchement…

\- Ouais… Nan, c'est pas ça.

Peter n'essaya même pas de se dégager de l'emprise de son colocataire. Un relent de tristesse lié à sa nuit mélancolique l'envahit, ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- J'avais besoin de me remémorer certaines choses.

Wade inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté pour l'étudier. Sa main remonta jusqu'à l'épaule de l'araignée pour la serrer avec affection.

\- Allez, viens par là.

Sans attendre, il l'attira à lui pour une étreinte consolatrice.

La première idée de Peter fut de lui envoyer un coup de genoux dans les parties, mais il se retint. Les bras se refermèrent autour de lui, fermement, pour ce genre d'étreinte virile que partagent les membres d'une équipe de foot.

Peter lui rendit ce geste d'affection, lui tapotant le dos. Wade s'éloigna bien avant que la situation ne devienne géante.

\- Je suis là maintenant. Okay ?

\- Tu pues la meuf. Va te laver, rétorqua Peter, un sourire un coin.

Oui.

Wade était là, désormais. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas insister, de ne pas chercher à savoir, de lui laisser conserver ses secrets.

Et, un jour, probablement, il lui expliquerait.

* * *

 **Bon je vous le dit direct, dans cette fic Cable et Domino sont totalement OOC xD En vrai j'adore Domino c'est un personnage excellent, elle est super, alors d'avance désolée pour ce que je vais en faire… ne vous arrêtez pas à cette image d'elle :p**

 **Et sinon, vous pouvez devenir mon ami imaginaire sur facebook =D J'ai ouvert un compte Laukaz The Lab !**

 **Des bisous mes lapins !**

 **Laukaz**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut mes petits singes. Ça roule ?**

 **Merci pour tous vos petits mots ! Vous êtes 107 à suivre cette fic c'est totalement fou, si on m'ajoute moi ça veut dire qu'on est AU MOINS 108 membres de la communauté Francophone à kiffer sa race le spideypool.**

 **C'est le bien.**

 **Bon sinon je vous préviens, y'a des choses assez hard dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants, mieux vaut être bien accroché. Torture, notamment. Je précise juste au cas où. Vous pouvez toujours sauter ce cercle, et je vous ferais un résumé soft pour le prochain ! (Mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas votre genre…)**

* * *

 **Cercle 4.1 : Avarice**

* * *

Le premier jour, un vigile leur indiqua poliment que Rodriguez était en déplacement, qu'il ne serait pas disponible avant le lendemain.

Le deuxième jour, le vigile leur indiqua poliment que Rodriguez était en rendez-vous professionnel, et qu'il leur faudrait repasser.

Le troisième jour, le vigile leur indiqua poliment que Rodriguez était dans un autre bordel, à l'autre bout de la ville, et qu'il serait plus judicieux de revenir plus tard.

Le quatrième jour, Peter fit une clé de bras au vigile avant même qu'il ne parle, lui envoyant son genou dans les parties intimes avant de pointer son Desert Eagle tout neuf contre sa tempe. Wade en resta ébahi, la bouche ouverte en « o » alors que Peter forçait le gorille à reculer dans les profondeurs du bordel, grommelant un vague « il va pas me casser les couilles longtemps celui-là ».

Mis à part son air grognon habituel, il avait l'air plutôt détendu, et Deadpool sautillait d'allégresse derrière son complice, heureux de le voir enfin embrasser sa vraie nature d'enfoiré.

Pas question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- Alors, il est où ? Il est où ? Tu parles pas ? Tu en sers à rien, donc.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, l'araignée, vêtue pour l'occasion de son nouveau costume noir, asséna un bon coup de crosse à l'arrière de la nuque épaisse du vigile, l'allongeant sur le coup. Il le traîna vaguement dans la première pièce déserte qu'il trouva – une chambre aux teintes roses et blanches.

Wade s'assura que ses deux Berettas étaient bien chargés, comptant le nombre de balles dans le chargeur. Peter l'imita, alors qu'ils avançaient à grands pas au milieu de la maison des plaisirs. A cette heure du jour, l'activité était plutôt basse, et ils ne croisèrent que quelques clients aux bras de filles à l'air fatigué.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent sans mal le chemin du bureau de Rodriguez, et Peter enfonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

\- Bonjour, marmonna le proxénète en haussant un sourcil. C'est quoi ce vacarme ?

\- On vient chercher notre pognon, connard. Fini de jouer maintenant.

Peter traversa la pièce, vint placer ses mains sur le bureau, dominant de toute sa hauteur l'obèse assis qui daigna à peine lever un œil vers lui.

Rodriguez lissa sa moustache, un air moqueur de mauvais augure au fond des yeux. Wade essaya de jouer le type sympa.

\- Allez Roro quoi. Ne nous oblige pas à te faire du mal. Tu comprends, en tant que mercenaires, on ne peut pas laisser nos clients nous manquer de respect. Si ça venait à se savoir…

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire, exactement ? S'enquit le patron, s'étirant sur sa chaise de bureau en cuir rouge, croisant ses bras énormes derrière sa tête.

\- Il se pourrait que je fasse la même chose que ce que Wade a fait à ton concurrent principal.

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

Léger comme une plume, à peine détectable. Une variation dans l'air ambiant.

Peter sentit la caresse de l'acier contre sa jugulaire.

Sans modifier sa posture d'un poil, Peter coula un regard vers son épaule gauche.

Il sentit la présence dans son dos, massive, indétectable une seconde à peine auparavant. Il vit l'éclat de l'acier posé contre sa peau. Il sentit les mains qui se refermaient sur ses épaules, l'étreinte mortelle se resserrer autour de lui.

Il le l'avait pas pressenti.

Il n'avait rien vu venir, pas l'ombre d'un danger, pas le moindre doute.

Son sens de précognition lui avait fait défaut, et c'était cela, plus que la délicate situation où il se retrouvait donc, qui le terrifia.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec ses pouvoirs ?

Une voix profonde, teintée d'un très subtil accent Allemand, susurra :

\- Wade, pose tes armes. Ne m'oblige pas à retapisser ce bureau avec le sang de ton collègue.

Peter entendit le bruit des sangles qui se détachent et qui tombent au sol, alors que Wade obéissait.

\- Cygne noir… Je ne t'avais pas tué, toi ? Dans un comics, non ? En Bavière ?

Sur son fauteuil, Rodriguez se frottait les mains.

\- Quel délice… Non seulement vous avez éliminé mon concurrent principal, m'offrant un monopole sur le marché, mais vous m'avez aussi permis de récupérer un tout nouveau segment : les mioches, c'est porteur.

Peter frissonna à cette révélation. Éliminer Seth n'avait donc rien changé, il y aurait toujours un pourri pour prendre sa place.

\- Mais en plus, poursuivit le proxénète, un type m'a proposé un bon paquet de pognon si je vous livrais à lui… Vous avez bossé à l'œil, et même pire : vous allez me rapporter gros ! Merci les gars ! Ça c'était un plan bien juteux !

\- Assez discutaillé, abrégea le dénommé Cygne noir. Je les embarque. Merci, pour le local.

\- Mais de rien, c'est bien naturel. Amusez-vous bien.

\- Nous n'y manquerons pas.

Peter sentit la lame appliquer une plus grande pression contre son cou, et le fil aiguisé mordit le tissu de son costume pour dessiner un fin sillon écarlate sur sa peau.

Il était peut-être temps de tenter quelque chose…

\- Je serais toi, je m'abstiendrais.

Peter sursauta. Un télépathe ?

\- Exactement. Un mutant, moi aussi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Peter, expliqua Wade depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête et quittant les lieux sous l'injonction de son kidnappeur. Un concurrent à moi, il se pourrait que je lui aie volé le crédit pour quelques coups d'éclats… Il peut infecter le cerveau des gens, une sorte de virus télépathique. C'est pour ça que tu ne l'a pas vu venir…

\- Me voilà rassuré, grogna l'intéressé, qui n'en menait pas large.

Il espéra vivement que Wade ne tente rien de stupide. En passant dans un couloir tapissé de miroir, il put voir la carrure impressionnante de l'homme qui se tenait dans son dos. Vêtu d'un costume de bon goût, quoiqu'un peu vieux jeu, le Cygne Noir possédait d'étranges yeux jaunes et était taillé comme une armoire.

Sans compter qu'il pourrait devancer chacune de ses tentatives.

Non, mieux valait attendre un moment plus opportun.

\- Ça aussi, je l'entends… Monte dans l'ascenseur.

Wade obtempéra. Quelques hommes qu'ils croisèrent leur jetèrent un regard vaguement intéressé.

\- Et où on va comme ça ?

\- Quatrième étage. Appuie sur le bouton.

\- Bien chef.

* * *

\- Merde…

Voilà qui résumait parfaitement la triste situation.

\- Du vibranium ? Pour lui et pas pour moi ? C'est insultant ! Me dit pas que c'est toi qui a déboursé pour pouvoir te venger Fritzie…

L'Allemand, occupé à vérifier les liens qui maintenaient l'ancien Spider-Man immobile, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, mais je suis ravi que mon commanditaire m'ait proposé de participer.

De manière fort commode, leur ravisseur avait choisi une pièce de l'immeuble de Rodriguez pour commettre quoi que fut ce qu'il avait prévu de commettre. Le chemin avait été assez rapide, entre le moment ou Cygne noir leur était tombé dessus et le moment ou les deux complices se retrouvèrent ligotés sur des chaises de fer, au milieu d'une salle aseptisée.

Les murs étaient blancs, le sol était blanc, les plinthes en acier, pas de fenêtres, un plafond chromé, une lumière blanche et crue, comme les néons d'hôpital.

Pour seul mobilier, il y avait une table d'opération et un meuble en inox avec plusieurs tiroirs.

Et une grande vitre sans tain.

Peter se secoua un peu, pour la forme, et pour constater qu'il était parfaitement incapable de s'enfuir, ses pieds ligotés à ceux de la chaise elle-même fixée au sol, et ses mains, dans le dos, retenues par les fameux cercles de vibranium.

Wade n'en menait pas large non plus. Cygne noir lui avait ôté son masque, et observait avec dégoût le visage calciné du mercenaire.

Sans répondre à leurs insultes, l'Allemand quitta la pièce, un cliquetis métallique annonciateur d'un verrou de haute sécurité résonnant dans la salle.

\- Pff… Alors ça on n'avait jamais fait encore.

\- Il faut une première à tout bébé. Ça fait un peu SM les menottes en plus, j'aime bien…

\- Wade Wilson. Toujours le mot pour rire.

La voix qui venait de retentir dans la pièce via deux petits hautparleurs fixés au sommet de la porte avait ce quelque chose de chaud, et de moqueur, qui déplut d'instinct à Peter.

\- Et merde, soupira Wade, reconnaissant probablement l'identité de leur interlocuteur.

\- C'est qui ?

Pour lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître un homme de haute stature.

Un homme qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de magnifique, aux vues des standards de beauté actuels.

Enfin, si on aimait le côté mauvais garçon.

Des épaules larges, des muscles bien dessinés sous un élégant costume noir, un visage oval, rasé de près, aux pommettes aiguisées, deux yeux d'un bleu glacé dérangeant, et un minuscule rictus moqueur pendu au coin des lèvres.

\- Je suis sensé connaitre ce guignol ? s'enquit Peter, qui commençait à s'impatienter d'être ainsi maltraité.

Il avait déjà mal aux poignets.

\- Euh, c'est possible que je t'en aie parlé. Francis, ça te dit quelque chose ?

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil réprobateur.

\- Tu ne retiens jamais les leçons, Wade ? Je t'ai appris à le crier, pourtant, mon nom.

\- Dégueulasse, commenta Peter, qui se souvenait désormais de leur kidnappeur.

Le mutant Ajax, - Francis pour les intimes-, ex compagnon du mercenaire aux dangereuses tendances sado masochistes.

\- Mais tu ne lui avais pas mis une balle dans la tête ? releva le jeune homme à juste titre, se souvenant peu à peu des diverses informations glanées au sujet du mutant.

\- C'est pas faux !

Ajax chassa la remarque d'un geste vague de la main, s'adossant nonchalamment au mur.

\- On a tous nos petits secrets.

 **Il est toujours aussi canon.**

 _Grave._

Cette remarque ne m'aide pas du tout les gars, on est mal barrés là !

 **J'ai faim en plus.**

 _Ça va être long ?_

 **Quand est-ce qu'on s'en va ?**

VOS GUEULES.

\- Et du coup tu veux te venger, blablabla… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi, s'indigna Peter.

Sa joue le démangeait, et il n'avait pas de main pour se gratter. C'était assez désagréable. De plus, il aurait dû aller chez le coiffeur, car ses mèches folles cachaient à moitié son champ de vision. Il souffla dessus pour tenter de les chasser, alors que leur ravisseur l'étudiait.

\- C'est vrai, et au début je ne voulais que Wilson. Mais bon, quand j'ai appris que vous viviez ensemble, et que de toute façon, vous ne vous sépariez jamais, je me suis résolu à vous prendre tous les deux. Ca mettra un peu d'ambiance.

Il reporta son attention sur Wade.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est lui que tu baises, maintenant ?

La question était posée sur le ton de la conversation. Dans un autre contexte, s'ils n'avaient pas été tout deux ligotés à des chaises dans une salle de torture, c'aurait pu passer pour une remarque anodine.

Mais bon. Peut-être que Peter voyait le mal partout, il y décelait presque une pointe de jalousie. Ce fut lui qui répondit, mais plus à l'attention de Wade que d'Ajax :

\- J'en ai marre, sérieux. Pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'on se tape dans le fond ? Déjà Cable avec son histoire de fraise, ta meuf, et maintenant ce sociopathe ? Ça leur paraît incroyable qu'on collabore pour du pognon ? Dans quel monde vit-on…

La réponse ne parût pas franchement satisfaire le grand homme. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'hausser une épaule fataliste.

\- Nous verrons bien.

Il frappa dans ses mains en guise de conclusion, déplissant machinalement les manches de son costume.

\- Nous allons commencer assez rapidement. Ou pas. Peut-être que je vais vous faire languir avant, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Parker, Wilson. J'ai hâte de voir combien de temps votre humour survivra à mes méthodes.

Avec un petit signe de la main, il quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls dans le silence.

Silence vite troublé par un Peter, curieux, et quelque peu inquiet.

\- Il veut dire quoi en fait par-là ?

Le visage de Deadpool était étrangement fermé. On lui avait retiré ses sabres, son masque, toutes ses armes, ne laissant que le lycra rouge et noir sur son corps.

Des images s'imprimaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Des souvenirs.

Ajax avait un truc. Un genre de fétichisme malsain. C'est pour ça qu'il avait travaillé longtemps au projet Weapon X. Et Wade ne se souvenait que trop bien des longs mois de torture passés sous l'emprise du mutant.

Francis aimait voir souffrir les gens.

Plus exactement, il aimait _faire_ souffrir les gens.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ajax revint, Peter et Wade avaient perdu la notion du temps.

La lumière blanche et grésillante ne faiblissait jamais, et l'absence de luminosité naturelle ne permettait pas d'estimer l'heure.

Une chose était sûre, cela faisait au moins plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits.

Peter le savait, car son estomac grondait dangereusement, et la tête lui tournait. Il avait peu dormi, et si, au début, les deux complices plaisantaient volontiers pour occuper l'attente, une peur insidieuse avait peu à peu laissé place au silence de Peter.

Wade, lui, ne perdait rien de son mordant. Marque de fabrique.

La faim ne devait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

Facile, la vie d'immortel.

Cygne noir était venu plusieurs fois, pour leur donner un peu d'eau et l'occasion d'aller soulager leurs vessies, sans pour autant les détacher ou leur adresser la parole.

Peter avait mal partout. La position assise, les bras dans le dos, lui rongeait la colonne vertébrale, les épaules, les poignets. Le vibranium avait entaillé sa peau, et un sang poisseux la recouvrait à cet endroit. Ses jambes engourdies n'auraient probablement pas pu le porter s'il avait dû se mettre debout. Le monde lui apparaissait lointain et flou.

\- Je me suis enfin décidé, fanfaronna Ajax, satisfait de la mauvaise mine de ses prisonniers. Je vais commencer par toi.

Il pointa l'araignée du doigt. Wade gigota sur sa chaise. A côté de lui, Peter dodelinait de la tête, et le mercenaire commençait à ressentir l'urgence de la situation.

\- Laisse-le partir, s'interposa Wade. Réglons ça entre nous. Je t'ai mis une balle dans la tête, j'ai pas séquestré tes potes pour les torturer. Un peu de retenue.

\- Je te conseille de mesurer tes paroles, grinça Francis. Ce serait dommage que je me venge sur ton copain.

Il fit un petit geste à la caméra de sécurité, et peu après, trois hommes taillés comme des gorilles vinrent ôter les fixations qui maintenaient la chaise de Peter au sol, pour le sortir de la pièce.

 **Putain les gars ça sent mauvais là.**

 _J'ai rien fait !_

 **Non mais au figuré, abruti ! Ou est-ce qu'il embarque Parker, ce taré ?**

Ajax découvrit ses très belles dents dans un sourire de requin.

\- Je reviendrais pour toi plus tard. Je suis sûr que tu te demandes ce que je vais faire à ton ami… Rassure-toi, je m'en voudrais de te laisser dans l'ignorance. Je retransmettrais dans cette salle tous les jolis sons qu'il produira quand j'aurais commencé à m'occuper de lui. A plus tard, Wilson.

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux rugissements du mercenaire, il quitta la salle.

Wade se débattit de plus belle sur sa chaise, prêt à s'arracher un ou deux membres si cela pouvait lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement. Il cria des insultes, des menaces, et même une ou deux supplications.

Il n'était plus temps de rire, et il n'était plus temps de mettre son ego avant : il était temps de faire son maximum pour empêcher le maniaque de s'amuser avec Peter.

Il se débattit encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, hurlant des menaces qui n'avaient plus trop de sens.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'enregistrement débuta.

La voix rauque et fatiguée de Peter grésilla dans les hauts parleurs.

\- _Fais tout ce que tu veux, je ne crierais pas, espèce de pervers._

Le bruit distinctif d'une gifle mémorable retentit. On pouvait presque discerner le son des dents qui s'entrechoquent.

Et, en effet, Peter ne cria pas.

Il tint bon.

Une demi-heure. Une demi-heure de bruits d'eau qui coule, de respiration laborieuse, des longues inspirations d'air catastrophées propres à celui qui vient d'être asphyxié.

Passée la première demi-heure, frustré de ne rien obtenir, Ajax sortit le grand jeu.

Au bruit qu'il entendit, Wade devina.

Une tenaille, et un doigt, probablement.

Le premier hurlement de Peter résonna dans la pièce de longues minutes durant.

* * *

 **Ouais je sais, c'est méchant comme fin de chapitre. Mais c'est la vie. La vie est dure. Faites avec :p**

 **Des bisous mes amours**

 **Laukaz**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut mes chous, ça roule ?**

 **Certains le savent déjà, mais je me la coule douce dans le Sud de la France, avec un wifi exécrable, pour les quinze prochains jours. C'est la croix et la bannière pour poster quoique ce soit… Cela dit, comme je vous aime fort et pour me faire pardonner la fin du dernier chapitre, je vous ai posté un petit OS spideypool bien guimauve qui s'appelle « Le regard des autres ». Et en attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Cercle 4.2**

* * *

Ajax n'était pas si sophistiqué que ça, lorsqu'il s'agissait de torture. Ses goûts se révélaient assez classiques. Rien de très original, rien de très novateur. Il s'ancrait dans le domaine du connu. Et de l'efficace.

Peter avait assisté, impuissant et comme détaché de son propre corps, à son transfert dans une salle voisine, identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter.

On l'avait attaché sur une planche de métal inclinée, la tête plus bas que les pieds.

Ajax avait placé un tissu sur son visage, et l'eau ruisselait dessus, ininterrompue, emplissant sa bouche, sa gorge, l'asphyxiant. Il savait que la noyade était peu probable, ses poumons plus haut que son visage. Cela était d'un maigre réconfort.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement suffirent à l'épuiser totalement, et il vécut le reste de la séance d'une manière floue et saccadée.

Il s'en voulut de hurler lorsqu'Ajax sectionna le petit doigt de sa main gauche.

De l'autre côté, Wade écoutait probablement. Il aurait voulu tenir bon, éviter de se donner en spectacle. Mais cette considération disparut sous la douleur fulgurante, une douleur telle qu'elle dissémina une rangée de petits points blancs derrière ses paupières, et qu'il manqua de peu de s'évanouir.

* * *

Après quelques heures à peine, Peter aurait avoué tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'au meurtre de ses propres parents si cela avait fait cesser Ajax.

Malheureusement, c'était cela, le problème.

Ajax n'attendait aucun aveu. Il n'avait pas l'attention d'arrêter, tout simplement. Cette réalisation soudaine acheva l'araignée. Son corps n'était plus que souffrance.

Lorsqu'Ajax lui coupa le cinquième et dernier doigt de la main gauche, il s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut la vague sensation, diffuse, que son corps tout entier avait pris feu. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, pleins de croûtes et de pu. On l'avait passé à tabac. Sa mâchoire irradiait de douleur, probablement démise, et il cracha un mélange d'émail et de sang sur la table, pris de vertiges. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à décoller ses paupières, l'état dans lequel il vit son corps lui imposa une conclusion qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Il allait mourir.

Et, franchement, c'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

Quand on vint le chercher, Wade se laissa faire, sans broncher, comme une poupée de chiffon qu'on manipule aisément.

Combien de temps avait-il écouté, impuissant ? Sur combien de jours s'était étalé le supplice ?

De longues heures durant, les micros étaient coupés, il n'entendait rien. Probablement les heures ou Ajax laissait le temps à son jouet de se remettre, plus ou moins, de ses blessures. Et puis il revenait. Peter avait crié jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales l'abandonnent, usées, rouillées. Les yeux fermés, les mâchoires serrées, Wade ne pouvait qu'imaginer les sévices qui se déroulaient dans la pièce voisine.

Lui-même n'avait vu personne d'autre que Cygne noir, qui refusait de répondre à ses questions, à ses menaces, à ses suppliques. L'Allemand venait, lui laissait l'occasion de soulager quelques besoins naturels, et repartait en silence.

Alors qu'on l'emmenait rudement hors de sa propre geôle, ses pensées oscillaient entre Peter, et la plaie sur son bras.

Peter, la blessure. Peter. La blessure, Peter.

Ajax assistait à sa libération, un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Cygne noir libéra ses pieds, ses mains, l'aida à se relever. Wade frotta ses poignets endoloris.

 **On tente quelque chose ?**

 _On ne tente rien_.

 **Allez quoi, on a les mains libres.**

 _Et on n'a pas d'armes. Et deux fusils de sniper braqués sur nous. Et ils ont Peter, probablement dans un sale état. On ne tente rien._

 **Mais…**

 _Mais rien du tout. Tu as vu ce qu'on a sur le bras ? On ne tente rien du tout. On va voir Peter, et on improvise une fois dans la pièce._

\- Tu te demandes bien quelle sorcellerie est-ce là ? l'interpella Ajax.

Il se tenait devant la porte qui menait à la salle où Peter était enfermé.

Les yeux de Wade vinrent caresser la ligne rouge et sanglante qui lui barrait l'avant-bras.

Et qui ne cicatrisait pas. Cygne noir lui avait injecté un produit à l'aide d'une seringue, avant de laisser courir une dague aiguisée comme un poinçon sur son prisonnier. Sa peau s'était ouverte, tranchée comme du papier de soie. Et la plaie ne s'était pas refermée. Une simple démonstration de puissance, chargée de menace.

\- Tu connais Daken ?

Le cœur de Wade Wilson sombra au plus profond de sa poitrine, comme un poids mort indélogeable.

Daken : le fils de Wolverine, qui avait l'intéressante capacité, à l'aide de ses griffes, d'annuler les pouvoirs d'auto régénération…

\- J'avais bien dit à Wolverine de pas se vider les couilles n' importe où, grogna Wade. Il aurait pu mettre une capote cet enfoiré.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. En tout cas, j'ai réussi à reproduire la molécule responsable de ses talents.

Ajax agita une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleuté avant de la ranger dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Je vois qu'une semaine de captivité ne t'a pas ôté ton humour. Mais je suis sûr que ce que tu vas voir ici- il tapota la porte derrière lui- va te l'ôter définitivement. Faites-le entrer.

* * *

L'odeur, d'abord, le percuta.

Une odeur âcre, prenante, qui lui brulait les poumons. L'odeur de la chair en décomposition, des fluides corporels, de la sueur et de la mort.

Wade s'approcha de la table où gisait, allongé, le corps démantibulé de son ami. Il eut toute la peine du monde à maintenir son estomac à sa place.

Peter Parker n'était plus qu'un petit tas de douleur et de misère.

Sa respiration sifflait terriblement à travers des côtes cassées. Quelqu'un – et Wade savait parfaitement qui- s'était appliqué à lui briser le plus d'os possible, à taillader chaque centimètres carré de sa peau, à extraire de lui la moindre goutte de sang ou presque. Il était couvert d'estafilades profondes, dont certaines commençaient à s'infecter, suturées de pus rouge et blanc.

Sa main gauche, bandée, attestait de ce que Wade avait redouté. On lui avait tranché les cinq doigts, et le bandage blanc était perclus de taches vermeilles, et de croutes à peines séchées.

Le spectacle était révoltant, et Wade aurait voulu détourner les yeux, mais il s'obligea à regarder, pris en étau, un poids de mille tonnes au fond de la poitrine.

\- Pet' ?

Il attrapa la main valide, délicatement, désireux de ne pas rajouter de souffrance inutile au blessé. Peter tourna difficilement la tête dans sa direction. Son nez était cassé, sa mâchoire démise, un de ses yeux était marbré de violet, gonflé, impossible à ouvrir.

On lui avait, littéralement, cassé la gueule.

Wade n'en revenait pas. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Était-ce sa faute ? Avait-il traîné le gamin dans cet enfer, consciemment ou non, l'avait-il offert au maniaque qui l'observait derrière les vitres sans tain ?

Peter peina à articuler, les sons déformés par sa mâchoire abimée. Ses cordes vocales abimées ne fonctionnant plus, il chuchota :

\- Ton bras ?

Wade en avait presque oublié qu'il arborait la marque de sa mortalité retrouvée.

\- C'est rien, murmura-t-il. Parle pas. On va trouver un moyen. Je vais trouver un moyen. Je vais nous sortir de là.

L'autre ne répondit rien, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus erratique. C'était un miracle qu'il vive encore.

L'esprit du mercenaire fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait un moyen de sauver le mioche, de repartir le mettre à l'abri, avant de revenir botter le cul d'Ajax. Le poids d'une étrange culpabilité lui paralysait les neurones. Un moyen, un moyen, un…

La poitrine de Peter cessa alors de se soulever.

Les yeux de Wade s'écarquillèrent, il fut pris d'un instant de panique.

\- Peter ? Peter ?

La main qu'il tenait toujours était inerte. La respiration ne sifflait plus. Fébrile, Wade plaça ses doigts contre la peau ravagée du torse, faisant fi des os cassés, des plaies ouvertes douloureuses.

Plus rien ne battait sous les côtes brisées. Le temps se figea pour Wade, comme pris au piège par mille murs de glace. L'instant s'éternisa, les secondes s'écoulèrent, et rien ne battait entre les côtes de Peter. Un vertige prit le mercenaire de cours, alors que la réalité de la situation prenait tranquillement place dans sa réflexion.

Peter Parker venait de mourir devant lui, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Tous les évènements, de leur rencontre, de son kidnapping, des genoux brisés, de leur collaboration, puis collocation, à leur escapade en Amazonie : tout menait à cet instant.

Cet instant ou Peter Parker mourrait.

 **Impossible.**

 _Une solution. Vite._

 **Cerveau. Go, go, go, c'est maintenant** _._

\- Il est mort. Il est mort, répéta Wade, ahuri, comme si le fait de prononcer les mots à voix haute changerait la situation.

Mais la situation de changeait pas, et deux minutes s'étaient écoulées, et le corps de Peter, devant lui, ne revenait pas magiquement à la vie.

Wade avait vu des cadavres, dans sa vie. Dont de nombreux étaient de son fait.

Mais celui-là, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Une idée. Fugace. Incroyable, risquée, avec des probabilités de succès inférieures au pour-cent. Au pour-mille.

Une idée tout de même, et la seule.

Wade lâcha brusquement la main de Peter, pour venir la placer sur sa propre poitrine, sur son cœur. Il écouta attentivement les battements alarmés de l'organe. Ce n'était pas le moment de se tromper, de viser trois centimètres en dessous et de survivre.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ajax et Cygne noir se dévisagèrent, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet abruti ?

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, Wade se jeta vers la table de métal sur laquelle reposaient les instruments utilisés pour torturer Peter à mort. Ses doigts harponnèrent un scalpel à la lame longue et aiguisée.

Wade Wilson inspira profondément, et planta le scalpel dans sa propre poitrine.

\- La vache, gargouilla-t-il, alors qu'un flot de sang s'éparpillait devant lui.

Il glissa sur le liquide suintant, se rattrapa à la table où reposait le corps de Peter, crochetant son poignet. Ce simple contact lui rappela pourquoi il venait de faire une chose aussi stupide.

 **On n'aurait pas pu se tordre la nuque, plutôt ?**

 _Trop pas. Y'a une chance que ça foire et qu'on soit paralysé à vie, entre les mains d'Ajax. Et crois-moi, on n'a vraiment pas envie que ça arrive. Non, faut pas qu'on se loupe. On meurt, là, c'est bon ?_

 **… Attends… Dur à dire y'a beaucoup de sang et… Je commence à voir un peu flou… Tiens mais c'est pas Francis qui rage comme un poney ? Héhé mon con, tu peux essayer ce que tu veux, c'est mort d'avance. Mort. Ahah ! T'as capté la vanne ?**

 _Faut dire que son assistant est totalement con, il vient d'enlever le scalpel, du coup ça pisse de partout… La vache c'est dégueulasse ! Y'a combien de litres ?_

Une sensation très étrange déferla dans le corps du mercenaire. Une sensation de faiblesse, de relâchement.

D'épuisement et d'abandon comme il n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, il se sentit glisser sur le carrelage dur et froid, l'esprit embrumé.

Il était redevenu mortel, grâce à Francis, tant que la toxine fournie par Daken circulait dans son sang.

Autant profiter de l'occasion pour passer l'arme à gauche.

* * *

Ce furent les aspérités dans son dos qui le tirèrent de son inconscience. C'était assez désagréable, ce sol inégal et pierreux. Wade se redressa sur ses coudes, cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la pénombre ambiante.

Premier constat : il était vêtu de son costume, ses katanas sanglés dans son dos, la cicatrice sur son bras refermé. Second constat : il était au royaume des morts.

Il le savait très bien, puisqu'il était déjà venu ici auparavant. De la pierre ocre, des promontoires flottant au-dessus du vide, le tout dans une immense caverne haute de plafond.

\- Toujours aussi humide, ici.

\- Wade Wilson… Que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- Tu le sais très bien ma biche, tu es omnisciente et omnipotente.

La mort aurait pu rougir, si un afflux sanguin quelconque avait parcouru son visage.

L'entité tendit une main osseuse à Wade, qui l'accepta volontiers. A peine debout, la mort l'étrangla entre ses bras. D'une apparence plutôt frêle, seul un crâne blanc et ses mains s'échappaient de la cape noire qui la recouvrait. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi maigre, ses étreintes étaient d'une force insoupçonnée.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, parvint-il à grogner, à moitié étouffé.

La Mort accepta de le libérer, lui attrapant les poignets pour mieux l'observer.

\- Le temps est venu, mon amour ? Tu me rejoins enfin ?

Wade prit les mains d'os entre les siennes, l'air enamouré.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

Voyant que la réponse ne convenait pas du tout à l'entité, il ajouta :

\- Mais j'y travaille de toutes mes forces. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Un léger sourire joua sur les mâchoires apparentes de la mort, l'arcade sourcilière au-dessus de ses orbites vides se redressant un peu.

\- N'essaye pas de je touer de moi… Qu'est ce qui t'amène, alors ? Tu n'es pas mort juste pour le plaisir de venir me voir.

\- Mais c'est un bonus sympathique, renchérit Wade.

Les deux vieux amis se mirent à déambuler au hasard du royaume, et débouchèrent bientôt hors de la grotte. Un ciel jaune et gris, brassé d'air frais, surplombait l'horizon. Ils avançaient sur une langue de pierre rouge, longeant un océan calme au roulis apaisant.

\- Je viens chercher quelqu'un, poursuivit Wade. Il vient juste d'arriver je pense… J'ai besoin de le ramener avec moi.

La mort fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Tu connais les règles… J'ai déjà fait des exceptions pour te sauver la peau, mais sauver quelqu'un d'autre…

Wade se crispa. Il allait falloir négocier sévère.

\- Ma puce, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup-là. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

\- Soit. Je te le rends, mais tu restes avec moi.

Elle avait dit ça trop naturellement pour que ce ne soit pas murement réfléchi à l'avance.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible. Tu voies celui qui m'a fait ça ?

Wade pointa du doigt son visage ravagé.

\- Ton ex petit-ami ?

\- Ah oui, tu t'en souviens, je te l'avais raconté. Bref, et ben c'est lui qui vient de tuer Peter. Et c'est sa faute si je suis mort aussi. Et il est encore vivant alors que je lui avais mis une balle dans la tête. Ça te dit rien par hasard, ma puce ?

La mort sourit. Visiblement, ça lui disait quelque chose. Rien de ce qui se passait dans le royaume n'échappait à son regard. Ajax était mort, et ressuscité : elle en savait forcément quelque chose.

\- Bref, tu devais avoir tes raisons. Dans tous les cas, je dois y retourner, pour lui défoncer la gueule. Et avec Peter.

\- Alors il s'appelle Peter ?

\- Peter Parker.

\- Et qui est-il, que tu viennes défier la faucheuse en personne pour le sauver ? demanda-t-elle, laconique.

En contrebas, l'océan venait se fracasser sur les falaises, arracher de la poussière rouge qui se mêlait à l'écume. On aurait dit que le sang de mille innocents teintait l'eau.

\- Mon colocataire, répondit Wade sans hésitations.

\- Ton colocataire.

\- Exact. Et l'ancien Spider-Man. Et… un ami. Un bon ami.

La mort prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, ses longs doigts d'albâtre caressant distraitement son menton.

\- J'aimerais avoir ici de nouveau l'homme qui t'a rendu immortel. Et qui, de toute évidence, t'a retiré ce don il y a peu.

Wade grimaça à ce souvenir.

\- Ça pourrait être intéressant. Et puis, il faut que tu le punisses, d'avoir abimé ton si joli visage… Pour cette raison, je te libère. Et aussi car je ne peux rien te refuser. Pour ton ami en revanche…

Elle offrit à son compagnon un sourire édenté.

\- Une vie contre une vie.

Sa main s'ouvrit, paume vers le ciel, et la matière s'agrégea pour former un morceau de parchemin noir. Elle invita Wade à s'en saisir.

\- Je libère ton ami, et en échange, tu as un an et un jour pour tuer cette personne.

Les doigts du mercenaire s'affairèrent à déplier le morceau de papier couleur cendre. Son visage se décomposa en lisant les lettres alambiquées inscrites sur le parchemin. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, envisageant chaque autre possibilité.

Pour extraire Peter des griffes de la mort, il n'y avait que cette option. Il accepta, la gorge serrée, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il fourra négligemment le papier dans l'une des poches de son costume.

\- On a un deal. Tu me le ramènes, maintenant ?

\- Patience, murmura-t-elle, et son regard se porta vers l'océan.

Wade plissa les yeux, gêné par l'étrange luminosité ocre des lieux. Le sel des embruns lui piquait le nez.

Bientôt, il distingua un mouvement dans les vagues, non loin de la côte. Peu à peu, la silhouette devint plus distincte. Un homme marchait contre les flots, sans même lutter, ramené au rivage par une force au-delà de toute commune mesure.

Wade reconnut la silhouette longiligne, et le costume, noir aux liserais rouges.

Il chercha des yeux un chemin vers la plage, avisa quelques marches taillées à même la pierre qui descendaient le long des falaises. Il s'y élança, prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur la roche luisante d'humidité.

 **Ce serait con de mourir aux pays des morts.**

Lorsqu'il débarqua sur la plage de sable clair, Peter sortait de l'eau, parfaitement sec, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Sa surprise ne diminua pas en apercevant son colocataire.

\- Wade ? Bordel de merde mais on est ou là ?

L'intéressé l'attrapa par les épaules, ravi de le voir entier devant lui.

Entier.

Sans os brisés, sans mâchoire démise, sans plaies purulentes d'infections. Sans aucune trace des sévices de Francis. Peter l'attrapa lui aussi par les épaules, ébahi, et se laissa entraîner bien malgré lui dans une danse de la joie impromptue.

\- On est morts ? C'est ça, on est morts ?

Wade consentit à le lâcher pour mieux l'observer, s'assurer qu'il était bien là, devant lui, sur une plage au milieu de nulle part.

\- Ouais. Mais plus pour longtemps, t'inquiète je gère !

\- Mais… Mais moi je suis mort, ok, mais toi ?

\- Ben je suis venu te chercher !

\- HEIN ?

Si les globes oculaires de Peter se dilataient davantage, ils imploseraient.

\- T'as fait QUOI ?

\- Je me suis planté un scalpel dans le bide, t'aurait dû voir la tête de…

\- DE QUOI ? Mais t'es complètement taré !

\- Et ouais je sais, reconnut Wade dans un sourire. Mais reconnaît que ça a du bon d'avoir un pote schizophrène taré, au moins, il vient te sauver les miches quand t'es dans la merde, genre, quand t'es mort. Ne dis pas merci, enfoiré.

\- … Merci ? Tenta Peter, qui décidément vivait très mal cette expérience.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Pourquoi lui et Wade en costumes discutaient tranquillement sur une plage sous un ciel rouge et or, pourquoi ils étaient en vie, pourquoi il n'avait mal nulle part…

La Mort les rejoignit enfin, soulevant les pans de sa tunique pour ne pas marcher dessus en arrivant sur la plage.

\- On y retourne les garçons ? Wade, n'oublie pas ce que tu me dois.

\- Ouais, ouais, grogna le voyou, et le petit mot plié contre sa poitrine lui brûlait la peau.

\- Je pense que c'est le bon moment. Je vous envoie. A la prochaine, mon amour.

\- Salut ma puce !

Et, sur un geste de l'entité, les corps des deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à s'éparpiller, pluie argentée de matière spirituelle.

* * *

 **Bon, à la base ce chapitre était plus court et s'arrêtait au moment où Wade se suicide. Puis comme je me suis fait disputer sur le dernier chapitre pour avoir laissé un clifffhanger, ben je me suis dit que vous alliez me tuer si je recommençais… Donc j'ai fait une fin plus propre. J'espère que vous appréciez xD**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Laukaz**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut mes lapins.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, c'est une grande source de bonheur.**

 **C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, j'ai bien galéré comme il faut pour l'écrire… C'est un chapitre charnière pour cette histoire, donc très important pour moi !**

* * *

 **PF : merci pour tes reviews ! Effectivement, à part la famille de spider-man, personne ne meurt dans le monde des comics. Cet enfant n'a vraiment pas de chance xD J'ai vraiment hésité à faire encore un gros cliffhanger à la fin du chapitre précédant mais je me suis dit que vous alliez finir par me tuer.**

 **Artemis : Merci de ton passage, ici et sur mes autres fics =D Mais tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais vous dire qui il y a d'écrit sur le papier :p Ou alors, faudrait être vraiment, vraiiiiiment très gentil avec moi, et genre essayer de me corrompre. Et encore, je dis peut-être juste ça pour qu'on soit gentil avec moi. C'est ça le problème des sadiques, ils mentent tout le temps…**

 **Lulu :** **Ah bah attends t'as cru quoi, que Wade c'était un petit joueur? En vrai le personnage de la mort dans les comics, il est TERRIBLE! En tout cas merci pour ton enthousiasme, j'apprécie aussi ton chemin de pensée pour deviner l'identité de la personne à abattre xD Mais dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis une sadique... Ca pourrait-être plein de monde! MOUAHAH! Des bisous!**

 **Auralena : Merci de ton passage, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Ça va, je les fais jamais mourir très longtemps, donc ça aide a accepter j'imagine :p Mais attends-voir, car c'est pas dit que ça dure...**

 **Allez, j'en dirais pas plus ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Cercle 4.3**

* * *

Les poumons de Peter furent violement écrasés, vidés de tout l'oxygène qu'ils contenaient en une seconde. Une substance froide et liquide les emplit et il se sentit paniquer. L'eau lui brûla les yeux, il fut happé par le fond, attiré inexorablement vers le bas, vers l'abime, drainé par le poids de ses vêtements.

Une main l'attrapa rudement par l'épaule, le hissant vers le haut.

Il creva la surface de la rivière au bord de l'asphyxie, inspirant une grande goulée d'air frais qui lui incendia la trachée. Il battit frénétiquement des bras pour se maintenir à hauteur, reconnaissant vaguement le costume rouge de Wade à côté de lui, et ils se traînèrent tout deux tant bien que mal vers la berge.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol humide en toussant, crachant de l'eau à n'en plus finir, la gorge irritée et les yeux emplis de larmes.

Epuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber à plat dos, la respiration saccadée, les muscles douloureux.

Terriblement douloureux.

Il fallut une minute à Peter pour réaliser qu'il était vivant et en parfaite santé. Qu'il avait tous les doigts à toutes ses mains.

La main de Wade s'écrasa sur son torse, le forçant à s'asseoir, le secouant comme un prunier.

\- On est vivants ! On est vivants, mec !

Peter, éberlué, ne put qu'hocher la tête.

\- La vache j'en reviens pas… On est vivants. T'es venu me harceler jusque chez les morts, abruti.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, trop tôt, encore frêles, et les rires se mêlèrent de toux, ils durent se redresser, prêts à s'étouffer. Bientôt, le calme revint, alors qu'ils prenaient pleinement conscience du déroulement des vingt-quatre dernières heures.

Les hommes de mains de Francis avaient voulu se débarrasser de leurs corps dans un cours d'eau sale, probablement la _bronx river._ Wade ôta son masque pour l'essorer, notant que Francis avait eu la décence de balancer son corps avec son masque.

Mais sans ses katanas.

Faisant écho à ses pensées, Peter reprit son sérieux.

\- Faut qu'on y retourne.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Il a mon costume.

\- T'en refera un…

\- Et il a mon Desert Eagle. Hors de question que je lui laisse.

Wade soupira en avisant les sourcils froncés de son complice. Quand il prenait cet air résolu, impossible de négocier.

-Tu devrais être flatté que je tienne à récupérer un de tes cadeaux.

\- Je le suis. Mais bon, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. J'ai cru cet enfoiré mort des années durant, et je me suis trompé. Il sait rester invisible : à mon avis, à l'heure qu'il est, il a déjà disparu.

Peter se mit debout, frotta ses genoux et s'étira, heureux que la douleur ait enfin quitté son corps.

Il avait des comptes à rendre.

\- On va très vite en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, ils la jouèrent discrets. Après un petit tour à l'appartement pour se rafraichir, nourrir Métastase, récupérer armes et munitions et boire une bière, ils repartirent en direction du quartier général de Rodriguez.

Ils s'infiltrèrent par le toit, silencieux comme des ombres, Wade muet plus de dix minutes d'affilée. C'était une première.

Le mercenaire avait néanmoins raison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage où Ajax avait œuvée, plus une trace de sa présence ou de celle de ses acolytes. Plus de table de torture, plus de micros, même plus de vitres sans tain. Rien qu'une enfilade de salles désertes et poussiéreuses.

Peter frappa du poing contre un mur, les dents serrées.

Francis avait disparu.

L'homme qui l'avait torturé à mort pour le plaisir, volatilisé.

Avec l'arme que lui avait offert Wade.

Un sentiment d'une violence froide et calculatrice s'empara de Peter, comme jamais auparavant. Il le sentit monter en lui, irrépressible.

* * *

 **Cercle 5.1 Colère.**

* * *

Ce n'était pas une colère irréfléchie et dévastatrice. Plutôt une émotion distante, omniprésente, comme un mal de crâne sourd et lancinant qui dure des jours.

Peter analysa la situation sous tous les angles.

Ajax s'était envolé, mais il restait à disposition l'homme qui les avait vendus. L'avare. Judas, mauvais payeur, le traître, trafiquant d'enfant.

Dans ce bâtiment.

La colère de l'araignée se dirigea toute entière vers cette nouvelle cible. Il lui fallait un exutoire, de toute urgence, sous peine de perdre la raison.

\- On se fait Rodriguez, énonça platement l'ancien héros.

Wade, surpris par cette déclaration, ne put qu'approuver. Voir son complice en proie à une fureur de vengeance destructrice lui plaisait énormément et promettait un bon moment à venir. Ils vissèrent tout deux les silencieux sur leurs armes de poing et descendirent les étages par l'escalier en colimaçon, prudents, se couvrant mutuellement.

 **On se croirait dans overwatch.**

 _Sans les meufs aux gros seins. Et là, l'équipe ennemie ne sait pas qu'on est en train de faire une partie._

Wade fit un pentakill de toute beauté, en silence et discrètement, avant d'arriver face au bureau de Rodriguez.

* * *

 **I won't do it with you, I'll do it to you  
I hope this hook gets caught in your mouth  
I won't do it with you, I'll do it to you  
Don't say no, just say now**

 **[…]**

 **I'd like to love you but my heart is a sore  
I am, I am, I am so yours**

 **[…]**

 **Marylin Manson – Ka Boom**

* * *

Peter sentit la colère franchir un nouveau stade lorsqu'il avisa son desert eagle, le cadeau de Wade, posé comme un trophée sur le bureau du proxénète.

Cadeau d'adieu d'Ajax, probablement.

Il l'attrapa, se débarrassant de son arme d'emprunt, et fit sauter la sécurité de l'arme, menaçant. Il prit son temps pour fixer le silencieux sur son nouveau calibre, assuré d'être couvert par Wade. Rodriguez fit un mouvement pour attraper l'arme de poing qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Peter tira, une première fois. Le silencieux étouffa un peu la détonation, Rodriguez suspendit son geste, suant la peur par tous les pores de sa peau, la lèvre tremblante, des suppliques plein la bouche.

Wade, simple spectateur, n'entendait pas les mots prononcés par leur proie. Il ne voyait que Peter.

Peter qui avançait, le pas de félin, les doigts fixés sur le métal noir et luisant de son Desert Eagle, celui-là même qu'il lui avait offert. Peter, qui inclinait légèrement la tête, prenait le temps de viser, inflexible. Peter qui n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de Rodriguez.

Peter qui appuyait une seconde fois sur la détente, la balle qui transperçait l'épaule gauche de l'homme, Peter qui détournait le visage pour éviter les projections carmin qui éclaboussèrent le mur. Les taches rouges qui échouèrent sur le côté de son visage, sur ses cheveux, sur sa nuque.

Peter, qui lâchait l'arme de poing, et le son du métal tombant sur le sol bourdonna à ses oreilles, Peter qui dépliait son corps en un bond formidable, pour venir percuter le proxénète, pour l'envoyer s'éclater au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il l'immobilisa, assis sur son ventre, ses cuisses resserrées autour du torse imposant. Ses mains se refermèrent lentement autour de la gorge moite, comprimant la peau glissante. Transcendé, le visage déformé par un rictus euphorique, Peter resserra sa prise, sa poigne invincible privant l'homme d'oxygène.

Rodriguez se débattit, ses mains griffèrent le dos de l'araignée, qui, implacable, pesait sur lui de tout son poids.

Wade, immobile sur le côté, observait fasciné l'ouverture de la chrysalide.

Un cocon qu'il avait entretenu, bercé, nourri, en sachant que la chenille qui y était entrée se transformait lentement en papillon. Avec un peu d'imagination, il pouvait presque voir les ailes sombres se déplier au fur et à mesure que la vie quittait le proxénète, sous la poigne immuable de l'ancien héros.

La gorge de Wade se resserra, une douce chaleur irradiait de son bas-ventre, sourde, diffuse.

Les traits transfigurés de Peter, ses muscles saillant sous l'effort, le visage rouge et empourpré de Rodriguez, ses mains qui griffaient sa gorge pour se libérer, ses soubresauts de plus en plus espacés… Jusqu'enfin… Le silence.

Peter haletait, ses mains toujours autour de la nuque inerte, ses yeux fixés sur les pupilles immobiles de sa victime.

\- Magnifique…

Wade avait murmuré, troublé. A ses yeux, rien ne valait ce spectacle. Un héros décadent, embrasant tout à fait sa nouvelle et véritable nature, ses instincts sauvages et cruels.

La déchéance.

* * *

Peter ne parvenait pas à admettre la réalité que lui renvoyaient ses yeux.

Rodriguez, devant lui, mort de ses mains. L'homme qui les avait trahi, vendu, qui avait causé sa mort.

Qui avait causé toutes ses souffrances.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard, ni même penser, construire une réflexion cohérente. Son esprit bouillonnait, volcan grondant au point culminant de l'éruption. Une main gantée de rouge apparut dans son champ de vision.

Il leva les yeux vers Wade, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. D'un calme fracassant, rocher solide au milieu de la tempête qui agitait l'esprit de son complice.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là, énonça-t-il simplement.

S'accrochant à cette réalité, à cette ancre qu'il savait pourtant instable et propre à le tirer vers le fond, Peter accepta la main qui l'aidait à se redresser et l'emmenait déjà hors de la pièce, hors des lieux du crime.

Ce mot résonnait sans fin à ses oreilles, alors qu'il suivait Wade dans les couloirs, placidement, en apparence tout du moins. Le sang battait à ses tempes. L'euphorie refusait de se dissiper, bien au contraire. Il évoluait en plein rêve.

En plein cauchemar.

Les évènements s'enchainèrent. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir derrière eux, Wade ouvrit une porte à la va-vite, se propulsa dans une pièce sombre et exiguë, l'attirant à sa suite.

La porte se referma sur un espace confiné, le corps de Wade se pressa contre le sien, l'écrasant contre le mur, sa respiration rapide perçant à travers son masque. La main qui le tenait par le poignet le lâcha, pour venir plus pressement lui saisir l'épaule, lui intimer l'ordre d'immobilité.

Dans l'obscurité la plus complète, Peter devina plus qu'il ne vit un doigt venir se poser sur les lèvres du mercenaire, pour quémander le silence. Ses sens décuplés, aux aguets, entendirent les pas s'éloigner, les bruits d'une discussion mourir. Le mur inégal dans son dos meurtrissait sa peau.

A côté de lui, le mercenaire tâtonna sur le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur, allumant une ampoule nue à la luminosité faible au-dessus d'eux. La lueur crue révéla un placard d'à peine deux mètre carrés, remplis de cartons d'archivage.

L'adrénaline pulsait à un rythme endiablé dans ses veines, et, Peter le savait, le sentait, dans celles de son partenaire.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit ce dernier.

\- Bien. C'est peut-être ça le problème, lui répondit la voix rauque de Peter.

Wade laissa un instant de silence s'étirer. Il redécouvrait Peter sous un jour nouveau. Sa voix lui paraissait plus grave, sa stature moins fuyante, plus affirmée. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient poissés de sueur, d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien.

Comme si, ce soir, il était devenu un homme.

Peter prit le silence de son compagnon comme une invitation à poursuivre. Il détourna légèrement les yeux sous le regard scrutateur du mercenaire, étrangement calme et silencieux.

\- Vivant. Je me suis senti vivant.

\- Vivant comme jamais.

Une compréhension mutuelle filtra, presque palpable entre eux. Les évènements s'étaient bousculés, imprévisibles, ces vingt-quatre dernières heures.

Capturés, torturés, morts et ensevelis, revenus à la vie, anges vengeurs venus punir ceux que leur sens de la justice jugea coupables, pour délivrer la sentence ultime…

 _[…] a souffert sous Ponce Pilate, a été crucifié, est mort et a été enseveli,  
est descendu aux enfers, le troisième jour est ressuscité des morts,  
est monté aux cieux, est assis à la droite de Dieu le Père tout-puissant,  
d'où il viendra juger les vivants et les morts […]_

\- Puissant, aussi, et Peter avait soufflé ces mots.

Wade, toujours diablement proche, le perturbait. Il n'avait pas lâché son épaule, au contraire, son emprise se raffermit, appuyée. Il s'approcha davantage. Peter pouvait sentir les notes épicées de son after shave.

\- T'as envie de vivre, hein… T'as jamais eu autant envie de vivre que maintenant.

Peter n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, ni à ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Son corps refusait de redescendre, de quitter cet état de transe qui l'avait envahi lorsque le dernier souffle de vie avait quitté les poumons de Rodriguez. Non, c'était plus tôt.

Quand il avait senti la mort l'embrasser, allongé sur la table où Francis l'avait détruit. Quand il avait vu le visage de Wade sortir des ombres, sa main traverser les dimensions, venir l'agripper jusque dans le monde des Morts. Un trip bien plus puissant que ce que toutes les substances chimiques de cette planète avaient su lui procurer jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est jouissif, de faire du mal à de mauvaises personnes ? Poursuivit Deadpool.

Lentement, son bassin vint se caler contre celui de l'araignée, provoquant, avant qu'il ne continue :

\- C'est une forme d'excitation intéressante…

Quelque part au fond de lui, Wade savait que c'était mal.

C'était mal, de profiter de cet instant de faiblesse. Peter était à l'heure actuelle complètement paumé, grisé par une nouvelle sensation, par l'euphorie d'être en vie malgré tout, partagé entre la jubilation et le dégoût de lui-même, tailladé par l'adrénaline, l'absence de remords, et les remords liés à cette absence.

C'était comme abuser d'une fille bourrée à une soirée.

C'était mal. Mais en même temps, Wade s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas un héros. Il n'était pas un type bien. Sa place au paradis avait été vendue à d'autres depuis longtemps. C'était mal, mais c'était l'occasion rêvée. Il fit glisser sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme à son torse, caressant la ligne entre ses pectoraux, descendant jusqu'à son entrejambe, qu'il attrapa fermement.

Merveille de ne pas être repoussé sur le champ. Il massa la zone avec application, et, devant un Peter plus réceptif que jamais, une bouffée de désir l'envahit. Les mains de Peter l'agrippèrent soudain par le devant de sa combinaison, le prenant par surprise.

\- Tu…

\- Ta gueule, Wade.

Dépassé par les réflexes surhumains de l'araignée, Wade se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, une main immobilisée au creux des reins, Peter collé contre son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est comme ça ou rien.

Appuyant son propos de gestes, Peter laissa ses doigts courir sur le lycra qui protégeait le mercenaire, l'attrapant fermement par la hanche, collé contre lui.

Wade réfléchit à toute allure. Il n'avait pas réellement envisagé la situation sous cet angle. Pas du tout, même. Mais entre ca et rien, et entre ça et prendre le risque de perdre cet instant, cette possibilité, cette faiblesse de Peter… Le choix était vite fait.

Il grogna alors que Peter faisait coulisser les fermetures éclair qui le gardaient prisonnier. Bientôt, ils haletaient tous deux, Peter gémissant à son oreille, de cette voix rauque extrêmement désirable qu'il ne lui connaissait que depuis peu. Fermement maintenu contre le mur, il ne pouvait pas voir, frustré, et ne pouvait qu'imaginer la scène. Les doigts de Peter s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses hanches, s'y cramponnant.

Peter fut peu attentif à la possibilité de lui faire mal. Wade grogna. Peter ne le ménagea pas davantage, venant murmurer à son oreille :

\- Fais pas genre, Wade. Je te connais. Je suis sûr que t'es du genre à aimer quand ça fait mal…

L'intéressé sourit, et tenta de formuler une vanne. Peter choisit cet instant pour commencer de se mouvoir, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement. Le gamin n'avait pas tort. Avoir passé des mois entre les mains d'Ajax et de ses multiples instruments de torture lui avait bousillé le cerveau, mais lui avait néanmoins appris une chose.

 **Si dans la vie, tu es destiné à morfler, t'as intérêt à apprendre à transformer la douleur en plaisir.**

L'acte, violent, dénué d'affection ou d'une quelconque volonté des deux partenaires de procurer du bien être à l'autre, les occupa une dizaine de minutes. Peter prit peu de plaisir, et un plaisir égoïste et sans âme, simple soulagement physique et mal dirigé d'une émotion trop forte, d'une situation intenable. Wade, conscient que l'autre ne ferait rien pour soulager son propre élan de désir, se servit de sa main droite avec habileté. Il trouva une nouvelle – et inattendue- source d'excitation à être ainsi dominé par un homme, lui qui jusqu'à présent n'avais jamais expérimenté ce côté-ci de la relation homosexuelle.

Le rythme accéléra progressivement et Wade effleura le point de non-retour lorsque les mains de Peter, avides et fermes, l'attrapèrent par l'épaule et la gorge. Sans douceur, témoins fébriles d'un instant de ferveur bestiale, déferlement à peine maitrisé d'une envie de violence. Il jouit en grognant, presque surpris de voir son corps réagir aussi vivement.

Ils se sentaient vivants, et c'était là tout l'important.

Peter s'interrompit après de longues minutes acharnées, dépensées vainement à essayer d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il libéra Wade de son emprise, remontant immédiatement le pantalon resté sur ses chevilles, détournant les yeux alors que Wade faisait de même.

Le mercenaire se délecta du trouble brumeux dans les yeux de Peter, de son attitude soudain gauche. Peter jeta à peine un coup d'œil en sa direction, son attention s'attarda sur sa nuque. Wade porta la main à son cou douloureux, devinant les traces rouges et marquées laissées par les doigts de son amant. Il avait serré si fort que ses ongles avaient ouverts de micro-plaies sur sa peau scarifiée, déjà refermées.

\- On devrait se casser, grogna l'adolescent, une main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir.

Wade voulut faire une blague.

« Pas le moment » clignota en rouge et gras et surligné au fond de son crâne.

\- Ouais. Cassons-nous.

* * *

 **Voilà… Un petit commentaire pour moi ? =D**

 **Sinon, je voulais vous parler d'un projet qui va bientôt voir le jour. ( Enfin, bientôt… Septembre, par-là quoi ?) Je vais me lancer dans une fic originale, sur fictionpress. De la fantasy, une histoire de voleurs, d'aventures, d'amitié, avec comme s'habitude de l'action, du sarcasme et du MxM. Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous que ça brancherait ? Tenez-moi au courant ! A bientôt, pour l'interlude ! ( Qui ne sera pas très long, mais nécessaire pour la suite. Et, je l'espère, plaisant.)**

 **Laukaz**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut mes cobayes ! Ça roule pour vous ? Je vous propose un petit interlude avant de revenir aux choses sérieuses !**

 _ **Petite précision d'importance, prenez une minute pour lire s'il vous plaît :**_

 **Vous avez été plusieurs à me faire remarquer le ton un peu plus dur des derniers chapitres. Je voulais donc m'expliquer un peu, pour qu'on soit tous sur la même longueur d'onde ! ( Rien de grave, no stress, juste des éclaircissements !)** **Entendons-nous bien : cette fiction est rated M, et le résumé indique déjà qu'on va pas se marrer tout le temps.** **De plus, le titre c'est quand même " les cercles de l'enfer ». Cette histoire, c'est celle de Spidey, et de sa descente aux enfers. Il s'y enfonce de plus en plus profondément, au fur et à mesure des différents cercles. Donc oui, c'est assez léger au début (et encore…), et visiblement amené à se durcir !**

 **Dans le premier chapitre, j'ai prévenu que Spidey tombait du côté des méchants, j'ai parlé de meurtres, de drogue, de violence. Bref, tout ça pour dire que non, cette fic n'est pas rose. Cette fic n'est pas comme TPF. Je suis désolée si ça vous déplaît, j'aurais peut-être dû insister sur le caractère dark de cette fic au début. C'est d'autant plus délicat à mener que comme c'est de l'univers de Deadpool qu'on parle, il y a toujours de l'humour ! Mais l'humour n'empêche pas que s'il y avait une troisième catégorie à cette fic, ce serait « drama ».**

 **Pendant qu'on est aux précisions du genre, non, cette fic ne finira probablement pas sur un mariage avec des enfants et tout le monde heureux pour toujours. (Je vous préviens, même si, selon moi, le ton de ma fic me paraissait l'annoncer assez clairement.) Voilà, je voulais juste dissiper les potentiels malentendus ! J'espère que vous comprenez mieux les chapitres plus violents, le Spidey qui sombre davantage, et le glissement subtil de la fiction vers son point final… Je vous fais des bisous mes lapinous, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Asena** **: Merci pour ton enthousiasme ça fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise (et que ça comble ton manque de spideypool !), et effectivement le bébé fic à bien grandi depuis les huit premiers chapitres !**

 **Auralena** **: Et oui, j'avoue, le côté angélique de Peter prend cher dans cette fiction xD J'aime bien ce thème, la déchéance d'un héros, et j'espère que ça te plaît aussi ! Pour la fic originale, j'y travaille, j'y travaille, c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà deux fics en cours à côté :p**

 **BunnyBlueBloody** **: merci pour ta review ! ( Très lyrique d'ailleurs !) je suis contente que tu aimes, je prends en effet beaucoup de plaisir à faire sombrer les héros, plutôt qu'a les élever dans la grâce divine… Quant à ton âge, et bien, j'ose espérer que tu as seize ans étant donné que cette fic es rated M ? Mais je me voile probablement la face =D**

 **PF : Je n'en dirais pas plus pour le dernier cercle, trahison, mais libre à toi d'imaginer ce qu'il pourra bien survenir :p Cette histoire de meurtre planait sur Peter depuis plusieurs chapitres, entre le junkie dans la ruelle et Seth en Amazonie, il était à chaque fois à deux doigts de franchir le pas. C'était une étape nécessaire pour conclure sa transformation ! ( Méchant Peter xD)**

* * *

 **Interlude**

* * *

\- Bon, j'y vais. A plus.

\- Amuse-toi bien.

\- Compte sur moi.

Sur un petit geste de la main, Wade quitta l'appartement familial, laissant Peter seul, désœuvré, affalé sur le canapé devant une fadaise.

L'araignée avisa la télécommande, sur la table basse, hors de portée. Heureusement, ses lance-toiles étaient fixés à ses poignets, aussi rapprocha-t-il l'objet convoité dans un grand accès de flemmardise. Le sport, le journal, la météo, la télé-réalité, un documentaire sur les mangoustes…

Rien ne lui convenait vraiment et son esprit se déconnecta des images vives pour suivre son propre train de pensée.

Quatre jours qu'ils étaient revenus de leur escapade chez Rodriguez. Quatre jours qu'il avait tué un homme de sang-froid, et quatre jour qu'il n'en ressentait pas le moindre remord. En fait, il s'était rarement senti aussi bien que depuis qu'il était décédé entre les mains d'Ajax.

La Mort lui avait fait un petit cadeau, avant de le renvoyer chez les vivants.

Elle l'avait débarrassé de son addiction à la drogue. Depuis son retour, tous les symptômes du manque avaient purement et simplement disparus. Enfin, presque. Disons plutôt que le manque avait changé.

Ce n'était plus les substances, dont l'absence se faisait sentir. Il revivait en boucle leur descente chez le proxénète. Le meurtre et ce qui avait suivi.

L'excitation ressentie lorsque ses mains s'étaient refermées sur la gorge du salaud lui manquait. Un léger picotement au creux des reins, les prémices d'une envie de recommencer qu'il s'efforçait de boucler au fond de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel auparavant, jamais aucune action ne lui avait procuré un tel sentiment de puissance.

Il en avait perdu le sens des réalités. Et Wade en avait profité…

Peter songea à Domino et sourit. Il imagina la tête de la mutante si elle avait su ce qui s'était produit, dans ce placard exigu.

Il y pensait presqu'aussi souvent qu'il pensait à Rodriguez. C'avait été inattendu. L'acte en soi n'avait pas été tellement plaisant, mais le concept en lui-même… Son corps ne l'attirait pas plus que ça, mais le principe, l'idée de baiser un mercenaire schizophrène mortellement dangereux l'avait excité. Il avait apprécié l'idée de posséder le mercenaire, ce simulacre d'intimité qui ne flouait personne.

La preuve, rien n'avait changé, et Wade venait de partir voir Domino pour sa séance d'écartage de cuisse bihebdomadaire.

Peter se perdit dans ses pensées, toutes plus ou moins proches de ce registre. Lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une clé jouant dans la porte, il sursauta, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait passé une demi-heure à divaguer.

\- La vache, t'es déjà là ? T'es un rapide !

Wade grommela une vague réponse, jeta ses clés sans ménagement sur la table basse en marbre, traversa le salon et vint s'affaler à côté de son colocataire.

\- Ah toi ta gueule hein…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Peter sourit, sentant venir une histoire drôle. Drôle pour lui, bien sûr, pas pour Wade.

\- J'y suis allé, elle m'a pourri car apparemment j'ai oublié son anniversaire, j'ai essayé de faire profil bas, ça a pas marché, elle n'a pas voulu qu'on baise, elle m'a saoulé, je suis rentré. Fin.

\- Quel pauvre type… Oublier l'anniversaire de ta meuf…

\- Oui ben j'étais occupé à te sauver les miches et à te ramener chez les vivants, alors excuse-moi hein ! se défendit Wade, mauvais.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a été sensible à cette explication.

\- Elle a dit mot pour mot « t'aurais dû la laisser crever cette tarlouze ».

\- Élégant.

\- Je m'en fous elle me kiffe trop, elle m'a déjà envoyer un SMS pour s'excuser. Vas-y, met le télé-achat, grogna Wade, essayant d'arracher la télécommande des mains de Peter. HAN ! Nan ! C'est l'heure de la rediffusion de Vampire Diaries !

\- Pitié… C'est totalement nul…

\- Arrête, je t'ai vu presque chialer à la fin de la saison 2…

\- C'est parce que j'ai réalisé qu'il y en avait encore cinq après…

\- Allez… J'ai le cœur brisé…Un peu de pitié…

Peter recula un peu sur le divan, maintenant la précieuse télécommande hors de portée des mains avides du mercenaire.

\- J'étais là avant toi, c'est moi qui choisis !

\- … Un documentaire sur les mangoustes, sérieusement ?

Peter jeta un œil distrait à l'écran, pour voir qu'effectivement il s'était arrêté sur ce très beau reportage.

\- Exactement. Un peu de culture ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Mais Wade ne pouvait pas tolérer deux échecs successifs la même journée. Plein d'espoir, il déplia son bras avec toute la rapidité dont il était capable pour tenter de venir récupérer le précieux objet dans les mains de Peter. C'était sans compter, bien sûr, sur les réflexes reptiliens de ce dernier, qui s'amusa à la laisser à peine hors de portée, quelques millimètres, comme le tenancier sadique d'un manège laisse le pompom effleurer les doigts des enfants avant de le leur retirer.

Wade changea de tactique. Au lieu de viser la télécommande, il visa les côtes de Peter, dans une tentative de chatouille éhontée. Sensible à ce type d'attaques, Peter se contracta, luttant pour ne pas exploser de rire tout en maintenant la télécommande hors de portée.

Il se tortilla tant bien que mal, repoussa le mercenaire d'un coup de genoux au plexus, ignora royalement ses insultes percluses de rires.

Le divan devint un mélange flou de bras et de jambes, témoin d'une lutte sans merci. Prenant tour à tour l'avantage, détruisant au passage le canapé, ses coussins, froissant les plaids qui le recouvraient.

\- Mais tu vas me la donner, oui !

\- Jamais ! Crève, enflure !

\- Aïe ! Vire ton pied de mes côtes !

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que, essoufflé, Peter parvienne à prendre définitivement le dessus, à califourchon sur le ventre de Wade, se servant de la télécommande pour l'étrangler.

Le mercenaire fit mine de se débattre, une ou deux secondes. Puis ses mains, vicieuses, plutôt que d'essayer d'ôter l'objet froid et noir qui lui compressait la gorge, vinrent attraper les fesses de l'araignée.

Un instant étrangement calme et silencieux s'en suivit. Tous les deux immobiles et muets, le silence percé uniquement de leurs souffles encore courts, les yeux rivés les uns aux autres.

Sachant pertinemment quelle serait la suite des évènements.

La télécommande tomba au sol, alors que Peter ajustait sa position sur le mercenaire, laissant leurs intimités particulièrement en forme se rencontrer. Les mains rouges et noires effleurèrent le dos de Peter, venant s'accrocher à ses hanches en un geste évocateur.

\- Et Domino ? Souffla ce dernier, ses propres doigts pressés contre le torse protégé par le lycra.

Wade ne sembla pas hésiter une seule seconde. De toute manière, à l'heure actuelle, son sang n'était pas, géographiquement parlant, dans son cerveau. Ce n'était donc pas la raison qui dictait ses choix.

En même temps, chez le schizophrène, c'était rarement la raison qui décidait.

\- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut lui nuire…

Peter n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase pour commencer à déshabiller le mercenaire. La réponse de Wade lui procurait une source de satisfaction inattendue, mesquine. Ses doigts voguaient sur le corps abimé, impavides. A la recherche de cette excitation qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de retrouver, depuis le meurtre de Rodriguez.

Le canapé, trop petit pour eux deux, les vit bientôt glisser au sol. Moins empressés que la dernière fois, l'action ne fut pas plus douce, à peine plus maîtrisée. Reflet évident des personnalités brutes et passionnées des deux participants. Étrangement sensible à la présence du corps de Wade contre le sien, Peter fit un effort inattendu de générosité. Il donna autant qu'il prit et si, par un mécanisme étrange, aucun des deux n'approcha réellement la jouissance, ils prirent davantage de plaisir que lors de leur précédente tentative.

L'ardeur de l'action les occupa une bonne heure, et laissa un Peter transpirant, le torse secoué par une respiration chaotique, allongé nu, les bras en croix sur le tapis.

Probablement pour éviter une situation post coïtale gênante, Wade se releva en grimaçant, rassemblant les différentes parties de son costume éparpillées sur le sol.

\- Je savais bien qu'on finirait pas baiser devant cette cheminée.

Peter ne répondit pas, encore dans un autre monde à cause des endorphines. Wade jura en découvrant ses genoux râpés et rougis, qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser.

\- Merde… La prochaine fois, on peut le faire dans un endroit plus confortable qu'un placard de un mètre carré et que le sol ? Notre appartement à deux chambres tout à fait fonctionnelles, bordel.

Il claudiqua en direction de la salle de bain. Long à la détente, Peter releva, se redressant sur un coude :

\- Comment ça, la prochaine fois ?

Wade répondit d'un rire mesquin, avant de se glisser sous l a douche. Sa voix se fit entendre, à peine masquée par le bruit de l'eau :

\- Ne nous voilons pas la face.

Peter médita un instant cette remarque.

* * *

Après de longues minutes, Wade sortit enfin de la douche. Peter s'y dirigea à son tour. En entendant le mercenaire enfiler son casque de moto, il questionna :

\- Tu repars ?

\- Yep. Je vais voir Rocket. Il a une pièce à me vendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore ? soupira l'araignée, que les dernières expériences d'ingénierie de son colocataire avaient pour le moins traumatisé.

\- Je reconstruis le téléporteur que ces connards du SHIELD nous ont volé !

Sa curiosité étanchée, Peter mis la douche en route. Si Wade arrivait réellement à relancer son téléporteur, c'était tout un océan de possibilités qui s'offrait à eux.

La pointe d'adrénaline devenue récemment sa nouvelle drogue le transperça.

Il pourrait toujours filer un coup de main au mercenaire pour s'assurer que l'appareil voit rapidement le jour…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit interlude mes lapins. La prochaine fois, on file directement au cercle 6 ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables.**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut mes cobayes ! Vous allez bien ? Perso c'est un combat d'allumer l'ordi qui me souffle son air chaud sur la tronche. C'est bien pour vous que je le fais bande de sales gosses !**

 **Allez c'est reparti pour un cercle complet. Le thème est : hérésie ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Des bisous mes lapins**

* * *

 **Cercle 6.1 : hérésie**

* * *

\- Waaaaaade, tu fais quoiiii…

La voix nonchalante de Peter lui parvint depuis l'autre bout du salon.

Wade, assis en tailleur en face de la table basse, lui offrit un regard interrogateur. Il faut dire que l'autre s'intéressait rarement à ses activités, surtout si elles étaient bruyantes et provoquaient un grand bazar dans l'appartement. Comme c'était le cas présentement.

\- Je m'ennuie, soupira le jeune homme, traînant des pieds, les mains plongées au fond des poches de son jean troué. Puis ça sent le cramé, alors je m'inquiète un peu. J'aime bien cet appartement, le brûle pas s'il te plaît.

Wade ôta le masque de soudeur qu'il portait au-dessus de son masque habituel. Précaution non nécessaire du fait de ses talents de régénération, mais il trouvait l'objet particulièrement classe.

 **Pas classe. Stylé.**

Stylé, donc. Il avait transformé le salon en atelier. Il trônait au milieu d'une mer de composants électroniques, d'outils, de morceaux de plastique, d'un poste de soudage portatif et autres joyeusetés. Des barres d'aciers, de la visserie, une ponceuse et son nécessaire à ongles hello kitty. Il y en avait dans tout le séjour.

\- Tu veux qu'on baise ? Proposa Wade, avec sa bienveillance habituelle.

Les coins de la bouche de Peter se relevèrent en une grimace d'où suintait l'absence de motivation.

C'était une journée maussade. Une pluie fine et continue arrosait Manhattan, saupoudrant les toits, les jardins, les passants, et altérant l'humeur générale. Obligés de faire montre d'un peu de discrétion suite à leur dernier exploit concernant Rodriguez, les deux amis avaient pris le parti d'attendre quelques jours chez eux, tranquillement. Sans se faire remarquer. Et Peter semblait plutôt mal vivre cette inactivité forcée. Les récents évènements avaient quelque peu altéré son caractère. L'immobilisme lui pesait.

\- Bof. J'ai pas le moral.

\- Ben justement, ça te le remontera.

\- Puis j'ai encore des courbatures d'hier.

Peter chassa le sujet d'un geste de la main. Si leurs relations charnelles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer ce sujet de manière orale et décomplexée.

\- Alors, tu fais quoi ? reprit l'ancien héros, venant s'accroupir à côté de l'autre pour contempler son œuvre.

\- Je reconstruis un téléporteur, indiqua Wade.

Sa main pointa en direction d'un montage complexe, au centre de la table de basse. Des fils de laiton, une batterie, quelques capteurs, une ébauche d'interface…

\- Et ca marche ?

\- Bof. J'ai du mal à stabiliser les coordonnées spatio-temporelles. Quand je pense que ce connard de Nick Fury doit bien s'en servir, de ma ceinture de téléportation, pour aller batifoler allégrement aux quatre coins du monde… Enfoiré de bureaucrate.

Peter attrapa un petit boîtier noir, le faisant tourner entre ses mains. Il eut juste le temps de voir le visage de Wade se décomposer, et les mains du mercenaire se précipiter vers lui :

\- NE TOUCHE PAS LE…

La salle à manger, l'appartement, Manhattan, Wade…

Tout s'évanouit.

* * *

Peter ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, le cerveau à l'envers et l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Désorienté, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour apprécier l'environnement. Il était allongé dans une pièce sombre, vaguement éclairée par un soleil en fin de course via une fenêtre de toit. Alors que ses paupières s'habituaient à la pénombre, il se redressa péniblement, encore sous le choc.

\- Putain de…

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne tenait plus en main le boitier noir qu'il suspectait fortement de l'avoir envoyé ici. Celui-ci avait dû rester tranquillement au chaud, sur la table basse.

\- Connard de Wade et ses expériences à la con…

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, jurant de plus belle, son esprit s'agitant à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse. Il se trouvait dans une chambre. Un grand lit aux draps noirs occupait le pan Nord Est. Les draps étaient propres, parfaitement tendus, l'oreiller gonflé, et une peluche représentant une chauve-souris dormait sagement au sommet. Personne n'avait dû y dormir depuis un moment, ou alors cette personne s'était donné un mal fou pour le remettre dans un état aussi irréprochable.

L'endroit était parfaitement étrange, très hétéroclite.

Peter tâtonna un mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur, et quand il l'eut trouvé, la pièce se teinta d'une lueur faible, dans les tons verts, qui acheva le lui laisser une impression de malaise. Outre le lit, le mobilier se composait d'un magnifique secrétaire en ébène, de larges bibliothèques noires qui couvraient une grande partie des murs disponibles, et d'un miroir en pied. Sur une chaise de style Louis-Quelque-chose, rembourrée de velours, reposaient tranquillement quelques vêtements. Une veste verte, un foulard violet, et toute une collection de tissus noirs.

Un homme vivait ici.

La décoration était surchargée, inattendue, presque dérangeante. De grands tableaux étaient accrochés çà et là, à côté de tentures et de masques africains grimaçants. Arpentant les divers recoins de la pièce, Peter découvrit d'autres curiosités. Un Astrolab en acajou, une réplique miniature d'un biplan de guerre, une collection de cannes épées, de poings américains et de colts, des chaussures de clown, un nombre de jeux de dés et de cartes incalculables.

Ce qui ressortait de l'ensemble, flou et surchargé, c'était une impression de trouble. Peter en frissonna, persuadé que l'esprit qui avait décoré cet endroit ne pouvait être que malsain. L'unique porte de la pièce, en bois massif et décorée de chaînes d'or et d'argent clinquantes, l'appelait de plus belle. Alors qu'il s'y dirigeait d'un bon pas, ses pieds trébuchèrent sur le parquet. Il faillit tomber, se redressa au dernier moment, mais avisa un léger renflement sur le sol. Une latte était chancelante. Piqué de curiosité, il s'accroupit et révéla la petite cache creusée à même le sol.

Il y avait plusieurs objets dissimulés là. Encore des jeux de cartes, certains tachés de sang. Deux étranges armes de jets, qui ressemblaient à des boomerangs pourvus d'angles aigus. Un nécessaire à maquillage. Un morceau de tissu fluide, jaune d'un côté, noir de l'autre. Peter l'étira un peu, pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une cape. Une paire de gants violets et une bombe de peinture verte complétaient l'ensemble. Ce qui attira l'attention de Peter, plus que le reste, fut un écrin de velours noir. Poussé par l'instinct et la curiosité, il s'en saisit. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, révélant un collier de perles blanches. Les perles, nacrées, devaient être anciennes. Légèrement patinées par le temps, leur pureté accrochait irrémédiablement l'œil. Peter étudia le bijou une longue minute, appréciant la texture veloutée entre ses doigts. Il s'apprêtait à tout remettre à sa place lorsque des pas, au dehors, le firent sursauter.

Peu désireux de se faire prendre en plein délit de… - de quoi d'ailleurs, de visite inopinée ? – par l'être possiblement dangereux qui régnait sur cet antre, il sonda la pièce à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Dans la précipitation, il fourra le collier de perles dans sa poche et repositionna sommairement la latte. Faute de plus original, il se rua vers le lit, rampant sur le parquet pour s'y faufiler, invisible, le cœur battant. Une clé tourna dans la porte une seconde après qu'il ait atteint son objectif. Une voix aux accents entêtants chantonnait un air qui lui était inconnu. Peter, immobile sous le lit, se figea et retint sa respiration. La tête posée à plat par terre, il vit une paire de chaussures noires traverser la pièce. Le grincement d'une porte lui apprit qu'on ouvrait un placard et qu'on farfouillait allégrement dedans.

\- Parfait, commenta le visiteur. Avec-ca, on devrait s'en sortir.

Peter reconnut sans aucun doute possible le bruit d'une arme à feu que l'on charge. Il se glaça, tendu comme la corde d'un arc, une perle de sueur glacée roulant le long de sa tempe.

Les lieux, le type, sa voix, sa passion pour les objets étranges ou dangereux : l'aura dégagée par l'ensemble était pétrifiante. Les pas s'éloignèrent quelque peu. Peter entendit le son régulier d'une bouteille d'eau qu'on vide, puis un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de son visiteur, un rire inquiétant.

Alors, l'homme reprit la direction de la porte, sortit, ferma à clé derrière lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Peter refusa l'idée de sortir de son abri.

Lorsqu'il s'y résolut, il abandonna l'idée de la porte, fermée à clé de l'extérieur. Il se dirigea plutôt vers l'unique fenêtre creusée dans la mansarde. Il se hissa souplement sur le toit, ravi de retrouver l'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage. Les lumières de la ville prenaient le relais du soleil, mince ligne rougeoyante derrière l'horizon formé par une série de buildings. Peter se trouvait au dernier étage d'un immeuble mal entretenu, de cinq ou six étages maximum. Il désescalada l'ensemble, avec l'agilité de la créature qui l'avait mordu bien des années plus tôt.

C'est avec bonheur qu'il gagna le sol et inspira profondément l'air frais et pollué. Seulement, alors, il prit conscience de la situation. La ligne de gratte-ciel au loin de lui disait fichtrement rien.

Il fit quelques pas au hasard, déboussolé, rejoignant rapidement une artère principale. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Ni les grandes sculptures plantées sur les trottoirs, ni les boutiques qui fermaient tranquillement leurs stores, ni les noms de rue. Désabusé, il attrapa son Starkphone d'une main, composant le numéro de l'appartement. Aucune tonalité ne résonna dans l'appareil. Rien. Peter tenta d'autres numéros, même celui des urgences. Rien.

Une légère angoisse s'installa au creux de son ventre. Il attrapa la première personne qu'il croisa dans la rue, une étudiante avec un casque sur les oreilles. Dérangée, elle le foudroya du regard.

\- On est ou, ici ? lui demanda Peter, d'une voix pressée et inquiète qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

La jeune femme lui offrit un regard méprisant.

\- On est dans la vieille ville. C'est quoi le…

\- La vieille ville de quelle ville, insista Peter, la retenant par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque, énervée.

\- De Gotham, ducon. T'es taré toi, tu t'es échappé d'Arkham ?

C'est en fouillant sa mémoire pour se rendre compte que ces noms ne lui disaient absolument rien que Peter comprit que Wade avait merdé. Avait _vraiment_ merdé.

* * *

Wade resta un instant immobile, stupéfié.

Peter venait de se volatiliser. Purement et simplement. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas inquiété outre mesure. Mais nous n'étions pas « en temps normal ». Car en « temps normal », le stabilisateur de coordonnées spatio-temporelles fonctionnait. Et là, il était loin de fonctionner. Autrement dit, Peter pouvait avoir atterri n'importe où, n'importe quand. A 70 %, dans un océan ou une mer.

Wade avait très bien saisi l'ampleur du désastre. D'autant que Peter avait lâché le boitier au moment du décollage. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de retour. Wade savait le risque encouru, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait ramener le gamin. Et pour ça, il n'y avait pas trois-cent solutions… Wade attrapa à pleines mains le boîtier, frôla le bouton, et disparut à son tour.

En priant de ne pas se retrouver au beau milieu de l'Atlantique.

Ce que Wade ignorait, en revanche, c'était la différence d'écoulement du temps entre l'endroit d'où il était parti – Manhattan, et l'endroit où il allait arriver. Deux univers semblables mais différents, situés dans des courants temporels radicalement éloignés. Autrement dit, même si Wade appuya sur le bouton une minute à peine après son binôme, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que pour celui-ci, une semaine déjà s'était écoulée. Et il s'en passe, des choses, en une semaine à Gotham…

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette petite introduction… Alors, soyez honnêtes. A partir de quelle phrase vous l'avez vu venir gros comme une maison ? Quel a été votre premier indice ? Et surtout… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ! Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	26. Chapter 26

**Coucou mes chous ! Ça roule ? Merci pour vos petits mots, on va battre un record sur cette fic je le sens ! Vous êtes nombreux à avoir deviné ce qui se tramait dans le chapitre précédant… Voici donc la suite ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours. Je vous fais des bisous !**

* * *

 **Artemis : merci pour tes reviews ! Effectivement, faut arrêter les compliments, c'est mauvais pour la taille de mes chevilles… Mais j'apprécie, j'apprécie :p**

 **PF : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Je trouvais que le mélange DC/MARVEL faisait une très bonne hérésie =D**

 **Guest 1 : Merci pour cet enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ! Tu auras les réponses à tes questions en partie dans ce chapitre… J'espère que ça te satisfera =D**

 **Guest 2 : peut-être que Peter l'aurait vu sans maquillage en effet, on ne saura jamais ! :K ET puis, moi je trouve ça très classe, naturel et sain d'esprit, d'avoir une peluche chauve-souris… C'est trop mignon une chauve-souris en vrai *-***

* * *

 **Cercle 6.2**

* * *

Peter titubait, la main pressée contre la blessure sur son ventre. La lame avait fort heureusement ripé, et plutôt que de lui taillader les intestins, elle s'était contentée d'ouvrir sa peau sur dix bon centimètres. Une entaille nette mais peu profonde, qui saignait tout de même abondement. Le sang traversait son tee-shirt et s'écoulait entre ses doigts crispés.

Il serra les dents, accélérant le rythme. Il n'était pas passé loin, cette fois-ci, et maintenant que le plus difficile était derrière lui et qu'il se savait plus ou moins hors de danger pour l'instant, un profond désespoir l'envahit. Il ne sortirait jamais de cette galère. Coincé dans ce monde, seul, avec une bande de tarés aux trousses.

Tournant à l'angle d'une rue, il vérifia que ses poursuivants avaient bien cessé leur traque. Rassuré, il gagna en claudiquant le squat où il avait rassemblé quelques menus objets. Deux fusils récupérés sur les corps inconscients de ceux qui le poursuivaient, un peu de monnaie et du doliprane.

Il se glissa dans l'immeuble désaffecté, ignorant l'odeur rance d'urine et d'eau de javel, caractéristique du crack, ce dérivé de cocaïne qu'il avait bien connu fut un temps. Les graffitis sur les murs gris composaient une tapisserie floue et multicolore. Il grimaça en grimpant les escaliers, la douleur irradiant de son bas ventre. Enfin parvenu à la petite chambre où dormaient trois autres réfugiés, il se laissa glisser contre un mur, attrapa son sac et en sortit une bouteille d'eau. Il but de longues gorgées, sa main gauche toujours appuyée contre l'estafilade.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer sa respiration et accepter l'idée d'ôter les doigts pour contempler l'ampleur du désastre.

\- Merde merde merde…

Mauvaise idée. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, et son mode de vie des dix derniers jours l'avait affaibli. Peu dormir, peu manger, courir pour fuir ses poursuivants, se battre parfois… Il frissonna longuement et pria pour ne pas avoir de la fièvre.

La fatigue s'abattit sur lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi panser sa blessure, il fallait qu'il mange, il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit… Mais la force l'avait abandonné. Une douce torpeur le berçait, l'appelant de sa voix mélodieuse vers un sommeil qui risquait de lui être fatal.

Il commençait à lâcher prise lorsqu'une ombre se dessina dans le couloir face à lui, le poussant à attraper l'arme la plus proche, le réveillant subitement.

Lorsque Wade entra dans la pièce comme une furie, Peter resta immobile, ahuri, les mains toujours serrées autour de l'arme. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser. Déjà, Wade s'accroupissait à côté de lui, détaillant la blessure à son côté.

\- Wade ? bredouilla Peter, qui n'en revenait pas. C'est bien toi ?

\- Non connard, en fait je suis un artichaut géant déguisé en mercenaire.

\- Un artichaut ? Pourquoi un artichaut?

\- Attend, on va t'arranger ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, et oubliant cette histoire d'artichaut, Wade ouvrit une petite mallette qu'il tenait d'une main.

Peter crut halluciner en découvrant un nécessaire de premier secours. Alors que Wade découpait le tee-shirt tout autour de sa blessure, il se pinça discrètement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le mercenaire désinfecta le tout avec de l'alcool, provoquant chez son patient une grimace de douleur.

\- Je te demanderais bien si t'as peur des aiguilles, mais vu ton passif, ce serait cynique…

\- Je ne comprends rien, bredouilla Peter, les yeux papillonnant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher pardi !

\- T'en a mis du temps !

\- J'ai appuyé une minute après toi ! Sauf que les coordonnées spatio-temporelles étaient mauvaises. Bref. Ne bouge pas ou je vais faire un jeu de massacre.

Peter détourna les yeux alors que Wade rapprochait les lèvres de sa blessure à l'aide d'une aiguille. Il fit seize points, puis appliqua une compresse sur le tout.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda Peter, touchant avec précaution le pansement.

Wade lui tapa sur les mains pour l'empêcher d'abimer son travail.

\- Toi tu m'expliques ! Rétorqua l'autre. Pourquoi quand j'arrive ici, j'apprends en moins d'une heure que la moitié de la pègre locale te cours après ?! Ça a été tellement facile de te trouver mon pote, j'ai mis que quatre jours alors que la ville est immense. Heureusement que je connais ton goût en matière de squats. Alors, qui-est ce que t'as fâché ?

Peter remis les éléments récents en ordre dans sa mémoire.

\- C'est une longue histoire…

\- Résume, on n'a pas le temps. Faut se casser d'ici.

\- On peut se téléporter à l'abri ?

\- Nope. Figure toi que j'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon bricolage, j'étais trop occupé à te retrouver pour te sauver les miches. ENCORE.

Wade passa un bras derrière les épaules de Peter et l'aida à se relever. Les jambes faibles, le jeune homme tenait difficilement debout. Cependant, sentant l'urgence de la situation, il prit sur lui. Claudiquant tous deux, ils quittèrent ce lieu de déchéance.

\- Je te raconte en chemin, alors.

* * *

\- Pour faire court, j'ai atterri dans la piaule d'un type louche. J'ai fouillé un peu, il est revenu, j'ai flippé, je me suis planqué sous son lit. Il est reparti, moi aussi, sauf que j'ai embarqué un truc à lui au passage. J'étais à peine sorti depuis une heure dans ce monde de fou que sept abrutis me tombaient sur le dos, j'ai couru comme un malade pour les semer. Et depuis, ça n'en finit plus. J'ai plein de groupes qui me courent après. Des voyous, leur chef c'est un genre de clown schizophrène. Mais pas que. Aussi un genre de transformiste local, un type taré habillé tout en noir avec un masque, une super bagnole, et qui se bat trop bien. Je crois que c'est à cause du truc que j'ai volé sans faire exprès.

Wade leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment on peut voler un truc sans faire exprès ?

\- Tu m'as demandé la version courte !

\- Bref. C'est quoi ce que tu lui as choppé ? Tu ne veux pas lui rendre ?

\- Ben si je veux ! Sauf que là excuse-moi, les gars m'attendaient avec un lance grenade. Un lance grenade bordel, ils n'avaient pas l'air prêts à négocier ! Faudrait que je retrouve son adresse, je lui enverrai par la poste avec un mot d'excuse…

\- Et c'est quoi alors ? Piaffa Wade, que le suspens tuait sur place.

La nuit était tombée sur Gotham. Le quartier, peu reluisant, s'animait. Des dames de petites vertus et leurs clients, des pourvoyeurs de substances illicites, des parieurs attablés aux tables de cabarets douteux… Tout un petit monde noir, et sale, et corrompu. Peter farfouilla dans sa poche pour en extraire le collier. La lumière pâle d'un lampadaire rutila sur les perles, et Wade s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Un collier ? Un collier de perles ? Un c… Attend, tu saurais me décrire le type a qui tu l'as volé ?

\- Je t'ai dit, un genre de clown dégueulasse ! En violet et vert, qui se maquille la tronche ! Et il a de sacrées cicatrices. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Wade portait son masque, mais en dessous, il blanchit et menaça de s'étrangler.

\- Nan… Tu te fous de ma gueule…

\- Mais non trop pas ! Tu sais qui c'est ? Et le gars avec la voix super grave qui se prend pour une chauve-souris ?

Wade secoua Peter par l'épaule, transcendé.

\- Meeeeeeec ! Me dit pas que tu t'es mis à dos le putain de Joker, ET le putain de batman ! Les deux en même temps ? Oh mon dieu on va crever…

Il accéléra le rythme. Peter claudiqua à ses côtés, n'en menant pas large.

\- Mais quoi ?! Je ne comprends rien ! On est ou d'abord, c'est quoi ce délire, pourquoi tout le monde veut me tuer ?

\- J'en reviens pas, poursuivit Wade, qui parlait plus tout seul qu'à quelqu'un. Cet abruti a volé le collier de Martha au Joker, qui avait lui-même dû le voler à Batman. Et maintenant les deux nous courent au cul. Tu ne pouvais pas au moins en avoir un des deux de ton côté, hein, t'aimes la difficulté, espèce d'enfoiré !

\- Wade ! s'écria Peter, lassé d'être dépassé par les évènements. Je touche ton putain de boitier et je me retrouve ici sans rien capter, tu m'expliques ?

\- Ok, mais je fais la version courte moi aussi soupira l'homme en rouge et noir.

Wade s'engouffrait dans un bar miteux à la devanture peu engageante. Ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil en cuir défoncé au fond du bâtiment, et le patron leur ramena bientôt deux bières au goût acre et un plateau de fromage et de charcuterie grasse. Peter mangea comme un affamé.

\- C'est un genre d'univers parallèle, ok ? Ce n'est pas chez nous, y'a aucun de nos potes ici. C'est la Terre, mais pas celle qu'on connaît. Et ici aussi il y a des supers héros, et des supers vilains. Le type en chauvesouris c'est un héros. Enfin c'est un beau connard des fois aussi, mais il chasse les méchants. Et l'autre c'est son pire ennemi. Un clown sado-maso qui contrôle une grande partie de la pègre. Et t'as fâché les deux. Autrement dit on va mourir.

\- Je vais mourir souligna Peter. Toi tu ne peux pas.

Wade s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Une musique country débuta dans l'établissement, occupant le silence. Peter méditait l'ensemble de ces nouvelles informations. Cette histoire d'univers parallèle le laissait dubitatif, mais ça expliquait pourquoi il était dans une ville dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et pourquoi les maniaques qui lui courraient après lui étaient complètement inconnus.

\- Du coup on fait quoi ? Finit-il par demander d'une petite voix.

Wade réfléchit un instant, enfournant un demi-saucisson dans son gosier.

\- Il me faut au moins trois jours tranquille et un peu de matos pour bricoler la ceinture.

Il pointa du doigt son torse, et la ceinture à laquelle pendait le boîtier responsable de leurs malheurs.

\- C'est mort, soupira Peter. Le maximum que j'ai eu de tranquillité c'est douze heures. Ils sont du genre hargneux, autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Faut qu'on fasse amende honorable, au moins auprès de l'un des deux, suggéra Wade. De toute façon, si on se met l'un dans la poche, l'autre devient notre ennemi. C'est obligatoire. Faut rendre le collier, mais à qui… Le propriétaire ou le voleur ?

\- Honnêtement, le voleur a l'air taré commenta Peter. Si on est contre lui, il est capable de nous découper en rondelles.

\- C'est clair, approuva Wade. Par contre Batman, normalement, il ne tue pas ses ennemis. C'est moins dangereux dans ce sens-là.

Peter soupira, repu. Il se lécha les doigts et but une longue gorgée de bière.

\- Ok. Donc on trouve le joker, on lui rend son collier et on le supplie de nous laisser en vie ?

\- Ouais. Et s'il ne veut pas on lui casse la gueule.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Peter sourit. Il avait un mal de chien au côté droit et il risquait à tout instant de se prendre une volée de balles en pleine tête.

Mais Wade était là, et l'adrénaline aussi.

Le jeu recommençait.

* * *

La première grenade souffla l'ensemble des baies vitrées sales du bar. La seconde fit exploser le miroir et les bouteilles derrière le comptoir, mais le bruit était couvert par les hurlements des clients et des promeneurs. Tous se ruaient dehors, tentaient de fuir l'endroit de l'attaque, mais le déluge de balles qui s'abattait sur eux les força, pour la plupart, à se jeter au sol en priant.

Une douzaine de voyous masqués par des cagoules arrosaient le bar à l'aide de fusils d'assaut. Peter et Wade s'étaient réfugiés derrière leurs fauteuils.

Soudain, le silence se fit. Une voix gutturale et teintée d'ironie s'éleva à travers les débris de l'établissement :

\- Je cherche un voleur… Où es-tu petit ? Ne m'oblige pas à raser complètement cette ville pour te retrouver…

Peter et Wade échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce fut Wade qui agit.

Il leva les mains au-dessus du siège en criant :

\- Stop ! Ok, on se rend ! Je vais sortir de là, mais ne me tirez pas dessus, ok ? On veut discuter !

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua l'autre d'une voix traînante.

Peter farfouilla dans sa poche et tendit le collier de perles à son ami. Wade inspira profondément avant de se redresser. Il capta les regards alentours, tous surpris, terrifiés.

Il fit à peine quelques pas à découvert que le clown, juché à l'intérieur d'un 4*4 sur le trottoir, donnait l'ordre à travers la fenêtre ouverte :

\- Tuez-le.

Une nouvelle rafale cingla les lieux, et Wade protégea juste sa tête derrière ses mains.

\- Bordel à queue ! cria-t-il. Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir, vous gâchez juste des munitions !

L'assistance toute entière, les truands encagoulés, le Joker, le tenancier et les clients, personne n'en revint.

Wade leva une main dans l'air, bien visible. Le trou laissé par une balle se rebouchait tranquillement. A l'identique des huit autres blessures laissées par les balles de leurs agresseurs. Le mercenaire jurait et grimaçait de douleur. Sans pour autant paraître le moins du monde diminué.

\- Visez la tête ! Ordonna le Joker, vaguement ennuyé par ce retournement de situation.

Deadpool soupira, résigné.

\- Vous abusez, ça fait super mal… Et ça fait peur aux voix dans mon cerveau…

Et déjà, plusieurs projectiles défonçaient les os de son crâne, le propulsant en arrière.

\- Gnnn… Gnn…

Le Joker en personne n'y croyait pas. Il ouvrit la portière, quitta son véhicule.

Il parada gaiment dans le lieu dévasté, frappant du bout du pied dans les verres qui avaient roulé çà et là, une langue râpeuse pourléchant les contours de sa bouche monstrueuse.

\- Incroyable, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de Wade.

Ce dernier secouait la tête, se redressait déjà, sonné.

\- Je suis sûr que ça me grille des neurones à chaque fois, chevrota-t-il.

Le chef de leurs adversaires l'étudia une longue minute, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Une lueur nouvelle animait ses yeux déments.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Pool. Dead pool.

\- Monsieur Pool. Appelez-moi J. Vous vouliez discuter ?

\- Ouais, exact, J. Vous avez une drôle de manière de discuter d'ailleurs.

D'un geste de la main, le super-vilain ordonna la dispersion de ses hommes qui s'engouffrèrent dans plusieurs véhicules.

\- J'ai mon complice là-bas. Faut pas me le tuer, gronda Wade. En plus il a des genre de talents spéciaux, comme moi.

\- Promis, sourit le joker. Je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre, vous et moi.

Peter sortit de sa planque, le visage livide. La blessure à son flanc s'était rouverte.

\- Il a une sale tête, votre ami, commenta le Joker alors que Peter s'approchait d'eux. On pourra le rafistoler, si nous parvenons à un accord…

\- Un accord ? qui a parlé d'accord ?

Un immense rire lui répondit.

\- J'ai une proposition qui va vous plaire, monsieur Pool…

Il fit une petite révérence, s'inclinant outrageusement et indiqua la portière de sa voiture. Bientôt, ils s'asseyaient tout trois dans le 4*4, Wade soutenant Peter qui dodelinait de la tête.

* * *

 **Alors, ça va toujours ? =)**

 **Si vous vous ennuyez, j'ai commencé un recueil de drabbles sur Avengers! Ça s'appelle " Demain dès l'aube", allez viens, on est bien!**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut mes choupinous. Ça roule ? Voici la suite du programme à Gotham ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Clem : merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que niveau timing, on est pas mal, je n'avais même pas calculé par rapport à la sortie de suicide squad mais ca tombe bien =D**

 **Auralena** **: merci pour ton petit mot ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! Pour moi les vacances c'est loin, ça fait déjà cinq semaines que j'ai repris le boulot… Dur dur la vie d'adulte ! =D Des bisous !**

 **PF : Arf, je sais pas, moi aussi j'aurais peut-être fais ce choix, car a priori le joker hésitera pas à te tuer si tu es en travers de son chemin, alors que le bat te mettra juste en prison :p enfin, dans tous les cas, s'ils étaient moins débiles ils se seraient surtout jamais retrouvés dans cette situation xD**

 **Guest (17 aout) Désoléeeee pour l'attente, c'est dur en ce moment, la vraie vie me rattrape, et quand j'ai cinq minutes je préfère jouer à overwatch xD Jette moi des pierres, vas-y, je le mérite *-***

* * *

 **Cercle 6.3**

* * *

Il marchait tant bien que mal, ses pas lourds, traînants, tremblants. Sa respiration était sifflante, comme si la blessure à son flanc lui avait en fait percé un poumon, l'empêchant de gonfler sa cage thoracique.

Partout, c'était le noir. Le noir sous ses pieds, devant ses yeux, dans son esprit. De vagues lueurs verdâtres éclairaient parfois les lieux, ce chemin boueux au milieu d'une forêt sans âge. La pâle fluorescence, parfois, se reflétait sur ses doigts, et ses doigts étaient pourpres, tachés de sang.

Peter regarda rapidement derrière lui, mais l'obscurité lui interdisait l'information. Il sentait le souffle de l'autre sur ses talons, il entendait les branches craquer juste à côté de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir, pas le voir…

Soudain, un choc dans son dos, le chant des sirènes au loin, et le grand homme moqueur qui l'étrangle, le presse contre un arbre maladif. L'écorce râpe son dos, alors que les doigts d'Ajax écrasent sa trachée, l'empêchent de respirer. La silhouette maudite, droite et fière, un sourire pendu aux lèvres, le domine de toute sa hauteur, se presse contre lui, murmure des choses obscènes à ses oreilles alors que la vie l'abandonne. Et toujours, cette emprise infernale sur sa gorge…

Peter se débat, il griffe, il bouge contre le magnolia noir et mourant, mais rien ne parvint à stopper Ajax, ni même à faire disparaître ce sourire insupportable de son visage.

\- W… Wade…

* * *

\- W…Wade…

\- Ton ami t'appelle.

Le mercenaire quitta la chaise qu'il occupait pour se diriger vers le lit où reposait Peter.

Le Joker avait pris soin de lui installer une perfusion et de le tenir au chaud, après l'avoir fait raccommoder convenablement. Wade s'assit sur le bord du canapé ou gisait son ami, porta une main au front ruisselant de Peter qui gémissait dans son sommeil, le visage crispé d'une grimace douloureuse.

\- Il est brûlant, constata-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le Joker, affalé sur une chaise en équilibre précaire sur ses deux pattes arrière et les pieds sur la table, passa une main dans ses cheveux filasse teintés de vert.

\- C'est normal. Les types que j'embauche aiment bien recouvrir leur lame de substances toxiques.

\- Il va mourir ?

La voix de Wade était plate et masquait toute émotion.

Le Joker haussa une épaule.

\- Il doit prendre le contrepoison pendant vingt et un jour. Je lui en ai administré aujourd'hui, comme preuve de ma bonne volonté. Et je lui donnerais le reste en temps voulu, car je suis persuadé que nous allons réussir à nous entendre. Pas vrai ?

Wade se mordit la langue.

Le 4*4 les avait amenés dans ce que le propriétaire des lieux avait décrit comme « l'une de ses nombreuses planques ». Cet endroit était radicalement différent de la chambre dans laquelle il avait débarqué quelques jours plus tôt.

Dans une tour de bureaux, la vaste pièce était flambant neuve, le parquet rouge ciré, les moulures au plafond époussetées, les plinthes en chrome impeccables. Une large table en verre occupait le centre de la pièce, et, plus loin, se tenait un espace de vie ou se détendaient quelques hommes. Certains fouillaient dans un frigo, d'autres disputaient une partie de baby-foot enragée, d'autres encore faisaient une petite sieste dans les fauteuils de cuir.

L'homme qui lui faisait face paraissait déplacé dans ce contexte de sobriété et d'élégance. Le visage blafard, maquillée à outrance de vert et de violet, les cheveux sales et emmêlés, passés à la bombe de peinture verte, du rouge à lèvre mal étalé qui avait copieusement débordé sur ses joues pourvues de cicatrices…

\- Alors, repris le Joker. Discutons. De quoi a tu besoin, mon ami Pool ?

\- De quelques jours de tranquillité pour réparer mon matos. Et de repartir vivant, avec mon pote.

\- Et de quel matos parlons nous ?

En lui expliquant le principe de la ceinture de téléportation, Deadpool sut qu'il commettait une erreur. Cependant, il n'était pas en position de force, et ses options demeuraient cruellement limitées. Une lueur de convoitise s'alluma dans les yeux du clown.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Wade haussa une épaule.

\- Je te ferais bien une démonstration, mais je te l'ai dit, elle est incomplète, et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver coincé ailleurs sans pouvoir revenir ici.

Le Joker claqua des doigts, interpellant un homme à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Jo, viens par ici.

Un grand échelas se leva piteusement du siège où il s'endormait. Il s'approcha, hésitant, probablement terrifié par son étrange patron.

\- Montre-moi sur lui, exigea le Joker.

Deadpool haussa une épaule, et déposa le petit boitier sur la table.

\- Vas-y, presse le bouton.

Lorsque son homme eut purement et simplement disparut devant lui, le Joker éclata d'un rire incontrôlable. Renversé sur sa chaise, il se frottait les yeux pour en chasser des larmes.

\- Bien, bien… Ils vous faut donc quelques jours de tranquillité. Et le contrepoison de Peter, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, grimaça Wade.

De nouveau subitement sérieux, le Joker fit retomber lourdement sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds, ses coudes sur la table, ses mains jointes en une posture de négociation typique.

\- Et maintenant, on parle de ce que moi je veux.

\- Et tu veux quoi ?

\- Déjà, un de tes gadgets. Je pourrais en avoir l'utilité. Je te fournirais le matériel, bien sûr.

Wade frissonna en imaginant le fou armé d'un téléporteur.

\- D'accord.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Vous allez m'aider.

\- T'aider à quoi ?

Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres abîmées.

\- Nous allons tuer le Batman.

* * *

\- On ne travaille pas gratuitement.

La voix faible de Peter les obligea à se retourner. L'araignée s'était à moitié redressée dans le sofa, pâle comme la mort et les yeux fiévreux, mais son ton et son rictus étaient résolus.

Le regard du Joker se durcit. Peter développa :

\- En échange des quelques jours de protection, on va vous fabriquer une ceinture. Par contre, pour votre petite gueguerre entre tarés, considérez que vous devez nous embaucher.

Agacé, le clown leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Wade et Peter échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Nous, on est des mercenaires. On veut de l'argent.

Les yeux de leur interlocuteur s'agrandirent de surprise, avant qu'il ne pouffe de rire.

\- Ah, de l'argent… Si ce n'est que ça, conclut-il, avec un vague geste de la main. Aidez-moi à capturer le Bat, et je vous couvrirais de ces morceaux de papier auxquels vous attachez tant de valeurs.

Wade s'étira comme un chat, fatigué de devoir rester assis sagement.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ne me dit pas que toi tu travailles gratuitement ?

\- Ce n'est pas à propos d'argent, susurra le dément. C'est à propos de faire passer un message…

 **Cool, j'adore cette punchline !**

 _Il est badass quand même. Enfin, la phrase était mieux en VO…_

 **Du coup c'est le Joker de Ledger ?**

 _Franchement c'aurait pu être celui de Leto, c'est d'actualité…_

\- Ah vous êtes de retour, vous…

\- Oui ? répondit le joker, curieux.

\- Non, je parle aux voix dans ma tête. Bon, ok alors. On a un deal. Une ceinture et un rapt, contre le contrepoison, un moyen de rentrer chez nous… Et un gros paquet de pognon.

Ils se serrèrent longuement la main.

* * *

Peter reprit des forces deux jours Durant. Déjà, il se portait mieux, pouvait marcher en grimaçant, mais sentait la fatigue revenir en fin de journée. Toujours est-il qu'il se tenait debout, adossé contre un mur, pour la seconde partie des négociations.

Le Joker avait eu l'amabilité de leur laisser le loft. Douze de ses hommes le gardaient en permanence. Enfin, douze à l'intérieur même de l'appartement. A l'extérieur, il devait y en avoir plus.

\- Le temps file, mes amis, commenta laconiquement le Joker qui sirotait un mojito, allongé paresseusement sur le canapé. Il nous faut élaborer une stratégie.

Wade haussa une épaule.

\- Bah, on va chercher Batman, on le défonce, on te le livre. C'est ça en général, notre stratégie…

Le clown grogna, comme agacé par la remarque déplaisante d'un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Merci, Monsieur Pool, mais vous oubliez un détail. Il nous manque un élément cruel de l'intrigue : l'identité de Batman.

Ce fut au tour de Wade de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement ? Si c'est que ça, moi je sais qui c'est hein, Batman…

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Le Joker s'était redressé dans son divan, ses hommes de main s'étaient subitement rapprochés, pour l'entourer plus sûrement.

\- Rho, allez quoi, les gars… Faites pas genre… TOUT LE MONDE sait que c'est Bruce Wayne, merde ! Soyez un peu physionomistes !

Cette fois-ci, le clown s'assit, dévisageant ses invités avec insistance. On devinait presque les engrenages s'imbriquer dans son cerveau, alors qu'il reliait différents indices collectés jusqu'à lors. Voyant Peter sujet à l'une des baisses de tension qui l'accompagnait depuis son empoisonnement, Wade lui indiqua poliment un club. L'araignée s'y résolut en silence, s'asseyant au milieu des coussins dorés. Le Joker finissait d'étudier cette remarque et demanda, presque poliment :

\- D'où tiens-tu cette information ?

\- Ben j'ai lu les comi… Euh, c'est compliqué. C'est un genre de super pouvoir toussa toussa.

\- Ça va avec l'immortalité ?

\- VOILA. Merci. Ça va avec l'immortalité.

 **Techniquement non, l'immortalité c'est tonton Ajax, et la conscience d'être un héros de BD c'est Loki...**

 _Oui bon, c'est pas le moment de chipoter! Tu nous vois lui expliquer tout ça? Lui dire qu'il existe qu'entre les mains des scénaristes et juste pour le plaisir des lecteurs? Vla le cassage d'ambiance assuré..._

Une lueur de convoitise s'alluma au fond des pupilles démentes. Déjà, les mains blanches tapotaient sur la table basse, à la recherche de plans et conjectures. Wade entreprit de se glisser derrière le dossier de Peter pour lui masser les épaules, dans l'indifférence générale.

\- Bien, bien… Je le savais, au fond de moi… Il était dans la liste des dix suspects… Tu ne me mentirais pas, hein ?... Non bien sûr, pas lorsque j'ai la vie de ton ami entre mes mains… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la batcave, et…

Wade soupira.

\- Ah ouais. Non mais en fait ça aussi je sais c'est où.

Ses mains lui furent presque arrachées du dos de Peter. La bouche du Joker s'écrasa sur sa joue, alors qu'il l'entraînait dans une danse de la victoire.

* * *

 **Allez, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite des aventures à Gotham... Bon sinon, je vous avais parlé de cette fic originale que je compte publier sur fictionpress? Alors sachez que ça avance pas mal, j'ai déjà 55 pages word, mais je vais encore travailler dessus avant de commencer à la publier. En attendant, je vous donne le titre, si ça vous intéressé! Ça s'appellera _La cité des Insoumis._**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut mes cobayes!**

 **En route pour la dernière partie de ce cercle, et puis ensuite, un petit interlude avant la dernière ligne droite!**

 **Guest : Wah, merci pour tes encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !**

 **Little :Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé Leto, mais j'ai détesté tout le reste du film… Dommage qu'on le voit aussi peut, c'était prometteur ! Et puis c'est impossible de comparer les deux, y'en a qui est le perso principal de son film, et l'autre a que 10 minutes d'apparition à l'écran…**

 **Le poussin fou : Comment ça taré ? J'avoue, ils ont ce point commun ! J'ai eu peur au début de ta review, j'ai cru que tu parlais de l'auteur =D**

 **Artemis : C'est vrai qu'il faut mieux le voir de bonne humeur je pense, au risque de faire le frais de son courroux… Dans le doute, autant qu'il se marre =D**

 **Skaelds deco : Merci pour ce petit mot ! (j'imagien que tu as un compte en fait, cela dit c'est trop tard j'ai commencé à taper cette réponse ici xD) C'est vrai que J est un super perso, j'ai lu de très bonnes fics dessus. Peut-être un jour, quand je n'aurais plus 10.000 projets en cours :p**

* * *

 **Cercle 6.4**

* * *

\- Je sais pas mec, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Donner une ceinture de téléportation à l'autre taré ? Il m'a l'air bien assez dangereux comme ça… File-moi le voltmètre.

Wade tendit l'appareil à Peter, les coudes posés sur la table, la tête affalée sur ses poings.

\- Tu sais qu'il fait probablement surveiller le loft ?

\- Je m'en fous, grinça l'araignée, reliant plusieurs fils à l'appareil avant de le régler. Il sait que je ne l'aime pas de toute manière.

\- Tu pourrais essayer d'être plus sympa avec lui quand même. J'ai pas envie de me prendre une grenade dans le cul.

Une série de petits bips arrachèrent un soupir à Peter, qui repoussa son bazar au centre de la table.

Il se massa les tempes, étudiant soigneusement le nuage de composants électroniques qui l'entouraient.

\- Bon, il ne manque plus grand-chose.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre autour de la magnifique table d'ébène qui trônait au centre du salon, les deux amis prenaient leur mal en patience.

Dix jours déjà qu'ils vivaient ici, aux frais du Joker, se faisant livrer pizzas, outils et appareils de mesure quasiment quotidiennement. Ils étaient proches du but. Il ne restait plus qu'un léger détail que les deux complices voulaient régler absolument avant d'annoncer leur réussite au Joker : empêcher la ceinture de téléportation de voyager d'un univers à l'autre, comme cela venait d'être le cas. Il faut dire que Peter ne tenait pas à voir le clown psychotique débarquer chez eux.

\- Métastase me manque, soupira Wade, posant sa joue contre la table.

\- Et pas ta meuf ?

\- Ouais… Si, aussi. Mais moins que Métastase. En plus le pauvre, tout seul à la maison… C'est horrible.

\- T'inquiètes, il s'est probablement transformé en araignée et il bouffe tous les moustiques de la maison.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais. N'empêche. Il va nous faire la gueule quand on va rentrer…

\- Si on rentre.

Le son distinctif d'une clé tournant dans la porte d'entrée les arracha à leur conversation.

Précédé de deux gorilles, et suivi de deux autres, le Joker apparut.

Elégamment vêtu d'un beau costume vert sombre, il avait retouché son maquillage pour l'occasion.

\- Comment vont mes poussins ? Tonna-t-il, attrapant Wade par l'épaule, ignorant royalement le regard meurtrier que ce geste lui valut de la part de Peter.

\- Tranquille pépouze. C'est un peu lassant d'être enfermé, mais bon, rétorqua le mercenaire.

Le Joker leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

\- Question de sécurité. Mais on va sortir bientôt.

D'un petit geste, il indiqua Peter à l'un de ses gardes du corps. L'homme posa une mallette sur la table pour en sortir une seringue, et Peter, habitué, tendit son bras.

Le contrepoison circula dans ses veines, lui procurant une douce sensation de chaleur et bien-être. Il soupira d'aise.

\- On aura fini ce soir, expliqua Wade en désignant les deux ceintures en construction.

\- Parfait. Car ce soir, on passe à l'action.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent.

Le moment était donc venu.

Le moment de surpasser le batman.

* * *

 _Quand même mec, c'est Batman, pas Jo le clodo, je suis pas sûr que notre stratégie soit suffisante…_

 **Notre stratégie c'est toujours la même et ça marche ! On fonce dans le tas et puis voilà.**

 _Ouais mais là quoi… batman… Ça rend timide, je pourrais lui demander un autographe tu crois ? Han, je le sens mal, on va se faire rétamer…_

 **Mais ta gueule… C'est juste un humain normal, son seul pouvoir c'est d'être méga blindé. Un peu comme notre Stark national. On va le défoncer.**

 _Ouais mais attend… On a aucun plan, genre juste on l'attend et tout, c'est totalement nul, ça marchera jamais._

 **Bon, écoute ma poule. Je te rappelle que dans un comics on a défoncé les Avengers, - Hulk compris-, les 4 fantastiques, Spidey et Wolvie, le tout en moins de vingt pages. Alors RELAX.**

 _…. Mouais. T'as pas tort. Et puis après tout, on est accompagné d'un clown monomaniaque et d'une araignée en phase de desintox… Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal tourner?_

* * *

Bruce sentit, confusément, que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne possédait pas l'instinct surdéveloppé du jeune Parker. Il s'agissait simplement d'un vague pressentiment, diffus, dont il ne discernait pas bien les contours. Mettant cette légère paranoïa sur le compte de la fatigue liée à ses recherches incessantes, il n'était pas plus que ça sur ses gardes en garant l'audi au sous-sol de la bat-cave, à côté de toute une collection de voitures plus noires les unes que les autres.

Il approcha négligemment ses pupilles du scanner rétinien, appliqua ses doigts sur la reconnaissance digitale et laissa l'intelligence artificielle modéliser la forme de son visage. Les portes d'ouvrirent dans un léger bruit de surpression.

Bruce s'étira, fourbu. Il avait encore récolté quelques éraflures en poursuivant des hommes du Joker. Mais depuis dix jours, ses recherches ne menaient plus à rien. Silence radio : le prince du crime se faisait discret.

Il rejoignit rapidement la place forte, soulevant sur son passage quelques nuées de chauvesouris glapissant pour l'accueillir. Il se laissa tomber en face du poste de contrôle, sur une chaise de bureau en cuir épais, serrant les accoudoirs comme pour trouver du réconfort.

Ici, il se sentait chez lui. Les larges écrans d'ordinateurs, le ronronnement des processeurs, les vitrines pleines de souvenirs, les costumes exposés : toute la vérité au grand jour. Son regard fut attiré par une forme inhabituelle, au milieu du poste de contrôle. Son corps entier se crispa. Glissées au milieu des touches du clavier se dressaient trois cartes.

Un Joker, et deux valets.

\- Bonsoir batsy.

La voix, douce et mielleuse, avait de quoi provoquer un infarctus. Avec une lenteur calculée, Bruce se retourna, pour apercevoir sa Némésis dans l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés, son éternel sourire dément pendu aux lèvres.

A ses côtés se tenait un homme que Bruce ne connaissait pas, vêtu de rouge et noir, deux katanas sanglés dans le dos et un desert-eagle pointé dans sa direction.

\- Joker, grinça le milliardaire.

\- Bruce. C'est un plaisir de te voir enfin à découvert. Tu es très beau. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ?

 **Trop styléééééé !**

 _Attends mais nous aussi on pourrait grave le faire le « tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ? » ! On en a plein la gueule !_

 **Ouais ok, on le fera quand on sera rentrés à la maison. Allez, chut, je veux assister à ce grand moment.**

\- Je préférerais savoir comment tu as trouvé cet endroit, souligna la chauve-souris, faussement détendue.

\- Une longue histoire.

Les yeux du joker pétillaient. Il ne se lassait pas de scruter son interlocuteur, jusqu'à le rendre mal à l'aise. Théâtral, il accompagnait ses phrases de grands gestes de ses mains gantées de blanc. Bruce, sous couvert de se tenir à la chaise du poste de contrôle, recula de quelques pas.

\- T-t-t. Je serais toi mon petit Bruce, je m'abstiendrais de tout geste stupide. Vois-tu, tu oublies un paramètre…

Le clown laissa un instant la menace flotter entre eux. Puis il sourit :

\- Je suis venu avec _deux_ valets.

* * *

Bruce perçut la micro expression qui agita les traits de l'homme en rouge. Celui-ci leva les yeux. A peine. Une toute petite seconde, un soulèvement des pupilles vers le plafond.

Lentement, Bruce leva la tête.

\- Salut, toi.

Un jeune homme était accroché au plafond, comme s'il y était collé.

Bruce bondit en arrière pour s'abriter derrière la chaise et attraper le fusil à impulsion magnétique accroché sous la table.

Malheureusement pour lui, les reflexes des chauves-souris sont connus pour être bien inférieurs à ceux des araignées. Le justicier se retrouva bientôt englué dans plusieurs couches de toile épaisse, cloué sur place, les doigts à quelques centimètres à peine de l'arme.

Peter se laissa souplement retomber au sol, se frotta les mains et souleva un sourcil interrogateur en direction du joker.

\- Bon, ça c'est fait. On se casse, maintenant ?

* * *

Le Joker, bien sûr, refusa de les laisser « se casser » ainsi.

Une telle victoire, cela se fêtait. Bien entendu. C'est donc un Peter grognon et un Wade plus que motivé qui suivirent leur hôte, le soir-même, dans une salle très underground de Gotham city.

Le clown avait revêtu pour l'occasion un superbe costume blanc assorti d'une cravate d'or, élégant rappel de la teinte des lacets de ses baskets. Peter, lui, avait refusé les offres vestimentaires de Mister J, et s'était contenté d'un tee shirt noir sur son jean délavé. Comme seul accessoire, il portait sa mine boudeuse. Wade l'avait imité, à regret, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher d'emprunter à leur nouvel ami un sombrero magnifique, une pièce de collection délicieuse.

Ils descendaient à présent les marches menant à une cave entièrement restaurée et transformée pour l'occasion en salon de la pègre. Une musique sourde pulsait jusque dans la rue, perçant la nuit lourde du quartier. Lorsque le Joker, visiblement propriétaire des lieux, débarqua dans la salle principale bondée de monde, de néons fluorescents, et de vapeurs d'alcool, une nuée d'acclamations l'accueillit.

Il parada à travers la foule ramassée là, distribuant sourires ravageurs, gestes de la main et mots d'esprit par-dessus la musique surpuissante propulsée par un DJ noyé dans ses platines.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement comment cela arrivait, Peter se retrouva entraîné par la foule, on lui glissa un verre dans la main, une cigarette entre les lèvres, on le pressa sur la piste de danse, entre les invités se trémoussant.

De part et d'autre de la piste, des cages en fer retenaient des femmes et des hommes en petites tenues, enroulant leurs corps de manière suggestive autour de barres de pole-dance.

Peter, parfaitement sobre au milieu de cette foule endiablée et électrisée par l'arrivée du Joker, avait l'impression d'évoluer en plein rêve. Les couleurs, les odeurs, les formes... Quelques gorgées du cocktail entre ses mains le réchauffèrent.

Il y avait du beau monde, ici. Enfin, quand on aime le milieu de la pègre.

Le Joker ramena ses hôtes à lui, les entraînant dans un carré privé constitué de gros canapés en cuir noirs. Wade, surexcité, donnait des coups de coudes à Peter. « Regarde cette meuf déguisée en lapin ! Regarde ce gars qui danse sur la table! MATE MOI CETTE FONTAINE DE CHAMPAGNE MEC », et cætera.

Mister J, débouchant une bouteille à leur intention, leur présenta de loin le gratin réuni ici ce soir.

Peter analysa distraitement un type en costard et haut de forme, une belle rousse aux formes avantageuses vêtue d'une robe imitant du lierre –elle dansait langoureusement avec une femme moulée d'un costume en cuir, visiblement pour ressembler à un chat-. On apercevait aussi un type occupé à présenter ses talents de tireur en trouant une pomme posée sur la tête d'une danseuse dix mètres plus loin, des mafieux, des joueurs de cartes, un nombre incalculable d'hommes en costard, et même certaines créatures qui tenaient plus de l'animal que de l'homme, à moitié crocodile, ou quelque chose d'équivalent.

\- Beaucoup d'alliés, pas mal d'ennemis, commenta le Joker.

\- Et vous invitez vos ennemis à votre fête ? Souligna Peter, sirotant distraitement son verre.

Le Joker éclata de rire.

\- J'aime autant les avoir sous le coude, pour les surveiller. Et puis, ce soir, nous partageons tous la même victoire.

Il monta sur la table, attirant l'attention d'un cri puisant :

\- Le Batman ne nous ennuiera plus, mes amis !

Un grondement sourd traversa la salle, mélange assourdissant d'applaudissements, de cris, de verres qui s'entrechoquent.

Peter se mordilla le coin des lèvres.

Vraiment, il se demandait s'ils avaient choisi le bon camp... Peu importait. Une valise pleine de billets attendait sagement au pied du canapé, la ceinture de téléportation était réparée, et le contrepoison dormait sagement dans sa poche.

* * *

\- C'est compliqué, Vicky...

Vicky, de son vrai nom Victor Zsasz, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles, le crâne rasé et scarifié, des yeux globuleux rougis, sanglé dans un costume-cravate d'excellente qualité, aiguisait tranquillement la lame d'un couteau en mâchonnant un chewing-gum.

Lui et Wade, assis sur le rebord de la scène où se tenait le DJ, discutaient depuis de longues minutes. Hurlaient, en fait, pour couvrir les baffles.

L'assassin, tueur en série psychopathe réputé pour sculpter la peau de ses victimes, fit éclater une immense bulle rose. Contraste surprenant d'un homme à l'aspect terrifiant et d'une bulle parfumée fraise-banane.

\- C'est pas compliqué, amigo. T'es amoureux, c'est tout.

Wade manqua de s'étouffer sur son cigare.

\- T'es fou toi.

\- Vous vivez ensemble, vous baisez, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on discute et qu'il me fusille du regard à l'autre bout de la salle, persuadé que je te drague. C'est ton petit-ami, c'est tout.

\- Non non non, refusa Wde, agitant les mains désespérément. Enfin... Oui, le début c'est vrai, mais... RHA, Vicky, je suis grave paumé en ce moment ! Mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que Peter, il est pas amoureux de moi. Comme tu l'as dit, on baise et on vit ensemble, c'est tout.

\- « C'est tout », singea l'assassin d'une voix moqueuse.

Il appuya le tranchant du couteau sur sa paume pour en vérifier la qualité. Du sang perla, qu'il lécha distraitement.

\- On s'en fout de ce que lui il pense. Toi, t'en penses quoi, gringo ?

Wade étudia sérieusement la question.

Enfin, d'abord, il étudia le contexte de la question. Débattre de ses peines de cœur avec un sosie de Hitman version chelou dans les bas-fonds d'une cave remplie de truands d'un univers parallèle douteux. Il avait trop bu, assurément. Zsasz aussi, à n'en pas douter. Une nouvelle bulle éclata, tirant Wade de ses pensées.

\- J'en pense rien, Vicky. On s'entend bien, tout ça, mais c'est pas... Enfin y'a rien... Y'a pas de tendresse, c'est pas une relation romantique.

\- Tu ressens quoi quand tu l'embrasses, interrogea l'autre, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cette fois, Wade s'étouffa sur son mojito. Il lui fallut plusieurs claques dans le dos pour s'en remettre, et il éclata de rire.

\- Nan mais t'as vraiment pas compris le délire... Je l'ai jamais embrassé !

Victor haussa un sourcil fin, courbure élégante dans son visage plus blanc qu'une ligne de cocaïne.

\- Mais tu m'as dit...

\- Oui je sais, on baise et tout, mais je t'ai expliqué, c'est pas romantique ! L'embrasser...

Rien que l'idée arracha un grognement à Wade. A coup sûr, si un jour il essayait un truc aussi stupide et étrange qu'embrasser Peter, celui-ci lui enverrait un coup de genou dans les parties avant de lui dire d'arrêter son cirque.

\- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, conclut Victor, crachant son chewing-gum pour s'emparer d'une sucette rouge et blanche. Après y'a un super moyen de voir ce que lui il en pense, c'est le rendre jaloux !

\- Ça marche pas, j'ai une meuf et il en a strictement rien à battre, argumenta Wade. Non mais cherche pas, c'est chelou, c'est tout.

\- Une meuf c'est pas pareil.

Victor appuya son argument en plaçant une main puissante autour de la cuisse rouge et noire du mercenaire qui grimaça. Le type avait une sacrée poigne.

\- Regarde ! S'il pouvait me buter, là, sur place, il le ferait.

En effet, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Peter fronçait les sourcils. Il était pourtant en très bonne compagnie, la jolie rousse semblable à une dryade lui faisait de l'œil, assise à côté de lui au bar.

\- Mouais.

\- Attends, on passe le niveau au-dessus.

\- Que...Quoi ?

Déjà, un bras athlétique venait enserrer les épaules de Wade pour rapprocher leurs corps.

\- Vicky ?

\- Regarde, regarde, c'est trop drôle ! Il vient de finir son verre cul-sec tellement il rage !

\- J'avoue c'est drôle. Et.. Et mais attends, ajouta Wade, plissant les yeux pour mieux y voir à travers l'épaisse fumée qui avait envahi la cave. Qu'est-ce qu'il... C'est moi ou il met sa langue dans la bouche de cette fille ?

\- Ah tiens, c'est pas faux...

\- C'est de la merde te stratégie !

Wade quitta d'un bond la scène en bois, attrapant son sombrero au passage, et fondit à travers la foule pour rejoindre Peter au bar. En effet, le jeune homme pelotait allègrement la plante-humaine – Pamela de son vrai nom. Wade s'incrusta entre eux, les séparant pour alpaguer le barman et se faire resservir.

\- Ca va Peter, je te dérange pas ?

\- Ben maintenant que tu en parles, rétorqua l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un peu.

Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard pétillant de celui qui a abusé de la boisson. Pamela le dévorait des yeux, tout en jetant un regard furieux au nouveau venu.

\- Il est mineur, chérie, aboya Deadpool à l'attention de la jeune femme.

Un air profondément choqué s'inscrivit sur son visage.

\- Hein ? Mais trop pas, l'écoute pas Pam, c'est pas...

Déjà, il recevait un cocktail à la liqueur de fraise-goyave sur le visage, et la jolie rousse tournait les talons, pendant que Wade riait sous cape.

\- Enfoiré... Est-ce que je te nique tes coups, moi ? Grogna Peter, qui dégoulinait littéralement.

\- Non, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me niques un coup, chuchota Wade à son oreille.

 **Oh la vache. La blague de merde.**

 _Grave. . NUL._

\- Wade, tu...

\- Allez, Spidey-boy. C'est l'heure de rentrer, tu ne crois pas ? Faut que tu changes de fringues.

Peter caressa du regard la forme de Pamela qui s'éloignait à l'autre extrémité de la salle bruyante et humide, avant de reporter son attention sur le mercenaire, souriant, une main tendue vers lui.

Sa mauvaise humeur liée à cet accident de cocktail s'évapora soudain. Wade, après tout, était toujours lui-même. Insupportablement lui-même.

Peter vida d'un trait la fin de son verre avant d'accepter la main tendue. Wade l'aida à quitter le tabouret où il se tenait, l'attirant à lui alors que ses jambes le trahissaient à peine, vacillantes.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de faire un geste, Peter sentit une langue râpeuse lécher le côté de son cou. Il sursauta.

\- Wade, je peux savoir ce que tu branles ?

Quand l'autre lui répondit, riant contre sa nuque, collé, contre lui, il sentit le souffle chaud caresser sa peau et frissonna.

\- T'es tout sucré, Spidey-boy...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins !**

 **J'espère que ce petit séjour à Gotham vous aura plu, moi je me suis bien marrée ! Bon sinon, au risque d'insister, faites-moi plaisir, venez lire « Depuis les ombres». C'est pour vous faire découvrir le fandom d'overwatch, pas besoin de connaître du tout. J'vous kiffe !**

 **Laukaz**


	29. Chapter 29

**Salut mes cobayes. Un petit interlude pour vous, car vraiment, je vous trouve très sages en ce moment. Je suis fière de vous =D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Interlude**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à bon port dans leur appartement.

Peter chancela, à peine. L'alcool, probablement, le décalage spatial, peut-être. Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux, sans trop y croire vraiment. Ils étaient rentrés !

\- On est vivants mec ! On est putain de vivants !

\- Et on a tué le batman ! Cette classe de l'ultime ! Je regrette de pas avoir ramené de souvenir, genre le sombrero, ou un gun à Vicky, ou…

Un sourire diabolique ourla les lèvres de Peter. Il glissa deux doigts dans la poche de son jean, et en sortit…

\- Oh l'enfoiré ? C'est ce que je pense ?

\- Et ouais ma poule.

Entre les mains joueuses du plus jeune oscillait un collier de perles. Wade se jeta sur lui, mais Peter prit bien soin de maintenir le bijou à distance.

\- Le collier de Martha ! T'as re-volé le collier de Martha au Joker, et à Catman ! Mec, t'es mon nouveau dieu ! Donne-le moi, donne-le moi !

\- T-t-t.

La figure de Wade s'écrasa dans la main tendue en avant de Peter.

\- C'est pas pour toi.

Alors, Peter avança dans l'appartement, regardant sous les meubles, émettant des petits sifflements, jusqu'à trouver l'objet de ses recherches.

Une petite queue blanche touffue dépassait de sous le canapé.

\- Métastase ?

La queue s'immobilisa. Le lapin ne daigna pas se retourner.

\- Désolé mon pote, on a eu un contre temps… Tu nous as manqué. On s'excuse. Allez, regarde, je t'ai ramené un souvenir…

Piqué par la curiosité, l'animal s'aplatit pour quitter sa cachette.

Il semblait grognon- autant qu'un lapin déplumé par le cancer puisse sembler grognon. Lorsque Peter tendit sa main pour lui gratter le sommet du crâne, le lapin recula d'autant, boudeur.

\- Ok, ok… Tiens, regarde. C'est beau hein ?

Il passa sans attendre le collier autour de la tête boudeuse. Qui, une fois cela fait, ne bouda plus tant que ça. Métastase aimait bien le cadeau. Il permit gracieusement à son maître de lui caresser l'arrière de l'oreille.

\- PAR TOUTANKHAMON !

Peter sursauta. Dans son dos, Wade avait blanchi, son téléphone portable en main.

\- 1782 !

\- Hurle pas des trucs égyptiens comme ça, j'ai failli faire un infarctus, lui reprocha Peter.

\- Pour ça, faudrait que t'aies un cœur, connard !

\- 1782 quoi ?

\- Appels en absence, sac à foutre ! De Domino et… OhhHHHhhHHHHHhhh mon dieu, je vais tomber dans les pommes.

Peter attrapa métastase – transformé en musaraigne pour se cacher des cris de son second papa-. Il le cala dans le creux de ses bras, rassurant.

\- Fais comme s'il n'était pas là mon lapin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Le mercenaire fourra l'écran de son téléphone sous le nez de son colocataire.

Il lui fallut au moins vingt secondes pour comprendre d'où venait le problème. Outre le fond d'écran My Little Poney.

La date, bien sûr.

17\. 17 octobre. Pourtant, ils étaient partis en septembre, Peter en était certain…

Un étrange poids comprima son estomac, mais déjà, Wade enfilait un blouson et courrait vers la porte.

\- Faut que j'aille la voir ou elle va me tuer. Enfin, elle va me tuer même si je vais la voir, mais tu vois le truc !

\- Hein ? Attends, tu me laisse comme ça, sans même m'expliquer pourquoi ta putain de ceinture vient de voler un mois de notre vie ?

\- Une faille spatiotemporelle, ou une faille dans le scénario de notre scénariste, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? hurla le mercenaire, dévalant déjà les escaliers de l'appartement.

Peter demeura un instant immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, stupéfait. Puis, après une longue minute, il traîna les pieds vers le canapé, et entreprit de gratter le dos de Métastase jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Retour à la normale…

Ou presque.

* * *

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'étais avec lui, pendant tout ce temps ?

Wade avait déjà vu des gens énervés. Souvent, à vrai dire. En même temps, il possédait cette capacité spéciale, un genre de super pouvoir incroyable : mettre les gens hors d'eux.

Mais le stade qu'avait atteint Domino était dramatique. Elle avait crié, pleuré, l'avait frappé.

 **Ouais d'ailleurs, ce serait inversé, genre nous on l'aurait frappé, je te dis pas comme on se serait fait pourrir par les lecteurs.**

 _Ouais mais c'est normal, la violence domestique, c'est drôle que dans un sens._

Wade était tout à fait à cours d'excuses. Son histoire, - pourtant vraie !- de soucis de téléportation n'avait pas réellement convaincue la mutante.

C'est donc les yeux humides de larmes de rage qu'elle lui posa l'ultimatum.

\- Viens vivre chez moi.

\- De ?

\- Tu viens. Maintenant. Je veux t'avoir sous la main en permanence, Wilson. C'est ta dernière chance, sinon tu ne me reverras plus.

Wade pesa le pour, le contre. Une sacrée paire de seins il fallait l'avouer. Et un bon fond. Après tout, il l'avait mérité, cette brimade. Depuis le temps qu'il la traitait n'importe comment, c'était à prévoir.

Et puis… Il y avait les paroles de Vicky, aussi. Et les conclusions.

Au final, il était beaucoup plus attaché à Peter que l'inverse. Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien, de s'éloigner un peu. De prendre du recul.

 **La vache je rêve ou on prend une décision mature ?**

 _J'irai même plus loin, on prend la première décision rationnelle depuis le début de cette fiction._

\- Ok.

Domino s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, ses poings serrés contre le torse de son compagnon. La surprise la terrassa.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte.

\- Ok ?

\- Ok, ma puce. Je viens.

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, l'attira à lui, posant un baiser sur son front.

\- De… Pour de vrai ? s'inquiéta Domino, un minuscule sourire perçant à travers les larmes.

\- Yes. Il est temps.

\- Mais… Quand ?

\- Maintenant. Je vais chercher une ou deux affaire, et je viens. Ça te va ?

Elle sonda les yeux du grand homme à la recherche d'un indice de mensonge.

Mais il n'y en avait pas.

* * *

Peter était toujours vautré sur le canapé lorsque Wade rentra. Le mercenaire traversa en coup de vent le salon.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors ça va, grogna-t-il, évasif.

Peter haussa un sourcil, sans demander plus de détails. Bientôt, il vit le mercenaire traverser la pièce dans l'autre sens, une valise à l'effigie de la reine des neiges sur ses talons. Encore à moitié ouverte, le mercenaire y fourra quelques objets lui passant sous la main.

Une paire de grenades, une peluche hello-kitty, des calmants, une poêle, un saucisson sec et une chouette en bois.

\- Wade… Tu fous quoi encore ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu fourres un marteau et notre bambou dans cette valise ?

\- Ah, ça ! Ah non mais c'est rien, je vais vivre chez Domino.

Peter se redressa d'un bond dans le canapé, comme un chien aux aguets.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Ouais, quelques jours, peut-être un mois, plus, j'en sais rien, c'est le temps qu'elle se détende, elle m'a fait un sketch, tu vois, et puis genre…

L'information parcourut les circuits neuronaux de l'araignée. Quelques secondes de réflexion à peine.

\- Non.

\- Quoi non ? s'enquit Wade, qui hésitait entre deux paires de collants.

\- Non tu n'y va pas.

Ce froid constat de l'évidence attira l'attention du mercenaire, qui reposa les deux paires de collants sur la table. Peter s'était levé et se tenait de l'autre côté du bar, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et je peux savoir au nom de quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'écraser devant elle, grinça le plus jeune, visiblement sur le point d'imploser.

\- Je fais ça de mon plein gré, lui signala Wade.

Peter se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Wade allait partir ? Le laisser ici, tout seul, dans cet appartement qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble ? Et leur collaboration, alors ? Et leurs aventures ?

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule…

\- T'inquiètes, on se verra toujours, répondit distraitement Wade. Bon allez, je me casse, je suis attendu.

Il se dirigeait vers le salon, pour partir, et Peter ne réfléchit pas plus.

Une toile de soie blanche vient s'écraser contre le poignet droit de Wade, le clouant au mur de la cuisine.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Après ça colle aux fringues, et c'est tout blanc et visqueux, Dom elle va croire…

\- Elle va croire quoi ?

Peter s'était rapproché, ôtant la valise des mains de son complice pour la mettre hors de portée.

\- Qu'on a baisé ? Elle aurait peut-être raison, non ? poursuivit-il, fusillant du regard le mercenaire qui se débattait contre son entrave.

\- Soit pas vulgaire.

\- Tu sais quoi ? poursuivit Peter, venant s'installer à quelques centimètres à peine du diable en rouge et noir qui s'agitait, j'en ai ma claque. Je l'aime pas cette meuf. Alors non seulement tu ne vas pas y aller, mais tu vas l'appeler, et tu vas la jeter.

Wade s'arrêta un instant de gesticuler pour dévisager Peter, parfaitement sérieux, face à lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui te…

Une main impérieuse venait se poser sur son torse, le maintenant contre le mur.

\- Et tu vas le faire maintenant.

\- Mais va te faire foutre !

Peter attrapa nonchalamment le couteau à viande qui reposait sur le bar, et l'amena juste sous le nez de l'autre.

\- T'as complètement craqué !

D'un geste franc, l'araignée trancha sa toile, libérant ainsi sa proie.

En théorie. En pratique, pressé contre lui, il l'empêchait de s'évader.

\- Prend ton téléphone, ordonna Peter. Appelle-là. Maintenant.

Wade roula des yeux.

\- Vous commencez à me gonfler, tous, avec vos ordres.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Il repoussa un peu violement son colocataire, s'écartant de lui.

\- Va te faire foutre Peter. Tu crois que tu as des ordres à me donner ? Je fais ce que je veux. J'ai aucun compte à te rendre, à ce que je sache. T'es pas mon mec. J'ai aucune raison de t'écouter.

Un sourire vicieux s'étala sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il attrapa son propre téléphone, et l'espace d'un instant, le schizophrène l'imagina en train d'appeler lui-même Domino.

Mais l'araignée ouvrit une vidéo et tourna l'écran en direction de son vis à vis.

Les images saccadées à l'écran échauffèrent immédiatement le corps de Wade. Les corps et les gémissements étaient facilement reconnaissables, même si l'angle de vue était chaotique.

\- … Tu nous as filmés ?

\- Soit tu appelles la débile qui te sers de meuf et tu l'envoies promener, soit c'est moi qui le fais. A ma manière.

Wade en resta bouche-bée. (Une fois n'est pas coutume). Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, durant lesquels des grognements de jouissance s'échappaient de la vidéo, avant de réagir.

\- A quoi tu joues, Peter ?

Il était terriblement sérieux. L'intéressé rangea son téléphone, prenant soin de couper le son.

\- T'es mon colocataire. Mon associé. Tu restes ici, c'est tout. Je la tolérais jusqu'à présent, mais elle va trop loin.

\- T'as pas à décider de ma vie.

\- Tu sais très bien que je peux te faire ce pourquoi tu restes avec-elle, rétorqua Peter, à voix basse.

Wade voulait s'énerver. Et faire une blague, et manger des chimichangas, et mater un porno. Mais il voulait s'énerver, d'abord. Contre Domino, qui le castrait, contre Peter, qui pensait pouvoir le diriger, contre la vie, contre les abrutis qui avaient décidés de ne pas produire une saison 4 d'Hannibal. Mais surtout contre Peter, en fait. Il allait s'y résoudre, lui hurler dessus, lui faire le coup du malade mental qui perd les pédales, mais à l'ultime instant, une meilleure idée s'insinua dans les bribes de son cerveau dévasté.

Il retrouva son calme, croisa les bras, avança lentement vers Peter.

\- Tu sais quoi, gamin ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. Je vais le faire, mais à une condition…

La curiosité piqueta la colonne vertébrale de l'ancien héros de quelques frissons. Il reconnaissait la voix soudain grave de Wade, sa respiration plus rapide, ses gestes plus précis.

\- Je t'écoute, souffla Peter, alors que son aîné s'arrêtait juste face à lui.

Wade était grand, mais lui aussi. N'empêche. Une demie tête de plus, tout de même, et d'habitude, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais là, oui. Les épaules larges, la taille fine, couturé de muscles et de cicatrices. Wade était soudain _imposant._ Les lèvres du mercenaire s'avancèrent, se penchèrent vers lui, pour venir effleurer ses cheveux et glisser à son oreille :

\- On va changer un peu de l'ordinaire…

Peter savait, au fond. Wade le harcelait avec ça depuis le nouveau tournant qu'avait pris leur relation, quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Tu rêves, rétorqua-t-il, par habitude.

\- C'est ça ou rien, Spidey-boy… Tu veux que je reste ? T'as besoin de moi, avoue…

La voix, tendue, presque menaçante. Plus l'ombre d'un rire ou d'une blague sur cette bouche qui ne se fermait jamais.

Peter étudia rapidement l'étendue de ses possibilités.

Si c'était ça, le prix à payer. Si c'était la condition pour que l'autre taré reste, pour être débarrassé de cette greluche. Pour… Stabiliser leur partenariat. Voilà, c'était ça. Rendre pérenne une association lucrative, rien de plus. Il ne répondit rien. Les doigts gantés de noir virent caresser sa joue, une main descendit pour attraper sa taille.

\- Cette fois, on fait ça à ma manière… Tu vas voir, ça paraît incroyable, mais y'a un truc super pour baiser. Ça s'appelle un lit. Je sais, je sais, trop chelou, ouah, toi qui ne fais ça que comme un sauvage, contre des murs ou par terre. Tu vas voir, ça va te changer la vie.

Peter allait protester, le mercenaire le prit par surprise. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ses jambes et dans son dos, pour le soulever du sol.

\- Repose-moi tout de suite ! cria-t-il, se tortillant pour échapper à l'emprise maléfique.

\- Dans une minute, princesse.

Peter cessa de se débattre, et le fixa, un sourcil haussé dans une moue de mépris.

\- Fais gaffe, mec. Tu tombes dans le cliché.

Il se laissa emmener sans plus de protestations.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet interlude mes lapinous. Plus que trois cercles… Et ce ne sera qu'un seul arc scénaristique, donc tout va s'enchaîner maintenant, jusqu'à la fin… Et oui, le gros mot, je sais, mais la fin de cette aventure s'approche tranquillement ! J'ai hâte de vous montrer ce que j'ai prévu :p**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	30. Chapter 30

**Salut mes cobayes. Et non je ne suis pas morte, vous ne vous êtes pas débarrassés de moi aussi facilement. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que mes dix mille entretiens ont porté leurs fruits et que je vais d'ici un mois faire le job de mes rêves, à savoir animer un labo de physique chimie pour une boîte que j'adore. Je vais ENFIN mériter mon pseudonyme :p J'ai aussi le second plaisir de vous annoncer que je pense sortir le premier chapitre de ma fic originale d'ici deux semaines, à peu près en même temps que le prochain chapitre des cercles en fait. VOILA. Vous êtes contents ?**

 **J'vous kiffe bande de rats.**

* * *

 **Cercle 7.1 : Violence. ( Lol. Je crois qu'on est dans celui-là depuis le début…)**

* * *

 _"_ _I'm Rick Harrison, and this is my pawn shop. I work here with my old man and my son…"_

\- Si tu veux on zappe, hein proposa Peter, conscient que Wade ne regardait plus vraiment leur émission depuis qu'un vieil homme était venu vendre un clown en céramique deux épisodes plus tôt.

\- Hmm, répondit l'autre, perdu dans ses pensées.

 **En même temps il y a de quoi être perdu, bordel ! Déjà il y a ce nom, sur ce papier, dans notre poche. PUTAIN, l'échéance se rapproche les mecs. Ca fait quoi, déjà six mois ?**

 _Ouais, ouais, mais tout le monde sait que c'est pas ça le problème. Le vrai problème._

 **Quand même un peu, je te rappelle qu'on doit buter …**

 _TATATA. Garde le suspens abruti, les lecteurs sont pas encore au courant. Passe à l'autre problème._

 **Ok. Regarde-moi ça le vieux couple…**

 _Le vieux couple ? Attends tu rigoles, on n'est même pas un jeune couple. On n'est rien._

 **Oui bah quand même, il a sa tête sur mes genoux, on comate devant une émission de télé réalité un dimanche soir en mangeant des sushis, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut !**

 _Ben je sais pas, si on l'EMBRASSAIT une fois ce serait pas mal non ?_

 **MER IL ET FOU. Faut arrêter avec cette idée !**

 _Mais c'est cet enfoiré de Vicky qui m'a mis ça dans le crâne…_

 **Tant qu'il te l'a pas mis dans le c…**

Wade agita la main, comme pour disperser les voix au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Ça va, t'es sûr ?

\- Ouais ouais, je parle avec moi-même, c'est tout… Dis, tu me laisserais te rouler une pelle ?

Les sourcils de Peter n'auraient pas pu monter plus haut sur son front. Il s'étouffa à moitié avec son sushi, se redressant du coussin confortable – les genoux rouges recouverts d'un plaid- où il avait élu domicile.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est l'hiver qui approche, ça te rend guimauve ? Bah va lire twillight et fous moi la paix, hein…

Wade leva les yeux au ciel.

 **AH. Je l'avais bien dit !**

 _Oui bon tg._

Conscient que la remarque était peut-être un peu cinglante, Peter adoucit son propos :

\- On peut savoir d'où tu sors cette révélation ?

\- J'sais pas, comme ça. Non je veux dire, on fait tout le reste, on a un lapin cancéreux, un appart, on va acheter des fleurs chez Jardiland le samedi et on baise comme des forains, alors voilà, ça me paraissait pas excessif… Surtout depuis qu'on est exclusifs.

Cette fois, Peter recracha vraiment son sushi, mélange douteux de riz prémâché et de saumon en bouillie sur la table basse en marbre.

\- Ou t'es allé chercher ça ? On n'est pas du tout exclusifs !

Wade s'insurgea :

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu m'as fait larguer ma meuf !

\- Ouais ben prends en une autre, ce n'est pas interdit…

\- Mon cul !

\- T'as qu'à pas choisir les meufs les plus reloues du règne animal en même temps !

\- Et tu…

La sonnerie du téléphone _« pen pineapple apple pen »_ interrompit la dispute. Trop heureux de cette échappatoire, Peter se précipita pour répondre. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion avec son interlocuteur, ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage, son air devint plus grave. Il raccrocha finalement, perturbé.

\- Alors ?

\- Coulson. Apparemment, le Shield veut nous voir…

Wade grimaça. Probablement pas une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Les locaux du Shield, clinquant neufs, tour de bureaux en plein cœur de Manhattan. Sous la couverture d'une des cent mille filiales de Stark Industries, bien sûr, dissimulés par des sociétés écrans, introuvables aux yeux des mortels, simple petite entreprise de nanotechnologies perdues au milieu de ses concurrentes.

Wade passa un doigt au-dessus d'une armoire en ébène massif : pas un grain de poussière. On toussota dans leur dos, pour signaler une présence.

Phil Coulson s'installa derrière son bureau, leur indiquant deux chaises Louis quelque chose. Peter et Wade échangèrent un regard, se sentant particulièrement mal à l'aise ici. Ils avaient traversé des étages de gens habillés en costume Gucci, Peter en jean délavé et Wade dans son irremplaçable lycra rouge et noir.

\- Merci d'être venus, commença-t-il, son éternel sourire poli au milieu de ce visage qu'on ne saurait détester.

\- J'ai pas trop l'impression qu'on ait eu le choix, grogna Peter. On est assez pressés par contre, alors si vous pouviez…

L'agent du Shield hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- On a une mission pour vous.

\- C'est peut-être pas flagrant, mais on n'est pas vos grouillots, rétorqua Peter, qui détestait se sentir ainsi convoqué.

Coulson affecta une mince déçue, tapota du bout de ses doigts fin un ordinateur plat posé devant lui.

\- C'est embêtant, voyez-vous. Je suis coincé, la situation n'est pas facile. D'un côté il y a Rodriguez, les preuves… Seth, les preuves encore… Je devrais vous faire arrêter, vraiment…

\- Arrêtez deux secondes. C'étaient des salopards, vous êtes bien contents qu'on se soit tapé le boulot.

Phil haussa les épaules, dans une moue qui voulait dire « _Peut-être, libre à vous d'expliquer ça au procureur quand vous serez jugés pour un double meurtre AH._ »

\- Trouvons un compromis. Vous êtes des mercenaires, non ? Disons que j'emploierai volontiers vos services.

\- Au nom du Shield ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- On n'est pas donné, intervint Wade.

\- Je suis sûr que vous ferez un effort.

Ses doigts reposaient toujours sur l'ordinateur, menace à peine voilée.

Les deux complices échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ca valait le coup d'écouter le vieux.

 **Il était pas mort, lui d'ailleurs ? Dans Avengers 1 ?**

 _Ouais mais tu sais, TAHITI, toussa… faut suivre un peu !_

\- Bien ! conclut Phil, ravi d'avoir attiré leur attention. On vous fera un brief dans le jet. Bonne chance !

Et sans plus attendre, il se releva, sourit et disparut, laissant derrière lui les deux soldats de fortune ébahis.

* * *

Les bourrasques de vent faisaient tanguer l'avion, perdu entre le ciel bleu et la terre beige et poussiéreuse. Des côtes dentelées, un désert percé de villages détruits, de maisons en terre, agrémenté par endroit de fumées noires qui tourbillonnaient vers les nuages. Ils avaient survolé Damas, avant de s'enfoncer dans la montagne ocre et aride. La région du Qalamoun.

\- Mec j'en reviens pas. Hier on était tranquilles sur le canapé, et là le Shield nous envoie en Syrie ? Mais ils ont pas un putain de groupe de super héros pour faire ça ?

Leur pilote répondit. Ses épaules étaient ornées d'insignes, et du fameux aigle.

\- Les Vengeurs sont coincés sur le sol Américain, avec la menace terroriste. Pareil pour les X-men, les Quatre fantastiques, bref, y'a que les _borderline_ dans votre genre pour faire ce type de job…

Ils volaient depuis de longues heures, et contempler le paysage dévasté par la guerre n'avait rien de réjouissant. C'est pourquoi Peter fut ravi de quitter les régions urbaines pour s'enfoncer dans les montagnes, crêtes et vallées enchâssées au milieu d'un tapis de roche claires. Un champ infini de pierres et de massifs, percés de quelques pins ternes.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ce territoire, le pilote leur apprenant qu'ici se déroulaient de nombreuses batailles entre loyalistes et rebelles, avant d'atterrir au sommet d'une colline aux à-pics tranchants comme les katanas de Deadpool.

Un bâtiment d'acier trônait là, perle sur un écrin de vide vertigineux, gardé par des barbelés, des tours de guet, un chemin de ronde. Peter n'aurait pas été surpris de voir des chevaliers en armure se promener ici. Une vraie citadelle, imprenable, et plusieurs hommes en tenue de combat surveillaient l'unique accès du bâtiment estampillé de l'aigle du Shield.

Wade fut enchanté de poser le pied à terre, frissonna sous les rafales de vent qui lui giflaient les joues, infiltrant de la poussière dans ses yeux et sa bouche. Au milieu de nulle part, leur destination était parfaitement déplacée, incongrue.

Leur pilote les emmena à l'entrée principale, leur permettant de passer plusieurs enceintes ultra protégées. Finalement, il les laissa dans le hall d'entrée, derrière une porte de verre, elle-même derrière une porte d'acier.

Les murs, blancs et hauts. Les couloirs, les escaliers, larges et lisses, comme si tout glissait ici. Des écrans plasma aux murs, présentant les recherches, les organismes, les financements. Une femme franchit la porte de plexiglas suivante, se portant à leur rencontre. Protégée par une blouse immaculée, ses cheveux roux étaient ordonnés en un chignon impeccable. Elle les accueillit d'un sourire, une main contre sa poitrine maintenant un dossier, l'autre tendue vers eux.

\- Messieurs Wilson, Parker. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, rétorqua Wade en s'inclinant bien bas, louchant sur le décolleté à peine masqué par la blouse entr'ouverte.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, blasé que son comparse se laisse manipuler par un stratagème aussi grossier.

\- Je vous mène à vos appartements.

\- Hyper classe, commenta Wade, alors que le docteur Kim – comme indiqué sur son badge – déverrouillait l'accès au cœur du bâtiment à l'aide dudit badge.

\- Alors, vous faites quoi ici ? interrogea Peter, curieux, observant les hommes et femmes en blouse blanche évoluer derrière les vitres du laboratoire.

\- Des choses et d'autres, éluda le docteur Kim.

Constatant que la réponse ne satisfaisait personne, elle ajouta, accélérant le pas :

\- Biologie moléculaire, beaucoup. Immunologie, un peu.

\- Et pourquoi être venus vous perdre dans cette région du monde ?

La belle rousse sourit, les attirant vers un ascenseur.

\- A ca… J'aimerais le savoir. On manque cruellement de distractions, dans le coin.

Ils s'élevèrent parmi les étages, et on leur offrit deux chambres spacieuses, avec une vue dégagée sur le désert Syrien. Les lieux de vie étaient luxueux et confortables, tout en restant d'une sobriété déconcertante.

De grands lits aux draps blancs, des sofas de la même teinte, des tapis épais et moelleux, quelques tableaux d'art contemporain dispersant un peu de couleur dans cet univers constitué de blanc, de verre et d'acier.

Les deux hommes posèrent leurs sacs de voyage. Métastase, qui s'était incrusté sous la forme d'une fourmi dans les cheveux de Peter, vint se lover, fennec famélique, sur le lit.

Le Docteur Kim haussa les sourcils.

\- Un spécimen intéressant. A tout hasard, me laisseriez-vous-le…

\- Nope, répondit Peter. Allez, c'est sympa ici, mais j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. Faites nous un résumé de la situation.

* * *

Le Docteur Kim les mena dans une salle de conférence où patientaient deux autres personnes. Elle présenta rapidement un vieil homme aux épaules larges et à l'air serein, le directeur du laboratoire, ainsi que son secrétaire, plus jeune, plus souriant.

\- Quant à moi je suis responsable du pôle microbiologique. Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir parmi nous.

Peter éprouvait un étrange mélange d'amour et de crainte pour cet endroit. Il avait vu, à travers les vitres, du matériel de pointe, des technologies dont ne pouvaient que rêver la plupart des laboratoires implantés sur le sol Américain. Le scientifique en lui s'éveillait, curieux, intéressé. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'oppressant, dans tous ces murs de béton, cette enceinte infranchissable et le regard perçant du directeur.

Une carte était projetée à l'écran, représentant la région qui entourait le laboratoire. Différents points et symboles l'ornementaient. Le Docteur Kim expliqua la situation.

\- Voilà le problème. Depuis plusieurs mois, nous rencontrons des difficultés avec… Les locaux.

Devant l'air perdu de ses interlocuteurs, elle précisa :

\- Des rebelles ont élu domicile au cœur de ces montagnes. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire de la politique, mais de la science, aussi nous restons aussi loin que possible des conflits. Cependant… Eux ont décidé que nous étions du mauvais côté. Plusieurs raids ont touché le laboratoire, plusieurs attentats. Le personnel n'est plus serein, moi-même, je n'ose plus sortir d'ici…

Peter intervint avant que Wade, qui fondait sous le charme de la Biologiste, ne commette une erreur irréparable du genre lui dire « Je vous emmène à dos de ma licorne loin d'ici, et si vous êtes sages je vous montrerai ma corne à moi.»

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer une bande de rebelles, trois pauvres types avec des armes datant du siècle dernier, mettre en péril cet endroit aussi bien gardé que Fort Knox.

\- Ou que ma réserve secrète de pornos, ajouta Wade, fort à propos.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui menaça de lui faire cracher sa dentition.

Le docteur Kim eut une moue désabusée.

\- Ils ont des moyens… Rien de grave, pour l'instant, mais les recherches que nous effectuons ici sont sensibles… Un incident serait vite arrivé, voilà la raison de votre présence ici.

Peter, qui avait senti l'arnaque depuis le début, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Avengers coincés sur le territoire Américain, mon cul ouais. C'est juste qu'il vous faut quelqu'un avec des couilles. Pour éliminer le problème de manière définitive. Je me trompe ?

Les trois scientifiques s'entre regardèrent, gênés.

Wade donna une petite claque dans le dos de Peter, et ils se relevèrent tout deux.

\- Ça tombe bien. Niveau couilles, on s'y connaît.

Et sur cette punchline magnifique et ô combien tendancieuse, ils quittèrent la pièce.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre mes lapinous ! Alors, vous la sentez bien venir, la fin de l'histoire ? (Encore quelques chapitres, soyez rassurés) =D Je vous fais des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut mes chous ! Ca roule ? Allez ca y'est, je me suis lancée avec ma fic originale sur fictionpress ! Ça me ferait plaisir de vous voir là-bas, si vous voulez lire mes bêtises, ça s'appelle** ** _La Cité des Insoumis.( _****Et si vous avez un compte ffnet, vous avez de base un compte fictionpress, les sites sont reliés. La vie est bien faite n'est-ce pas ?!)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Cercle 7.2**

\- Comment on peut vivre dans ce pays ? Pesta Wade pour la deux cent douzième fois en une heure.

\- Tu sais, Damas c'était magnifique, avant la guerre. Et pas que Damas… Y'a une richesse culturelle, ici…

\- Oui bah c'est bon, moi tout ce que je vois c'est du soleil et de la poussière, et des pierres, alors le guide touristique, hein, tu peux te le carrer dans le cul.

Et en effet, le pâle soleil d'hiver illuminait le désert de roche, forçant les deux amis à plisser les yeux, avançant tête baissée contre les bourrasques violentes.

Peter s'arrêta, batailla un instant avec la poche de son jean et parvint à en extraire un papier griffonné.

Une carte, ou ce qui y ressemblait vaguement. Wade l'avait dessinée et tout le monde connaît l'étendue de ses talents artistiques.

\- La vache… C'est quoi cette bouse-là ?

\- C'est les montagnes !

\- Et pourquoi y'a une chaise sur ta montagne ?

\- C'est une vache, abruti !

\- … OK. Au cas où, je précise, y'a pas de vaches ici. Et puis même, le cas échéant, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait pertinent de mettre une vache sur la carte. MAIS SOIT. Bon, si l'échelle est bonne… C'est là-bas, annonça-t-il en pointant du doigt une falaise gris anthracite au Nord-Est de leur position.

\- L'échelle ? Quelle échelle ?! Moi j'ai fait vite fais d'après ce que racontait la rousse…

Excédé, Peter froissa la carte, et repartit de plus belle.

\- T'aurais pu écouter au lieu de passer ton temps à mater ses seins ! Et bah on va prier que ce soit là, car ce désert commence à me sortir par tous les trous.

\- Vulgaire.

* * *

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le canyon qui bordait la falaise, avançant prudemment sur des milliards d'années d'éboulis, abasourdis par le décor apocalyptique et désespérément vide autour d'eux.

\- Je pense que c'est là, énonça sommairement Peter, alors qu'au milieu du ravin une flèche vint rebondir à quelques centimètres de leurs pieds.

Ils levèrent la tête et découvrirent une dizaine de points mouvants dans les montagnes, tout autour d'eux. Le soleil ricochait sur l'acier des fusils et dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Sympathique, le comité d'accueil…

Un homme descendit en rappel sur leur droite, drapé dans un tissu ocre et lourdement armé. Les autres tenaient les deux mercenaires en joue, aux aguets, prêt à leur cribler la tête en cas de geste suspect. Peter nota l'arc long qui avait servi à les avertir.

Le nouvel arrivant se campa face à eux, décidé. Il leur parla avec l'accent local, dans une langue qui laissa Peter et Wade dubitatifs. L'inconnu tenta ensuite sa chance avec un anglais approximatif :

\- Vous êtes avec eux. Labo. Vous faites quoi ici ?

\- Relax Max. On vient vous demander gentiment de foutre le camp de ce bled et de laisser nos potes tranquilles. Capiche ?

Visiblement, non, pas « capiche ». Il faut dire que le jargon employé n'aidait pas la communication. En face d'eux, l'homme s'énerva, en Anglais, en Syrien, d'autres de ses acolytes commençaient à descendre eux aussi en rappel.

Peter s'énerva contre Wade, qui s'énerva contre les nomades, le ton monta et le premier coup de feu partit.

\- Génial. Encore une combinaison à foutre à la poubelle, pesta Wade en observant le trou dans sa poitrine.

En face de lui, les rebelles reculèrent, terrifiés, armes pointés en avant, s'interpellant entre eux. Leur premier interlocuteur, les yeux exorbités, répétait inlassablement :

\- Vous êtes leurs monstres, vous êtes leurs monstres, vous…

Peter, lassé par ce vacarme, attrapa son Desert Eagle et tira plusieurs fois en l'air. Le silence et l'immobilisme retombèrent tant bien que mal sur le groupe.

\- On est venus en mode gentil, là. Cela-dit, la patience, ce n'est pas notre qualité première. La mansuétude non plus. Si vous ne partez pas tout de suite, on tue tout le monde. Vous. Morts si pas partir. Ok ?

\- Vous êtes leurs monstres… Ils vous ont fabriqués…

Wade rejeta la tête en arrière, dans un petit cri fort peu viril.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il chante encore celui-là… Oh et puis merde hein, pas le temps d'apprendre le patois du coin, on les nique tous et puis on rentre. J'ai le mal du pays, je veux un big mac et mater un match de soccer avec mes potes obèses en écoutant de la country. Vive les US.

Et Peter n'était pas loin de partager son avis-au moins pour la première partie-. Cependant, il devait rester en lui une once de miséricorde, puisqu'il consentit à baisser son arme, la tête inclinée, les yeux plissés comme pour deviner le propos du Syrien.

\- Doucement. C'est quoi ton délire ?

L'homme s'approcha, lentement, droit, les mains en évidence.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à être nez à nez avec Wade. Il tendit les doigts vers la blessure sur son torse, déjà presque refermée.

\- Vous êtes fabriqués au laboratoire.

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Wade.

Il réfléchit, puis corrigea :

\- Enfin, techniquement, oui, mais pas ici, et y'a très longtemps. Ils ne fabriquent rien du tout ici, ils font des recherches sur des méduses ! C'est mignon une méduse !

Les rebelles s'approchèrent de leur chef, tendus, suspicieux. Pour l'entourer. Sous le tissu qui couvrait son visage, on discernait maintenant une barbe grise et de nombreuses rides.

\- Tu mens. Ils volent nos fils. Et ils fabriquent des gens comme toi.

Le sérieux de mort qui planait sur ce petit groupe perdu au fond d'un canyon fit frissonner Peter. Quelques engrenages s'imbriquèrent sous sa boîte crânienne. Sa voix se fit plus grave alors qu'il demanda, soudain parcouru d'un très mauvais pressentiment :

\- Attends… Tu dis qu'ils font des gens comme Wade ? Qui guérissent ?

Hochement de tête. Frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Qu'ils font des expériences sur des êtres humains ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Tremblement des mains.

\- Vous y êtes allés ? Vous avez-vu ? Des gens, des appareils ?

Hésitation dans l'autre camp. Puis un bref mouvement, unique. Positif.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait… Parmi eux… Un type grand, au crâne rasé ? Regard malsain ? Sourire moqueur ?

Resserrement du groupe. Certains s'attrapèrent par l'épaule, par la main. Solidaires.

\- Le sorcier, murmura leur interlocuteur. Le sorcier. Le pire de tous.

Le cœur de Peter lui parut soudain bien lourd. Il ne se souvenait plus qu'il en avait un. Et pourtant, en imaginant Ajax, ici, conduisant sur des locaux ses sinistres expériences, son muscle cardiaque se serra. A côté de lui, Wade s'était contracté.

En regardant le vieil homme à la peau basanée, au regard noir fatigué par une vie âpre, une lutte acharnée pour la survie, emmitouflé dans des loques oranges poussiéreuses, les mains abimées par le travail, rongées par la sècheresse, Peter songea au contraste de leur présence ici. Avec leurs jeans, leurs armes dernier cri, leurs dents blanches et leur petit appartement tranquille à l'autre bout du monde.

Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différents, et pourtant.

Il faut croire qu'ils avaient un ennemi commun.

* * *

Peter inséra le badge visiteur qu'on leur avait confié dans le lecteur et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Il s'affala sur le lit immaculé, lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Et merde, on fait quoi maintenant…

Wade entra à sa suite, referma la porte d'un coup de pied – qui laissa une marque noire sur la porte toute neuve- et s'installa à côté de son compagnon. Métastase, otarie minuscule et visqueuse, vint battre des nageoires près d'eux.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a un domino's dans le bled ? J'ai envie d'une pizza olive-pepperoni-ananas-cactus.

\- Wade, je suis sérieux là. On est dans la merde. Déjà, on a pas tué les types, ce qui est pourtant la raison pour laquelle Coulson-de-malheur nous a bazardés dans ce désert. Et s'il y a Ajax ici…

Ses muscles s'étaient contractés naturellement en repensant au grand homme. Il pouvait encore deviner la douleur dans ses doigts, aigue, insidieuse. Il se souvenait de son corps à l'agonie, des tortures inlassables, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la Mort le délivre de tout mal.

La langue humide de Métastase l'otarie vint lui lécher la main.

\- S'il est ici je veux le buter, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça me botte. Du coup on laisse tombe le génocide des trois pauvres paysans ?

Peter haussa une épaule, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos, la tête dans un coussin.

\- On va quand même vérifier ce qu'ils nous ont raconté. Ce serait moche de se foutre le SHIELD à dos sur un malentendu. Ce soir, quand tout le monde pionce, on va visiter le reste du labo. Et peu importe ce qu'on trouve, quelqu'un va mourir : les nomades, ou bien nos chers hôtes…

Wade se laissa tomber à côté de Peter, sur le ventre, la tête entre les mains, les coudes plantés fermement dans le matelas, les jambes fouettant l'air derrière lui. Il battit des cils, soufflant un baiser vers l'araignée :

\- C'est ça que j'aime chez toi Petey. Toujours un mauvais coup en tête.

* * *

Wade avait de nouveau battu des cils en assistant à l'exploit de son complice. Alors que lui-même suivait les instructions, (« Détourne son attention ! » « Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?! » « Abruti ! Comme d'habitude, tu causes, tu dis n'importe quoi, tu la saoules, bref… Tu fais ton Deadpool quoi ! »), Peter avait discrètement subtilisé le badge du Docteur Kim. La scientifique leur avait demandé des nouvelles du projet. Un bon gros mensonge presque professionnel avait semblé la satisfaire. Elle s'était éloignée, balançant des hanches, vers l'ascenseur le plus proche. Probablement pour fuir le babillage incessant de Wade.

Peter jongla avec le badge, victorieux, avant de le faire disparaître dans une poche, à l'abri des regards.

\- Entre le collier de Martha et ça, je vais finir par croire que ta vraie vocation, c'était d'être pickpocket, souligna Wade.

\- Qui sait, mon pote… Qui sait ?

* * *

\- Ne touche pas à ça, sombre con !

Wade sursauta, la flasque dans ses mains tangua dangereusement, glissa lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'une toile vienne gentiment l'agripper pour la remettre à sa place sur la paillasse.

\- Ne me fais pas peur comme ça ! Elle est vide d'abord !

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi et de potentielles émanations toxiques que je m'inquiète ! Un ballon col rodé 29/32 en verre Duran, t'as une idée du prix que ça coûte ? Ne va pas me foutre ce petit bijou par terre !

C'est dans ce type de moments, quand ils infiltraient pseudo-discrètement un laboratoire ultra protégé du SHIELD, que Wade se rappelait ce qu'avait été Peter. Autrefois. Un type brillant, un élève assidu, un génie de l'ingénierie, et, visiblement, de la chimie aussi. Il avait encore des restes, de toute évidence.

Ils déambulaient depuis de longues minutes à travers diverses salles qui se ressemblaient toutes aux yeux du mercenaire. Des appareils compliqués, bourdonnants, reliés à des ordinateurs. Des plans de travail carrelés, des mélanges sous évapo-concentrateurs, des étuves aux vitres transparentes contenant des boîtes de pétri colorées… Selon Wade, rien ne ressemblait plus à un laboratoire qu'un autre laboratoire. Alors pour estimer ce qui pouvait bien se tramer par ici…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le mercenaire se cogna dans le dos de Peter qui venait de brusquement s'arrêter.

Wade comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, avant même de voir. La respiration plus tendue et saccadée de son complice. Ses épaules courbées, ses muscles bandés, prêts au combat. Wade plaça une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'araignée.

C'était là. Après une énième salle semblable à mille autres, après une énième porte blindée, après qu'ils aient utilisé le badge une énième fois. Cependant, cette fois, l'accès leur fût refusé. Le Docteur Kim ne disposait pas d'un niveau d'accréditation suffisant. Peter et Wade avaient échangé un regard, s'étaient cramponnés l'un à l'autre et téléportés à l'aide de la ceinture fraîchement fabriquée dans un univers parallèle.

C'était là.

Sept humains, nus, suspendus au plafond par un mélange de tubes et de poulies. Inconscients, alimentés par des perfusions, cernés de tables chirurgicales, de caissons hyperbares et d'enregistreurs de toutes sortes.

Wade en reconnut un, parmi eux. Des cheveux noirs amassés en une coiffure identifiable entre mille, des yeux bleus, une peau blanche largement tatouée de l'épaule à l'abdomen. Dieu qu'il ressemblait à son père, même ainsi inconscient, diminué, plongé dans un coma artificiel. Daken.

Le silence s'étira une seconde, abimé par les bips-bips incessants du matériel scientifique et médical. Peter inspira longuement. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger leurs impressions, ni leurs envies. Elles étaient semblables.

Respecter un contrat, c'était important. Mais Peter et Wade avaient tous les deux un trop lourd passif, au sujet des expérimentations scientifiques d'Ajax, pour laisser passer ça. Il ne s'agissait plus de mercenariat, il ne s'agissait plus d'argent. Il s'agissait d'un compte personnel à régler : sans même l'énoncer, ils tombèrent d'accord sur ce point. Wade fit face à Peter, sérieux comme jamais, attentif. Il leur fallait un plan, et, comme toujours, son brillant compagnon en aurait-un.

\- Ok. Voilà ce que tu vas faire.

* * *

 **Vingt minutes plus tard.**

\- Voilà ce que tu vas faire, voilà ce que tu vas faire… Il est marrant lui, comment je sais quoi prendre, moi ?

Wade se grattait la tête, circonspect. Devant lui, une gigantesque armoire pleine à craquer de produits chimiques aux noms incompréhensibles.

La voix de Peter résonna dans son esprit. « Ca c'est les bases. Ça c'est les acides. On ne les stocke pas ensemble, car s'il y a contact… BOUM ! »

\- Aieuhh…. Putain de sa race de… Mais aie !

Le mercenaire secoua vivement sa main qui commençait à fondre. Une douleur difficilement imaginable.

 **Bah voilà, on est fixés. Ce symbole, ça veut dire corrosif.**

 _Ah bah merci, c'est un peu tard maintenant qu'on vient de perdre notre main gauche !_

 **T'avais qu'à écouter en cours de physique si t'es pas content !**

 _Ouais mais la prof elle avait une paire de…_

\- Et puis merde, conclut subtilement Wade, déversant le contenu de tous les bidons qui lui passaient à portée de main sur le sol.

Certains grésillaient, d'autres, en se mélangent, émettaient une fumée qui brûlait sans doutes les poumons des êtres normalement constitués. En sifflotant, Wade vida ainsi plusieurs dizaines de litres sur le sol, les meubles, les appareils.

En ouvrant une nouvelle armoire, il eut une surprise désagréable.

Plusieurs fioles d'un produit qu'il reconnut au premier coup d'œil, et pour cause. Ajax le lui avait injecté, à de nombreuses reprises.

Un liquide visqueux, transparent, qui accrochait la lumière et la diffractait. Un sérum, extrait du sang de Daken, le fils de Wolverine que Peter venait de libérer quelques minutes auparavant. Un sérum qui contrait les pouvoirs de guérison. En énorme quantités. Ajax avait du le capturer pour pouvoir extraire à loisir la précieuse molécule. Daken était un enfoiré, mais Wade n'aurait jamais souhaité à son pire ennemi de passer du temps entre les mains de Francis.

Wade hésita. Une seconde à peine. Ses mains se refermèrent sur deux flacons, qu'il plaça précautionneusement tout contre son cœur, à l'intérieur de sa combinaison rouge et noire.

\- Comme on se retrouve…

Ajax, bien sûr. A peine une surprise. Une ficelle grosse d'un mauvais scénario, après tout. Wade se retourna pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire colgate.

\- Dis-voir, mon pote. Toi aussi tu t'es infligé ce que tu as fait à tes nouveaux cobayes ? Toi aussi tu régénères maintenant, en plus d'être l'homme le plus insensible au monde ? Après Peter et son cœur de pierre, bien sûr.

Francis sourit à son tour, s'avançant avec cette démarche assurée et nonchalante qui le caractérisait. Sa blouse distraitement ouverte sur une chemise noire, le crâne rasé de près, il dégageait un certain magnétisme.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Bien sûr que non, je…

\- Ouais ouais ouais. Ta gueule en fait, l'interrompit Wade en agitant une main comme pour chasser une mouche. J'ai pas envie de t'écouter.

Sa main droite attrapa une allumette, et la frotta contre la surface brune de la boîte. Une minuscule flamme naquit à l'extrémité du morceau de bois. Ajax perdit son sourire en comprenant ce qui se tramait dans la tête du schizophrène.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Wilson… Tu n'oserais pas…

\- Je sais, je sais, tu es déçu. Tu voulais un chouette combat, des retrouvailles émouvantes, tout ça tout ça… Une lutte acharnée, qui finit en un corps à corps sensuel. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le plus fort de nous deux pénètre l'autre d'une lame. Ou d'autre chose, au choix. Ben désolé de te décevoir, mais non. J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries.

Les dents blanches de Wade accrochèrent le reflet métallique d'un chromatographe en marche.

\- Tu vas crever comme la merde que t'es.

Amusé par le regard terrifié qui se peignait sur le visage d'ordinaire stoïque de son tourmenteur, le mercenaire laissa tomber l'allumette au sol.

* * *

 **Vingt minutes plus tôt.**

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Tu te souviens au début, Wade ? Les sales coups dans lesquels tu m'as entraîné ? C'est toujours moi qui morflais dans l'histoire. Vois-ça comme une juste compensation.

\- Mais j'aime pas brûler vif… Avec les produits chimiques en plus je ne te dis pas…

\- Fais-le. T'auras pas besoin de greffe de peau. Moi, j'emmène les cobayes en sécurité.

\- Et Daken ?

\- Je le sors d'ici. Je m'en fous de qui il est, de ce qu'il a fait. Il était entre les mains de son taré d'ex petit-ami, il mérite de se barrer. En vie.

\- Tu ne voulais pas tuer Ajax toi-même ? De tes mains ?

Un rictus déforma les traits de Peter Parker, ancien super-héros définitivement passé de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Il ne mérite pas tant d'honneurs. Crame-le. Et eux tous avec lui.

\- Et s'il y a des innocents dans le tas ?

Wade n'en revenait pas d'être celui qui pose cette question. Si c'était possible, le regard de Peter se durcit davantage encore, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce où étaient suspendus les nouveaux jouets humains d'Ajax.

\- Personne n'est innocent.

* * *

 **Vingt minutes plus tard.**

L'aube se levait sur le désert de roche. Le froid s'infiltrait sous le tee-shirt de Peter, léchant sa peau de frissons. Il fourrait les poings dans les poches de son jean, contracté pour maintenir le maximum de chaleur corporelle.

Loin derrière lui, un kilomètre peut-être, les cobayes courraient. Loin de l'enfer, loin du laboratoire, loin des souvenirs terrifiants qu'il renfermait. Daken avait pris une autre direction, claudiquant. Un seul regard, profond, pour le remercier.

Loin devant lui, un kilomètre peut-être, il y avait le laboratoire, bâtisse blanche et grise, d'acier et de verre.

Le ciel se teinta de pourpre et d'or, doucement, à peine, alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez.

La première explosion souffla toutes les vitres du premier étage, comme au ralenti. Des flammes roses et jaunes embrasèrent la structure, entièrement, alors qu'une vaste volute de fumée noire et grasse s'élevait vers les cieux.

Et puis, le déluge de braises, l'enchaînement des déflagrations, arrachant tour à tour un pan du bâtiment, emportant dans les bras de la mort chaque centimètre carré du lieu maudit.

Peter pensait se sentir plus léger, en observant ce spectacle. Il n'en fut rien. Il n'y avait pas de justice. Le SHIELD qui expérimente sur des innocents, embauchant pour ce faire des criminels. Mais même y mettre fin ne sonnait pas juste dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Plus rien n'était juste, depuis la mort de Gwen. Et en contemplant l'incendie qui dévorait ce point de désert, en écoutant les crépitements flamboyants, Peter prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

* * *

 **Pfiou. Ce chapitre c'était un accouchement. Je pense qu'il y a des fautes car j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer pour relire, n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer! J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites-moi tout en review ! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la cité des Insoumis, car c'est ce qui occupe la majorité de mon temps libre en ce moment !**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	32. Chapter 32

**Cercle 7.3**

 **Salut mes lapins ! Ça roule toujours ? Moi je suis submergée sous les cartons. J'essaie de tenir bon au niveau du Nano mais je ne suis pas sûre de réussir cette année, ce mois de novembre aura ma peau ! En avant pour le nouveau chapitre, merci à tous de votre soutien sans faille. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rhea : Oh mon dieu tu as éclusé toutes mes bêtises tellement rapidement, tu es une machine ?! Un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews, ca m'a fait beaucoup rire de voir ta progression au fur et à mesure =D Surtout si tu as un compte, dis-le moi, on discutera par MP ! Des bisous**

 **Artemis : Ce qui est bien avec l'univers Marvel, c'est que même s'il meurt, on peut toujours le « démourir » dans une autre réalité si on veux xD C'est la loi immuable du pas de bol : le seul dont les proches sont vraiment morts, c'est Spidey, avec ses parents et oncle Ben xD**

* * *

Un petit tas de douleur et de misère. Un mélange répugnant d'os en formation, de lambeaux de chair et de lycra fondu.

Il lui manquait même un œil, qu'il avait dû perdre en route.

\- T'es répugnant, mec.

\- Mais ta gueule ! C'est pas toi qui est allé te cramer les boules dans l'asile de tarés, hein ! T'as une idée de la souffrance que ça représente, avoir un testicule en feu ?

Peter n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Wade s'était traîné jusque lui, à moitié rampant, à moitié claudiquant depuis les débris fumants du laboratoire qui crépitait joyeusement en face d'eux.

Le jeune homme tendit une main au blessé et le soutint, faisant fi des traces de sang et de matières en décompositions qui s'imprimaient ainsi que ses vêtements.

\- Tu vas repousser vite ?

\- Mouais. L'œil c'est chiant, mais ça va aller. Déjà, ca va mieux, tu m'aurais vu quand tout a pété… Haha.. Ha. Ha.

Mais il y avait une forme de lassitude dans le rire gras du mercenaire.

\- On rentre ? Demanda Peter.

Il sentit Wade s'appuyer davantage sur lui. Pour la première fois, il lui traversa l'esprit que, peut-être, Wade n'était pas invulnérable. Son corps l'était, mais son âme ?

Le SHIELD qui employait Ajax pour expérimenter sur des cobayes humains, c'était un coup dur. La pourriture et la corruption avait donc gagné les meilleurs d'entre eux. Hydra n'était plus, mais… Elle était là, tout de même. Elle avait gagné, même si elle était morte.

Peter se demanda qui était au courant. Coulson ? Probablement. Les Vengeurs ? Pas impossible. Tony Stark savait tout, après tout. Il était de mèche avec la NSA, si ce n'est pas lui qui leur avait fourni les logiciels pour espionner ses concitoyens. Dans le combat liberté/sécurité, il avait fait son choix.

\- On rentre, confirma Wade, après une quinte de toux qui avait fait bougé ses côtes apparentes par endroits.

Peter raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules.

\- Allez. Je te paye les chimichangas quand on arrive à la maison.

Wade accepta de bonne grâce. En se redressant, un « glinggling » sonore se fit entendre. Peter haussa un sourcil :

\- T'as des bouts de métal cassés à l'intérieur ?

Wade hasarda une main dans les restes fumants de sa combinaison.

\- Bah non ! Regarde ce que j'ai chopé au labo !

Il dévoila les fioles contenant le sérum extrait du sang de Daken. Peter siffla entre ses dents :

\- T'es taré ! Je t'avais dit de rien prendre ! Imagine si elles avaient explosés sur toi !

Wade sourit de toutes les dents qui lui restaient. (Huit. Et demi, si on comptait la canine en train de repousser.)

\- J'ai reconnu le logo ALON sous les flasques.

\- C'est des fioles jaugées, corrigea par reflexe Peter. Du matériel en oxynitrure d'aluminium, transparent comme du verre mais ultra résistant. Par quel miracle tu connais ça ?

Wade lui agita les fioles sous le nez avant de les ranger.

\- Je t'écoute parfois, quand tu parles.

Peter ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il avait en effet saoulé le mercenaire pendant plus d'une heure de visite du laboratoire… Sans penser une seule seconde que celui-ci l'écoutait.

\- T'as raison. Vaut mieux que ce soit dans nos mains que dans les leurs. Allez, branche la ceinture de téléportation, on se casse.

Mais Wade hésita. Son œil valide se portait vers le laboratoire de recherche qui continuait de crachoter sa fumée noir, poumon malade et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Plus exactement, son attention était fixée sur l'héliport.

\- Attends… Tu sais combien ça vaut, un hélico au marché noir ?

\- T'es pas sérieux, souffla Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Carrément que je suis sérieux. De toute évidence, ils ne vont pas nous payer cette mission… Alors on va se dédommager nous-même.

* * *

\- T'es sûr que tu peux piloter dans cet état ?

L'appareil, après quelques soubresauts, s'éleva dans les cieux. Peter s'accrocha à la poignée sur sa droite comme si sa vie en dépendait – et comme si cela allait le sauver, dans le cas plus que probable où l'hélicoptère s'écraserait deux minutes à peine après leur décollage.

Il faut dire que Wade n'avait plus qu'un pied et deux doigts à la main gauche. Son pouce, son index et son majeur, soufflés par l'explosion, repoussaient à peine. Trois minuscules appendices rosâtres, comme ceux d'un nouveau-né. Répugnant.

\- On fait un détour pa le Mexique alors, histoire de vendre l'hélico dans la foulée ? On fera une pause au Maroc pour faire le plein.

\- T'es sûr de l'autonomie ?

\- Non mais t'as vu la bête ? Un Dauphin SA.365N SP comme ça, il monte jusque 306km/h et avec des réservoirs supplémentaires comme on a là, on a 963 Km d'autonomie !

\- La vache ! Je ne savais pas que t'étais doué comme ça en aviation ! s'étonna Peter.

\- Non, en fait je lis ce qui est écrit sur le tableau de bord, confia Wade.

L'hélicoptère tangua dangereusement sur la gauche. L'estomac de Peter menaça de lui sortir par la bouche. Il frissonna.

Le trajet Damas-Mexico serait très long.

* * *

Finalement, pas si long que ça. Après une petite pause au Maroc pour ravitailler l'appareil, les deux compagnons reprirent leur vol. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de leur destination, la nuit tombait.

Ils survolaient la forêt tropicale de Campeche et Peter rêvassait au sujet des ruines mayas qui dormaient là, sous leurs pieds, n'écoutant pas les monologues de Wade. (Le sujet de sa discussion avec lui-même était actuellement : « faire l'amour avec un fossile relève-t-il de la nécrophilie ?)

C'est au moment où Wade concluait que non, vraiment, rien de nécrophile là-dedans, qu'un choc puissant déstabilisa l'arrière de leur appareil.

Peter sursauta, se pencha pour regarder à la fenêtre.

Une lumière apparut dans la nuit, identifiable entre toutes et qui glaça le sang dans les veines du jeune homme.

La lumière d'un réacteur arc, accompagnée par une voix qui portait loin, qui perçait la coquille métallique de leur véhicule. Une voix chargée de menaces.

\- Les gars, faites immédiatement descendre cet hélicoptère !

\- Tony Stark ? s'étrangla Peter. Ils sont déjà sur notre piste ?

\- Fais chier la boîte de conserve…

De nouveau, le dauphin tangua, animal ivre perdu sous une mer de nuages, et Iron-man, dans son armure or et rouge, se porta au niveau de la vitre côté passager.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire descendre par la force…

\- Fonce-lui dessus ! cria Peter, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de s'expliquer à l'amiable avec le milliardaire.

Wade obtempéra : c'était une mauvaise idée. Tony demeura droit en vol, solide, alors que l'hélicoptère tangua davantage encore, perdit de l'altitude.

\- Ok… Je vous descends les mecs. Accrochez-vous !

Les lèvres de Wade formèrent, au ralenti, un « non » silencieux alors qu'un rayon d'énergie en provenance directe de la paume gantée d'Iron Man faisait fondre la carlingue de leur véhicule.

Les voyants s'allumèrent dans un bel ensemble, puis Tony fit fondre un morceau des pales de rotor et des stabilisateurs : ils entamèrent une descente désastreuse, fonçant tout droit vers les hauts arbres de la forêt Mexicaine.

Peter hurla, Wade hurla, Peter l'attrapa par la ceinture, voulut les téléporter, un éclat de lumière l'en empêcha, Wade était projeté hors de portée, à travers la vitre éclatée de l'appareil, alors que la main puissante de l'homme de fer l'attrapait par le col.

Peter sentit l'air frais lui gifler le visage. Tony le serrait contre lui, l'empêchant de tomber mais aussi de se débattre grâce à sa poigne de fer. Wade n'avait pas ce traitement de luxe, il hurla :

\- J'adore les sauts en parachuuuuuuuute !

Excepté qu'il n'avait pas de parachute.

Et que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de parachute.

Immobilisé par son agresseur, Peter ne put que subir leur descente, regardant l'hélicoptère s'écraser au sol quelques cent mètres plus bas, dans une gerbe de lumière et de fumée. L'accélération lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et bientôt ils traversèrent la couche de feuilles épaisses, avant d'atterrir violement au sol.

Peter se débattait de toutes ses forces. Il envoya un jet de toile sur le heaume d'Iron-man, le privant de toute visibilité. Tony attrapa Peter par le poignet, son casque s'ouvrit pour lui permettre de discerner au mieux la situation.

Peter s'écarta d'un geste brusque et balaya la clairière où ils se trouvaient des yeux.

Une trouée dans le plafond végétal un peu plus loin lui apprit la position de Wade. Il s'élança dans cette direction, Stark sur les talons.

Wade gisait au sol, plus mal en point encore que ce qu'il était quelques heures à peine auparavant.

\- Merde… T'as plus forme humaine, constata amèrement Peter, ignorant royalement la présence de leur poursuivant.

\- Ta gueule, Peter. Je souffre. Compatis.

\- Je compatis que dalle ! Il nous a niqué notre hélico !

Peter se retourna, faisant face à l'homme d'acier.

Ils avaient atterri dans une zone de marais. De grands frênes, des peupliers noueux, beaucoup d'eau, un sol spongieux et humide, un froid à percer même la plus épaisse des armures. Des bancs de brume s'enroulaient autour des troncs d'arbres, langues rampante et glacées. La seule lumière provenait de l'homme en armure, de ses mains et de son torse. Ici, sous cette profondeur de forêt, l'éclat d'étoiles et de la lune n'existait pas.

Le froid hérissait les poils des bras nus de Peter.

\- Ce n'était pas votre hélico, corrigea Stark. Il appartenait au SHIELD. Allez, les gars. Fini de jouer. Vous allez venir gentiment avec moi.

\- Va te faire foutre. On ira avec personne.

Une colère sourde, la même qui l'habitait depuis des mois à présent, entourait Peter.

Où étaient les vengeurs, quand Gwen était morte ? Où étaient-ils, après, pour l'aider ? Pour le sortir de cette merde ? Et avant, où étaient-ils quand oncle Ben était mort ? En train de fricoter avec le SHIELD ? Où avec Hydra ? A travailler avec Ajax, à expérimenter sur des humains ? Occupés à se donner le beau rôle en public et à tremper dans tous les complots politiques véreux que comptaient les États-Unis ?

\- Les mecs… Vous avez fait exploser un laboratoire de recherche fédéral… Il y a eu des morts. Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir. Soyez sérieux.

\- Et toi, Stark, soit sérieux pour voir ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils faisaient dans le labo ! Et tu cautionnes ça, toi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Un vendeur d'arme pour commencer, un scientifique corrompu pour finir… Marchand de mort.

Peter cracha au sol. Wade comatait à moitié, en plein délire.

\- … et il y a la souris en bois… sur mes chaussettes… Ahah… Tu la vois toi-même ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua le milliardaire à l'attention de Peter.

\- Mon cul, ouais. Tous les systèmes de sécurité, qui est derrière ? Toi. Qui peut détourner un satellite et regarder ou il veut sur ce putain de globe ? Toi. Qui a suffisamment de données personnelles sur n'importe quel péquenot de la Terre pour abreuver la NSA ? Toi. Soit tu ne sais pas car tu ne veux pas savoir, soit tu sais et tu te fous de ma gueule. Et j'ai pas envie qu'on se foute de ma gueule.

La tension grimpa d'un cran. Tony n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser ici, en plein milieu d'un site maya antique.

\- Peter. Il est temps pour vous de payer vos crimes. Vous avez volé, tué, massacré, détruit. Pour toi… On pourra faire quelque chose. Mais pour Wade… Le SHIELD veut le faire tomber. Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Alors quoi, tu veux fuir toute ta vie ? Tu veux être la souris, chassée par une meute de chats enragés à travers le globe ? Vous aurez un procès équitable. Mais là, c'est allé trop loin.

Les engrenages s'agitaient dans la boîte crânienne de l'araignée. Tout ceci était-il un piège, orchestré depuis le début ? Une mise en scène, pour les faire tomber ? Le SHIELD n'avait peut-être pas digéré leur petit tour de passe passe, la libération volontaire d'individus dangereux… Le SHIELD n'avait pas aimé qu'on se moque de lui.

Peter pouvait presque sentir physiquement l'étau se resserrer autour de lui, le nœud coulant se refermer sur sa gorge. La panique l'envahit d'une traite, comme un lac qui déborde.

Il attrapa d'un geste vif le Desert Eagle à sa ceinture et le braqua que Iron-Man.

\- Doucement, mon gars.

Tony Stark avait levé les mains, en signe d'apaisement. Le canon de l'arme était pointé à deux mètre à peine de son front, juste entre ses deux yeux.

\- Repose ça Peter.

\- Je ne peux pas aller en prison. Et Wade non plus. Ou pire. Y'a la peine de mort, dans l'état de New York. C'est impossible.

\- Doucement. Repose ton arme. On discute.

Les images défilaient devant les yeux de Peter.

Gwen morte. Ajax qui l'allonge sur la table de torture. L'explosion du laboratoire. Le procès. L'emprisonnement. Le regard de Tante May. La corde du pendu.

Il resserra la prise sur son arme.

\- Laisse-nous partir, Tony.

\- Repose ton arme, Peter.

\- Laisse-nous partir !

\- Ecoute… On pourra faire quelque chose pour toi, je te l'ai dit. Ils veulent surtout Wade.

L'idée effleura le subconscient de Peter. Lui libre et Wade enfermé. Enfermé, et immortel. Confiné, probablement, dans une cellule de sécurité maximale. Un mètre carré, sans voir le jour, ni la nuit, enroulé dans une camisole de force, probablement drogué. Et pourquoi pas, sujet d'expérimentation. Pour l'éternité.

La sueur perlait sur son front. A ses pieds, le mercenaire gazouillait désormais, comme un nouveau-né. Ses yeux étaient révulsés. Un morceau de son cerveau était apparent sous sa boîte crânienne fracturée.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Tony. Laisse nous partir…

Iron-man soupira. Il baissa les mains.

\- Moi non plus je ne peux pas faire ça, Parker.

\- Alors on a un problème.

\- Viens avec moi… On va discuter. Tout va s'arranger.

\- Non !

Peter avait crié. Il avait avancé d'un pas, son arme braquée à moins d'un mètre du visage de Tony.

\- Non, Stark, tu m'entends ? Rien ne va s'arranger ! Rien ne s'arrange jamais, putain ! T'as vu ma vie, Stark ? Tu l'as vue ? Toutes ces morts, et toute cette souffrance… Personne n'a jamais arrangé les choses pour moi !

\- Peter…

\- Ta gueule, Stark ! Je peux pas venir avec toi, et je peux pas te donner Wade !

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'offre l'absolution contre ce connard, pourquoi tu le protèges ?

Peter se mordit la langue jusqu'à ce que le goût du sang emplisse sa bouche.

\- Il ne le ferait pas pour toi, ajouta Tony. Il ne le ferait pas.

\- Il a fait mille fois plus que vous tous, murmura Peter. Laisse-nous, Stark.

\- Livre-moi Wade, reviens du bon côté, je…

\- Je ne peux pas, je te dis !

L'hystérie le gagnait. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler. Tony décida qu'il était temps d'avancer, de prendre les choses en mains.

\- Allez, viens. On y va.

\- Recule ! Recule, Stark, ou je tire !

\- Tu ne le feras pas. Je te connais, Peter. T'es un type bien. Tu ne le feras pas. Laisse tomber Wade, reviens avec nous. On peut encore te sauver.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de l'araignée, submergée par un millier d'émotions contradictoires. La peur, la colère, la culpabilité.

\- Recule ou je tire, Stark !

Mais Tony fit un pas de plus.

Peter sentit la main de Wade s'accrocher à sa cheville. Le mercenaire ouvrait les yeux. Il murmura, perdu dans sa semi- inconscience :

\- Peter…

Tony fit un nouveau pas.

\- Pose cette arme, Peter. Toi et moi, on sait que tu n'en es pas capab…

La détonation déchira le silence de la nuit. Le Desert Eagle tomba au sol.

Les oiseaux qui dormaient sur les branches alentour s'envolèrent en piaillant.

La main de Wade desserra son étreinte sur la cheville de Peter : il replongea dans l'inconscience.

Peter se sentit vidé de toute substance. Tout à coup, c'est comme si la capacité à réfléchir et à ressentir l'avait quitté. A tout jamais. Il se sentait étrangement léger, étrangement vide.

Etrangement anéanti.

Au sol, engoncé dans son armure, Tony Stark ne bougeait plus. Une flaque pourpre abreuvait la terre sous sa tête. La lumière du réacteur arc clignota quelques secondes, et l'image se grava sur les rétines de Peter.

La balle entre les deux yeux.

La lumière mourut, plongeant la scène dans le noir le plus dense qui soit.

* * *

 **… ( Voila. Je m'en vais très vite avant de me faire disputer. Bisous à tous =D )**

 **Laukaz**


	33. Chapter 33

**Salut mes souris. Ca roule ? Ouah, vos réactions ont été oufs face au dernier chapitre, ca m'a fait rire xD (Et me cacher aussi. LA VIOLENCE. C'était le thème du cercle en même temps. Tout le monde a été servi !) On se retrouve donc pour le huitième et avant dernier cercle… Et oui, déjà, c'est passé si vite ! Plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci...**

 **Va, donc, pour le cercle huit. Ruse et tromperie… (Quel programme réjouissant !)**

* * *

 **Cercle 8.1**

* * *

Wade reprit conscience à l'aurore. Il était tellement glacé qu'il ne parvint tout d'abord pas à ouvrir les yeux, ou faire le moindre mouvement.

Durant quelques minutes, il eut cette désagréable sensation d'être piégé dans son propre corps. La douleur était toujours là, mais moindre. Suffisamment moindre pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose. Comme essayer de bouger, d'ouvrir les yeux par exemple.

Quand il y parvint enfin, inspirant l'air redoutablement froid du petit matin, l'ensemble des événements de la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire.

L'hélicoptère, Stark, le plongeon, et, moins distinctement, la dispute entre Stark et Parker, et…

Wade se redressa brusquement, assis par terre le dos tendu, droit comme un i.

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien le corps flasque et immobile de Tony Stark, allongé dans son armure à côté de lui. La terre s'était gorgée de son sang. Wade avait vu suffisamment de cadavres dans sa vie pour en reconnaître un au premier coup d'œil. Tendu, le visage figé dans une grimace ridicule, pantomime d'être humain.

Et de l'autre côté, les genoux relevés, la tête posée sur ses bras, Peter. Le regard dans le vide.

Peter, qui avait préféré tuer Tony Stark, symbole international, plutôt que de se rendre.

En fait, alors que les détails lui revenaient, il corrigea sa pensée.

Peter, qui avait préféré tuer Tony Stark, symbole international, plutôt que de le vendre, lui. Il aurait pu s'en sortir, tout balancer sur le dos du mercenaire schizophrène, mais non.

 **C'est tellement kawaii !**

 _… Il a tué Iron man._

 **… Ben moi je trouve ça kawaii et je t'emmerde.**

\- Yo, mec ?

Wade eut toutes les peines du monde à se redresser. Il tituba, les jambes encore faibles, inspecta rapidement l'état de son corps.

\- Mouais. Le plus dur est fait, constata-t-il, ignorant les quelques os à la mauvaise place et les trous béants à moitié cicatrisés sur son torse et ses jambes. Ça va ?

Peter ne répondit pas.

 **Bien sûr, qu'il ne répondit pas. Tu veux qu'il réponde quoi ? Il est assis au pied du cadavre de Stark depuis hier soir.**

Wade sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Un éclat de lucidité le frappa soudain, doublé d'une sensation assez déplacée de soulagement. Il farfouilla à la va vite dans ses poches, pour en extraire un morceau de papier racorni. A se demander comment il avait survécu à l'explosion du laboratoire.

Une hypothèse était que, ce papier, la Mort lui-même le lui avait confié, des mois auparavant… Fébrilement, Wade déplia le morceau de papier.

En lettres fines et impeccablement calligraphiées, il était écrit « Tony Stark ».

Alors, seulement, le papier sembla se dissoudre, évaporé, dans un bruit de flammes. Les milliers de particules qui le composaient migrèrent vers les cieux, et Wade ne tint plus que le néant.

La dette était payée. Et Peter s'en était acquitté lui-même… Ironie du sort.

Soulagement intense. Cette situation irrésolue qui le hantait venait de prendre fin, certes d'une manière brutale, mais tout de même. Il aurait dû tuer Tony Stark pour sauver Peter, résultat des courses, Peter avait tué Tony Stark pour sauver Wade Wilson. Improbable.

\- Allez, mec. Faut pas rester ici.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son binôme, Deadpool prit les choses en main.

Littéralement. Il prit la main de Peter dans la sienne, le forçant à se relever, lui frictionnant les épaules.

\- Faut pas rester ils vont nous retrouver. On se casse. La ceinture à l'air de fonctionner, j'ai bien fait d'acheter du matos Allemand pour la construire. Deutsche Qualität, elle résiste même aux chutes d'hélicoptère. Allez. Tu veux aller où ?

\- Rentrer, murmura l'autre.

\- Ouais… Je sais mon gars. Mais ca va pas être possible tout de suite. On va prendre des vacances un peu avant. On peut aller où tu veux, mais pas à New York

De nouveau, le silence.

\- La mer ? C'est bien la mer!

 **Encore la mer ? On a déjà fait la mer dans Tout pour les fans…**

 _Ouais mais moi je suis sensible au froid, j'aime pas la montagne !_

 **… Tu me fais chier aujourd'hui.**

\- La mer c'est bien, conclut Deadpool.

Il attrapa Peter par le poignet, pianota quelques cordonnées GPS sur la ceinture, et, bientôt, ils disparurent, laissant derrière eux le chagrin d'une nation.

* * *

\- Tu veux parler ?

Peter secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu veux baiser ?

Peter hocha les épaules dans une moue qui voulait dire « ouais, pourquoi pas, si ça te fait fermer ta gueule. »

\- Allez, viens par là.

Il approcha sa chaise en tek de la sienne, passa un bras autour des épaules de son complice.

La vie était belle pourtant. Comme deux jeunes mariés en lune de miel, installés sur la terrasse d'un petit bungallow au bord d'une mer quelconque dans une ile quelconque dans une quelconque partie de l'hémisphère Sud. Un cocktail coloré en main, les pieds en éventail face au soleil de cette belle fin d'après-midi.

Cela faisait une semaine.

Peter était encore plus silencieux que d'ordinaire, moins souriant. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident. Mais même ici, en plein milieu de nulle part, les autochtones ne parlaient que de ça. Les trois chaînes télévisées qu'ils parvenaient à capter ne parlaient que de ça. Les quelques journaux disponibles au marché local ne parlaient que de ça.

On avait tué Tony Stark. Aucun nom de coupable potentiel n'avait fuité encore. Le SHIELD devait avoir de bonnes raisons de masquer leurs identités, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer : Coulson et sa clique savaient pertinemment que les deux mercenaires étaient à l'origine de ce désastre planétaire.

Impossible pour Peter, donc, de fuir réellement ses actes et ses responsabilités. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que cet acte le hantait. Même lorsqu'ils allaient se baigner, qu'ils dormaient, qu'ils baisaient.

Wade frotta sa tête contre la joue de Peter, comme un chat en manque d'affection.

\- Occupe-toi de moi, un peu !

\- Je voudrais rentrer à New York.

\- Je ne veux pas te décevoir spidey-boy, mais si on fait ça, on est morts. Et puis, on n'est pas biens, là ?

Cela dit, pour être honnête, lui aussi avait le mal du pays. C'était d'autant plus violent qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ne jamais réussir à retrouver la quiétude de leur quartier général. Jamais le SHIELD ne les lâcherait. Revenir à New York, et mener une petite vie tranquille de mercenaires, plus possible. Il leur faudrait changer de lieu de résidence souvent, pour fuir la moitié du globe qui les traquait sans relâche.

\- T'as raison, lâcha finalement Peter, en sirotant distraitement son cocktail. On est biens ici.

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts au fond du lit, Peter ne trouvait pas le sommeil. A côté de lui, Wade ronflait comme une locomotive dépravée, un pied et un bras en dehors du lit, une peluche licorne serrée contre sa joue.

Impossible pour l'araignée de fermer l'œil. Son attention s'accrocha au réveil, qui indiquait 04 :32. Il repoussa la couette, doucement pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

Discrètement, il se leva, enfila un tee-shirt et un jean et quitta la chambre. Il déambula au hasard dans le bungalow, ouvrit le frigo, ne trouva rien, s'assit sur le canapé.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la ceinture de téléportation. L'idée se fraya un chemin dans son cerveau.

Une fois. Juste une fois. Ce désir morbide de revoir New York, de revoir la tour Stark. De revenir chez lui.

C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Bien sûr, qu'il allait la mettre en pratique.

* * *

Avec le décalage horaire, il faisait déjà jour à New York. A peine. L'aube. Les rues étaient pleines, comme toujours. Une petit pluie avait humidifié la ville, lui conférant cette odeur de béton humide et de feuilles froissées

Ses pas le menèrent sans l'accord de son esprit.

La tour Stark. En deuil. Des rideaux noirs tendus à chaque fenêtre de l'immense bâtiment. Il n'était plus éclairé. La merveille d'architecture semblait vide, éteinte. Morte.

C'était douloureux à observer.

\- Il nous manque à tous.

Peter sursauta. Il ne devait vraiment plus être lui-même, qu'il soit devenu aussi simple d'outrepasser son sens de précognition, de le prendre par surprise.

Coulson. Phil Coulson, en jogging, un écouteur dans une oreille et quelques perles de sueur sur le front. Peter se raidit, tendu, prêt à s'enfuir ou se battre. Mais Coulson paraissait seul et plutôt détendu. Impossible de cacher un flingue dans sa tenue de sport.

\- Je vous paye un café ? proposa l'homme du SHIELD, cherchant une cigarette dans un paquet enfoui dans une poche.

\- Je ne…

\- Juste discuter. Choisissez l'endroit.

C'était un peu plus qu'une proposition, mais un peu moins qu'un ordre. Peter hésita à peine. En cas de problème, un clic l'éloignait de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de cet homme.

Et, quelque part, c'est un peu ce qu'il était venu chercher ici.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse chauffée, dans un café ordinaire. Autour d'eux, les clients regardaient leurs téléphones d'un air ennuyé, certains leurs journaux, d'autres encore le fond de leurs tasses de café. Une radio crachouillait un léger fond de musique populaire, le serveur, aimable et discret, apporta deux expressos.

En observant les passants, Peter se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Ici, avec cet homme. Quel était l'objectif ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ou peut-être que si, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

Phil ne se perdit pas en détours. Droit au but, comme toujours.

\- Sale affaire, la Syrie.

Peter choisit le silence. Son interlocuteur ne se démonta pas.

\- Vous savez Peter, mes collègues et moi on est assez d'accord. Dans l'histoire, vous n'êtes qu'une victime. Tout le monde sait qui vous êtes. Spider-man. LE Spider-man. L'homme du bien, de la responsabilité. Vous avez tellement fait pour cette ville…

Peter eut une légère envie de vomir et reposa son café. Ce n'était pas lui, cette description. Plus lui, en tout cas. Il ne dit rien.

\- Votre ami en revanche… On a toujours eu des problèmes avec Wade. Il est incontrôlable. Fou à lier, même, vous devez le savoir. On est tous d'accord : c'est lui qui vous a entraîné là-dedans. Lui n'est pas un super héros. C'est un meurtrier. Il a profité de votre faiblesse, de votre fragilité. C'est lui qu'on veut.

Le sous-entendu était clairement énoncé. Coulson pensait-il un traître mot de ce qu'il disait ? Dur à dire. Peut-être qu'effectivement, Wade les intéressait davantage. Mais croyait-il, honnêtement, en l'innocence de Peter ? Quand il le voyait face à lui, les poings enfoncés dans son sweat-shirt, les yeux rougis, les cernes marquées ? Le regard vide ?

\- On peut faire quelque chose pour vous, en fait. Certains, dans mon équipe, voudraient vous récupérer. Vous intégrer à une petite faction. Les Nouveaux Avengers, quelque chose comme ça. On a beaucoup d'espoir, pour vous. Des projets.

Espoir et projets. Voilà bien longtemps que Peter n'avait pas entendu de tels mots. Le concept même lui paraissait étranger. Coulson tapota sa cigarette sur la table avant de l'allumer, inspirant de longues bouffées de tabac.

\- Votre ami, par contre… Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il soit enfermé. Alors s'il vous vient l'envie… De coopérer. De travailler avec nous.

\- De vous le livrer, traduisit âprement Peter.

Les mots lui brûlaient la bouche. Coulson haussa une épaule.

\- De le mettre là où est sa place : derrière des barreaux. Le mettre à l'abri du monde, et mettre le monde à l'abri de lui.

Peter se redressa brusquement.

\- Merci pour le café.

Coulson hocha la tête, patient.

\- De rien. Si jamais…

Il tendit une carte de visite à Peter. Son numéro direct, un e-mail. Peter le dévisagea de long en large. Coulson ne cilla pas. Plus qu'une proposition, moins qu'un ordre. Il ne laisserait pas repartir Peter sans.

Le mercenaire attrapa la carte, l'arrachant presque, la fourrant négligemment dans sa poche. Il quitta le café à petits pas pressés, tourna à l'angle de la première rue et s'adossa au mur de briques rouges. La pluie dégoulinait sur son visage, détrempant ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il inspira longuement.

Il était temps de rentrer.

* * *

Wade se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, sans avoir remarqué l'absence de Peter une partie de la nuit. Le jeune homme dormait à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés jusque dans son sommeil.

C'était une belle journée. Un ciel bleu et frais, la boulangerie en face déjà ouverte annonciatrice de pâtisseries locales, un petit air de vacances pas désagréable.

Un seul détail chiffonna Wade. Il allait à la salle de bain pour soulager sa vessie et il ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite. C'est seulement au moment de sortir de la salle de bain qu'il tiqua.

Un jean et un pull à moitiés humides séchaient sur le rebord de la baignoire.

La graine du doute. Minuscule graine implantée au fond de son cerveau dérangé. Les rouages s'agitèrent un instant. La graine s'épanouit à une vitesse formidable.

Wade sut. Il en avait l'intime conviction, il voulait juste vérifier ce qu'il devinait déjà.

Il attrapa son costume, et la ceinture de téléportation, gentiment posée à sa place. Il pianota rapidement sur l'écran, naviguant dans des menus connus de lui seul.

Les dernières coordonnées GPS entrées lui sautèrent aux yeux. Il n'avait même pas besoin de les rentrer sur google maps pour savoir où elles menaient.

Sa perpétuelle envie de rire et de plaisanter le quitta soudainement. Avide de preuve, il retourna à la salle de bain, fouilla les poches des vêtements mouillés de Peter. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la carte de visite.

Il demeura un instant stoïque, immobile, tous les éléments s'imbriquant. Les hypothèses, les conclusions. Les possibles solutions aux possibles problèmes.

Lentement, il remit tout en place et se composa un masque. Le masque habituel. Bienveillance et humour douteux, un sourire un peu débile plaqué sur le visage.

Et pourtant, Wade Wilson n'avait pas du tout envie de sourire.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre! Merci pour vos encouragements mes chous. C'est grâce à vous si je trouve la motivation certains jours. 721 reviews, c'est un truc de malade. Tous unis au sein du Spideypool. Je vous aime fort.**

 **Des bisous.**

 **Laukaz**


	34. Chapter 34

**Salut mes lapins. Je pense fort à vous en ce moment, j'ai pas envie de finir cette fic mais en même temps, l'heure est venue… Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre soutien sans faille. C'est incroyable ce fandom, on n'est pas nombreux, mais qu'est ce qu'on est cools :p ( genre, plus de 700 reviews. ON EST SERIEUX LA?! )**

* * *

 **Cercle 8.2**

* * *

Deux jours après sa petite escapade à New York, Peter n'y tint plus. Il récidiva.

La carte de Coulson gisait toujours, froissée, au fond d'une poche d'un jean sale. Il y pensait, souvent, sans vraiment avoir l'intention de l'utiliser. Et pourtant, ce besoin morbide de voir la tour. La tour Avengers. De se rendre sur les lieux du crime ou, en tout cas, le lieu où les conséquences du crime étaient le plus perceptibles. De voir les lumières éteintes. Les drapeaux en berne. Les portraits d'Iron Man brandis, en soutien, sur les édifices alentours.

Ils étaient quelque part à Bangkok, depuis hier. Wade s'efforçait au mieux de le divertir, mais sans grand succès. Perdus aux vingt-septième étage d'un immense building, noir et gris. Broyés par la masse.

Peter ne pensait qu'a New York. Aussi, en pleine nuit, il recommença.

Il erra longtemps, cette fois, dans les ruelles, un capuchon baissé sur son visage.

Mais Coulson le retrouva de nouveau. Sans surprise, nonchalant, dans son survêtement de sport.

« Je vous paye un café ? » Et de nouveau, pas la force ni l'envie de s'y opposer.

Coulson parla beaucoup. De Wade, un peu, mais beaucoup d'autres choses. Des Avengers, du terrorisme, de la pluie et du beau temps. De ses vacances à Tahiti. Une heure plus tard, il laissait Peter repartir et lui tendait de nouveau sa carte. La même.

« Je l'ai déjà », songea Peter. Pourtant, il l'attrapa et laissa le carton brûler ses doigts. Le soir suivant, la même rengaine. Et celui d'après, et celui d'après. Phil était toujours là, au rendez-vous. Parfois il parlait beaucoup, parfois non. Peter, lui, se contentait d'écouter, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse brûlante. Il ne prononçait pas l'ombre d'un mot. En partant, il acceptait la carte que lui tendait l'agent.

Ce petit jeu ennuya très vite Wade. Les premiers temps, il laissa faire, sur le qui-vive. Mais rien ne se passait. Alors, il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Profitant des absences de Peter, il dédoubla la ceinture de téléportation. Un soir, alors que son complice venait de quitter discrètement le lit conjugal, Wade s'équipa. Ceinture de téléportation, jumelles, oreillette connectée au micro qu'il avait insidieusement placé dans la couture du pull préféré de Peter. Fléchette hypodermique. Il hésita à peine une seconde avant de compléter son équipement par une bonne paire de Desert Eagle.

* * *

 **Forcément il faut qu'il pleuve bordel.**

 _Toute, la pluie, tombe sur moi, lalalala_

 **Ca y'est l'autre abruti a encore pété un câble…**

\- Fermez là là-haut ! J'essaye d'écouter ce que Peter dit !

Métastase couina à côté de lui, et Wade le fusilla du regard.

Allongé sur le toit, gigotant dans sa combinaison rendue poisseuse par l'humidité, Wade réglait ses jumelles pour faire le point sur le couple à la terrasse, quelques vingt mètres en contrebas. Dans son oreillette, les bribes d'une conversation résonnaient, entourées des bruits typiques du pub : machine à café, caisse enregistreuse, éclat de rire forcé des serveuses.

Mais finalement, le micro n'apprit pas grand-chose à Wade. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Peter en train de boire un café avec Coulson. Comme tous les jours ou presque depuis une semaine.

 **Tiens, Métastase est revenu ?**

 _Il était mort je croyais ?_

 **On ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois chapitres au moins…**

\- Ouais mais non, il était là, en mode petit genre insecte, fermez là maintenant !

 **Mon cul ouais. Reconnaît le, notre scénariste en carton l'a carrément oublié.**

 _Heureusement que certains lecteurs suivent, sinon il aurait juste purement et simplement disparu. Honteux, j'appelle Brigitte Bardot._

\- Allez bien vous faire foutre. Cordialement.

Dans les jumelles, Peter se leva pour mettre fin à son entretien avec l'ennemi. Coulson imita le jeune homme et lui tendit la main. Cet instant ramena le calme dans la tête de Wade.

\- Peter. C'était donc la dernière fois que vous buvions un café ensemble. Je suis ravi d'avoir collaboré avec vous.

A travers ses jumelles, Wade vit le sourire entendu de l'agent du SHIELD. Son amabilité, la poignée de main chaleureuse, l'autre main sur l'épaule de l'ancien super héros.

Tout était clair. Le contrat entre ces deux-là était officiel.

Visiblement, le pacte final était scellé. Un pacte avec le diable, et le diable se déguisait en aigle. Wade remballa son matériel d'espionnage, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ainsi, il était arrivé trop tard et le mal était fait. Peter les avait vendus. La veille, l'avant-veille ? Plus tôt encore? Les paroles de Coulson ne laissaient que peu de place à l'imagination. Si ce matin, c'était leur dernier café, il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion possible.

On passerait le cueillir aujourd'hui. Connaissant les méthodes du SHIELD, cette nuit probablement. Dans leur planque à Bangkok.

Wade se téléporta rapidement, pour être rentré avant Peter et ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Ce soir, donc.

Très bien. Il serait prêt.

* * *

Peter ne comprit pas vraiment les propos de Coulson. Comment ça, la dernière fois ? Était-ce une menace ? Coulson lui demandait-il implicitement de se décider à livrer son complice, à révéler leur cachette ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Mais Peter n'avait pas envie de céder. De trahir Wade, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. C'était inenvisageable, encore et toujours, et cela plus que tout autre chose le rongeait, le noyait de malheur. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'est tout. Alors si Coulson, par ce petit chantage, comptait le faire changer d'avis, il se trompait. Peter était venu chaque jour ici, en sa compagnie, pour tester ses limites, pour chercher des réponses.

Et la réponse était non.

Non, il ne pouvait pas vendre Wade. Pas plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà, en étant ici, tous les jours, avec l'un des hommes qui voulait le voir assis sur une chaise électrique. C'était déjà une trahison en soi.

* * *

Coulson ne pouvait plus attendre. Au-dessus de lui, on attendait des résultats. La capture des tueurs. Il profita de serrer la main de Peter pour coller un minuscule disque sur son poignet. Le matériau se teinta immédiatement de la même couleur que la peau de Peter et celui-ci ne ressentit rien de particulier.

Derrière cette protection invisible et indétectable, une micro puce. Moins d'un millimètre. Un bijou de la technologie Stark – c'était la moindre des choses.

Et dans cette puce, un traceur GPS.

La chasse allait prendre fin.

* * *

 **Cercle 9. Trahison.**

* * *

La vue sur Bangkok était saisissante. Une forêt de longs gratte-ciels émanant du centre-ville, baignés d'or et de lumière. C'était la beauté de la ville qui lui tirait des larmes des yeux. Ou alors, c'était le vent violent qui giflait son visage. Peut-être un mélange des deux.

Peter peina à allumer sa cigarette, pris en otage par les bourrasques. Un souffle ni frais ni chaud, chargé de pollution et de poussière. Un courant violent, mais qui ne parvenait tout de même pas à chasser l'atmosphère vaguement écœurante qui planait, nuage menaçant, sur Bangkok.

La nuit tombait à peine, il restait un maigre artefact de soleil, lueur orange louche tapie derrières les buildings face à lui.

Ce qu'il restait de Spider-man, ce don de précognition qui l'avait déjà trahi plus d'une fois, s'éveilla. A peine. Une présence familière approchait, tranquillement, dans son dos. Wade.

Il sentit le souffle du mercenaire venir chatouiller son oreille, les bras se refermer affectueusement autour de ses épaules, le torse se plaquer contre ses omoplates. Peter se détendit, et se laissa aller, reposant son dos contre la poitrine palpitante du grand homme.

Au loin, dans les rues étroites, il les aperçut.

Les voitures banalisées noires qui dégringolaient dans le quartier, qui convergeaient toutes vers eux.

Coulson avait deviné, alors. D'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était ça, jouer avec le diable. C'était prendre le risque de perdre. Et au fond, tout au fond de lui, même si son inconscient refusait de le reconnaître, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il attendait ? Qu'on vienne les chercher, les punir ? Qu'on les attrape, même s'il n'avait donné aucune information ? Il savait, en côtoyant Coulson, que ce risque existait. Et pourtant, il avait continué à aller boire un café avec lui le matin. Pour tester ses limites, ou en espérant que l''agent du SHIELD trouve un moyen de les capturer ?

L'étreinte de Wade se fit plus forte, les bras entourèrent ses épaules avec plus de fermeté. La joue râpeuse, dissimulée par l'éternel masque noir et rouge, vint se frotter contre la sienne.

Wade murmura, à peine, de manière à laisser le vent masquer presque entièrement son propos.

Presque.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi…

La douleur fut si vive qu'elle priva momentanément Peter de volonté et de réflexion. Il sentit la lame effilée s'infiltrer sous sa peau, au niveau de l'abdomen. Le poignard perça si facilement ses chaires, il crût que son corps n'était pas plus épais que de la soie.

Mais le pire, ce fut lorsque Wade retira la lame. Cette impression d'avoir sa vie aspirée hors de son corps. La douleur dérangeante, qui porte le cœur au bord des lèvres, qui fait lâcher les genoux.

Wade l'obligea à se retourner, et Peter s'écroula sur lui, retenu par une poigne ferme qui le plaqua contre son torse.

\- Chut, là, tout va bien, chuchota Wade, caressant les cheveux de sa main humide de sang, le cajolant comme un enfant malade.

Le sang qui se répandait sur le toit, tout ce sang donna envie de vomir à Peter. Par reflexe, une de ses mains vint s'appuyer sur la plaie, dans une tentative inutile de conserver un peu du précieux liquide à sa place d'origine. L'autre main vint s'accrocher à la combinaison noire et rouge, s'y retenir, désespérément, alors que ses jambes refusaient de le porter davantage. Mais Wade, fort et droit, le maintenait debout, murmurant des paroles de réconfort à son oreille.

Les sirènes de police retentirent dans tout le quartier. Déjà, des hommes en noir sortaient des voitures, arme à la main. Des ordres criés résonnaient en contrebas, mais Peter les entendit à peine, submergé par un brouillard aveuglant.

\- Pour Stark et pour le reste… ronronna Wade.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, chassant distraitement une mèche de cheveux du front moite de son complice. Il conclut :

\- Dis leur que c'était moi.

Le dernier moment de conscience de Peter fut cette image terrifiante, le mercenaire qui s'écartait de lui, le laissant tomber à genoux. Et puis, alors que déjà, les hommes du SHIELD investissaient le bâtiment, Deadpool se volatilisa.

* * *

 **… Allez-y, vous pouvez vous lâcher. Faites-vous plaisir. Encore un chapitre =D Et il sera temps pour nos chemins de se séparer… (Enfin jusqu'à la prochain fic quoi. Hey, mollo, vous allez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi vite.)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Salut mes lapins… Voici le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture. ( Et joyeux noël !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre final : L'Enfer.**

* * *

-Non mais vraiment tu fais chier… Pourquoi t'avais mis mon nom sur ce papier ?

La Mort haussa une épaule. Derrière ses orbites vides, on aurait pu deviner un brin de regret.

-Déjà, je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient les couilles de le faire. Et puis… Tu sais, c'est long l'éternité, se justifia-t-elle. Je me suis dit que ça mettrai un peu de piment…

-Alors c'est depuis ici que tu nous stalke.

Tony Stark, les mains dans les poches, invité de marque de La Mort en personne, observait en contrebas le monde des mortels.

Tous deux dérivaient sur un morceau de rocher noir et flottant, au milieu du royaume des Morts. La maîtresse des lieux donnaient rarement l'autorisation à l'un de ses hôtes de quitter la Maison du Dernier Sommeil pour venir, à ses côtés, observer les vivants. Mais Tony Stark méritait probablement l'exception.

-Quel connard quand même, maugréa Tony en observant la vie de Peter.

Sous ses yeux et à une vitesse extravagante, Tony observa le jeune homme dépérir, rencontrer Coulson, se faire poignarder par Wade et emmené par le SHIELD.

-Je lui expliquerai bien ma façon de penser…

La Mort mis de l'ordre dans les plis de sa jupe et fit demi-tour, délaissant le spectacle de la vie humaine.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami. Je pense que tu en auras rapidement l'occasion…

* * *

Le monde est aveugle et sourd.

Silence étouffant, noir oppressant. Seul le contact des barreaux de la chaise dans son dos lui rappelle qu'il est en vie.

Les journées sont longues, ici, dans l'une des cellules sécurisées du Quartier Général du SHIELD.

Il ne règne aucune lumière dans sa prison, et les murs sont si épais que pas le moindre son ne filtre depuis l'extérieur. A un point que Peter en a oublié que l'extérieur existe.

Au début, il a tenté de garder le compte des jours qui passaient. Trop dur, bien sûr, quand vos seuls repères sont les rares périodes de sommeil dans lesquelles votre corps accepte de sombrer.

Au début, on venait le voir. Coulson, d'autres agents, Nick Fury en personne. On venait lui parler, lui poser des questions.

« Dis leur que c'était moi ».

Alors, il l'avait fait. Par volonté de vengeance, car il n'avait pas très bien digéré le coup de poignard qui lui brûlait encore régulièrement l'estomac. Mais cette vengeance mesquine ne l'avait pas soulagé, pas plus que de mentir aux autorités.

Il s'était vidé de son sang, là-bas à Bangkok. Apparemment, il était resté plusieurs jours dans le coma.

Enfoiré.

L'enquête se poursuivait, le SHIELD courrait après Wade, en vain. Peter savait qu'ils ne le trouveraient jamais. Pour une bonne raison : le mercenaire était complètement fou. Et donc, complètement imprévisible. Armé de sa ceinture de téléportation, il pourrait parfaitement leur échapper l'éternité durant.

Peter perdit la notion du temps et du bonheur. Les heures s'écoulaient de plus en plus lentement, et il n'aurait su dire s'il était là depuis un mois ou un an.

Il apprit à faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais il ne trouva pas la paix pour autant. Les images revenaient, à un moment ou à un autre. Toutes les images.

Et puis, un matin, la lumière.

Coulson accompagné de deux gardes.

-C'est fini, Peter.

-Fini ?

Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée si longtemps. Coulson eut l'air vaguement désolé.

-Ils ont tranché. Ce sera l'injection létale.

Cette information ne fit ni chaud ni froid au principal concerné.

-Vous avez fait mon procès sans moi ?

Aucune réponse, juste un œil furtif et gêné. Visiblement, lorsqu'on parlait du SHIELD, l'accusé pouvait parfaitement être dispensé de son propre procès. Intéressante, cette notion de justice.

On l'aida à se relever, on lui passa les mains dans le dos, on l'entraîna dans un couloir aux murs chromés et la lumière blanche des néons lui brûla les rétines.

Il observa son reflet sur la surface métallique des murs. Une barbe impressionnante, des vêtements sales qui flottaient autour de lui, trop grands pour cette maigreur qui lui avait échappé, des yeux rougis, des joues creuses.

On l'autorisa à prendre un bain et à se raser. On lui proposa la visite d'un prêtre, il refusa poliment.

On l'emmena dans une pièce sobre, une chambre d'hôpital avec des infirmières en blouse bleu et des hommes à l'air sérieux de l'autre côté des vitres.

On le fit s'asseoir sur une table de métal, puis s'allonger. Peter frissonna. Cette situation lui rappelait vaguement les mains d'Ajax, occupées à lui arracher les doigts. Au moins, cette fois, ce serait rapide.

On palpa la peau de son bras, pour installer la perfusion. Il ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit. Vissés sur le plafond au-dessus de lui.

En face, une horloge affichait 17:59. Une perle de transpiration roula sur son front. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le plafond, il déglutit avec difficulté.

Soudain, il n'y eut plus de plafond, mais un trou béant, une ombre immense plongea vers lui et un concert de fracas et de cris retentit autour de lui au même moment. Une pluie de débris l'arrosa, un mélange de gravats et de plâtre l'empêcha de voir, de comprendre. Un grondement immense, rauque, accompagné d'un rire qu'il reconnut. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, que les hurlements s'arrêtèrent car les infirmières avaient fui, Peter tourna la tête.

Wade chevauchait un dragon blanc comme neige, et cela ne le surprit pas spécialement. Le mercenaire drapé de rouge et noir sauta à bas de sa céleste monture, elle-même la gueule en sang d'avoir déchiqueté ceux qui n'avaient pas fui assez vite. A l'aide de ses katanas, Wade trancha les liens qui maintenaient Peter allongé. Il l'aida à s'asseoir. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence quelques instants. Mais Wade n'avait pas changé, après tout. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

-T'es à poil sous ta blouse d'hôpital ?

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Peter sourit.

* * *

-Tu sais, c'est la vraie forme de Métastase je pense, hurla Wade. Il ne veut plus se transformer en autre chose ces derniers temps.

-C'est stylé, un dragon.

Métastase ronronna.

Ils volaient tout trois, surplombant les gratte-ciels de New York, criant pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui leur fouettait le visage. Métastase les éloignait à grande vitesse des lieux du dernier crime. Déjà, des sirènes retentissaient sous eux, dans les rues, des hélicoptères leur donnaient la chasse.

Mais c'est bien connu : un dragon peut largement semer le meilleur des hélicoptères. Après de longues minutes de vol, Métastase ralentit, planant tranquillement. Wade en profita pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir le torse de Peter contre le sien. Il était heureux de ne pas voir son regard cependant.

-J'ai cru que je pourrais t'aider. Quand je t'ai récupéré. T'étais au fond du trou et je me suis dit « ok, on va le faire remonter ». J'ai pas réussi, hein ?

Peter, accroché à Wade, les jambes glissant sur les écailles blanches, prit son temps pour répondre. Il choisit ses mots avec soin.

-C'était trop tard.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Du moment où Gwen a touché le sol. Où sa nuque s'est brisée. C'était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ni toi, ni personne.

Wade hocha la tête. Il imprima une légère flexion sur les côtes de Métastase et celui-ci vira à droite, se rapprochant de Central Park et son étendue verte loin sous eux. Il faisait froid à cette hauteur. Mais un froid qui rappelait à Peter combien il était vivant.

-On s'est bien marré quand même, ajouta Peter. Je ne regrette pas.

Il y avait beaucoup de nostalgie dans sa voix. Au fond, ils savaient tout deux où Métastase les emmenait, et pourquoi. Peut-être juste trop pudiques pour l'admettre.

-J'aurais pu les laisser te tuer, confia Wade. Mais ça manquait de panache. Notre petite aventure mérite un peu plus d'éclat.

Bientôt, leur monture descendit, piquant vers un quartier qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Celui de leur appartement avec vue sur Central Park. De bons souvenirs, de mauvais aussi.

L'atterrissage sur le toit fut erratique, mais bientôt, Wade et Peter se tenaient face au vide, et Métastase se roulait en boule un peu plus loin, léchant ses écailles moirées. Dans les rues en contrebas, les voitures de police et du FBI roulaient à toute allure vers eux. Dans les cieux, les hélicoptères se rapprochaient, furieux, à quelques minutes à peine.

Peter inspira profondément. Leur appartement avait été mis sous scellé, vidé de ses meubles, inspecté par toutes les organisations gouvernementales possibles et imaginables. Privé de son âme.

Wade sortit de son costume une petite fiole que Peter reconnut. Le sang de Daken.

-T'as pas à faire ça, commenta l'araignée, prudent, les yeux rivés sur les hélicoptères qui se ruaient vers eux.

Wade sourit.

-J'ai vécu l'équivalent de milles vies. J'ai tout fait. J'ai des dettes à payer, j'en dois une à la Mort. Ils me lâcheront jamais tant que je serais en vie. Je ne vais pas fuir ces guignols plus longtemps. Et puis, je vais pas lâcher mon partenaire maintenant.

Peter n'ajouta rien. Wade était suffisamment grand pour décider par lui-même. Il avait eu le temps de réflexion, ces derniers mois.

Wade attrapa une aiguille stérile – ironie du sort-, et préleva un peu du liquide dans la fiole après avoir chassé l'air. Peter détourna pudiquement le regard, se souvenait de ce passé à la fois proche et lointain où c'était lui qui s'injectait des substances dans les veines.

Wade massa son bras pour faire circuler le produit. Ils observèrent une longue minute l'arrivée imminente des hélicoptères, de la police et même de l'armée. Wade s'entailla à peine la peau du bras à l'aide de la lame d'un poignard.

Peter le reconnut. Il l'avait eu dans l'estomac des mois plus tôt.

Le sang perla. La plaie ne se referma pas. Wade se mordilla les lèvres.

-Hé… On les aura bien fait chier quand même, hein ?

-Jusqu'au bout. Personne ne nous capture. Personne ne nous neutralise. Ça m'aurait cassé le cul de crever sur leur lit d'hôpital avec du curare qui paralyse mes poumons. On est mieux ici, confirma Peter, observant les cent mètres de vide qui s'étalaient au bout de ses pieds, à l'extrémité du toit.

Wade se tourna vers lui, lui attrapa l'épaule.

-Ça fait un peu comme Sherlock, fin de la saison 2. Ou Hannibal, fin de la saison trois.

Peter sourit.

-Mais nous, on n'est pas renouvelés pour la saison d'après, tu sais ?

-Je sais. Juste avant…

Wade hésita, sautillant sur un pied.

-Tu me laisse t'embrasser ? Je veux dire, toi et moi, on a tout fait. Le pire et le meilleur. Mais on s'est jamais, jamais roulé une pelle.

Surpris par cette remarque, Peter hésita. En face d'eux, le premier hélicoptère arrivait, un homme avec un porte-voix leur sommait de rester immobile et de se rendre.

-Alors, on se roule une pelle ? Le pressa Deadpool, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tu sais quoi, Wade ?

Peter laissa flotter un instant le suspens. Ses bras se refermèrent autour des épaules du mercenaire, pour une dernière étreinte.

\- Je préfère encore mourir.

Parfois, pour avancer dans la vie, il suffit d'un pas en avant. Peter fit un pas en avant, depuis le bord de ce toit d'immeuble. Un grand pas en avant. Le vide les engloutit.

Ils rejoignaient l'enfer qu'ils avaient mérité. Ou alors, ils le quittaient.

Question de point de vue.

* * *

 **Voilà mes lapins, c'est fini… Je suis toute émue de poster ce dernier chapitre, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ce que vous en avez pensé. Je sais que cette fin ne plaira pas à tout le monde mais en toute honnêteté, c'est celle-là que j'ai prévu depuis le début. Ça me paraît la seule issue logique et convenable. Ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **C'aura été une aventure merveilleuse. Je me suis beaucoup investie dans cette fic, et vous aussi ! Tous vos retours, vos MPs, c'est ce qui m'a permis d'aller jusqu'au bout. Merci à vous, tous, lecteurs réguliers ou de passage, discrets ou bruyants :p Et un gros poutou à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de mon aventure sur ffnet. Je ne cite pas vos noms, mais vous savez très bien que je parle de vous.**

 **Allez, trêves de mièvreries, cette fic s'arrête mais pas mes activités littéraires ! Je vais finir les Lois très prochainement, et ensuite je me consacrerai principalement à ma fiction originale _La cité des Insoumis_ , sur le site ficitonpress. (Déjà 5 chapitres de publiés !) Ca me ferait plaisir de vous retrouver là-bas. Ou sur facebook ( Laukaz The Lab), n'oubliez pas, on reste en contact =D**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire, mes chers Cobayes.**

 **Rendez-vous à la prochaine expérience,**

 **Laukaz-Blouse-Blanche.**


End file.
